


I used to fly high (but for you I crash again and again)

by dhampir



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, What Have I Done, dragons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 98,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir/pseuds/dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's peacefull ride turns into a fall that changes her forever. She meets people that believed their kind were only myths, and recieves certain powers which cause her burden to become much bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written, so I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out or how often I'll update it, but I hope you enjoy.

She couldn't believe this. All she wanted was a relaxing ride to clear her mind, but of course someone had to fuck it up.

She has to deal with morons all day, and now this idiot was chasing her tail, trying to kill her. Probably.

 

"Shooting arrows at me won't help you if you don't actually aim" she shouted at the girl behind her, and by the furious scream she was certain Dana heard her despite all the wind.

 

_"Now isn't the time to be sarcastic Clarke, you might actually die."_

_"If we don't speed up and lose her off our asses we're both gonna die."_

 

She felt Lanara speed up, and the distance between her and Dana's dragon became big enough arrows were no longer a threat. Dana wasn't a bad rider, but judging by the fact the amount of arrows that went by close enough to hit her or her dragon, even if Clarke would try to get hit by them, were zero, she assumed this was Dana's first time holding a bow and arrow. What kind of an idiot doesn't do target practice before trying to kill someone?

 

_"Clarke where are we going? If we go any more South we're gonna be lost for sure. Noone has gone here in ages."_

_"And if we turn around she's gonna cut us off and try to stick more arrows into our asses, I prefer getting lost."_

 

It's not that Clarke wasn't capable of killing Dana in a single shot. It's the fact that Clarke was an exapmle to everybody around her. She was the best Rider there has ever been. She coudln't break the biggest rule of The Riders. A Rider must never kill another Rider. But hell if this bitch continues to waste arrows by shooting at some distant star in another galaxy, thinking she'll hit her eventually, Clarke isn't gonna have a choice. Morals this morals that, she thought, as she heard her mother's voice pop up in her head, bullshitting about responsibility and doing what's right.

 

 _"We should head towards the trees, we can lose her at that waterfall."_ Clarke slowly made out a plan in her head.

_"You're the one steering."_

_  
_

They flew down as soon as the waterfall began and took a sharp left before landing. They used the trees as cover and waited for a few long minutes, to see if Dana was actually able to follow. After half an hour of nothing, they decided to settle down. Riding in the dark is never a good idea. Going out riding on your own was never a good idea either, but of course her dumbass had to go. Her thoughts were cut off by Lanora.

 

_"Do you have any idea where we are?"_

"Not a single clue."

_"I thought you had a map. Hey, you have hands, how about you use them to take it out and figure out where we are?"_

_"_ Ha. ha. Very funny. No, I don't have the map anymore. I threw it at Dana."

Lanara turned to her, looking at her for a few long moments before speaking again.

_"You...threw it...at Dana? Did you get dumber since the last 30 minutes or is it just me?"_

Clarke scoffed.

"I was not wasting my arrows on her. I thought it would hit her in the face and we would all have a good laugh, forget all about the "I want to kill you" thing and go home."

_"Go to sleep. We'll figure it out tommorow. And by that I mean your dumbass better know where we are by the time I wake up."_

"Sure thing, miss know-it-all." Clarke muttered.

 

Lanara swung her tail just above Clarke's head, strong enough to put out the fire she just managed to start.

"Fuckass."

 

\---

 

Lexa was tired. She'd been to 3 villages today already, and even tho the sun already set, she was still outside chatting with the villagers, making sure everyone was happy with the trading sistems and monthly food supply delivered to every village, in case the catch was too small to feed everyone. She knew everybody was happy. She had everything in check. But ambassadors still wanted her to go around checking anyway. She should've sent one of them. Let them suffer the joys of the whole thing.

She politely finished the conversation with the village's representative, and slowly walked towards her tent.

 

"When do we leave tommorow?" Indra was waiting for her at the entrance, her usual standby mask slowly fading away due to the tiredness.

"We'll leave a bit later than usual. We have a headstart anyway." Lexa sighed, while rubbing her forhead.

 

They've been traveling for 2 weeks without proper rest, she was eager to get to a bed and get some sleep. She was pretty sure her eyebags were bigger than her face at this point. She gave Indra a nod as a sign she can leave as well.

Indra nodded in response, her mask finally falling, tiredness taking over her face, and disappeared into the dark.

Lexa entered her tent, impatiently took off her armour and looked at the map.

 

"7 villages left." she said to herself as her face hit the table. She nearly fell asleep, if it wasn't for the candle she knocked over when her hand went limp off the table. She growled, picking the candle off the floor, and finally dragging her exhaused body to bed. It wasn't the most comftrable thing she'd sleep on, in fact she's pretty sure there wasn't much of a difference from the bed and the floor, but she couldn't care less at the moment. She let all the memories from the past two weeks rush over her. Seeing her people happy about the way of life she made possible for them to have, for there to be no more war was satisfying. Seeing them happy to see her? That made her feel like she's done atleast something right. She smirked.

 

"These people are going to be the death of me" she muttered, as sleep slowly took her over.

 

\---

 

 _"Clarke. Clarke. Get your ass up."_ Lanara was nudging her with her tail, trying to get a response.

"5 more minutes." She cringed, as the sun hit her face when she turned around. She sat up and rubbed her eyes awake.

 "Where to?"

 _"I don't know genius, I told you we're lost."_ Lanara finished with her breakfast. To Clarke's surprise she managed to catch a Wild Boar somwhen when she was still asleep.

"Relax, we're just gonna fly a bit, figure out where we are." She said, picking up some of the leftover berries she found while waiting for Dana yesterday.

 

She straddeled Lanara, and they slowly flew out back to the waterfall.

 

They were flying for an impossible ammount of time, in circles, trying to figure out which direction to go in and failing miserably. Clarke was about to start complaining when she saw an arrow fly up about 5 meters away from her. She rolled her eyes. "Here we fucking go again. Shouldn't Dana's dragon be smarter than this?"

 

_"You're not the one to talk."_

_  
_

Clarke frowned and repeated Lanara's words back to her in a mocking tone untill her playing offended got interrupted. She saw Dana in the corner of her eye.

 

She got close enough for Dana to hear her, but not to hit her. Not that she could with that aim anyway.

 

"Dana why are you doing this? There's no need for this. You're trying to break the only sacred rule." She shouted but Dana didn't stop.

"Would you shut up already? God. Clarke the Queen of the Riders. Clarke this. Clarke that. Clarke perfect. What makes you think you're so great?" Another arrow flew in Clarke's general direction.

"The fact that I can hit my target, probably" Clarke muttered to herself as she gave her a death stare.

 

She realised she didn't have much of a choice. She reached for her bow and aimed at Dana's dragon. But while she was occipied an arrow hit Lanara's wing and they lost balance. Dana tried getting closer, but Clarke regained balance and had the arrow ready to be shot. She shot once. Twice. Three times. Two of the arrows hit Dana's dragon and as she reached for the fourth, she realised there was only one more.

 

"Shit." Most her arrows fell out when she was regaining balance. She aimed her shot right at the dragon's stomach, but as she shot Dana turned, and the arrown hit her. Dana's dragon chrashed into Clarke's, Dana fell down and so did her dragon.

 

" _LANARA HOW BAD IS IT?"_

 _"YOU BETTER HOLD ONTO YOUR ASS"_ Lanara let out a loud roar as she started turning uncontrolably.

 

They started to fall straight down, but Clarke managed to pull them back up. She tried steering Lanara as best as she could, but her left wing was hurt badly. They started turning, regaining balance, and turning again. Clarke realised it's best if they try to land. Not that it's gonna end well anyway.

 

_"UM CLARKE?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"NOT TO ALARM YOU, BUT WE'RE ABOUT TO CHRASH INTO A VILLAGE!"_

_  
_

She shifted her attention from Lanara's wing to the view in front of her, and for the first time she saw the village.

 

" _AIM FOR THE CLEARING NEXT TO IT"_

_"I CAN'T, MY WING'S TOO FUCKED UP TO MAKE THE TURN"_

_"THEN GET READY FOR A CHRASH"_

 

Clarke tried to steady Lanara as best as she could. One wrong move and the land face first. Sure, she joked about death a lot but wasn't that excited to actually greet it any time soon.

She leaned forward, ready to get thrown off and yelled what she thought are going to be her final words.

 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"

_  
_

_\---_

 

She was talking to Indra, making plans on the best route to the next village when she heard people gasping in confusion outside. She looked at Indra in question to find the woman already looking at her with the same look. One of the guards rushed into the tent with what seemed to be surprise and horror in his eyes.

 

"Heda! Come quick""

 

Lexa took her sword and rushed out the tent expecting invadors, a fight, something. But instead found people standing still, pointing and looking in the air. She looked into the direction people were pointing, and saw two dragons circling around eachoter, a little too close at one second, too far apart at the other..

 

Her eyes widened, as she let out a slient gasp at the sight. She remembered the previous Commander telling her how they worked with Dragon Riders, that they were at peace, but nobody has seen one in decades. In fact. most people now were convinced they never really exsisted. But she knew, she heard every story, of every famous Rider and their dragon, how they worked as one. She always thrived hearing the stories. She always wanted to know more. But there was only so much the people who raised her would tell her. She never found out why they disappeared. She convinced herself they must've left or gone extinct. She saw one of the dragons suddenly fall, as if their wings had just stop working.

 

"That's impossible." She muttered.

 

Indra was looking back and forth between Lexa and the dragon, confused when she realised Lexa knows something about this. They didn't notice Anya rush to their side.

 

"Heda, what is that?" She asked looking up into the air.

 

Lexa knew she didn't about the dragons. Most of the people these days didn't. Even tho Anya had one of the highest positions, except Commanders and people who still lived in the age when Dragon Riders used to live with them knew about them. Sure, the old people told stories, but nearly nobody believed them.

 

One of the dragons fell to the ground. She watched as the other dragon tried to regain balance, but failed. They were heading straight at the village.

 

"Heda, we must move!" Indra yelled.

 

People started to panic, run, some even took out their weapons. Everybody was freaked out, some already took cover and positions in case they had to attack. Indra looked at her in question, her hand on her sword, and Lexa nodded. She looked at Anya.

 

"Make sure all your people are out of the way by the time they chrash." she said to Anya

 

"Indra, you're coming with me."

 

Lexa ordered two of the guards to come with her as well, and they too cover as the dragon hit the ground. As soon as the dragon chrashed, someone got thrown off it, and hit the ground hard enough Lexa was sure they'd broken most of their bones. Neihter the dragon or the person that fell off moved. The dragon looked much bigger in the air, but Lexa guessed that was due to the wings. It was blue with golden stripes decorating it's body. It's skin looked like it's made of rock, and it's left wing was visibly hurt. Noone dared to move. They were all too stuned looking at the beast in front of them. Lexa got out of her transe first, hearing the Rider in pain, laying on the ground. Before she could come near them, a group of warriors was already standing over the rider, pointing their weapons at the barely moving girl on the floor. She sighed and rolled her eyes, relieved none of her people got hurt, and to her surprise nearly none of the buildings were hurt. Some trees took damage but that was it. She slowly started making her way towards the girl.

 

\---

 

Her head was buzzing and her body felt like someone just dropped 15 dragons on top of her and told her to carry them for 7 hours up a mountain. She let out a weak yell of pain and turned on her back. Or so she intended before a sharp pain in her ribs told her to stay on her side. She barely opened her eyes, seeing atleast a dozen of people pointing weapons at her head.

 

"Plea-" She was cut off once again by the pain, grinned, and decided it's best to just not do anything.

 

" _Of all the heroic deaths we could have gotten we face planted into dirt."_ Clarke said to Lanara with her last willpower to stay awake. But Lanara didn't anwser. Clarke got worried, she tired looking for Lanara but got distracted.

 

"CHIL YO DAUN" she heard a woman's voice, and sudenlly all the weapons dropped. A few people stepped aside, letting the woman into her field of view. The woman had long braided hair, a long coat, was visibly taller than Clarke and for a difference, she didn't have a weapon pointing at her head. But Clarke noticed her green eyes the most. She tried to make out the expression on the woman's face, but couldn't see anything else than confusion and surprise.

Her vision went blurry, as her eyes again searched for Lanara, but she couldn't fight it anymore. She passed out.

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHIL YO DAUN! - stand down!


	2. Curiosity, such a dangerous thing

The girl's face was covered in dirt and blood, and Lexa couldn't make out any expression. Not that it was needed. Her body laid still in an unnatural position, her leg and arm visibly broken. She wasn't sure due to the amount of dirt on her face, but the girl's forhead seemed to be cracked open as well. Lexa was sure she had pretty bad wounds all over her body, but the fact that her jacket and pants survived the chrash without tearing up was surprising. She noticed there was a sword strapped to her waist, and a bow and arrow holster scattered not far from her. They must've fell off at the landing, she thought.

"Flag fisa daun!" She ordered, and soon a healer rushed in. People gave him some space to work with the girl, figure out how bad her shape actually is. After a few minutes the healer finally turned to Lexa.

"She's got a broken leg, arm and a dislocated shoulder. I can't make out how many ribs are broken but certanly more than a few, her spine's probably fractured as well. Her forhead took some damage too, but it's not too bad. She's lucky."

Lexa nodded, and signaled for the girl to be carried to a bed.

"Tel ai op taim em stomba raun _"_ She ordered.

"Sha Heda." and with a small bow and nod he disappeared.

 

\---

 

"I say we kill them both." Anya said, pacing around the tent nervously.

"For the last time, we're not killing them." Lexa said through her teeth. Her jaw was visibly clenched at this point.

Anya's been suggesting the best way to solve the problem is to kill them. Lexa was starting to get annoyed by her, more than usual. The last thing she needs is someone nagging about pointless and stupid things to her. Indra wasn't looking so thrilled about it either. Lexa's thought over every thing there is possible to do. None of them seemed like a good idea, mostly because they don't know anything. She didn't like the idea she came to, especially since the girl's been knocked out for the last two days. She didn't even know when she was gonna wake up. Or if she was going to.

"The people are getting impatient. We've been avoiding answering any questions, we must do something." Indra said. She sighed. Indra was right. If she doesn't do anything in the next day or so, people are going to try taking the matter into their own hands. She wanted to wait for the girl to wake up, but time wasn't on her side. The dragon seemed like it was about to wake up sooner or later, and when it does, if it doesn't find it's owner it's not going to be to happy about it. Her thoughs were interrupted by one of the guards.

"The healer wishes to speak to you, Heda."

Lexa made her way towards the healer's tent, where the girl has been resting for the past two days. She entered, and it seemed there was no one there. She walked up to the girl. To her surprise, the girl seemed much better. Her flesh wounds were nearly completly gone, like nothing has ever happened. She couldn't tell how her arm or leg looked, as they were covered in bandages. She heard someone enter. The healer greeted her and after noticing Lexa's confusion as to how the girl's wounds are nearly gone, he tried to explain.

"Her blood, it's different than ours." He started. "It seems red at first, but when it dries up it turns some kind of blue."

Lexa took another look at the girl. She seemed peaceful, her breathing was even and steady. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids, she must be dreaming, Lexa thought. She noticed her golden hair, still a bit stained with dirt. Her arms seemed muscular and toned, her fingers had a visible line horizontally across. Riding a dragon must be a pretty difficult thing to do, she thought to herself. She looked at the healer, who was still examining one of the bandages with soaked with dried up blood.

"When did you notice her condition had improved this much?" She asked. She couldn't believe something like that is even possible.

"A day ago, when I was changing her bandages. When I removed them, all her skin wounds had healed to be nearly scratches." He said, looking like he cannot believe his own words.

"Keep me updated on her state. I'll come in again in the morning." She said. With one last look at the girl she headed outside, where people were already waiting for her. She knew she couldn't avoid this any longer. She sighed, raising her head up, putting on her Heda mask and walking to the middle of the village. She looked at the dragon with the corner of her eye, it seemed it has not moved since the moment it landed. Maybe the dragon wakes up at the same moment as their Rider, she thought. With that, she turned to the corwd of people waiting for her to finally speak. She noticed some had joined. Of course, rumours spread quickly, and people from the nearest villages couldn't wait to see the all mighty dragon. She was surprised noone dared to touch it. Even without her saying so, people did not disturb the girl's rest either.

"I know you all are scared and confused as to what has happened. But I assure you, the dragon or the girl are not a threat." She said, confidence in her voice, even though she did not know if that last statement is true or not. She didn't even know where they came from, or if there was anyone to follow. People started asking questions, every single one of them was the same she had thought of. The rambeling and concerned voices were soon interrupted by a loud cough.

 

\---

 

Her head still hurt. She wasn't really sure why, or what's going on. She tried opening her eyelids, realising she's not alone she froze. She tried remembering what happened, where she is. if she's in danger. Her memory was a blur of events. She glanced to her right to figure out who's talking next to her. She couldn't understand everything they talked about. Some words were english, some were just random jibberish. She recognised the woman's voice. It was the same voice she heard yelling some simmilar jibberish to this before she blacked out. Blacked out? When did she black out? Why is her body so tense? She noticed her leg was covered in a bandage. She could remember falling now. Fast. Too fast. She noticed the woman started turning back to her, Clarke shut her eyes closed. She was regretting not checking if she can move her toes and fingers while she had the chance. The woman stood over her, looking at her what seemed like forever. She finally went away, saying something to the person left in the room before Clarke heard her go outside. She wasn't sure which direction the person was turned, so she didn't move. She didn't want them to be avare she's awake. She remembered fighting, yelling. Lanara's wing being hurt. Wait, hurt?

Her mind was racing, trying to put together the pieces. Flying, fighting, falling, chrashing. Waking up here. The pieces fell together, and she panicked.

 _"Lanara?"_ She waited for a resonse, and after barely 30 seconds of silence she was starting to get worried.

 _"I'm here. I'm alright. They haven't touched me, I think, I'm still in the same spot I landed."_ Lanara assured her, trying to calm Clarke down.

 _"I can't see where I am, but I'm on some kind of a bed. I don't think they're gonna harm us."_ Clarke was trying to figure out what was happening by the things she heard.

Someone started speaking outside. Their voice seemed to be the same as the woman's that was next to her a few moments ago. This time it had much more confidence and loudness to it. She was so concetrated on making out the words she was hearing from the outside, she nearly didn't realise the person in the tent went outside as well. She opened her eyes.

Her jacket and pants were hanging near her, but she couldn't see any of her weapons. She moved her toes and fingers, happily figuring out she can still move them. She moved her body slowly, she wasn't sure what was broken and what not. To her surprise the pain wasn't as bad, but some of her ribs still seemed to be broken. Her thoughts were still a fuzz.

 _"Thank god for Rider blood."_ She said, trying to stand up.  _"How's your wing? Did you hurt anything too badly when we chrashed?"_

 _"Thank god for dragon blood. No. My wing's nearly completly healed. Maybe a day more and it should be fine. There's still an arrow in it tho."_ Lanara said. Clarke could sense some humor in her tone, so she assumed it wasn't bad.

 _"I don't think we can get out of here unnoticed. I'll let them know I'm awake. Don't move, they might try to attack you."_ Clarke put on her pants and jacket, walking out the doorway. She could see people were all turned towards the woman she last saw before she passed out. Must be some kind of leader, she thought. People were talking in concerned voices, she could hear some questions being asked in english, but most sounded like jibberish to her. Noone noticed her, so she sighed, inhaled, and made her presence known as she thought was the best way to get everyone's attention.

"AHEM." She half-yelled, half-coughed. She regretted that decision instantly. There was now atleast 300 people looking at her, and atleast two dozen swords pointed at her head. She raised one hand, one still holding her chest as if it'll fall apart if she doesn't. "Woah, woah, good morning to you all too." She said. There was probably a bit too much sarcasm in her tone, as a few of the swords got closer to her face.

 _"You look like you might need some help there. I can kill half of them with a single swing."_ Lanara still hasn't moved, but one of her eyes were open.

_"Thanks for the offer but I don't think killing half of them is gonna do any good."_

"Lower your weapons." It was the same voice again. Soon she saw the woman appear from the crowd.

"Uh, hi." Clarke muttered, looking at the brown-haired woman awkwardly. "Sorry for this mild inconvenience, bu-" she was cut off by someone storming in and getting really close to her personal space.

"MILD INCONVENIENCE? THIS IS A MILD INCONVENIENCE TO YOU? YOU AND YOUR PET FELL FROM THE SKY AND TORE A HOLE INTO MY VILLAGE AND Y-" 

"SHOF OP, ANYA!". The brown-haired woman ordered. Clarke was amused by how little effort the woman put into silencing the anger-chick. 

"Moba, Heda." The girl still looked like she was about to create a hole through Clarke's face.

The brown-haired woman turned her attention back to Clarke. She looked so intimidating with no effort. Clarke studied the woman's eyes, and she could see that she was tired, confused, and trying to keep her calm all at the same time. There was a constant mask of no emotion on her face. But her eyes seemed to give her away, even tho she tried to keep them cold. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Clarke's thoughts were cut off. It sounded more like a demand than a question. She couldn't believe someone just asked her who she is, as if her chrashing into the village with a dragon wasn't self-explanitory enough.

"My name is Clarke." She started. "I was just going for a ride, untill someone decided I'll be their target practice." She was expecting atleast a few giggles, but all she got were confused looks.

_"Apparently these people have no humor."_

_"Most of them look like they're about to stab you multiple times, I don't think you're in a position to joke around."_ Lanara said, and Clarke rolled her eyes, before realising she just made the situation worse for herself doing that.

"Look um, we just got lost for a bit if you could just tell us which direction the Hollows are, we'll be on our way." All she got in response were more confused looks.

"You know, the Hollows? mountains that look like someone blew them up?" She started to question if they understood english apart from the anger-chick called Anya and the leader. What did they call her? Heda?

"We do not know the Hollows you speak of." The woman explained, and Clarke realised they might have been even farther from home than she thought. How long was she unconcius anyway? A day? A week? How long till the others find her? What if these people think they're attacking? What if her people think she was taken hostage by them? Shit. This was in no way good. She looked around for the first time. There were kids, elderly people, people who seemed like warriors, small houses, tents, there was even a blacksmith. She couldn't see much else because of the amount of people that were standing everywhere, blocking her view. She looked towards Lanara, her one eye was still open, but she hasn't moved. Her wing seemed much better. And behind her was a-oh. Holy shit, Clarke tought. No wonder that Anya chick was pissed. They really did leave a giant hole. Nearly none of the buildings were damadged, though. Or they had already been repaired.

"Look um, I don't know how long I've been out or-"

"Two days." The brown-haired woman interrupted.

"Right, okay, point is, I need to get back to my people, before they figure out where I am, I'll just leave, we can help you with that hole problem-" Clarke started rambeling, before someone from the crowd raised their voice.

"So there's more of you? What do you want from us?" She heard people agreeing at the question.

Clarke couldn't believe this. She just explained she wants to leave, why are these people so confused?

"We don't want anything, I just kind of accidentally landed here, thank you for not killing me or her-" she pointed towards Lanara, who was now sitting up. Nobody noticed she moved, and people backed away pretty quickly. "-but we'll be on our way now, we don't want any trouble."

The brown-haired woman studied her face for a while. Clarke was losing patience for this. Monty's and Jasper's dragons were trackers, she was certain they'll find her sooner or later. She also knew these people stood no chance againts one of their dragons, let alone a search party. Their swords were made of regular iron, so if they want to tickle their dragons to death, they can go ahead.

"Clarke, is it?" The woman asked, wording her name carefully, as if tasting it. Clarke nodded. "Follow me." She said, turning around and walking towards one of the tents. Clarke was impressed how quickly everyone got out of her way. She rolled her eyes, following her. They arrived at the tent, and the woman said something to the guards. Same jibberish she heard before. She followed in.

 

\---

 

This was not happening. There was more of them? Where were they from? What are the Hollows this girl speaks of? Why did the Riders leave? How has noone heard of them for such a long time? And most important, this girl nearly got smushed into the earth, somehow broke only a few bones, now here is is, calling it a "mild inconvenience", and walking like she just fell off a meter high branch into water. Lexa had to stop herself from asking all the questions storming through her head. She was impressed by this girl. She didn't seem scared at all.

She sat on the throne delievered to her in those two days Clarke was passed out. She sat up straight, looking directly into the blonde's eyes. She wanted to test if she can scare her, but the girl didn't seem to be intimidated. She finally broke the silence.

"What are these Hollows you speak of?" She asked, carefully and slowly. The girl seemed to get more nervous with every passing second, and to Lexa's surprise, it amused her. She watched as Clarke shifted from her right to her left leg every now and then.

"They're our main navigation." Clarke explained. "They used to be mountains, but now there's nothing but giant empty space surrounded by water, you can see it for miles." The girl explained. Lexa has never heard of such a place before. Where the hell did this Skaiplan come from? Why were they using water and empty space as navigation? No wonder she got lost. 

"I do not know where they are." Lexa said, pausing before making her offer. "But I can help you find them, if you anwser some questions first." Her offer wasn't demanding. She just wanted some answers. The girl looked at her for a long time, like she was waiting for some kind of catch, some twisted deal.

"Okay.." Clarke answered. "What do you want to know?"

And so it begun. Question after question, Lexa didn't run out of them. She knew she probably shouldn't ask that many. But they had time untill morning, and the sun was still high up. She was assuming since Clarke came from somwhere far away, her people coudn't find her that fastly. Even if they would, Dragon Riders never attack without a reason. Once they would see Clarke and her dragon are unharmed..well, mostly, they would calm down.

 

\---

 

Clarke didn't think someone can possibly have this many questions. They were alone, so she felt a bit more comftrable answering them than she did when everybody was present. From explaining that no, she really did not plan to invade this village, to the fact her bones and flesh wounds healed so quckly because of her Rider blood, to explaining every Rider's bone structure is stronger because of the falls and high pressure in the air, that she wasn't some kind of witch. Most questions were tactical. She obviously wanted to know what she was up againts. But a question here and there seemed to be out of her own curiosity.

She was surprised the leader did not shift once in her chair. At every answer Clarke told her, she either barely smirked or tilted her head in amusement. She didn't give much away with her body language except for that. But god, her eyes gave out all the desire and interest this girl had. It was almost as she was looking at clarke in awe. She noticed her voice was much softer than the one she'd heard before, her gaze intrigued. And for some reason all of those things made Clarke wish she'd never stop asking. The girl didn't look much older than maybe 20, yet all her motions seemed so well thought out, so planned, yet so effortless. She speaks in a steady pace, wrapped in a calming, but always demanding tone.

"Is that all?" She asked. The leader didn't answer, but gave a small nod.

"Can I see my dragon now? And get my weapons back?" Clarke asked carefully. She didn't want to fuck up the trust she had built. If you can call that trust.

"You can see your dragon and ask for anything needed for their aid." The woman said. Clarke could still see the amusement in her eyes. "But you will get your weapons back in the morning." Clarke rolled her eyes and exited the tent without saying anything else. Most people stared at her, not even in hating looks. They stared at her in curiosity. Except Anya. Clarke noticed her sitting by the fire. She was giving her a death glare. Why was that girl so angry all the time?

 _"Lanara, wake up."_ The sun had already set but she was sure Lanara was not sleeping.

 _"Can we leave? i'm hungry. And in need of a bath."_ She saw the dragon raise her head. Once she came to her side, she saw the saddle had been taken off.

 _"When did that happen?"_ Clarke motioned towards the empty space usually taken up by the saddle. She didn't notice it had been missing before.

_"Somwhen when we were knocked out, I guess. Where are your weapons?"_

_"They won't give them to me yet, I-"_ She heard someone coming her way. Sure, people were staring, but nobody actually got close to her yet. She turned around to see a tall man, and he had some kind of big cloth in his hand. She couldn't make out much else in the dark.

"Hi. I'm Lincoln. Heda sent me to get you anything you two might need." He said. He seemed like he wasn't exactly sure who to look at, Clarke or Lanara. He was kind of surprised when they both nodded greatfully at once. Clarke took the cloth and walked over to Lanara's wounded wing.

 _"This is gonna hurt like a bitch, try not to roar too much."_ Clarke said, griping the arrow tightly.

 _"Kay you ready?"_   She could feel Lanara's body tighten as she got ready for pain. _"On three. One-"_ She pulled the arrow out, Lanara swung her tail in surprise and managed to make a few trees fall. 

 _"THAT WAS RUDE YOU SAID ON THREE!"_ Lanara tried playing offended, but Clarke knew she was just thankful that arrow was out. Lincoln stood by as he watched to whole thing. Clarke noticed he saw how she and Lanara managed to commuincate without body language or words. Nah, no way he could figure out they can hear eachother's thoughts. Clarke brushed it off. She pet Lanara on the head and told Lincoln he can go. After some talking and planning with Lanara, she dicided it's best if she goes as well. But then she realised she doesn't know where to go. She headed back to the leaders tent. Heda they called her, she remembered. Yeah. She wanted to go past the guards but they blocked her way.

"Oh come on, I need to ask her where I can sleep." She said, annoyed and tired. The guards didn't move an inch. They barely looked at her. Clarke sighed, and made her way back to Lanara. She climbed on her back, and let sleep take over her.

She woke up to a bounch of kids staring at her.

 

\---

 

Lexa's been looking over the damn map since before sunrise. She could not make out where these Hollows could possibly be. She tried remembering the stories, if anyone ever mentioned some Hollows to her, but she couldn't recall anything. Why did she care so much for this anyway? Her stomach reminded her she hasn't eaten since yesterday morning. She went outside to get some food and was surprised to see Clarke just waking up on her dragon, looking confused when she saw a bounch of kids staring at her. Lexa smirked. Why did that idiot sleep on her dragon?

People noticed Lexa's presence and gave her the best of the food there was for breakfast. She sat down and talking with Anya and Indra, she didn't notice Clarke coming up to them.

"Er, sorry to interrupt, but would you guys mind giving us the saddle back? Lanara's been pretty hungry for the past two days." Clarke said. Lexa noticed Anya's mood immediately change. She was sure soon the girl was going to start to growl at Clarke.

"Go find Lincoln, he has your saddle and weapons." Lexa said after finally chewing through her food. She watched Clarke give her a small nod and walk away. Lexa wondered if Clarke even knew where to find Lincoln. The village wasn't that small after all.

"What's your deal with her?" Lexa asked, returning to her food.

"What deal?" Anya asked, finally snapping from her death stare trans.

"Every time she comes into a 20 meter radius of you you go into anger mode." Lexa said, glancing at her but being more busy with her food. Anya just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"You should calm down. She didn't chrash here on purpose. She said she's sorry...Kind of." She said, avoiding looking Anya in the eyes.

"You sure seem to notice a lot of things she does" Anya said, smirking. Lexa kicked her under that table hard enough she had to put effort to keep in any sounds of pain that were about to come out. Lexa had to remind herself there's people around and she can't exactly afford to be too happy and cheerful. Even with there being no war, she never let her guard down. Sure, when it was only her, Anya and Indra she was a lot more calm and comftrable. But as Heda, she knew she can't let people see who she cares for. She's afraid they'll get hurt. "Love is weakness", she remembered the words. She remembered of all the times as a child she brushed off all those girl-chrushes because of what the Commander had taught her. She remembered the warm fuzziness, curiosity and amusement she felt looking at them. It took her a long time to figure out that love indeed is not weakness. It's strenght. But she still felt a bit scared when she realised she thinks about Clarke a bit too much. Her thoughts were interrupted by something loudly dragging on the floor somwhere behind her. She turned to see Lincoln and Clarke attempting to move the saddle towards the dragon. That saddle seemed much bigger than she remembers. She watched as Clarke told Lincoln to stop and after a few moments the dragon stood up for the first time since they chrashed. She ducked her head under the saddle and slid it on. Clever, Lexa thought. Clarke finished buckling the saddle in place, checking if everything's secure and tight.

Lexa noticed how Clarke and her dragon worked as one. She was sure Clarke has done this so many times by now, it was all muscle memory. Lincoln gave her her weapons, along with some arrows, but Clarke declined them. Lexa didn't understan why, she's sure the hunt would be easier if Clarke would shoot at her target. Clarke took her sword and checked the balde. To Lexa's surprise it was red. How fancy can this girl get? She watched Clarke straddle her dragon in a few swift moves, and just like that they were off the ground.

She returned to her breakfast, finishing the last of it. After a few moments of silence Anya spoke again.

"How do you know she won't just leave and return with an army?" She asked. Lexa knew she didn't trust Clarke one bit, but something made Lexa sure about Clarke's intentions. She shrugged. "I just do."

Anya continued to stare at her for a while, but then left her alone about it. For now, atleast.

"Do you want to practice some one on one? You've been sitting on your horse and throne for so long your muscles are gonna disappear." Anya was practically mocking her at this point.

"You're on." She said, standing up, walking towards the combat clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Flag fisa daun!" - Call the healer!  
> "Tel ai op taim em stomba raun" - Tell me when she's awake  
> "Sha, Heda" - yes Heda  
> "shof op" - shut up/be quiet  
> "moba" - sorry  
> "skaiplan" - sky girl/person  
> -  
> Big thank you to the guys at slakgedakru for helping me translate a few of the phrases!


	3. Slow and steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I'll update this fic once every week, around Friday to Sunday GMT+2 time. (I'm shit at sticking to schedules so don't kill me if I forget about this for like a month at some point). I may draw Lanara and the other dragons, just for some visuals (I also cannot make something up and then not draw it, but I need to get my tablet cable fixed first)  
> Anyway enough rambling, I hope you enjoy.

 

She let the wind soothe her face. The sun touch her cheeks. Let herself feel calm, collected for these brief moments, away from all the turmoil. They were flying at a slow pace, it seemed as the world had stopped, just for her. She wishes that could be true. She could finally steady her thoughts, sort everything out. She knew she can't just leave. She crashed into another world she wasn't aware exsisted. She had no reason to think those people a threat. If they wanted to take advantage of her or Lanara, they would've done it already. The leader certanly wouldn't have let her go away, if that were the case. She must've trusted her in some way. Clarke should probably ask for her name.

 _"What happenes now?"_ Lanara interrupted. Clarke knew she didn't direct any of the thoughts to her, so she must've been thinking the same.

 _"I'm not really sure."_ She said after a pause. _"These people know merely nothing about us."_

Sure, Clarke has told their leader the things she asked about. But she was no idiot. As much as she wanted to tell the other girl everything, she knew she shouldn't. But she knew she was in no position to ask questions or to act as she can't understand them. It would only make everything worse. Even though she knew she was safe as long as she had Lanara by her side, she didn't want to start something that could end in death and destruction. So she cooperated.

 _"We should start hunting. They'll ask questions if we take too long."_  

Lanara was right. Clarke sighed, and took one last notice of the peace she had to leave. Something told her she won't be feeling this for a while. She saw a clearing, and on it a few deers. She steered towards it, leaning back to get some height. And with that, muscle memory took over. She waited untill she was at the perfect angle, leaned forward, gaining speed. They came from behind, Lanara successfully grabbing one of the deer. They flew back up, circling back to the clearing.

 _"As you, as we."_ They tought together, and with that, Lanara dropped the deer. They followed down after it had hit the ground. Before landing, Clarke jumped off, performing her "superhero" landing, as she does after every successful hunt.

"Dinner's all yours." She said, dusting off the dirt on her jacket.

 _"Aren't you hungry?"_ Lanara asked, but didn't wait for a response, before bitting the deer in half, throwing up one half with her mouth, and catching it mid-air. She made a satisfying low groan, it was the first food she'd eaten in nearly four days.

Clarke watched her in disbelief, wiping the blood that stained her face while Lanara performed her little trick. "You're grossly unbelievable." She said in a disapproving voice. "And no, Lincoln gave me something to eat before we left."

 _"Suit yourself."_ She said, finishing the rest of the deer.  _"So what's the plan? Those people are no help to us."_ Clarke considered for a while and shrugged.

"I'm gonna go catch some rabbits as a thank you." She said, untying the rope off the saddle. "I'll set some traps around the clearing." With that she left, and returned a short while after. She straddeled Lanara, and they circled around the clearing in a slow pace. After a full 3 laps, they landed again to check the traps. Clarke happily returned with 4 rabbits and a smug grin on her face.

_"You got lucky. Come on, we've been away for long enough."_

 

_\---_

 

"So what are you going to do when other clan leaders find out?" She blocked the fist coming her way.

"Call them to a meeting." She kicked towards Anya's head, blocked, she went for her stomach, landing a hit. "Wait for Clarke's leader to join." Blocking Anya's attack, she tried to counter but her muscles wouldn't allow her. Anya was right, those two weeks of doing practically nothing were showing her decreased stamina. Then again, they have been training for a long time now.

"And then do what? Share secrets?" Anya kicked towards her ribs, blocking, Lexa exsposed her back and got hit there. Turning, Anya sweeped her legs, her body hitting the ground. Lexa groaned, a foot coming towards her to deliver the final blow, but she doged and knocked her on her back.

"Make a deal. We don't attack them, they don't attack us." She said, putting her foot on Anya's ribs. She tapped the ground three times as a sign of surrender. Lexa was pleased with herself.

"Just hope Clarke's leader will be as willing to a peace as you are." Lexa could see the worry in Anya's eyes. She's been there for Lexa since she was a child. She trained her, untill she was ready to be trained by the Commander. She watched Lexa give everything to achieve the coalition. She had her back when Lexa was in doubt, somehow always knew to say the right things. Anya was the older sister Lexa never had. Well, was taken away from when they figured out she's a nightblood.

"I know you worry, but it's the only option we have."

"And what if the clan leaders oppose?"

"They won't." Lexa assured her, her Heda mask appearing for a second. She hated when she did that around the people she trusted. Around them, she wanted to be just Lexa. She frowned for a second, but soon noticed a shadow appearing on the ground, getting bigger every second. She turned around to see Clarke and her dragon returning. She couldn't believe how stunning Clarke looked, she couldn't even describe why. After catching herself staring, she snaped out of it. 

"We weren't sure if we should land in the village." She said, hopping off. Lexa saw Anya get tense. Was she afraid of the dragon, or really that mad about the hole? Lexa wasn't sure anymore, but she really wanted to find out. It would be pretty funny to see Anya being scared of something for the first time in her life. Before answering, Lexa noticed something in the sky. That something seemed to be very fast, coming right at them. Coming closer, Lexa saw they were dragons. Two dragons. Much smaller, faster than Clarke's.

"HEY CLARKE!" The person yelled, as they flew by.

"WHAT'S UP?" The other one yelled, flying by the other side.

"WE THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!" The first person said again, this time actually landing.

"Who are your new friends?" The other one said, noticing Lexa and Anya standing there while landing. Lexa was right, these dragons were half as big as Clarke's. The Riders were two guys, one brown-haired, their dragon green, and one black-haired, their dragon brown-orange. They hopped off, seeing happy. Lexa turned to Anya, her eyes were wide open. Turning back to Clarke, finding her looking relieved, but surprised, she was definitely not expecting them to find her so soon. Impressive.

"Jasper, Monty, these are Anya and.." She paused. Lexa realised Clarke never asked for her name. Clarke didn't even know she was the Commander. It was kind of funny, to this girl, she seemed like nobody that important. She couldn't remember anyone acting towards her as if she's still just a girl. Just Lexa. Except Indra, Anya and Lincoln of course. Well, her "cover" would've been blown sooner or later.

She straightened her back, and partly put her Heda mask on. "Lexa." She said, the demanding tone returning to her voice. "Commander Lexa." She wasn't sure if these people even knew who the commander was. They heard stories of the Riders, have they heard stories of them, regular people? After seeing the shock that appeared in Clarke's eyes for a second, she figured they knew. All of the three seemed to shift into much formal poses. She noticed their uniforms are the same. Black, made of tough material. The boys both had a badge on their arm. It was long, in a shape of a rectangle. A strip was blue on top, green on the bottom. Clarke's badge was completely golden. They must have something to do with their positions, she thought.

"How exatly did you find this place?" Monty asked, turning to Clarke. "I'll tell you about it later." She said, her face suddenly being the most serious Lexa has seen it these past few days. Clarke turned to Lexa, asking the inevitable.

"What happenes now?" She asked. Lexa knew what she meant. They both just discovered a world they didn't knew really exsisted. They had to come to some kind of a deal. Lexa wasn't sure what the other clan's leaders would want from the Riders. She wasn't sure about anything at this moment. Would her leader even want to come here? There's no way the clan leaders would agree to traveling so far for one person. She was worried about what Nia would want out of this. Or how many of the leaders would follow her. But she had no choice anyway. It's not like she can just tell them to leave and never return. People know. Information has reached the other clans by this point. She also knew Clarke didn't know about the coailition, or the 12 clans.

"I ask for you all to join me in my tent. We can discuss the plan there." She said, turning to walk towards the village. Anya hasn't moved or said a thing this entire time. Lexa was really considering she's scared of the dragons. Right. The dragons. She turned around to instruct for them to be left here. They would be too much of a distraction at the village, plus they'd take up quite some space. All three of them didn't seem to be too happy about it, but didn't protest. She noticed they didn't tie them up. They didn't even turn around to look at them. How did they just..know? She decided to shrug it off. It wasn't really her buisness to know anyway. Walking through the village, people noticed the new arrivals. She led them to her tent, ignoring everybody and their whispers. In the tent, she took her place around the table, Anya next to her. The three of them took the place on the other side.

"This is the map of our territory." She said, pointing at the coloured shapes, representing each clan. She saw Clarke being visibly surprised. With all 12 clans combined, it really was huge. After all this time, Lexa sometimes still had to remind herself she's the one controlling all of it. The leaders had a say, but her word was always law. She watched Clarke look at every one, trying to remember the names, their position, their shape. Her eyes darted from one corner to another. It was as if she's trying to imprint the picture into her mind. "12 clans?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

Lexa smirked. "12 clans, all joined into my coalition." She said, confidence and pride in her voice. She didn't want to let those slip in, but for some reason saying it to Clarke drew out some emotion. Clarke was slowly letting that information sink in. Lexa saw the exact moment all the dots in her head connected. "So you created some kind of union?" Lexa nodded. "And my leader would have to come here to make sure noone attacks the other." She nodded again.

"How long would it take for your leader to come here?" It took about three days for them to find Clarke, right? She's sure it would take about the same for someone to go get them, and come back. She noticed both boys turn towards Clarke, then again towards her. "She's already here." Monty said. At this, Clarke's pose got even more formal.

Wait.  _What?_  Clarke was their leader? And they only sent  _two_ people as a search party? Lexa thought it over. No way there's more of them. The dragons would get noticed. She'd be informed by now, every person for the next ten villages around know where she is. So why only two? She noticed Clarke pick op on her confusion, stepping forward to explain.

"If I or my dragon die, the other dragons feel it." She explained. She wanted to say something more, but cut herself off. 

"What if you would have been held prisoner?" It didn't make any sense to Lexa as to why they would protect their leader so weakly. Clarke's mood and expressions had completly changed. It's like Clarke wasn't even there, it was like she'd completly disappeard under a mask. But the mask wasn't emotionless like Lexa's had always been. Her eyes didn't go cold. Her eyebrows were slightly arched together, her eyes darting between Anya and her. Lexa couldn't help but notice the girl's gaze always stopped on her for a moment more, before going back to Anya. Her eyes finally fixed on Lexa.

"You seem to underastimate us." She said, a slight smirk appearing for a brief moment. "I am willing to meet the other leaders, and make a deal for peace." She almost missed Clarke's always happy tone. It was replaced by a much calmer, reassuring one. Lexa could see Clarke doing the exact same thing as her. Except instead of using coldness and demand, she used emotion as power. She was impressed by that, really. If she'd done that, her people would think her as weak. How much was there to this girl?

 

\---

 

Great. Well, she'd find out sooner or later. Clarke couldn't avoid not telling her forever. It seemed kind of funny to her, how they both avoided telling eachoter that one big important thing. _Oh hey yeah I'm the one leading all of my people._ It was obvious to her Lexa was some kind of leader from the start, but she didn't even think about her being the Commander. While the other girl was so well spoken, Clarke had to remind herself how to speak in front of her at all.

"It's a day travel on horseback from here to the capital, if we don't rest. Two days the longest if we take breaks." Lexa pointed at the map, her finger resting on the village they were at, slowly trailing the path to the capital. Her finger stopped on a place marked as "Polis". A day travel on horseback? That means not even half a day of flying. She turned to Monty and Jasper.

"How long is it from here to Indomabilis?"

"It took us nearly four days to find you, counting out the breaks and looking for trails, I'd say a day and a half, maybe two. Why?" Perfect. That means it would take two days tops from Indomabilis to Polis, knowing the paths.

"How long would it take for all the clan leaders to come to Polis?"

"About a week. Give or take a day or two." Even better, she thought, her plan works out. Well..if Lexa doesn't mind flying for a bit. Her dragon could carry three people long enough for them to reach Polis, Monty's and Japer's two.

"So flying to Polis would take less than half a day. If we leave at sunrise we can arrive before early afternoon." She wasn't sure if Lexa would agree with it. Then again it cuts their travel time in more than half. She saw Lexa open her mouth to speak, but cut her off to finish her plan. She wanted her to atleast hear it before she says no. Lexa didn't seem so happy about being cut off.

"After we arrive, Monty and Jasper take a break and head towards Indomabilis to tell our people, then coming back."

"And how many more of your people would come?" Anya spoke for the first time since Jasper and Monty arrived. Clarke didn't think she could last that long before yelling at someone, let alone politely asking a question.

"Four, counting out Monty and Jasper."

"By flying you mean...all of us?" Lexa interrupted her, looking a bit worried. Anya's face seemed to turn green at that thought. Was the reason she was so angry at Clarke because she was afraid of the dragon? That girl looked like she wouldn't be afraid to take an entire army on her own. No fucking way she could be scared, could she?

"Well..yeah, our dragons could carry seven people." She tried sounding convincing, but Lexa's eyes were fixed right on her. She knew the girl saw right through her confidence mask.

Anya turned to Lexa, speaking in that jibberish again. It kind of angered Clarke, she didn't think it's fair for them to be able to speak in private, even if it's right in front of them. Monty and Jasper seemed to be confused just as much as her. After a few long moments, they both finally turned towards, looking as they found a compromise.

"We'll do it." Lexa started, Anya turning towards her with wide eyes. That is definitely not what they agreed on. "IF you manage not to get lost this time." Ouch, okay there, sass ass.

"If you don't panic about being in the air, we should be just fine." She said, a slight smirk appearing on her lips. Did Lexa just raise her eyebrow at her, or is Clarke seeing things?

"Setteled then." Lexa seemed a bit relieved the debate was finally over. "We leave tommorow morning, you have the rest of the day off." Telling something to Anya in jibberish, she walked towards the part of the tent blocked off from the rest. She glanced back at Clarke once more, before sliding the curtain back in place. 

"Your tent is set up near your dragons." Anya snapped her back to reality, before leaving as well.

 

\---

 

One of the Commander's people came out of the tent first. Shorty after, the other three were in sight. He moved up the branch, trying to see where they were heading. Watching them go up to their tent, he followed, staying in the shadows, away from the guards, away from the people.

Near the tent, he saw the three dragons rumours have been spreading about. It was true. The Riders really were back. He returned into the forest, mounting his horse and disappearing in to the woods.

 

\---

 

Walking to the tent, she knew why Jasper and Monty were silent. No way they didn't find Dana. As soon as they leave the sight of everyone she'll be harrased with questions. She kind of missed these four days where she didn't have to answer everyone and everything. For a few days, she was just Clarke. A dumb girl that fell from the sky. She thought about how her life would look like, if she wouldn't be chosen. She'd probably be out with friends right now, drinking and being careless. She never understood how Dana could envy her. All her life was looking out for people and taking responsibility. She has little time for friends. How could anyone envy that? She sighed, walking in the tent. There were three beds and a table, along with some clothes. Clarke couldn't help but chuckle.

"What happened to Dana?" Monty finally asked.

"Sit down." She said. She told them what had happened as shortly as possible. They seemed to understand, and even though she felt really guilty about Dana, she didn't have a choice. That's what she told herself, atleast. She broke the biggest rule. Maybe she could've handeled it differently? If she'd just run away..No, she couldn't. Dana would tell everybody. She really did not have a choice, and Monty and Jasper understood it. She hoped that'll be the case with her mother and Kane. Afer eating the food that was brought during their conversation, she left to see Lanara. There wasn't that much daylight left, anyway.

She was telling Lanara the plan, sitting and watching as the sun was setting. Her fingers ached for a pencil and paper. She really wishes she could capture the beauty of it on paper. But she could never get it just right. Not even with paint. It was always that one small thing that bothered her about it. She turned around when she heard someone walk up behind her. It was Lexa.

"What's their name?" The girl asked, pointing her head towards the dragon. Her pose was relaxed, walking slowly.

"Lanara." Clarke said, watching as Lexa walked up to her dragon. She raised her hand, waiting for Lanara to nudge it. She looked stubbornly at Clarke, and after she gave her a nod, she let Lexa pet her. The girl seemed happy with herself, taking a closer look at Lanara. "She's stunning." She said, walking over to look at the wings. Clarke could sense Lanara was a bit uncomftrable. She wasn't a fan of other people touching her. But Clarke knew she'd stand up and walk away if she'd be too bothered by it. "May I?" She asked, pointing at the empty space besides Clarke. "Of course." She returned her gaze back at the sunset, as Lexa sat besides her.

"How come you didn't tell me you're the Commander?" She kept looking towards the sunset, not really daring to look the other girl in the eyes.

"You didn't tell me you lead your people either." She said, Clarke could hear the little laugh that came out with it. "I guess we're even."

"Do you ever miss it?" She asked, finally turning towards her. The girl was looking at her with a questionable look. Her eyes were green as the forest,  so filled with emotion, so deep Clarke could get lost in them. She looked stunning, really. "Not being in charge. Not fixing everything." Clarke didn't know why, but she felt as if she can let her guard down around her. And it seems like Lexa was doing the exact same thing, which made her feel a bit safer.

Lexa raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised at the question. "I do." She said, pausing. "But we bare the burden of responsibility, so they don't have to."

"And if that responsibility gets too big?" She turned her head back towards the sunset. Lexa didn't answer for a long time.

"Can I show you something?" Clarke didn't really expect that question, but she was curious to see what it was Lexa wanted to show her. She nodded. "Follow me." The other girl said, before standing up and walking into the forest.

"Lexa wait!" It didn't really seem like a good idea to just go alone in the woods at night. But Lexa wasn't stopping. She groaned and quickly caught up. "Where are we going?" The woods were dark, and Lexa had no intention of stopping. They were walking for a while, and she was about to grab her arm before she saw something glow. Were those...glowing trees? She followed the light, and it led her to a little clearing. The sun was set by now, and all the starts were out. The scene took Clarke's breath away. There are no words to even remotely describe what she's seeing. She turned to Lexa who was still standing behind her. The girl had the tiniest smile painting her lips. "Why did you show me this?" She didn't understand.

"I grew up in this village." She started. "When training and lesions became too big of a burden, I'd come here." Clarke was stunned. Not only by the scenery, but by Lexa as well. She'd known the girl for barely four days, two of which she was conscious and yet, she was so intrigued by her. She felt safe around her, and she didn't even know why. She tried compressing her feelings and sat down, her eyes fixed on the forest one second, on the sky the other.

"Why is it glowing?" She wondered if there's more places like this. Are there glowing animals? How come she's never seen anything like that?

"No one really knows." Lexa sat down beside her, watching Clarke take everything in. They sat in silence for a long time. Clarke liked it that way. Words didn't seem like necessary.

"What's it like in..Indomabilis?" Clarke liked the way Lexa pronounced words in english. They were stained with the accent of her native language, but just for a bit.

"It's different." She tried her best to describe the never ending fields, the mountains, the waterfalls, the stunning plants that made everything look alive. She tried to find the words for how every thing collides with another, how they use technology as well. The giant structure where her room is, covered in a waterfall on one side, in plants on the other. But she couldn't. "Everything's so simmilar, but completely different. The people. The animals. The way we live."

Well atleast whatever she said made some sense. Great job, Griffin. You didn't embarrass yourself yet. Counting out that whole 'nearly dying' thing. She saw Lexa nod, and turn back to the stars. They sat there, and she wished she could get closer to Lexa. But she didn't dare to.

Her eyelids got heavy overtime, and she was fighting to stay awake. She felt a nudge, and jerked her eyes back open.

"We should go back." Lexa stood up, giving out a hand to help Clarke up. "Thank you." She said, taking the hand. Lexa looked at her for a long time, before smiling. She turned around, motioning for Clarke to follow her. They arrived back at the clearing the dragons were now sleeping. "Have a good night, Clarke." The girl said, her hands in her pockets.

"Good night, Lexa." The girl turned around and walked towards her tent. Clarke was about to do the same, when she heard Lanara move.

_"Watch your step. You wouldn't want to fall for something."_

_"Shut up, fuckface."_ She dragged herself back to the tent, walking in she saw Monty and Jasper asleep on eachoter. She crawled into her bed smiling, thinking about everything that happened. She wondered if Lexa had talked to her as a gesture, or because she actually wanted to. Damnit Griffin, get your shit together. She turned in bed for way longer than she should have, untill she finally gave in to sleep.


	4. High skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words are hard man

 

It was way too early to get up. The sun won't rise for quite some time, but Lexa was nearly finished getting ready to ride towards Polis. Well, fly, technically. The thought made her stomach twist. She tried ignoring it, keeping her hands busy, putting on her armor. She took her shoulder guard and clasped it together. She loved the gratifying click sound it always made. Putting out all the candles, she raised the tent flap to find the village empty.

The grass was still covered in morning dew and the air was still cold, except the guards there was noone there. Good, she thought, grabbing some food from the supply. After getting some water from the well, she started the bonfire. The strong smell of smoke took over, getting tangled in her hair.

To her luck, the meat was already salted and spiced. She could take two dozen warriors by herself, but she couldn't spice her food if her life depended on it. She'd probably just put some curry on it.

She watched the meat slowly cook, Anya, Tris and Indra joining her with their share as well.

"Morning." The three sat down, putting their travel gear aside. They took some food for the Riders as well. She gave them a small nod and started with her breakfast. 

"Are the three Riders still sleeping?" She saw Tris for the second time since she was here, she seemed agog to meet them. Anya probably sent her on a multiple day mission so she wouldn't bother them.

"They should be here soon."

The four continued on with their food in silence, savoring the meal. She heard some laughing in the distance, the Riders were coming their way. Lexa looked up from her food, seeing the three were ready to leave as well. 

"Good morning." Clarke said, coming closer. The boys didn't seem to register what was going on, they looked like they combed their hair with a racoon, but seemed cheerful and at ease. Lexa finished chewing her food, and introduced the rest of the group.

"Clarke, Monty, Jasper, these are Indra and Tris." They all greeted eachoter with a hello, Lexa gesturing towards their food after. 

"Where do you come from?" Tris asked after a fleeting silence. Lexa glared towards her to shut her up, but Clarke said she doesn't mind. So the three spent the rest of the breakfast answering her questions, smiling and laughing. Lexa relished in the mood they set. Even Indra smiled from here to there. They all finished their food, picked up their gear and walked towards the dragons. 

They saw a figure coming, something in their hands as well. "Mind if I join? You weren't planning on leaving without me, did you?" It was Lincoln. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Is there enough space for one more?"

"Is everybody here going?"

"I'll pass, and Tris stays here." Anya said. Tris was sad she couldn't go with them. She really wanted to fly. But, she was Anya's second, and duty was duty. Still. Without Tris there's enough room for all of them to fit, Clarke said the three dragons can carry seven. Anya was scared of the fucking dragons.

"Alright. So then the Commander goes with me, Indra with Monty, and Lincoln with Jasper. 

"I'll meet you in Polis." Anya turned to Tris and instructed her to look over everybody and send someone if something goes wrong. She instructed it in trigedasleng, and Lexa noticed Clarke's slight frown and impatient shift when the girl didn't understand what they're talking about. She mounted her horse, and without another word rode off.

They arrived at the clearing, their dragons ready to take off. She saw Tris stop in her track, her eyes open as wide as possible. "Can I touch one of them?" She asked Clarke. "Of course." Tris rushed towards Lanara, stopping once again and looking at her in wonderment. She reached out her hand, carefully touching Lanara's cheek. Her hand looked like a pebble compared to the dragon's head.

"It's time to go, Tris." She was kind of sad they had to leave her here. Tris loves Polis, and flying there? It would be like she's in a dream. But it was Anya's decision, and they had to go.

"Hey, Clakre? Can you teach me to ride one day?" Clarke looked a Tris and smiled. "I'd love to." she nodded, giving her a thumbs up. Her face lit up, and she almost jumped out of excitement. 

The others were ready to take off. Clarke straddled her dragon as well, reaching out to her to help her up. Lexa took Clarke's hand and sat behind her. Her heart was racing and her muscles were tense, but she tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Ready?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Go." She said, closing her eyes as they took off. She felt the lift, and after a while of not daring to open them, Clarke spoke.

"You okay back there?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Lexa you're sqeezing my torso. It's getting hard to breathe." Oh. She didn't realise she was constricting Clarke.

She didn't even know when she put her arms around her. She flinched and loosened her grip, her hands searching for something to hold on to. After she found something to grip, she opened her eyes. What she saw was breathtaking.

The forest streached out as far as her eyes could see, growing in to the mountains that were faintly illuminated by the rising sun. The stars could still be seen in the distance, and the water from the waterfalls reflected the faint sunlight. The air was sharp, thin and cold, no longer humid and stained in the scent of the forest she's so familiar with. She could see the birds, flying like guardians over the land. Everything collided with itself perfectly. It was beyond astonishing. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her breathing.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Clarke turned her head, looking at her with the corner of her eye. The slightest smile was growing on the corner of her lips, her brows raised up just a bit. Lexa had to lean on one side so she didn't get a face full of hair, but it still found it's way to brush againts her cheeks. Even though Clarke hasn't showered it in a few days, it still felt soft."It's amazing." Is all she could get out. She could feel Clarke's chuckle, and with that, the girl returned her gaze forwards.

 

\---

 

_"Clarke."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm tired."_

_"Me too. We're almost there c'mon we're not stopping now."_

_"Says the one sitting down not doing shit."_ Clarke rolled her eyes and kicked Lanara in the sides. Lanara sped up on purpose, and she felt Lexa's body tense up. It happened every now and then, when they changed direction or speed too quickly, but she didn't mention it. Her thighs were starting to hurt a bit, but it's nothing she wasn't used to.

She looked at the map again, and judging from it they should arrive any moment now. They flew over the mountains, and she spotted a tower not far away. She slowed down, descending. The closer she got, the more detail she could make out. The tower was surrounded by buildings in every direction, everything together bordered with a fence. There was quite some space between it and the buildings, mostly covered in trees and what looked like training grounds. She tried to spot where they could land, and some squares inbetween the buildings were big enough, but not for three. She could circle around.

"Where can we land?" 

"At the main gate. We have to go around for a bit." She did as told, and soon saw the main entrance. It was guarded by two dozen men, and before they could even land, weapons were pointed at their heads.

_"These people need to stop trying to kill everything. Are we supposed to come with white flags tied around our tails?"_

She ignored Lanara and landed, Lexa hopping off before her. As soon as the guards saw her, they lowered their weapons and bowed.

"Taik oso in." She said, the gates opening immediately. Clarke was met with an endless row of buildings, trading posts and people. They seemed to have noticed the three giant dragons heading this way and landing. They weren't exactly holding back on the staring. Lexa stepped towards one of the guards, their head bowing before saying "Heda."

"Ban emo we kom." She instructed, and three men walked towards their dragons. Lanara jumped away, growling at one of the men. Jasper's and Monty's dragon were at her side, ready to attack. The guards took a step back, looking at Lexa. She didn't seem threatened though, she was just looking at Clarke with a raised eyebrow and a dead serious look.

She found the whole scene funny. She knew they'd never attack anyone if she didn't say so. The boys did as well, Jasper failing to hide his grin and Mony hitting him for it didn't help the situation much. The guards looked like they're gonna need a change of pants. Funny or not, party was over, too many people were looking and Indra's sword was already out, slowly starting to point at her.

_"I know it's funny, but come on, stop scaring them."_

_"Just a little more."_

_"Lanara."_

_"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."_

She finally stopped growling and relaxed her pose, sitting elegantly and looking at them in sass, the other two following. The men were visibly muddled. As funny as it was, she didn't want to give off the wrong impression, or test Lexa's patience.

"Where are they taking them?" Monry didn't seem so thrilled about the idea of being separated.

"To a clearing nearby, untill we make space for them near your rooms." Lexa motioned them towards the crowd, leading. Clarke followed, behind her Jasper and Monty, Linclon and Indra last. Everybody was greeting Lexa, bowing and giving her offerings. She greeted them back, nodding and raising her hand every now and then. Some people greeted them as well, and Clarke tried to smile at as many as she could. Aman tapped her shoulder, and she stopped to look at him. He was elderly, his left cheek scarred, his thin lips widening to a smile. He had a small figure in his hand, reaching for hers, he gave it to her. She didn't have time to look at what it is, but smiled and thanked him, putting it in her pocket and catching up with the group. They arrived at the tower, guards opening the doors to let them in.

The hallways were narrow and dark, there was a faint light coming off the candles. It had a smell of dust and humidity, at the end was an elevator, two guards at the sides to lift it up. They went in, going up. The elevator opened, and after a few turns they arrived at a double door. Lexa opened it, walking it.

There were 12 occupied chairs, each having a banner above it. The symbols on the flags were the same she saw on the map. At the end, there was an empty chair, and in the middle the same throne Lexa had sat upon in the village. How the hell did it get back so quickly? There's no possible way. Does she have a magic throne? They were led to the end, stopping in front of the stairs leading to the throne. Lexa stood in front of it, hands behind her back. She looked omnipotent, the red cape coming out of her shoulder guard inscreasing the awe her stance gave off. Indra took the place behind it, and she noticed the red piece of cloth behind her belt matched the material Lexa's cape was made of. Everyone in the room except for them bowed. Clarke looked around in confusion, the leaders weren't supposed to be her for the next week.

"Ambassadors, this is Clarke kom Draga kru." Ambassadors? Draga kru? Everybody nodded, and she returned the gesture.

"Do you wish for Monty and Jasper to be present? She turned to the boys, both of them shrugging. They didn't usually attend meetings, and she's sure they'd prefer to do..other things, so she decided they can go.

"No need."

"Lincoln, take them to their rooms." With that, Lincoln bowed before leaving, both boys giving her a thankful look before leaving, and Clarke stood alone, 12 pairs of eyes on her.

"Clarke has agreed to meet your leaders and make a deal for peace. Send your fastest riders, and inform them to return within a week's time. Any questions?" 

"Are the dragons any threat to our people?" Should've seen that one coming. "By what we heard untill you arrived, they nearly attacked the guards."

"The dragons are no threat. They're playfull sometimes, but they will not attack or harm anyone, unless told so." She raised her head up, putting on her mask once again. The ambassador grinned.

"So threatning people is playing to them?"

Fucks sake. Lanara's gonna pay for this later. "They're very uneasy to new crowds of people. They relaxed when they saw there's no threat." The ambassador finally gave up his questioning, relaxing back in to his chair. He had some kind of marks on his face, pale skin and blonde hair, his eyes piercing throught her. He stood out from the rest because of it. Most of the othes had either black or brown hair and rather tan skin. They didn't dare to say much, except nodding to the his questions. Clarke looked at the banner, the symbol on it was a hand, in the palm a line twisting towards the middle. She tried remembering the place of it on the map, the name that went with it. Azgeda?

"Will that be all?" Nobody moved, said anything, or took their eyes off Clarke. The man representing Azgeda seemed to be looking at her cannily. What does he what? Whatever it is Clarke didn't like it. The last thing she needs is some smug asshole going around trying to convince people the dragons are a threat. Or worse, trying to steal or harm them. Not that the dragons would be in danger, but he would most definitely end up dead in less than a second. These people did not have the weapons strong enough to pierce a dragon's skin, or a Rider's uniform. Then she'd have to deal with people being too afraid of getting smushed like a bug to trust them.

"Bants oso op." The ambassadors stood up, bowing, and left the room. The man from Azgeda was the only one to look back at her.

 

\---

 

She turned to Indra, still standing at her throne.

"I'll show Clarke to her room, you're free to go as well."

"Sha Heda." She walked out, disappearing in one of the hallways.

She was about to turn to Clarke, when someone opened the door. She sighed and got ready to yell at whoever it was, she instructed the guards for them not to be bothered. "Moba, Heda, ai-" It was Anya. She stopped upon seeing the empty room.

"You're late." Anya simrked, performing a sarcastic bow and raising her eyebrow, before turning around and leaving. If there'd be anyone else in the room except Clarke, she'd probably be dead by now. But Clarke knew her and Anya have a relationship outside their positions. The only time she acted as Heda around Anya, Indra or Lincoln was when there was someone else present. But Clarke already saw the way she acted around them when noone was around. She didn't want her to see, but Clarke doesn't really have a habit of announcing her arrival before bursting into a room. So she didn't bother to cover it up.

"How was this tower built?" Clarke moved to the balcony that had the view over most of Polis. She knew what she meant, the building was incredibly high, made of stone and strong support beams. None of the others were nearly as tall, though they were made from stone, wood was still the main building material. 

"It was built long ago, with the help of Riders." She saw Clarke didn't need any further explanation. The dragons must've really been a help to building their houses, she thought.

"The people here seem very happy." Lexa looked at her, her eyes darting from one corner of the town to the other.

"I make sure they do." Clarke turned to her, giving her a small smile. God, she looked stunning.

"We should go." She said, leading her to the fastest route down. The elevator worked only from the first floor up, but didn't go down, as there was no way to signal to where from where you want to go. So everybody took the stairs down. Except her. 

They arrived at the end of the hallway, Lexa grabbed the pole, ready to slide down. "You might want to cover your hands with something." And with that, she jumped and slid to the bottom, landing on the soft mattresses below. She waited for Clarke to appear, hearing a faint "woooo" and a thud.

"Fun. Where to?" She asked, rubbing her hands together. Did she actually just yell "wooo"? It was way too hard not to smirk at Clarke's cuteness than it should be at the moment. She moved past her, leading them out of the tower. They moved through the streets, and this time people proceeded with their daily buisness, throwing a smile, small bow or nod as a hello. She noticed Anya standing at one of the posts, talking with people and taking a quick gulp of something. Of course. She led Clarke out of the center, towards the boarders where there was noticeably less turmoil.

The loud streets and the endless buildings changed to trees and a single path, leading towards a clearing, in the middle stood a house. It was made of dark wood, windows on the sides and front top to provide with enough light during the day, the path towards it made of black stones, decoraded with candles. Some of the people were working on removing more of the trees, for a clearing big enough to comftrably fit in all three dragons. The job was almost done, only a few trunks remaining.

"Can I ask you something, Clarke?" Clarke gave her a small humm in agreement, turning her head to give her full attention. She wasn't sure how to bring this up. She knew it wasn't her business to know, she wasn't sure if Clarke would want to anwser in the first place.

"You and Lanara.. You seem to uh, understand eachoter, without any kind of verbal or physical interaction. How?" She noticed Clarke's pace slow down. Did she just cross a line? Maybe she shouldn't feel so at ease near her. But her cheerful eyes and small smiles made her want to. Maybe Clarke talked to her that day in the village so late in the night out of civility. She could feel her heart rate rise, holding in her breath in dread. Dread of what? What was she afraid of?

"We uh," Clarke stopped, looking for the right words. "We can hear eachoters thoughts." Wait. How do-How does that-? What? She believed her, she just couldn't understand it.

"All the time?" By now, she definitely crossed the line of asking things out of political reasons. And Clarke knew that without a doubt. What is she doing? Why can't she help her curiousity around Clarke? Why does she feel such want around her? 

"No. Only the thoughts we want eachoter to hear. Same goes with directing hearing or vision." The fact that her answer was longer than needed made her feel a bit more relaxed. The fact that she can share her thoughts, see the things and sounds she hears left her without words. It sounded so amazing. Maybe Clarke didn't mind her questions or presence after all.

"How come you can't do that with other dragons?" 

"Because Lanara chose me. Each dragon chooses it's Rider. And when they do, the bond forms, getting stronger as we age." Lexa gave her a nod as understanding. Her curiosity grew with every question Clarke gave her, just like it did back at the village. They reached the front porch of the house, they were walking for long enough the workers already finished removing the trunks. She also realised it seemed stupid of her to walk Clarke all the way to the door. Lincoln already gave the boys the keys and showed the rooms, so there was no reason for her to explain where what is.

"I must go." She said, taking a step back and almost making the turn to walk away, before hearing Clarke speak.

"Can I ask you something as well?" She turned around, her brow arched in question. She felt kind of glad Clarke wished for her to stay longer.

"Can you tell me about the 12 clans?" And so she did. She answered every question of Clarke's, explained every clan's way of living and how big it is. Clarke was particularly interested in Azgeda. It was like the girl sensed they're trouble since the moment she saw the ambassador. They stayed up late, sitting on the front porch, talking about their culture and differences of the way they lived, how they led their people and light stories, of how it felt when they were chosen. It filled Lexa with joy. She forgot how it felt like for someone to understand her and her burden. After countless nights, in a long time she didn't feel so lonely.

 

\---

 

The sun hasn't risen yet, some light was coming out of the windows from the house. After a short while, the doors opened and all three appeared. One of the guys was giving the other a piggy back ride, the girl mocking them. He narrowed his eyes. Not exactly what he'd expeted from the great Riders.

He followed, in the dark corners of the streets, unnoticed, invisible. He watched the three exchange some words, mount their dragons and fly off.

The smaller two flew out of Polis grounds, the larger one heading in the city. He managed to follow, coming back just in time to see her close the door. The dragon was at the new made clearing, untied, sleeping.

He took his bow, dipping the small piece of wood in the green liquid. He aimed, shot, and hit. The piece of wood bounched off the dragon without waking her, the green liquid soaking into her skin. He left, climbing through the tunnel under the boarder. Not long, he came to the underground cave, others already waiting.

"Ste bilaik odon?" 

"En's. Draga kigon em rid op."

"Os."

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taik oso in - let us in.  
> Ban emo we kom - take them away.  
> Bants oso op - leave us  
> Ste bilaik odon? - Is it done?  
> En's. Draga kigon em rid op. - It is. The dragon continues her sleep.  
> Os. - Good.


	5. Sometimes you fall again and again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, but school just finished for me on the 24th and there was lots of personal shit going on that really made me unable to focus for a longer period of time..who am I kidding I can't focus on anything for more than 5 minutes, so sorry if this chapter is kind of..mleh. I tried and I just really didn't feel like writing. I decided for this chapter to be slow, like the previous two, but shit's about to go down in the next one.  
> Also, let's just pretend the music from this world also magically exsists in their world. Don't fight me on this.

 

 _"Do you think this'll end up without complications?"_ She couldn't sleep much after she went to escort the boys and get Lanara. She kept tracing random shapes on her palm, wishing for some paper and pencil. Making art always calmed her down, aldo she had nothing to worry about at the moment, she was overstrung. It was weird, she always liked to capture the world in black and white rather than in colors. She could capture the greens, blues, magentas, yellows, all of it perfectly just in black and white. 

 _"Lexa seems to keep her word. For more than just political things."_  

 _"Shut the fuck up."_ She remembered Lanara still has't paid for her little party trick at the main gate. The music player Jasper left gave her an idea. She got up from the king-sized bed she was given, streched and looked around. She spotted some of the clothes left for her on one of the counters near the window. It was the first time she actually took some time to look around. The bed was made of oak wood, in it engraved patterns of what looked like some kind of runes. She's seen those before somewhere, she doesn't recall where. There was a window on one side, a balcony entrance on the other. The fence of the balcony was grown-over with vines, it looked like the perfect place to relax and read. There were three drawers, all empty. The walls were decoraded with paintings of buildings and mountains, some seemed like the ones they flew over.

She shifted her attention back to the clothes, noticing her own and deciding she should take a bath. The darker colored ones drew her attention first. She picked up the pants, double pockets on the right side. They felt quite comfy and well stretchable. The shirt she picked was a black tank top, decoreded with bandana-like grey patterns that looked nearly invisible, and was longer in the middle.

Her jacket was still in the corner of the room, where she threw it off in the morning. She didn't feel so comfortable going around with no protection. She grabbed everything and went to find the bathroom. In the middle was a big bath, a few counters and drawers on the walls as well as a mirror. Good. Atleast she can look decent now. Wait. How does she look?

Taking a few steps forward, she saw her face after what seemed like forever. Oh hell no. Was that her or sasquatch?

For a difference from her room, the drawers weren't empty. There was a brush, a toothbrush and some towels, as well as something that looked like tweezers. Thank god. There was a container with a white-green paste inside. It smelled of mint. In the other there were two more toothbrushes, already used. The towels were laying on the floor. Of course they didn't tidy up. Not that she minded. She probably hasn't cleaned her room in what, three years?

She looked around for water, wondering if she can warm it up anywhere. It was getting warmer, but not warm enough to bathe in cold water. She stripped her shirt off, finding a tap-like device.

"May I help you with that?" thE FUCK? She jumped a bit, and turning around, she saw a woman standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Maybe she shouldn't have yelled that. The woman seemed more startled than her now.

"I'm sorry, miss, I'm your new made." Her accent was thicker than Lexa's. She was slim, her hands were empty of scars and bruises. Her eyes were light and bright, they carried no burden. How come she hasn't come earlier? Did Lexa send her?

"I was just about to take a bath." She noticed her shirt was still off. Awkwardly she put it back, but the maid didn't seem to mind. It was as she wasn't bothered by the silence, or the mute tension in the air.

"You relax in the living room, I'll warm up your water." She gave her a nod as a thank you, leaving the room to find Jasper's player.

_"Why didn't you tell me someone was coming?"_

_"Didn't notice. Leave me alone I'm tired."_

_"I thought you were supposed to be useful."_ No response. Whatever. She scrolled through the songs, finding the perfect one. No words can describe Lanara's hatered towards it.

_"Hey, what's that song you really like, from Meghan Trainor? Me too?"_

_"Clarke do not I swear to fucking god if you even thi-"_ She hit play, putting it on full volume. She could hear Lanara's growl from outside, followed by a loud thud from her tail. She usually put up a bigger fight than this.

 _"If you don't stop, I'll kidnap your new princess and imprison her."_ Her cheeks went red and she wanted to scream, but instead decided to replay the chorus atleast fifteen times. After a good ten minutes of torture and Lanara's threats, she decided it's enough. The maid came in to inform her the bath is ready soon after.

The air in the bathroom was now humid with a scent of..jasmin? She finally stripped of her clothes, it felt like she just removed a layer of dirt and sweat. She stepped in, a low growl escaped her throat, and she leaned her head back in enjoyment. Her muscles relaxed and her heartbeat slowed down. Time stopped for a moment. She scrubbed off the dirt, giving full attention to every single bit of her body. She washed out her hair and got up to dry her it as much as she could. Brushing her teeth felt like heaven.

Wiping away the mist from the mirror, she saw her now cleaned face. Much better. Her hair was hard to do. All the knots took forever to brush out, but when she was done she got around to do her eyebrows. Much better. She got dressed, took her sword and stepping outside, she noticed Lanara was asleep. Weird, her ass was usually up way before Clarke would be even near waking up.

After walking in pointless directions and greeting everybody for way too long, she gave in the fact she has no idea where she is, or where she's going. She wanted to see the city but didn't really know where to look at. After some wondering, she came to a clearing, noticing some people training. She decided to watch for a while, sitting down. The people training were still kids, some of their moves still clumsy and poorly performed. Her eye landed on the pair a bit taller, their swings were harsher, moves bolder and swifter. The blonde boy knocked the stick out of the hands of the other, delivering the final punch. 

"Em pleni, Natblinda. Sen yu gon daun." She noticed Lexa standing in the corner, watching the training. The kids all put their weapons down a bowed.  She talked to them for a little longer, unlike with other people, her pose was a bit more relaxed, always talking and asking with a little smirk on her lips. Her voice was no longer didactical, but soft and educative.

When they were done, they bowed once again and turned to leave. Noticing Clarke, they stopped and looked at Lexa. She stepped forward, the little smirk still lingered on her lips.

"Good morning, Clarke. Nightbloods, this is Clarke kom Draga kru." She watched all the kids make a little bow, before Lexa dismissed them. They all went pass her, except for one little boy pulling her sleeve. 

"Can your dragon breathe fire?" His eyes were as wide as a full moon and she laughed, lowering herself to his level.

"Where did you hear that?"

"My sister used to tell me stories about dragons. They always breathed fire." The boy didn't look much over six, seven at most.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but they do not breathe fire." He frowned, nodded, bowed and ran behind the others, yelling something she couldn't understand. She watched all the kids run, jumping and bumping into eachoter. "Are you enjoying the city?" She turned back to Lexa, her pose remained relaxed. She felt kind of stupid bringing her sword, none of the people showed any kind of unwelcomeness.

"The people are lovely, aldo I don't know where anything is." She noticed her voice go quieter at the last part, causing Lexa to smile some more.

"If you wish, I can show you around." She could feel her the blood rushing to her cheeks at the offer, looking down to hide the smile shaping on her lips. "I'd love that."

They walked from corner to corner, Clarke seeing and tasting things she's never seen before. She'd taste quite some food till now, but Lexa insisted for them to stop at the soup kiosk. She didn't understand why Lexa wanted her to taste soup, she's pretty sure there's no way they have some kind of magic ingredient she's never seen before. Lexa asked the woman for something in their language, which seemed strange to Clarke, since she ordered everything in mostly english untill now. Trigedasleng, right? Yeah. She has to learn some of the phrases. The woman seemed confused at Lexa's words, but did as asked anyway.

She didn't see what was put in the soup, but took the bowl anyway. It smelled quite good, taking a full spoon and letting it cool, then putting it in her mouth, she realised it was a mistake. It didn't taste bad a first, but her taste buds told her to spit it out the next second. She powered on and swallowed it anyway, noticing Lexa's grin and chuckle. 

She looked at her with narrowed eyes, turning to the woman. "What did I just eat?" The woman noticed Lexa's smile, and started laughing herself. Oh for the love of god, please let it not be guts. 

"Swima blinka." That didn't tell her anything, and it sure as hell didn't help the gag reflex that was threatening to send everything she'd just eaten back up. Still worried, she truned to Lexa for a translation. She was trying to hide the smile that kept growing, but wasn't succeeding.

"It means fish eyes."

What. The. Fuck. This dick. The woman behind the kiosk started laughing more, and Clarke wasn't sure if she should punch both of them or bury herself in the ground. She put the bowl down, looking away and back at Lexa.

"We don't usually eat it, but the birds love it." She raised her eyebrows and scoffed, no fucking way this just happened. Atleast it wasn't guts. Lexa's gaze was playfull, but she was still held back a bit. She let her pay without complaints this time. They walked down the street in silence, Lexa still had the stupid fucking smirk on her face and the devilish little look in her eyes. How long was she planning that? How did she still want to be in her presence, she just made her eat fish eyes. What the fuck even.

"So I'm guessing you didn't like the soup." She turned to her, one of her eyebrows raised. Lexa's eyes were brightly green, pupils dilated. She wanted to capture them on paper, every last bit, and for the first time, she wasn't sure if she could capture them in black and white. She wantedto paint them on color and-shit, fucking focus, Griffin, you're supposed to be mad at her.

She crossed her arms, making it clear she has no intention to talk to her. She wasn't looking at her anymore, but she could feel the smirk getting bigger. She felt like a five year old, but didn't care, what's left of her pride can't be hurt anymore anyway.

"I'll make it up to you." She said, nudging Clarke's arm to get her to look at her. Her attempt succeeded, but she made sure she'll give her the bitchiest look she can manage to make.

"I'm listening."

"What if I take you to my favourite spot in Polis?" Okay. That may attain to somehow make up for it. Mind the may. She looked at Lexa for some more, not giving in so easly. After about a minute of considering it, she finally gave her an answer.

"It better be the best place in the world." She saw relief take over Lexa, nah, she's not getting off the hook that easly.

"BUT." Oh hell no, does she think she's in a position to say "but" to her? She stopped, looking at Lexa once again with the bitchiest look she can put on. "We go during the night." She didn't understand. Why during the night? What's the difference? Lexa seemed to have picked up on her confusion, stopping her before she said anything.

"Don't question it. You're out or you're in." She said, her eyebrow jumping up playfully. Clarke wasn't really sure where that was heading, but she didn't really mind. She was actually excited about it. She gave her a firm nod, but still kept the bitch face. 

"Alright. I'll pick you up when it's ready."

"When what's ready?" She never got the answer. Lexa already turned and started walking towards the tower. Clarke groaned and started to walk towards her place as well. The boys won't be back for atleast three days. What is she gonna do in that time?

 

\---

 

Silent footsteps and the brief rattling of grass were now the only things he could hear. The sounds of the city faded, which made him happy. He was glad he could get away from the noise, back to his shadows. The girl was interesting. But she didn't show any signs of being the Callan. Maybe it wasn't her time yet. After all, her age was unknown to them. He found out as much as he could about her, listening to the conversations, going through things she left at the house.

The other stalker was quite interesting. He was clumsy, that's for sure. So easy to spot. Maybe not to a regular person, but to an assassin? He could spot him from the other side of the city. Of course, he knew what his intentions were. To who he was carrying the information. But he is not allowed to partake. He must let the events happen as they're meant to. If it is her after all, she cannot lose the battle. Her bond with the commander was worrying him. He's sure Lexa would not approve of him letting this happen. But Lexa has little to no power over him. And no power over Clarke's fate.

 

\---

 

She was just returning to the house Clarke was staying. Her palms were sweaty, heart racing. It could have been the fact that she just set everything up and ran back just in time, or that she's about to take Clarke to a place sacred to her. Nobody knows of it, and she always goes there to get away from her responsibility every now and then. She really hoped Clarke'll go with her plan.

The house didn't have any light coming out of it. She sighed. Great. Clarke probably fell asleep. She thought over her options, and decided to climb in. The blacony had lots of vines, so it was easy to climb up. She made sure to make as little noise as possible, not that it was hard. Once up, she entered the house and to her luck, Clarke was in the room, sleeping. She got closer to the bed to nudge her awake.

"Clarke." Nothing. She tried pushing her a bit more this time. "Clarke."

She jumped up, nearly falling off her bed while cursing. She got up, ready to fightthe intruder, but quickly realised who it was. 

Lexa also realised Clarke's not wearing a shirt. Or pants. The faint moonshine was reflecting off her skin, faintly lighting her abs and thighs. Her breasts were in the perfect u-shape. She looked like a godess. She caught herself staring and quickly looked away, trying to hide the blush that was appearing on her cheeks. Wait. It's dark. Clarke couldn't see it if she tried. What is she doing? She swallowd hard and tried to get some words out of hersef.

"Shit sorry I didn't know you-"

"You scared me you fucking ass." She truned towards Clarke with her eyebrow raised. Noone's dared to speak to her like that in years. Anya's the exception, but when Clarke said it, she felt human again. Like she's no authority. Someone always demanding respect, getting it willingly or out of fear. She realised she didn't want Clarke to fear her. It felt good for someone to offend her. And her not needing to punish them for it.

"I told you I'll come get you during the night." Clarke frowned and streched, her abs flexing. Lexa tried not to stare, but her eyes wouldn't move. She finally glanced back to Clarke's face, the smallest smirk appearing on it. Oh she's so doing this on purpose. 

"Wait, did you come through the balcony?" Clarke was confused, but showed a bit of impression.

"I may have." She turned around, walking to the balcony once again, and waited for Clarke to dress. She heard some thumping and clothes getting thrown around, mixed in with an ocasional cursing. After what felt like forever, Clarke finally got ready.

"Alright. Where are we going? And I still want to know why are you dragging me there in the middle of the night." She said, crossing her arms.

Lexa started walking towards the door, motioning for Clarke to follow. "You can question me, or you can follow." There was a long groan coming from Clarke, but she followed regardless.

"How well does your dragon see during the night?"

"Oh no. We're not taking Lanara."

"We are not taking her. We're using her for a ride. You said she can read your thoughts. Just send her back." She heard Clarke stop and bit her lip. This has to work. Turning around, she saw Clarke had put on the same bitchy face she had on before they parted. After a long minute of silence, Clarke sighed and finally gave in. She wanted to give herself a high-five for actually convinving Clarke into it.

They stepped outside, Clarke going towards Lanara to wake her. She was nudging her stronger every time, till eventually she gave up. "Wait here." She disappeared for a moment, and returned with some kind of rectengular device. She put in some kind of rope and pressed on the recktangle. The screen lit up and she kept clicking on it. What is that thing? What is she doing? She finally stopped clicking, and in no time Lanara was up and awake, growling.

"Good. That got your attention." Lexa had no fucking idea what just happened. And by the looks of it, Clarke is not going to explain any time soon. She started checking the saddle, Lanara making sure to make the job as hard as possible.

"Where are we going." She said, managing to fasten everything. Lexa smirked, walking towards Lanara. 

"You'll have to let me steer." Clarke scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning on Lanara. "You'll have to get her permission." She said, motioning towards the dragon. Oh. Oh no. She didn't plan on that.

"Maybe you can steer, and I'll tell you where to go." Clarke put on a mocking grin, straddeling her dragon and helping Lexa up as well. They took the same positions they had coming to Polis, except this time she wasn't as scared as before. She was kind of excited about being in the air again. Now way she'd let that show, though. They took off, reaching a point high enough for Clarke to ask for directions. She looked around to find the Poláris, orienting herself. The ride didn't take long. Soon they reached the shore, Lexa telling her to ride down along it.

She felt a sudden lean and realised Clarke was steering off course. 

"What are you doing?"

"Just trust me."

They flew down, but didn't lose any speed. The water was getting closer and closer, Clarke finally slowing down. Eventually, they were flying as slow as possible, Lanara's wings almost touching the water. The moon's light was reflecting off the waves, making her feel soulful.

"Glad your grip isn't restraining my breathing this time." She realised her hands were around Clarke's waist the entire time. Her first instinct was to jank them away, but she tried letting her go slowly, she didn't want to scare her and make her lose balance.

"No, it's okay. You can keep them there." Clarke's words suprised her, but she still hesitated. After a few long moments, she slowly put them back in place, feeling and hearing Clarke's giggle. It filled her up with warmth, her stomach felt like it's going to tangle itself.

They circled back to shore, this time reaching their destination. Clarke hopped off, giving Lexa a hand to help her down as well. She didn't really need it, but took the offer anyways. Soon after, Lanara took off and Clarke turned to her, trying to ask where to go now, but she cut her off. "Just follow me." 

She led her in the forest, moving away the vines covering up the entrance. "People holding a grudge first." Clarke scoffed, but went past her anway. She followed, finding Clarke frozen in her steps. The cave was small, had some counters, chests and clothes, along with some towels Lexa had brought for herself long before. It was all decoraded with candles, on the floor and on walls wherever you could fit them, a waterfall where the seawater has found it's way in flowing into a pond.

"This is...breathtaking." Clarke finally managed to speak. She moved, touching the few stalagtites that hadn't become a candle holder yet. She noticed the hole above the pond, big enough for a view on the stars. 

"Thank you. For bringing me here." Lexa smirked, walking towards her.

"There's more. Come." She grabbed Clarke's arm and led her to a stairway carved from the wall. The exit was blocked by a wooden door, she pushed it open and stepped on the roof, pulling Clarke up behind her. Once again she was frozen in her footsteps. The roof was squareish, smaller than the cave. In the middle were blankets and some pillows, surrounded by more candles. There was a chest near the blankets, this one different from the ones in the cave. There was a small concrete fence surrounding the roof, teared down on the front to enable a view on the shore. The hole was in the corner, it was possible to jump in the pond from here.

"Is this how you make up to everybody?" Clarke moved towards the teared down fence, looking at the sea. 

"Not everyone." She said, positioning herself on one side of the blankets. She noticed her fingers are shaking. She knew why at this point. She liked Clarke. More than she should have. And she knew Clarke felt the same way, atleast for a little bit. Clarke's figure moved towards her, taking the other side. They sat up, looking at the stars.

"Do you believe in gods?" The question seemed silly to her. She never believed in them, after all, she had to play god herself.

"Not really. Some of my people do. But they usually turn to them in moments of loss. What about you?"

"I don't. My people believe in gods as well. But turn to them when they need guidance. Same as yours, in that matter." She paused, looking at the stars as if she's connecting them. "Do your people know about star signs?" She chuckled, knowing that she'll get to know all about them in just a second.

"No, we don't. Would you like to tell me?" Clarke smiled, and told her all about it. About the 12 signs, for the 12 months of the year, how their people like to connect the stars, or Maragan, the journey on finding your own star. She even told her about how her people believe, that when someone dies, they become on of the stars above. And they look after their loved ones untill they join as well. The joy with which Clarke talked about it made Lexa happy as well. She had so much enthusiasm in her eyes, it made Lexa want to listen to her even more. Somewhen inbetween she gave them both drinks, something so they both loosen up. 

"And after all, the stars are just so beautiful, don't you think?" Clarke finished, turning to her.

"They are indeed. But after a while, you run out of beautiful things to look at." Her face was now facing Clarke's, eyes jumping from her lips to her eyes. They were blue as the ocean, but she'd gladly get lost in them.

"I can think of one." Clarke's hand was now resting on her cheek, pulling Lexa closer. Their lips met, and the warmth she's been feeling lit up like fire. The kiss was slow, Clarke's lips soft, gentle. She deepened the kiss, her hand resting on Clarke's arm, pulling her closer as if she's going to lose her.  Her body inched closer, getting on Clarke's lap, when suddenly, Clarke broke the kiss. Lexa opened her eyes, still stuck in her trans. Clarke's eyes were in panic, and worry immediately took over her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Lanara. She-she said my name once and then-. Her eyes started to water, Lexa pulling her in for a hug. 

"Hey, hey it's alright, we'll find her. She's okay. We'll go get her." She felt Clarke take a deep breath, trying to pull herself together.

"No, you-you don't understand. I-I can't feel her."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em pleni, Natblinda. Sen yu gon daun - Enough, nightbloods. Put your weapons down.


	6. Everything is not what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it took me forever to write the last one, you get this one a day earlier. Crazy, right? A whole day. Anyway, I hope you guys like where this whole plot is going, give me some feedback on it and let me know.

The branches were hitting her face, throns tearing apart her clothes, her feet getting stuck in roots. She didn't see shit. All she saw was Lexa's dark figure, running and jumping across obstacles in front of her. Lexa knew the path more than her, but she still tripped every now and then. The sharp night air slit through her throat, it was starting to burn. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, but she didn't care. All she could think about was Lanara. She tried distracting herself, tired to think about something else, but all that came to mind was Lexa's voice, calming her down, reassuring her it's going to be okay.

She hoped so. She wanted to believe so. Lexa almost made her believe so. Fuck. She tried to get herself together, there was no time or room for panic. She kept up her pace, following Lexa, no matter how long it took. Her foot got stuck again, but this time she couldn't keep her balance. She fell, her hip hitting something hard. The pain spread through her body, she let out a whine, picked herself up and tried to carry on. The pain was there, but she could ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Lexa stopped, grabbing her by the shoulders. She didn't want to move. She heard the fall, she knew she must've hit something.

"I'm fine!" She looked up, Lexa's worried eyes pierced right throught her. All she wanted to do was hug her, to hear her say she's okay one more time. She shook her head to snap herself out of it, her body telling her to stop, to rest. Every single one of her muscles hurt, and her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She closed her eyes and try to calm herself down, taking a few deep breaths. She noticed Lexa move in closer to her, trying to catch her gaze, but she didn't want to let her. She didn't want her to see the panic and devistation.

"GO!" The sudden yell made Lexa jump away a bit, but she nodded and continued running. She forced her body to move, it was now harder than before. She kept thinking it over. She felt Lanara's flight wasn't a smooth as usually, but she thought it was because she just woke her up. Lanara didn't say anything either. What the fuck, why would she do that?

The trees started to part, and soon she saw the lights of the city. They weren't far from the house. Good. They ran throught one of the streets, Lexa trying to head towards her tower. She caught up the her, grabbing her arm to turn her around.

"No. She's at the house. She gave me her vision before it went blank." She tried keeping her voice down, so people wouldn't figure out something was happening. But by the large mass of people going in the direction of her house, and the fact that they were running in the middle of the night probably gave them an idea. Lexa gave her another nod, this time she didn't run anymore. Her breathing was calm, like she just woke up from a nap. How the fuck is that even possible. Clarke tried doing the same, keeping a slow pace and a commanding pose while walking towards the house. They came to the large mass of people standing near the house, she felt sick. The gnawing feeling in her stomach felt like it was punching her again and again.

"STEP OF!" Lexa's strong voice cut through the loud mumbeling, turning everyone's attention to them. They all moved aside, turning their heads down in respect. As the crowd moved, she saw Lanara's body on the ground. Her eyes were closed, body in an uncomftrable position. She could tell Lanara tried to land, but probably fell last second. She wanted to turn to Lexa, to get her comfort, to hear the words "it's going to be okay." again. But she couldn't. She knew every single trail of Lexa's emotion was gone. Her expression was commanding, walking through the crowd with her back completly straighten, head held high and eyes forward. Her chest was about to burst, but she kept on her usual mask, the same one she uses with her people. Finally arriving to Lanara, in what felt like ages, she couldn't move.

"No!" The words came out of her in a whisper, like a silent plea. She could barely see Lanara's chest move up and down, the breathing was shallow, barely there. But it was there. She forced herself to move, first walking, but then started to run towards her. She couldn't give less of a shit of what people think. If her showing emotion is weakness, so be it. She reached her, her hands scanning Lanara's head for injuries. Nothing. She checked if her pupils are moving under the closed eyelids, but didn't see anyhting. Finding the vein on her neck, she checked the pulse. Faint, but there. She started running her hands over everywhere, trying to find an entrance wound, needle, something. She checked everywhere possible. She found nothing.

"FUCK, no. No. No! This isn't happening. Wake up. PLEASE! WAKE UP!" She fell to her knees, hugging Lanara's neck, making sure her grip isn't too strong. She couldn't do anything. She didn't even know what was wrong. There's no trails of any kind of injury. Tears started filling her eyes, as she let out the first whimpers that have been knotting in her throat.

"Please. You can't leave me." She turned her head, burying it in Lanara's skin, trying to muffle her weeps. Her hand lingered over the vein, feeling her heartbeat getting fainter and fainter. She sat there in what felt like ages. She wanted to scream, to tear the earth apart, but she was helpless. All she could do was cry and sob, she could barely breathe. Her chest felt like it gave into itself, her stomach like it's rotting. Her soul felt like it's dying with her.

"Please. I need you." She felt the last beat, desperatly waiting for another. There was no more. She screamed, hugging Lanara as tight as she could. The sounds coming from her throat didn't sound human anymore. They sounded more of a dying animal and someone that's about to drown. Her stomach felt like it's on fire, her hands like they're about to fall away. More and more she felt like she's burning, untill she found herself kneeling over Lanara's throat, hands gripping into her skin. Light started coming off it, she felt like she's putting them into fire, gripping the hot ashes. She screamed again, the pain shocking her entire body, the light becoming stronger and stronger. Her vision started to blur, all she saw was the white. The white. More and more white. A thud.

 

\---

 

The screams could be heard to his bunk, loud, deafening. They cut through the air, shrieking. He felt a fire inside him, what used to be a faint presence of Clarke's exsistance growing stronger. He could feel her power growing, his getting fainter. It was time. He got up, dashing through the forest. He knew using some of his powers would weaken Clarke, but there was no other way climbing to the top of the fence. He teleported to the top, finding a good spot to see if she could survive the choosing.

The girl was kneeling over her dragon, white light coming off her. The light grew stronger, exploding before disappearing. Her body went limp, falling to the ground. This was the first time he noticed Lexa. She ran towards Clarke, turning her on her side. She commanded something to the guards, a few helping take Clarke inside, the others making people leave. He laughed. What a long time has it been the commander touched someone in front of her people.

The dizziness in his head reminded him to return to the ground. Raising his hand towards the moonlight, he saw the mark on his hand getting fainter. He returned to his bed, going to rest. Taking one last glance of his mark, he knew it won't be there when he awakes.

 

\---

 

Her head hurt. She felt nauseous. Her left hand was burning. She tried to let out a whine, but it got stuck in her throat. All she could do was to open her eyelids just enough to see blurry lines of the ceiling. She tried moving her body, but it felt like a ton of rocks was holding her down. Even her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep open, all she could do was try to fight the sleep creeping up on her again. She heard footsteps.

"Has she woken up?" Lexa. She wanted to get up, to let her know she's okay. She could sense the worry in her tone.

"She hasn't moved a muscle." She couldn't recognise who this was. The voice was new.

"How are her vital signs?"

"Her breathing is shallow but steady, her heartbeat is normal. If she wakes up, she should be okay." Clarke wanted to let them know she's awake. But she was trapped, unable to make a single move or sound. The sleep was creeping up on her again, her will to stay awake fading. The voices blended to one, she couldn't distinguish the sounds anymore.

"-really her? How? She's not one of us."

"The Callan chooses as it pleases. The mark on her hand is getting more and more visible."

"We must hide it. People can't know."

She managed to let out a growl. It was faint, weak, barely there. She doesn't think they heard it. Who's the Callan? What's on her hand? Is she safe? Where's Lanara? She tried talking to her, but even that was too hard. She could feel her. That's good. She's alive. 

"I must go. The people want answers."

"When will you return?"

"Soon." She moved her hand, reaching towards the direction of Lexa's voice. Did she move her hand? Why can't she feel it? She could hear footsteps. They were getting fainter. The sleep was luring her back into the embrace of unconsciousness.

 

\---

 

"The dragon died, I saw it!", "Em don lan op magik!", "Heda, ha don dison kom au?", "I say we ban them!". People were yelling left and right. The words were molding together, becoming one giant mess. She stood there, calm, like there isn't a worry in the world. How she wishes that would be true. Her worry for Clarke was interrupting her trail of thought every second. She couldn't push it out.

"Ai don op soncha. Heda, beja, seiso oso."  She raised her hand, silencing everybody in a matter of seconds.

"It is unknown how the events happened. Our knowledge of the bond connecting the Riders and dragons is small, therefore we must wait for Clarke kom Draga kru to wake, or her people to come. Untill then I cannot give you a clear answer."

She hated lying to her people. But this was for Clarke's safety. Barely anyone knows of the Callan, but if people know she has powers, they'll try to use it to their advantage. She really hoped Clarke will wake up before her people come. If others see they have no knowledge of how to resurrect a dragon she'll have no choice but to silence them with force. And of course, Clarke has no idea what's going on at all.

She walked off the stage, a guard accompanying her to her tower. She got to her room, Anya already waiting for her at the door. Opening the door to let her in and motioning the guard to leave them, she entered herself. As soon as she closed it, Anya lost her cool act.

"ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK? IT CHOSE HER? I'M GONNA KILL THE SON OF A BITCH."

"Anya. You can't kill an entity. Relax." 

"Relax? Have you talked to him? What the fuck even dude she's been here for four days."

"I'm guessing someone's a little jealous." Anya scoffed at her, throwing herself on the sofa. She was glad she shut up. She really didn't want to deal with rage Anya.

"You know I have no control over what it does. And you know he has no control over who it chooses." Anya let out a whine, slipping in to a more comftrable position. They talked for a while, forming plan A and B. Lincoln joined some time later, and after they had the plans formed well enough, she excused herself to ge check up on Clarke. The worry never left her. It was always lurking in the back of her mind.

The walk felt like it was dragging on for ages. People went back to their daily business by now, stopping to say hello to her every now and then. She arrived, asking one of the guards about Lanara's state. The dragon was awake and seemed anxious, but when she saw her the stomping and constant moving around stopped for a bit. Lanara looked at her, and Lexa could see the worry in her eyes. She nodded, giving her confirmation Clarke's alright. The dragon exchanged the gesture, settling down. She entered the house, wasting no time to talk to Clarke's maid, going straight to her room. She was still in the same position she was before she left. Artigas seemed to have taken a break, so she grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. The wounds she got from running through the forest were gone. Damn. Lucky bastard. Hers were just starting to itch from the healing and were nowhere near gone.

"You're going to be alright, I hope you know that. I'm sorry for all of this." She felt kind of stupid talking to her when she's unconscious, but she knew she couldn't get the words out otherwise. She felt guilty about everything, if it wasn't for her, Clarke would probably realise someting's wrong with Lanara way before. She looked at her arm, the mark was now more visible than it had been when she was last here. It was getting bigger, now taking up a good portion of her wrist, growing into the back of her forearm. It was not fully developed yet. The shape of it was unknown, just a bounch of lines. Maybe a day or two and it should be final. She sighed, tracing her fingers on it.

"You're going to be okay. I promise." She saw Clarke's eyelids slowly open, parting her lips to try and say something. She stood up, trying to help her sit up.

"Hey, hey, relax, take it easy." She could see the relief in her eyes, slowly closing and opening them again.

"La-Lanara. Is she?" Her voice was raspy, still sleep stained and tired.

"She's alive. Awake. Waiting for you." Clarke smiled at her, turning her head to look around. She saw the cup of water on the table beside the bed and tried to reach for it.

"I'll get it." She grabbed the glass, putting it in Clarke's hands.

"Thank you. And you don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault." She looked at her surprised, Clarke smirking and trying to get out a laugh.

"Did you hear all of that?" She recieved a nod and another smirk, suddenly feeling even more stupid, but glad Clarke heard her anyway. She glanced down at her hand, noticing the mark for the first time. She furrowed her brows, examining it.

"When the fuck did I grow a tattoo?" She laughed, relieved Clarke didn't freak out. It would make the explaining way harder if she would.

"It's the Callan's mark. And it chose you." Clarke looked at her with the most done expression she's ever seen. It made her laugh, she knew she had no idea what that means.

"The Callan is an entity, which grants power upon the person it chooses. It only chooses someone with pure intentions, even if the things done for those intentions are not. It also chooses a person who is worthy and interesting enough, sensing it's new potential owner as soon as they get close. It cannot make decisions for you, change you, nor talk to you. But every person has different powers. One of yours, apparently, is bringing beings back from the dead. But the powers are a curse as well as a blessing. They entitle you to make sure justice is served to anyone who does wrong. It only chooses a new owner when it feels you are no longer strong enough to bear it's mark. And when it does, you feel the people it decides to choose between."

"And if the owner dies?"

"Then it roams free." Clarke nodded, examining the mark further, trying to process everything she'd just been told.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A day. Nearly two." She sat completly up, moving her limbs, checking if anything hurts. This is the most serious she's seen Clarke be.

"Well, I still function. Is Lanara outside?"

"Yes, she was there when I came here." Clarke got up, streched and yawned upon seeing everything's alright. She looked kind of cute when she was sleep-dazed. She searched for her shoes, shoving her feet in them without tying them. Rushing down, Lexa followed to find the healer stopping her to check her.

"I'm fine, thank you, please, I have to see my dragon." The healer hesitated, but let her go. She followed, but stopped to dismiss Artigas.

"She thanks you for the service. One of my guards will bring you the payment, if it's not already waiting for you." He gave her a smile, reaching out his hand to shake hers. She gladly took it, Artigas was the only one she could trust with this. He's an excellent healer, the only one who knows of the Callan. She knew she can trust his word, he's been of service to her many times before. She walked with him outside, parting their ways as she went towards Lanara and Clarke. She was met with a sight of Clarke hugging a giant dragon, the dragon nuging and knocking her over with her head, Clarke scratching her behind the ear and petting her everywhere. She stepped closer, clearing her throat to get their attention.

"We must discuss some things further. I'll give you two some time, join me in the house later." She got a nod and a smile from Clarke, before she returned back to pet her dragon. Her eyes were shining with joy.

After waiting in her house for a while, she heard the door finally open. She leaned on the table, barely sitting on it, before Clarke showed up around the corner. She looked at Lexa from head to toe, before her eyes finally stopped at hers.

"What did you want to discuss?" She said, her tone was a bit held back.

"My people don't know of the Callan's exsistance. Whatever you do, nobody can know you have it's powers. If the knowledge of that comes to the wrong hands, people will want to use you, maybe even kill you." Clarke seemed to be surprised by that, she could see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"If anybody asks you, can you lie about it? Can you make something up of how you brought your dragon back?" She knew she was asking a lot of Clarke, but Clarke didn't really have a choice.

"I will. About the whole thing. Can I ask you some things about the Callan?" She knew this question would come.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. But I have told you everything I know." 

Clarke nodded, sudenlly seeing nervous. She was shifting her weight from foot to foot, glancing from one corner of the room to another. She waited for her to get the words out, after what felt like forever, Clarke finally spoke up.

"About what happened, between us. I don't know if you uh want this to continue or want this at all anymore I-" She got up, closing the short distance between to kiss her once more. The kiss was short, barely more than a peck on the lips. When they parted, Clarke's eyes were overwhelmed with emotion, darting from her lips back to her eyes. This time, she closed the distance, kissing her back longer, deeper. Lexa could feel something wet on her cheek, breaking the kiss to look at Clarke. Her eyes were watery, filled with ache. She hugged her, Clarke embracing her back. 

"You're okay. We'll figure this out."

She heard a sob come from Clarke, her own eyes starting to water at the sound. Clarke buried her face in Lexa's neck and they stood there, the only thing interrupting the silence were Clarke's sobs. She didn't really care for how long they stood there, if she needed, she'd turn into a statue. She wanted to give Clarke the comfort she needed. After a while, Clarke moved her head up and let her go. She wiped away her tears, trying to collect herself together.

"Thank you." She recieved another hug, this one short. She was feeling overwhelmed, her hands slightly shaking. 

"Are you hungry?" The question surprised her. What did Clarke have in mind?

"A bit. Why?" 

"You showed me your foods. Time for me to show you ours." She looked at Clarke confused, thinking over if this is pay back.

"Where are you going to get them?"

"Cook them. I asked for some ingredients before you took me to the cave." She playfully raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh.

"You know how to cook?" She got a laugh back out of Clarke, following her to the kitchen. She took a seat, watching Clarke take out some ingredients from the chest, jumping from one corner of the room to another. She walked to the door every now and then, to put the prepared food on the fire. It smelled good, that's for sure. She returned with two plates, food on both of them. There was meat, covered in a green-like looking sauce, mashed potatoes, on it something red and something that looked like a bounch of vegetables, covered in a white sauce. she put it in front of her, her stomach let out a noise at the growl. She looked at Clarke, hoping to fuck there isn't something in this.

"You mash your potatoes?"

"Just shut up and eat fuckface." She scoffed, taking the first bite, flawor spreading through her mouth. She moaned.

"This is so good holy shit." She took some more, practically shoving it in her mouth.

"Take it easy there." Clarke said, laughing. She could see the pride in her eyes. Does she often cook at home? The dishes in Polis are always delicius, but this? Damn, she could get used to this. After eating, she asked her about Trigedasleng, and they spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the sofa, trying to teach Clarke some basic phrases.

"Come on, try saying it again. Hit yu op bilaik os."

"Hi you op bilaik us." Lexa laughed, the accent in the pronunciation was kind of adorable when Clarke said it. 

"Stop laughing. It's not that easy." Clarke frowned, crossing her arms. She could feel her leaning a bit away on purpose, just so she'd pull her back in her lap. And she did, putting her arm around her.

"I'ts getting late. I should go. Your people will be here sometime tommorow. I have gotten the word they're resting at a village." 

"Good. I was starting to wonder where they are. They said they'll be here two days ago. Not that I mind." She laughed, kissing Clarke on the forehead. She got up, hearing a complaning whine from Clarke.

"Oh hush." Smiling, she walked towards the door, Clarke getting up behind her. After putting on her boots she stood up, giving Clarke a small peck on the lips. 

"I'll see you tommorow." She glanced at Clarke's mark, the shapes were now much clearer, no longer blurred. "That should be finished by tommorow." Clarke looked at it as well, pursing her lips."

"We'll see. Reshop, Leksa." She smiled, hearing the words from Clarke made her stomach fill with butterflies. She stepped outside on the cool air, walking off towards her tower.

 

\---

 

Watching Lexa disappear in to the dark night, she felt happy. She got so used to spending nights with her, it felt almost wrong going to bed alone, having noone to talk to. Jeez. Cheesy much. She went upstairs, finding the maid asleep in her room.

She decided not to wake her up, taking a quick cold shower and slipping into a pair of underwear and a thin shirt. She threw herself on the bed, raising her arm to examine the mark in detail. It was wrapping itself around her forearm, starting at her inner wrist, curling itself up to her upper forearm, fading out at her chelidon. The shapes looked like vines, piereced through what looked like to be some kind of daggers? There was a circle in the middle, a lot of yet unrecognisable lines in it. It looked a lot like the circular thing Lexa wears between her brows. What meaning does that have? Whatever it has, it looked badass as fuck. She can dig this.

_"Dude."_

_"What."_

_"I grew a badass fucking tattoo while you were busy coming back to life."_

_"That thing that looks like you spilled ink on your arm?"_

_"I'm starting to regret bringing you back to life. Any idea what happened yet?"_

_"None. I remember I was just really sleepy all the time. Then we went for that ride and I just really didn't feel good. My vision blured and then it just went black."_

_"Someone poisoned you. We can trust the guards around you, I know I can trust Lexa. She didn't do this."_

She kept looking at her arm, thinking over everything again and again. She wondered why would anyone poison Lanara, who could do it, what did they use. She was sure they don't have the same recipies for the poisons as they do. What could be powerfull enough? She wondered about the powers, the Callan, why it even chose her. It was all so much at once to take. She sighed, trying to fall asleep. Her thought were keeping her awake, but she eventually managed to silence them, slowly falling asleep.

Atleast she thought. She was in the middle of.. a feild? What? It was the same feild her and Lexa were talking on for the first time. Except Lexa wasn't there, nor was Lanara. She ran towards the village. It was night, but looking inside the small houses through the windows, there were no people there either. She went for Lexa's tent, raising the tent flap. When she let it go, it just stayed where she last touched it. Okay. She's dreaming. Hopefully. There was something glowing on the table where the map was. Well, it used to be, if her memory's not failing her yet. It was giving off a strong violet light. She stepped closer, finding a stone like shape. It was a rune. It looked a lot like the runes that were engraved in her bed. Except now she could understand what it says.  _"Search."_ For what?

She touched it, the moment her figers connected with the stone, it disappeared. Okay. What magic show was this? Wait, if the flap stayed where she last touched it, does that mean? She picked up one of the glasses, throwing it as fast as she could. Again, the glass stayed in mid-air, where her skin last touched it.

"Awesome."

She went outside again, seeing the violet light coming out from the forest. She started running towards it, putting nearly no effort in moving at all. She reached it quite quickly, stopping in her tracks when she realised it was the same feild Lexa took her too. But the trees weren't glowing, in the middle rest the object giving off the light. She went closer, kneeling down to inspect the stone. This was was different. It was made of obsidian instead of stone, it was bigger.  _"Dash."_  Dash? She touched it, able to pick it up. Putting it in her left hand, she felt the mark on her hand burn and turn violet, before going back to black, making the rune disappear. What the fuck. Her mark was now fully developed. The lines of which she assumed were daggers, turned to arrows, the circle which looked a lot like the thing Lexa wears, into a bigger version of it.

"Hello, Clarke." She let out a scream, turning around, ready to fight whoever was behind her. The man's eyes were radiating violet, just enough to make him look intriguing, omnipotent.

"Who are you!?" The man laughed, giving her a smile.

"My name is Damir. I'm the only one that can help you."

"Why are you here?" She didn't want to let her guard down, she's never seen this man before.

"I am the one who brought you here. The only one who can understand your powers." The realisation hit her, goddamn Griffin, I thought I was smart.

"You're the last Callan?" The man gave her another smile, nodding slowly. His skin was pale, hair black, as well as his clothes. She didn't notice how pale he was before.

"The Callan has chosen you, and you are entiteled to fulfill the duties it brings. You must now protect Polis and it's people, as well as yours. From now on you will know when someone wants to do harm, only if that harm is big enough to lead to devistation, war, or suffering. Sometimes, you will have to choose between the lives of people. Sometimes, you won't be able to save them all. You will discover your powers over time, sometimes by accident, sometimes with my help. The runes you find grant you some of those powers, some are already in you. But beware, the runes are sometimes a figment of your imagination. Your greed. Being the Callan is a blessing as it is a curse. Your powers take a tool on you. They always have a cost. Some, you can use whenever you want, however much you want, without them taking much from you. Some, you can use once, and they may cost you your life. Use them with cation."

She stared at the man, barely realising what happened.

"But why me?" The man tilted his head back, giving her another laugh.

"Because the Callan knows you yourself, can bring the biggest destruction anyone has ever seen."

She was struck, overwhelmed. She tried accepting everything she just heard, to process it. But her mind was racing.

"Where do I find you?" He shook his head, the violet light fading from his eyes, revealing his pupils. He looked completly human.

"Oh dear, you cannot find me. I am not alive. Nor have I recieved the gift of death. The same fate awaits you." He started fading, blackness wrapping itself around him. The light slowly returned to his eyes, giving her a last smile.

"WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEP OF! - MAKE WAY!  
> Em don lan op magik! - She used magic!  
> Heda, ha don dison kom au? - Commander, how did this happen?  
> Ai son op soncha. Heda, beja, seiso oso. - I saw the light. Commander, please, answer us.  
> Hit yu op bilaik os - nice to meet you  
> Reshop, Leksa - Goodnight, Lexa


	7. Oh, so fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I'm late, again BUT this time I actually have a reason. We were on vacation and I stayed at my girlfriends after that, then I had one day at being at home before we went down to the shore so don't judge me on this one. But anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
> And yes, I gave Lexa a cat because I am complete and utter lesbian trash.

Sitting in her chair, the room filled with people standing in a line, waiting to greet her as their commander. Heda this and Heda that, she gave her blessing and approval to this family and that. Smiling to everyone, being generous, kind, determined, only wanting good. The people greeted her with smiles, hope in their eyes. For her to be as great of a leader as Manha was. She promised herself she'll do even better. One of the guards came up to her, bowing before speaking.

"She wants to see you."

Nodding and smiling, she motioned for the other guards to let her in. She walked fastly, her blonde hair flowing behind her, smiling. She stepped up to her, bending down. They stared at eachoter for a few seconds, both smiling and giggling. Clarke got even closer to her face, hovering just a few millimiters away from her face. Then she started licking her cheek. Lexa started laughing, not enough to move, though. She just put her hand on Clarke's head. Clarke kept at it, and she just kept laughing. Wait. Her cheek actually felt quite wet. And Clarke's hair was really furry. Something wasn't quite right.

Clarke and all the people started fading, turning to black, untill she was met with two pairs of squinted green eyes.

"Elmer what the fuck." She pushed the cat away from her face, scratching him behind the ear. He gave her a soft purr in gratitude. Zoning out and trying to recall what she dreamt of, she couldn't remember much except her throne room and way too many people in it. And Clarke. What even.

She got up, going through her usual routine. Washing her face, getting dressed, checking the schedule to make sure of the things she has to do. She only had a meet-up with one of the guards in charge of the scouting around Polis. Since Clarke stormed in, everything's been more or less slow. The meet-ups, warrior checking, nightblood training, talking to the people and trying to right the wrong that happened to them. She was really happy there were no trials. As much as she hated sentencing her people, it had to be done. It didn't happen often, atleast.

She headed for the dinning room, Elmer following her to get his meal as well. She hoped there's still some of the good food left. It was pretty late, the sun's already up. She hasn't slept for this long in ages. But noone woke her up, so she guessed Clarke's people didn't arrive yet. Walking in, she was surprised to find Lincoln there.

"Monin Snacha." She scoffed at her nickname, getting a laugh from Lincoln.

"Monin. Ouder eni dina ban?" He gave her a nod, motioning to the few things that were still left. Commanders usually got their food seperated and on command, but she wished to share it with her friends when they stayed here. There was some porkchops left, and that was about it for the meat. She took one, adding salad and cucumbers. She sat down, accompanying him. They talked for a while, sharing their days and events and making a few jokes here and there. He told her Anya's been exploring the bars again. Of course. She was glad he didn't bring up the whole dragon-being-brought-back-to-life thing. He didn't know about the Callan and she hated keeping it a secret from him. The only people who knew it's actually real and not some rumor were her, Anya, Indra and Artigas. Lincoln knew she was hiding something, but he also knew where the line for him to not ask was.

The cat finally left it's spot of staring at them, waiting for food and started meowing and jumping on Lexa.

"Elmer, no. Chil yu au!" The cat left her side, and went towards Lincoln. She knows he isn't very fond of cats, he hates all the hair they leave behind.

"Skratcha, gon we!" He nuged him away with his foot lightly. Lincoln knew if he'd get even close to causing the cat any discomfort she'd throw him off the top of the tower. She got up, cutting some of the meat that was left. The cat jumped on the counter, starting to eat whatever was closest to his face.

"Idiot." She decided to leave him be, since everyone already ate he can eat up. The counters get cleaned after every meal anyway. Turning back to Lincoln, she saw his grossed out grin.

"Oh shof op." She headed up to her throne room to check if anyone wants to see her. The room was empty except for the guards and Indra.

"Monin, Heda." She gave her a nod, stepping out the balcony to look over the city. Everything seemed like usual, the main square was now cleared for the landing. It was the only place big enough to fit all of them. She saw five dots in the air, coming towards them. Clarke's people finally decided to show up. Wait, five? Didn't Clarke said six people will arrive? She shrugged it off, stepping back in to infrom Indra.

"Take the fast way down, Draga kru is here."

Hurrying to the square, she saw Clarke and Lanara already waiting.

"Morning."

"Morning." They exchanged a smile, she could see Clarke was nervous. She was wearing her uniform as well. The dragons came to land, one after another. First Monty's and Jasper's, two which were slim, small and black, and one which was the biggest of five, white and blue. It certanly stood out, not as much as Lanara, though. The riders jumped off, she could see there were three women and a man that arrived along Jasper and Monty. Lanara stood up and joined the dragons, butting their heads together before sitting down. She watched her people approach, the girls exchanging looks and smiles with Clarke. Only the four came up to them, the older couple in front, the girls on their side. The boys were trying to keep the dragons from nudging and sniffing people.

The older couple's uniforms were light blue and black, simmilar to Clarke's, except for the badge on their arms, it was golden blue. The girl's uniforms seemed a bit different, were completly black, as well as their badges. They seemed to be equipped with more weapons from the rest. Bodyguards, probably.

"Hi, Clarke." The older woman studied her face, looking at her body from head to toe. She could see the worry. Probably her mother. The man was smiling at her, visibly relieved upon seeing Clarke's completly fine.

"I'm Abby and this is Marcus. You must be the Commander." Abby reached out her arm, in an offer for her to shake it. She took it, giving her a firm grip and looking her in the eyes.

"Commander Lexa. I heard you got held up at one of our villages. Was there any trouble?"

"There was a storm on the day we were supposed to leave Indomabilis. Our dragons were tired from the wind, so we had to make some stops."

She gave her a nod, studying the woman's face. "If you have any further questions, I will meet you in my throne room at noon. One of the guards will show you your rooms, as well as where you can leave your dragons."

The woman gave her a tight smile. "Thank you." She moved on, heading towards the Guard's main building.

 

\---

 

Walking, greeting people, walking, more walking, Raven making weird comments, Octavia grunting, more people, the weird colors behind some people, why can she see some and not the others? Wait did they just leave the dragons at the main square? Jasper and Monty are with them right? She hoped so, atleast. It seemed funny following the guard to her house. It's like she's here for the first time again. They were nearing the house, she knew what was coming. In about 3,2,1.

"CLARKE!" She recieved a tight hug from her mother, and it seemed she had no intention of letting her go any time soon. "Can we trust these people? Did they do anything?"

"Fuck, mum, I'm fine."

"Let her go Abby, we get a turn too." None of them seemed to mind the guard, he didn't seem to mind them either. More of doing nothing for his job never bothered anyone.

"Sup Griffster, how's the booze here?" Raven hugged her so hard she nearly fell to the ground.

"Raven we didn't come here so you can dry out their alcohol supply for the next century." Octavia just gave her a nod and a smile. They were friends, but Octavia was never really that big of a hugger. Unless you got her drunk. The she didn't know "personal space".

"Good to see you guys again too."

"So do we have to walk all the way back just to put our dragons here? Couldn't you tell us that before we walked for like 15 minutes."

"How else would you know where to put th-"

"That's enough, Clarke lead us back." She rolled her eyes at Raven, going back. Finally landing, the dragons seemed happy to see Larana. Everyone was busy, she could relax her mind for a bit. She couldn't see the colors behind any of them, except the guard. His color was green tainted with black. What do they mean? She can't see it on Lexa either. "Some are already in you." Bullshit. She didn't wanna deal with figuring out what the fuck they mean. Can the magic man just come here and tell her? She was glad the uniform covered the mark. She didn't want to explain how she got a tattoo. She always wanted one anyway, and she doesn't mind free shit.

"Yo, Griffster, mind getting out of your gaze? We wanna see the rooms."

"Shut up, the guard's gonna take you to them." Raven got closer dragging Jasper with her, so only she can hear what she'll say.

"The guard ain't gonna show us where the bars are." Jasper seemed to light up as soon as he heard the word "bar"

"You're the biggest ass I've ever known."

_"I'll take that claim thank you very much."_

_"You shut up."_

She sighed, going ahead towards the tower. The guard joined her soon after, and they just spend the next ten minutes in very awkward silence. She followed her mum by her request, after she settled down, she got rammed with questions. The clans, the alliance, the terms, this, that. She tried explaining as much as she could.

"I don't know, mum, most of the clans are already here, the negotiation will happen in two days."

Her mum didn't seem to trust this at all.

"We don't have much choice. Either we negotiate, or one of the clans try to attack us. I've seen their wepaons they're made of regular steel." They couldn't come close to hurting their dragons. They may come close to killing some of them, but what are they going to use? Fire? Ironic.

"Clarke, about Dana."

"I know you asked out Monty and Jasper. I don't want to talk about it. If you excuse me, I'll show Raven and Octavia around. Monty and Jasper might join as well."

She went to their rooms, gathering all four. Right before leaving, she realised one thing. She has nothing to pay for the booze.

"Shit. Wait here." She went towards the throne room, hoping Lexa will be there. She didn't exactly know where else to look for her. Maybe Indra would tell her. Walking in, the room was empty.

"Fuck!"

"Swearing in the throne room isn't very nice."

"Hello to you to, Indra." The woman came down the stairs, looking very unpleased. Not that she ever looked pleased. Did she ever smile?

"Do you know where Lexa is?"

"She had some buissiness to take care of. Why?" Shit. Why? What is she supposed to say? Her mother wants to speak to her? No, bad idea. Uh. Shit. Indra doesn't know. Noone does. The door opening behind her saved her the trouble of a very awkward situation.

"Indra, tell A-Hello, Clarke. Indra, leave us." The woman gave her a questioning look, but proceeded anyway. Good. She really did not want to deal with that. The woman looked like she'd kill only 3 people on her good day.

"What do you need?"

"So my friends and-"

"You have friends?" She gave her an insulted look, but ended up giving her the bitchface she does when she's mad. Damnit. Why.

"Anyway. I wanted to ask how your payment sistem works. Trade? I saw you paying with some weird coins, bu-"

"You're important guests, everything for you is free, as long as you can prove you're Draga kru." Wow. Was Lexa sure? Is she really sure? She's never seen how much Raven and Jasper can drink. They will make the bars go broke if there's no budget. Wait.

"So you're my sugar daddy?"

"Call me daddy one more time and you and your dragons fly off into the sun." She gave her a smirk, walking up to her and giving her a kiss.

"Sure thing, daddy." She walked out, before Lexa could say anything else. What if she has a daddy kink? I mean, she wouldn't but, but..well no, she wouldn't. She honestly wanted to spend the day with Lexa, instead of going drinking with her friends. Sure, her friends are fun, but Lexa, well. She's something else. She can't even find the words to describe her, or how she makes her feel. What the fuck Griffin. Getting soft much?

She came to the four, finding them on the floor.

"Chairs exsist you know?" Everyone just mouthed a "shut up" and followed her out. She wished she could take the quick way out. But if they'd know about that they would definetly use it for more things than just sliding down on it. Stairs it is. She never actually went down them before. And there were. A lot of stairs.

"Clarke. Wait. I have a better idea."

"What?" Monty turned around, going back to his room. He climbed on to the window and she knew exactly what he wants to do.

"Oh, fuck yes."

_"Lanara. Get your ass to the tower. You'll see me on the window on top after Monty."_

_"You really are a dumbass."_

 They waited, Monty's dragon coming first. They jumped on them, one after another. She had a little problem. Lanara was bigger, so she couldn't just come close enough for her to jump on. She had to jump on her wing, and pray to fuck she doesn't get thrown off.

_"You better not fucking kill me."_

_"I won't, I don't feel like getting slayed by your commander."_

_"SHUT IT."_

She climbed on, making sure to dig her nails as hard into Lanara's skin as possible. She knew Lanara didn't feel a thing, but it made her feel better.

_"Drop us off at the main square, don't land. Then go back or go hunting, or whatever."_

_"I'll go catch a Lexa for your dinner."_

_"Do you want an hour of "me too"?"_

She didn't get a response, just a speed up. She had nothing to grip, since there was no saddle. It was getting dark too. They were nearing the main square, people noticed them, judging by the fact that they were clearing the way. Lanara came as close to the ground as possible, and she jumped off, landing with no problem. The other four followed, the only one that didn't manage to land properly was Jasper. Of course. They recieved an applause, which she really didn't expect.

"Alright Griffin, alcohol's waiting and so is my stomach." She groaned at Raven, making her way through the streets. She remembered this road, it's where Lexa showed her most of their foods. There was a bar at the corner. Apparnetly it was one of the best. Judging by the fancy entrance, it better be. 

The place was big and well lit, the tables were fancy and so was the bar. There were quite some people, but it wasn't full. Perfect.

"Come to mama Raven baby." She didn't waste any time, just flung herself on one of the chairs and ordered the first thing she saw has alcohol in it. Clarke didn't understand how she can still be so hyped about alcohol. It's been years. But hell, why not. Not like she has anything better to do tonight. Well, should could have.

They all got their round of drinks, giving a bottoms up and gulping it down in one go.

"Holy fuck that's some good shit." She heard one of the chairs move and someone sit next to Raven.

"You should try the snap faya."

"The what?" Oh. Right. They don't know about trigedasleng. They probably noticed since people speak it in front of them. But still. Wait. Anya?

"Sis snap faya." The bartender poured a bounch of liquids together and mixed them. He poured all of them into six shot glasses, handing them out. Anya took hers first, Raven following. She was a bit hesitant. By what Lexa taught her, faya means fire.

"Bottoms up." They all toasted again, drinking it down.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK." Monty didn't like it. She didn't either. It burned her throat, she could feel the liquid in her stomach. Octavia and Monty seemed to be nearly dying.

"It's called fast fire. Thought it'd suit the Draga kru. Looks like most of you can hadle it. That was the most she heard Anya say in one go. Besides the dragon complaints.

She swallowed a few times, making sure her voice won't crack. "Guys, this is Anya. She's Lexa's..." "Mentor." "Right. Mentor. Anya, these are Raven, Jasper, Monty and Octavia." They all greeted, shaking hands.

"Alright mentor. You seem to know your way here. What do you suggest next?" Anya smirked at Raven, looking at the bartender. Wait. Did Anya just smirk? At Rae? Interesting.

"The usual. Six." Another round of shots was lined up in a minute, waiting for them. Another toast and the liquid was making it's way down her throat a moment later. Fuck. Anya did not fuck around. The bar got fuller as it got more and more late, a band came in. They had some instruments she's never seen before. But there's drums. Music can't be bad when there's drums involved, right? They kept talking while the band set up, here and there some people would come to have a drink with them. Anya and Raven seemed to be quite busy talking.

The music started and people filled the middle, dancing and drinking. Monty and Jasper were all over eachoter, dancing, grinding and laughing. She didn't really dive deep into their sexual lives, but Monty was a total bottom.

Her and Octavia kept trying out the drinks and after a few, the girl was drunk. She kept dancing and touching Clarke, as always, having no idea something like personal space exsists. She checked around for everyone here and there, to make sure they're still standing. The alcohol started making the room a bit dizzy, but it made her want to dance that more. Octavia was a great dancer, her moves were pretty slick. Damn badass. Fucking assasins always perfecting that look. She tried, wanted to, but never really pulled it off. Atleast she thought.

"You wanna go for some air?"

"Sure." She looked around to tell the other. "Where are Anya and Raven?"

"I saw them heading out quite some time ago." Knew it. Looks like Anya's got a weak spot after all. She told the boys and they headed out as well. As soon as she got some unused oxygen in her lungs, her head felt a lot better. Can't say for her stomach tho. They stumbled somwhere to sit laughing, seeing Jasper and Monty heading towards the tower.

"How long do you think they'll last?"

"I'll give them an hour."

"Where do you think hot chick number one took Raven?"

"Either to kill her, or fuck her, one of the two. Not sure which one's better. They'll both end up on their knees regardless." They kept laughing, still sweaty and out of breath. She knew she can't take Octavia up to the tower, she'll throw up. Well, they both would. She'll just take her to the house.

 

\---

 

"Ice nation should be here tommorow?"

"If her royal ass will move then yes."

She laughed, enjoying the night sky. The streets were mostly empty, except for the occasional drunks here and there. They were walking down the street, when she saw familliar blonde hair walking towards them. Where are they going? She looked at Lincoln, who seemed to have his eyes fixed on the brown-haired girl. She was one of the guards that came with Draga kru.

"Clarke, where are you going?"

"Taking her to my house. She's too drunk for a lift."

"And how drunk are you?" Clarke let out a scoff, standing up in the most egoistic way Lexa has seen untill now. There's the anwser. She's wasted.

"I'm not drunk at all."

"Your house is in the opposite direction." She saw Clarke's smile slowly disappear in her realisation. It was quite a sight. It actually took her quite some will power not to start laughing. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind last second. She's never seen drunk Clarke before. This should be fun.

"You take Clarke, I'll take her friend up to her room." Lincoln seemed to have an eye on Clarke's bodyguard.

"I can take care of myself." The brown haired girl tried stepping on her own, but nearly fell. Lincoln caught her last second, picking her up.

"Alright, let's go." She watched them disappear towards the tower, leaving her and Clarke alone.

"Do you want me to walk you to the house?"

"Sure babe."

"Babe?"

"Do you prefer daddy?" She punched her, but realised that was a mistake. The state she was in she didn't noticed what happened before she was flat on the ground. Lexa tried picking her up, but Clarke just pulled her down with her, causing Lexa to land on top of her.

"Fine, I guess I'll carry you since you fall for no reason." Clarke pushed her up and attempted to stand up, but it looked more like she just learned how to walk for the first time. She picked herself up, rotating Clarke in the right direction. She leaned on her, intertwining her hand with Lexa's.

"Clarke, not yet. People can see." Clarke just gave her a whine, straightening up and walking next to her, shoulder brushing againts shoulder.

"When we come to your house you can hold my hand as much as you like." She got a satisfyied grunt from her this time. Drunk Clarke isn't really a talker, then. They kept walking towards the house in a slow pace, half-leaned on eachoter. She couldn't believe how much better she feels just by Clarke's presence, let alone just touching her. How is that even possible?

Coming up to the house, she nuged Clarke's hand, and she gladly took it. She walked her to the door, sqeezing it before speaking.

"I must go, my-"

"Hell no you don't." Clarke pulled her inside, pushing her againts the wall. 

"That's for the punch." She stepped forward, inches away from her face. Reaching down, she searched for her hands and put them up, holding them with one hand. Lexa couldn't move. She was struck with awe and surprise. Clarke gave her a light smirk, and she couldn't ignore the throbbing between her legs anymore. She lunged forward, but Clarke pushed her back, pressed her body againts her and trapped her beneath the weight. She could feel Clarke's thigh press lightly where she most needed it, her reaction giving her away.

She got another smirk out of Clarke, before she leaned towards her ear.

"Oh, this is fun."

She yelped at the words, before Clarke closed the distance and finally kissed her. It was slow at first, but a moment later she deepend the kiss, it got faster and messier, desperate. Clarke's free hand roamed around her body, getting under her coat and lifting the shirt. She moaned and Clarke bit her bottom lip, pulling away. She let go of her hands, holding just one and guiding her to the bedroom, losing her coat mid-way. As soon as they got up, she closed the door before Clarke pulled her towards herself, then on the bed. She looked at her for a while, her eyes scanning every bit of her, taking her in, before she straddeled her. She got up, trying to kiss her, but Clarke just pushed her back down.

She started kissing her again, her hand slipping under her shirt, sliding it up to her neck. She broke the kiss just enough to slide the shirt off, revealing her upper body. She felt Clarke's mouth roam down, kissing and nibbing at her jaw, neck, collarbone. She had to pull out every single bit of strenght not to moan at every signle touch. She started working on removing her binder, pressing her thing againts her slit. She threw her head back, trying to hold in another moan.

"Klark, beja."

She could feel her binder getting looser. She wanted this. Needed this. But she can't let it happen like this.

"Clarke, wait. Stop." She felt her hands freeze, straightening up immediately.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I just don't want this to happen because you're drunk."

"Babe, I'm not doing this just because I'm drunk, I'm pe-"

"No, listen. I want everything you feel to be real." Clarke moved, laying down beside her.

"If you want to wait, that's okay."

Clarke wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. She felt happy after a long time. Complete. She moved her arm, placing it under Clarke's head. She felt like she can't get close enough, as if she doesn't hold her strong enough, she's gonna slip through her fingers, disappear.

"Hey, Lex?" Her voice was raspy, half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Do you see the shining runes too? Aren't they pretty?"

Wait, what runes? What was she seeing? "Clarke, what do you mean?" Before she could get an answer, Clarke was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monin, Snacha - Morning/Welcome racoon  
> Monin. Ouder eni dina ban? - Morning. There any food left?  
> Chil yu au! - Calm down  
> Skratcha, gon we! - Cat, go away!


	8. The beginning of an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't update it for a long time, but fuck idk why. Just couldn't get myself to write it. With school and trainings started, I may be able to update it every two weeks. But I'm not promising anything. I also think it's about time I draw Clarke and Lanara. Maybe even the others. Anyway, as always, hope you enjoy

"We meet again, Clarke." She couldn't sense where the voice was coming from. She couldn't even see. Everything was pitch black and the air was as cold as the worst of winters. She couldn't see her breath, which made it even weirder. Seriously Griffin, weirder? What exactly even defines as "weird" to you at this point? Shaking her head, she tried to walk around. The pitch blackness made it hard to tell where she's going. Up? Down? Sideways?

"Can you just put some light over here? I think I'm still drunk and not knowing where I'm going doesn't help." She heard a laugh, turning around in all directions trying to pin point where it came from.

"You have a good sense of humor. Hold on to it. Not many of us were lucky enough to keep it." She rolled her eyes, letting out a loud groan.

"What the fuck does that even mean? What is any of this? There's more of you? Can't I just have a normal fucking dream chasing flowers or some shit?"

"There is only one of me, but many of the ones who came before me." If she'd roll her eyes once more they'd probably fall out of their sockets, or stay mid-roll forever like her mother used to tell her they would. So she just sat down. Or up. Or..wherever.

"Why did you make me come here again anyway? If you're not gonna tell me what my powers are what's the point?" She saw a violet light in the distance, getting further and further away. This better be fucking real. She got up and started running after it, faster and faster untill her legs weren't capable of carrying her anymore. The rune was getting closer, and once in her reach, she threw herself to catch it. What was this, training exercise? Then again, when was the last time she went running?

She opened her hands, revealing another rune. It was made of obsidian, and she sighed of relief knowing she wasn't just "chasing her greed".

" _Lamenting?_ What I get the amazing power to mourn over the people I've lost?"

"It is not you who gets to mourn." She looked at the man for a long time, trying to figure out what any of this even means. So now she sees shadows around people, has the power that has to do something with lamenting and dashing? Uh, great. When does she get to fly on her own? Who needs dragons right? She smirked. Lanara would kick her to the other side of the world if she'd hear that. She looked back up to see Damir was gone. This whole thing seemed cool to her at the start, but now she was starting to realise things aren't as layed-off as she thought they were. This was serious. She felt someone touch her shoulder, jumping up and turning around she forgot how to breathe.

"D-dad?" What was this? How drunk is she? Did Raven spike her drink with acid again? Not cool.

"It's okay, Clarke. I'm as real as I was before I died." She was struck. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. Opening her mouth she tried to get something out, but it all just got stuck in her throat. She finally lunged herself forward, hugging him as tight as her arms could handle. He still smelled the same way. His voice was the same as she remembered. Even his hair was exactly how it was all those years ago.

"But. You're dead. You're not real." He took a step back, looking at her from head to toe. "Look at you. You grew up. I see you're an excellent rider, just like I taught you."

He smiled, embracing her again and putting his hand through her hair, messing it up. She felt her eyes sting at the gesture. She missed this. She longed for it for ages. This can't be real. It's some stupid trick, right? What if none of this was real? What if she was just lucid dreaming the whole past week?

"Why are you here? What is this?" She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, her breathing getting uneven. She missed him so much. She finally dealt with him being gone, and now she gets him back? For how long? A minute? Second?

"I don't know. They allowed me to see you." She took a step back, looking at him in confusion. 

"Who let you see me? Dad, what are you talking about?" He smiled at her, kissing her on the forhead.

"Don't ask questions, kiddo. I have to go."

"No. No. Don't leave me again. Dad. Please." He kept smiling, as his figure slowly started fading.

"DAD. PLEASE. DON'T LEAVE ME." She couldn't control her breathing anymore, the sobbing didn't help one bit. She felt like he's dying again. Like she's losing him all over again.

"Don't be upset, kiddo. You'll see me soon." His figure was so faint she couldn't tell his skin apart from his clothes anymore. She felt broken. She couldn't even scream out. 

"Dad, please." She fell to the ground, with nothing but blackness surrounding her again. She cried, wept, she hit the floor as hard as she could untill she didn't have the energy to breathe anymore. It felt like an eternety. Everything was cold. Now she could feel it. She still couldn't see her breath, but it was so, so cold.

 

\---

 

Something besides her shook. She could hear a faint scream, like a struggle. She opened her eyes, getting up. She saw Clarke sitting up, gasping for air.

"Hey, hey, hey, Clarke, what's wrong?" She moved closer to her, putting her arms around her. Clarke buried her head in her neck, sobbing.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? It was just a bad dream." She didn't get an answer. All she got was Clarke crying more. Okay. No more questions then. She sat there, with Clarke in her arms, for what seemed like forever. She noticed the sun was rising. When they woke, it was still pitch black. Clarke's head finally moved, and she could make out this was way more than just a bad dream. Her expression was blank, her eyes red. 

"Clarke?" She looked her in the eyes, and her devistation made even Lexa want to cry. She hasn't cried since, well, since Costia.

"What's wrong?"Clarke finally moved, sitting up. Her mouth opened, but she hesitated.

"It's my dad." She was confused. Her dad. Didn't her dad arrive with her mother? She realised they never talked about family before. They told eachoter nearly everything, except family. Then again, Clarke doesn't know about Costia. She looked at her, encouraging her to continue.

"He. Well, he died when I was 11." That took her by surprise. She still couldn't figure out what was going on. Was the dream about him? She nodded, not wanting to say anything yet.

"Before me, he lead our people. Untill I turned 19 my mother did. Now it's me. He died in battle protecting Indomabilis."

"From who?"

"There used to be two cities. Indomabilis and Zotos. Both were in a never ending battle. When my father died, the whole of Indomabilis was preparing for battle. For 8 years. On the day he died, after 8 years, we went to war. To test if I was fit to lead, my mother let me advise her in battles. We won, and Zotos was gone. The man who killed my father murdered by my mother." She took all of that in. She could see Clarke was trying her best not to cry again. She hugged her, kissing her head.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"And the dream? What was it about?"

"Since I brought back Lanara, I've been having weird dreams. The Callan's last chosen one visits me. I find some of my powers through these dreams, some through the real world. Today, it was something with Lamenting. He said I'm not the one that gets to mourn over people. Then I saw my dad. As real as he was all those years ago.  I had him for a moment. Then he dissapeared."

She kept looking at her, her stomach knotting. She wishes she could take away her pain. To bare it herself. But all she could do was hold her. They stayed up like that, and Clarke told her everything about the powers, about Damir. She was struck, the information was fascinating. And she thought Clarke couldn't get any more interesting. It was already near noon when she realised she has to get back to her tower. Noone sent for her yet, so she assumed Ice Nation didn't come yet. Nia really like to push her luck.

Finding all their clothes and finally getting downstairs, she got an idea. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"You sure you know how to make food? Wouldn't you reather eat at your royal feast?" She nuged Clarke in the chest, pulling her close and kissing her.

 "Unfortunately for you, now you'll never know." 

They got to the tower, already busy with people going left and right. Some preparing the rooms and food, others cleaning up and putting everything in place. Indra and Anya were already waiting for them. 

"Did Ice Nation arrive?"

"We got word they will be here around after noon." She gave Indra a nod, looking at Anya. The girl's eyes kept switching between her and Clarke, who was standing besides her like a stone. She hated the formal "we barely know eachoter" relationship they had to put on. But she could see they both knew what's going on.

"Clarke, leave us, I have business to attend." She got a nod and a slight bow out of her, before she turned around.

"Grab everyone in charge of the clan's houses, food, tower preparation. I want them here immediatly." Both did as told, while she took her place on the throne. She didn't have to wait for long, all of the people she requested gathered below her. She asked for reports, what finishing touches need to be done, if anything went wrong. Everyone assured everything went as plan, all they're waiting for is Ice Nation.

A piece of her wished Clarke's dragon would spit fire. She'd make sure Nia would be burned to a crisp. She returned to her room, taking off most of her gear. She was about to throw herself on her bed, when she heard complaining at her door. She walked outside to see Clarke trying to make up an excuse to the guards about some urgent thing she must hear now. She rolled her eyes.

"Let her pass." Both guards moved on command, letting her in the hall. They walked past the other two guards, which the commander has, because she's valuable, so are the other nightbloods, therefore they must have guards in front of the hall and their doors, and walked in.

"What's this about?"

"Last night, when I-uh, well. I just wanted to ask, did I go past a boundary or something? Drunk me isn't exactly that good at judging if wha-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Clarke." It was kind of cute how she started rambeling when she was nervous. Did it seem to her or did her accent become even thicker when she did that.

"Then why'd you-"

"I told you." She stepped a bit closer to her. Her chest felt like it was getting tighter. Great. Now she's nervous. "I wanted you to be aware." She came even closer, completly closing the distance between them. "Of everything I do to you." She grabbed Clarke's cheek, pulling her in. This time, it didn't start slow. The kiss was sloppy, full of want and need. Desperate. It felt ridiculos.

Something near a week has passed, and skaiplana made her fall for her harder than her and her dragon did. She never felt like this for Costia. She liked her, sure. She was attached to her, spend every day with her. Maybe she even loved her. But she was never in love with her. Maybe she's not in love with Clarke either. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she was lonely.

But for now, she didn't want to care. She was happy. She got rid of Clarke's shirt, letting her hands roam around her body. Clarke's mouth traveled to her neck, biting and sucking. She digged her nails into Clarke's back, getting a moan in return. Her head fell back, exposing her neck completly. Clarke's hand found itself between her legs, giving her just a bit of pressure.

She gasped, letting out a silent "Beja."

"You never told me what that means." She felt the pressure getting a bit stronger, then dissapearing.

"Please, Clarke. Fuck, Please." Clarke stepped back, looking at her with a smirk on her face. They heard a knock on the door, which made that smirk completly drop.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She grabbed her shirt off the floor, putting it back on and adjusting it. They ran over to the table where a map was displayed, pretending to look interested in it. 

"Enter." Indra came in, looking at them confused.

"Ice Nation arrived. They're ready to attend the treaty." They both gave her a nod, Indra ready to leave.

"Heda?"

She looked at her, giving her a questioning look.

"You might want to tell the sky girl to readjust her shirt." She left, closing the door behind. Her eyes were wide, not wanting to turn towards Clarke. When she did, she saw her shirt was put on inside-out. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she took it off again and turned it over. 

Clarke's cheek were red, her mouth slightly open.

"I uh, have to get my uniform anyway." She nodded, motioning her to go out the door. Instead, she turned around, going to the window.

"Clarke, the door's the-"

"Don't question it." She watched for a while, when she heard something flying towards the tower. Lanara appeared shortly after, Clarke ready to jump on her.

"I won't be the one picking up your guts when you fall." She got a scoff in return, and she was gone.

 

\---

 

_"Why are you nervous?"_

She didn't wanna answer that.

_"Did you finally fuck her?"_

_"LANARA!"_

_"WHAT? Was she good?"_

_"We don't have time for this right now. I gotta get the uniform and get to the tower."_ She landed, rushing in the house to dress herself up. She grabbed her uniform, throwing it on, tying her shoes, putting on every piece of gear. She wishes her full "commander" outfit would look as cool as Lexa's. Then again, she was never good at styling stuff together.

"Clarke, come on, I have to do your hair." She didn't see her mother come in. Grabbing her weaponary belt and flinging it on herself, she sat down, handing her mother a bounch of rubber bands.

"Do you have the paint?" She got a nod, her mother focusing on her hair. She wanted to tell her about dad. But she couldn't. She didn't even tell her about the Callan. She couldn't do that either.

Finishing her insanely-complex braid, she went to the mirror to apply the paint. She styled them as two lines coming from each eye, first one, thick, starting at the caruncle, going up the her eyebrows, all the way to her temple. The second one starting at the outer corner of her eye, much thinner, following the thicker one. I'ts not like she had to do her left eye three times. She put on her dragonbone-carved crown, colored black, with the stone of dragonheart placed on both ends where the crown should meet in the middle.

They rushed out, their dragons already waiting. They flew up, flying towards the tower and landing on it. Going in through the roof enterance, she saw the meeting has already begun. Great. She was late. The guards moved aside from the throne room door, opening them.

She walked in, head high. All eyes were fixed on her. Everything was the same as last time, only this time, the people sitting on the chair were the clan's leaders. And this time, there was a chair waiting for her, decoraded with dark wood, light blue and gold strips in between the branches.

She stopped in front of Lexa, bowing down only her head.

"Commander."

She's been bowed for a few seconds, when she finally heard her voice. "Ambassadors." She turned around, looking every one of them in the eye. Her mother took the place at her chair. Or..mini-throne. It was very well decoraded. Way too much detail. How much time did Lexa spend on deciding on them?

"This is Clarke kom Draga Kru. Leader of her people." She looked everyone in the eye. Some of them were judging her, some looking at her in awe. Some looked bored, some scared. But the one that caught her eye was the tall older woman with blonde-ish hair, some kind of..bone thing in her forhead and hair. Ice nation. She was looking at her with pure interest and greed. The colors around the ambassadors she could see were mostly left with color. But hers? It was pure black.

Lexa's voice broke their staring. "She's here to negotiate a peace treaty. The rules and terms will be handed out to you all, any questions will be answered." One of the guards handed out the written terms to all of them. She looked them over. The terms allowed her people to come to their lands, and them to her people's lands, but with no weapons. Okay.

They cannot make alliances with other clans. Okay.

They cannot trade or benefit from eachoter. Hm. Lexa wouldn't make that kind of term. She knows the gain would be great. Then again, their weapons are much more valuable.

In case of war, none parties can ask for help. Reasnoble. She continued reading. A bounch of politic stuff, stuff about the coalition, forbidding of secret stuff, blah, blah, blah, breaking the treaty will initiate war, blah. Okay. She agreed, both parties remain neutral at everything. She just didn't understand the trading part.

A few more minutes pass, after everyone's done, first of the ambassadors rises.

"Heda, with all due respect, but trading with the Draga Kru would bring us both great gains." The other ambassadors agreed, murmoring againts eachoter.

"This is a peace treaty. In order for us to trade with Draga Kru, we would have to let them in to our coalition."

This time, the ambassador from Ice Nation rose. Nia, was it? "I say we let Draga Kru join the Ice Nation." Silence. Oh hell no. She did not just say that.

Lexa shifted in her chair, her look getting even bitchier than before. "And why would you want that, Nia?" Her voice was stone cold.

She smiled, looking directly at Clarke. "Fire and ice mix together perfectly, don't you think?"

She raised an eyebrow, standing up. "We are not here to join any of your clans, Nia. And our dragons do not spit fire." She could sense she let some anger escape in her tone. She was staring her directly into the eye.

Nia wasn't finished, though. She opened her mouth once again, and she swore she wanted to knock out every single one of those teeth.

"We could gain much from eachoter."

"If by that you mean you could gain from us, then yes, you are correct. We have nothing to gain from you." The air in the room got tense, the other ambassadors waiting.

"ENOUGH!" Lexa stood up, taking a step forward. "If you all wish for Draga Kru to join us, then the decision if they want to is upon them. This is a peace treaty. NOT an acception into the coalition." The ambassadors started talking amongst eachoter once again, what seemed like forever. Finally, one of them stepped forward.

"We have decided we agree upon Draga Kru potentially joining the coalition. If you, Heda, and Clarke kom Draga Kru approve it, of course."

Lexa looked towards her in question. Great. This is NOT what she signed up for. Then again, joining a coalition would make sure there would be no war. A peace treaty is much less powerfull. She didn't want to waste her riders fighting these people.

"Me and my advisors will take untill dawn to decide." Lexa nooded, signaling the guards to open the door. The ambassadors walked out, her and her mother following behind. They were about to go to Marcus's room and find the others, when someone grabbed her arm. It was Nia.

"May we be alone, please?" She was adressing to her mother. The fuck does this bitch want? Her mother left, leaving her alone with this..humanized evil ice stick.

_"Code red dude, I think we may need to turn this one into ground human splashed soup."_

 "I hope we didn't start on the wrong foot, Clarke. I think you know what the wise decision for you to make is. Think well before you make it." With that, she left, and Clarke was left with her fists clenched.


	9. Intertwined at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait, but I tried making up with it by making the chapter a bit longer. I'm no expert in Trig, so scuse the poorly formed sentances, but I tried my best. And as always, hope you enjoy, and give me some feedback on the work :)

"I say we kill them in their sleep."

"I'm with O."

"No guys, poison."

"Fuck ye Rae, up top." She heard a loud clap from the high five. What the fuck. Why did she even ask for their opinion. She knows her answer's gonna be no. Why did she ask them? What did she expect?

"O, Rae, Monty, J, get the fuck out, I'll discuss this with people who have a brain." She looked towards her mother and Kane to clearify who she meant.

"Hey Griffin, who do you have to thank for the advanced tech back at Indomabilis? That's right, me and Monty. If anything, we're smarter than you six combined." She rolled her eyes and pushed all of them out the door. Turning around and sighing, she returned to the table. If only she could ask Lexa about the smartest decision. In bed. After sex.

No, Clarke, focus.

"You know the wisest thing to do is say no. We want nothing but peace from these people." Her mother was right.

"If I say no, I don't know what Nia will do. I don't want war. Riders, we're barely recovering from being at our lowest numbers. We can't have another war."

"How many Riders do we have?" 

"113, last time I checked. 112, thanks to me." She looked at the ground. The weight of killing Dana never left her. But she didn't have a choice. How could a leader die by the hands of someone who barely finished training?

"How many warriors on foot?"

"About 3000." She still didn't look up. She didn't want to talk about it to her mum and Kane yet. She couldn't. She killed her own blood. She felt her mother come closer, hugging her.

"Clarke. It isn't your fault. There was no other way." She buried her head in her mother's neck. Kane stepped forward too, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Being a leader means making hard choices. You made one. And it will stay with you."

She looked at them both, thankfull to have them. She doesn't know what she'd do without them. But it didn't make it any easier to be the first that killed her blood after the war.

"We have the numbers to take down whatever they throw at us. Indomabilis has been standing for centuries. It cannot fall." Kane was right. Then again, she knows nothing about the Ice Nation. Except the fact they're bad news.

"We don't know the Ice Nation. Lexa would never attack us. They may disobey her commands. Promise me, you will not give command to attack her or her Clan, unless they're involved." They both nooded, and she felt relieved. There's the answer, then.

 

\---

 

The sun hasn't risen yet, but she already had her full gear on, eating breakfast. She wanted to go see Clarke. But with so many people from the other clans, she didn't dare risk it. If Clarke refuses, which she probably will, Nia can't do anything. At least she hoped. Unless she managed to get ice dragons of her own.

A knock on her door.

"Enter."

"Commander. Draga Kru has announced they have made the decision. Everybody is waiting for you." She gave the messenger a nod, waiting for him to exit. Ah yes. The beauty of being commander. Everyone waits for you.

She took her time finishing the breakfast. It was quite good. Not as good as Clarke's, but the meat was great. She walked out, turning to her guards. 

"*Taik kef kom flika."

"Ba Heda, -"

"Dula chit ai biyo!"

They bowed, going in her room sighing.

"Chomouda oso?" She heard the whisper from the room, smiling to herself. Oh well. Someone has to take care of them.

Walking in the throne room, everyone stood up, bowing their heads. Clarke was already standing, her expression seemed...cold. She got worried. Even in formal occurrences, she always showed emotion. She got a knot in her throat. 

"Ambassadors. The time has come for Draga Kru to announce their decision." She looked towards Clarke, who stepped forward.

"Me and my council have decided not to join your coalition. But we do agree to all terms of the peace treaty, and will not break any of the rules given. However, if you do, we will show no mercy to the clan attacking us."

Even her tone was cold. The knot in her throat turned into a rock. She looked at all the ambassadors. They seemed dissapointed, but not surprised. Except Nia. There was a smirk on her face.

"Draga Kru has made their decision. I demand for you to respect it, as well as the peace treaty. The ceremony will be performed in two days of time." She got a questioning look from Clarke. "If there's no questions, that will be all." Everyone started leaving. Clarke's chair was the first one from hers, so she waited for the room to clear a bit. 

She was about to speak her name, but held back last second. Fuck it. She'll climb in through her window.

"Should we fetch the staff to prepare the ceremony, Heda?"

"Go. Get them to the throne room as soon as possible. Grab anyone available to help out the staff." She got a nod, and they were off.

"Anya. Stay." She truned around, looking at her confused.

"Meet me on the training feild. I think we both got some steam to blow off."

Her smirk told her she was right.

She left for her room, taking off all her gear. The gnawing pain in her stomach was not going away anytime soon. She knew she couldn't go see Clarke yet. She certanly can't afford for people to rumour she and Clarke have been spending lots of time together. Fuck. Fucking shit. All she wanted was to lay in bed with her. Just cuddle with her. Smell her. See her smile. Fuck.

She changed to some clothes appropriate for training, made sure her braids were on tight and left. A guard accompanied her to the feild, following her like her own shadow. She always hated that. It's like someone's always breathing on her neck, waiting to die for her.

Arriving and dismissing him, Anya was already warmed up. 

"Think quick." A wooden sword got thrown at her. She caught it with no problem, giving Anya an unamused look.

"Training swords? What are we, five?"

"I don't wanna hurt your pretty face." Anya lunged at her, aiming straight for her head. She moved away, and ended up with Anya trying to go for her hip. Easy block. She hit her on the forhead with the back tip of the sword, knocking her back.

"What about you and the bodyguard?" She attacked this time, making it look she'll go for her stomach, but changing and went for her sides at the last second. Anya blocked her, and neither retreated. "I saw you two were getting..friendly."

Anya kicked her in the gut, sucking the air out of her. She got sweeped of her feet, her head hitting the ground. "Her and I are very fine, thank you very much. You've gotten rusty, Commander. Too much sitting." Anya went for the final blow, when she doged, twirled her legs and made her fall to the floor. "And you're very easy to mislead." She lunged up, swinging at Anya's head. She rolled over, picking herself up.

"So how are you and Princess Rider? You got in her pants yet?" For some reason, that made her angry. She let out a growl, attacking with full force. Anya blocked all of them, but that's what she wanted. She swung at her head again, and with a final block she got her where she wanted. They were standing there, trying to out-balance eachother. She twisted her wrist, making her sword go round and knocking Anya's out of her hand.

The wooden toy flew away, Lexa twisted around her, putting hers at Anya's throat. "It's okay to yeald, I won't beat up your pride much." She laughed, not seeing the sucker punch coming from Anya's elbow. She tripped back, stepping aside just in time to avoid her punch. She threw away her stick toy as well, going in fist bare.

They threw punches and kicks, blocking, dodging. She loved training with Anya. It was all or nothing. No holding back. She kicked her right in the gut, going for a twist-kick to finish her off. She fell flat on the ground.

"And the crowd cheers, the famous, unbeatable Commander has won again." She heard growls coming from the floor.

 "Unbeatable, huh?" She turned around when she heard a thrid voice. It was Raven. Or was it Oct...something. Clarke was with her.

"Want to try it for yourself?" Anya stepped between them, turning to Raven. "A smple hi would be enough. You might want to reconsider this. Someone's gonna end up on the ground."

"Like you did yesterday?"

"YOU TOPPED? KNEW IT!"

"CLARKE!" Anya did not seem pleased with where this was going.

"Fuck yea I did." They high fived, making Anya even more angry.

"RAVEN. WHAT THE FUCK? Lex, you better kick her ass."

"After I kick her's, I'll kick yours in bed."

"Alright, alright calm down. I'll fight rider bodyguard here now, and you lovebirds can be butthurt later."

She had to admit it. The girl was funny. She stepped forward, Anya and Clarke clearing the way.

"Don't get too hurt babe." She looked at Clarke, rolling her eyes. She attacked by jumping in the air, aiming for the head. Raven dodged, trying to throw a punch, but she kicked her hand away. She attacked while Raven's hand was flinged, kicking her in the ribs. Hit. She attacked again and again, getting a dodge from Raven every time. The attacking made her let her guard down, not seeing the incoming kick aimed at her stomach. She got knocked back blocking a kick at her head last second.

She gripped her foot, swinging it down and up again, making Raven spin in the air, before hitting the ground. She heard the two laughing in the background, running over.

"I would hug you, my warrior, but there are people watching." She laughed at Clarke trying to act like a lady. "And you, my dearest badyguard, just got your ass assasinated." Anya laughed, picking her up.

"Not fair. I want a rematch." She laughed, punching raven in the shoulder. "Maybe another day. I'm tired from all this winning." She turned to Clarke, who was looking right passed her. "Clarke? You alright?"

"Guys?" They all looked at her. "Don't move or look around. Someone's watching us."

 "How do you know?" Her hand automatically wanted to grab her dagger. "Tell me his location."

"180° behind you, the tree with three branches lower than all others." She grabbed the dagger, spinned around, saw the tree last second and threw. The tree was maybe 20-30 meters away. A scream, followed by someone falling. She turned back around, seeing all three amazed at her aiming abilities.

They all ran towards the spy that fell down, before they could crawl away. She kicked them around. It was a man. She picked him up and slammed him in the tree, getting a whine out of him. She pulled out the dagger from his leg and put it againts his throat, nearly cutting it.

"WHO SENT YOU? WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON YOUR COMMANDER?" She pushed the blade in further, blood showing up. The man was silent.

"Bring me some water. Let's see how he looks like without mud on his face." Anya ran for some water, and Raven tied him up. She didn't let the dagger loose one bit. She stared at the man, like she's about to rip his skin off. But he didn't show much fear.

"Raven, call in O, tell her to be at mum's and Kane's side at all times." Raven did as told, while Anya came back with water. Clarke took the bottle, pouring it on his face. The blade at his throat already made it hard for him to breathe, but now it was impossible. He choked and coughed, but said nothing.

Scars on his face. She wasn't surprised. "Azgeda. DID NIA SEND YOU? ANSWER TO YOUR COMMANDER!"

"Gyon op Azplana." She realised what he was about to do, and pulled the dagger away before he could slit his throat.

"Nia sent him. Take him to the tower. We'll get anwsers from this bastard one way or another." Anya grabbed his ropes waiting for Raven to help.

"No. Raven, you stay on guard." Clarke's voice was commanding, more than usual.

"Why does she get to stay on guard? She just got her ass beat."

"Trust me on this one." She looked at Clarke, waiting for an explanation. All she got was a "sorry" look, before she moved past her. Sorry for what? Great, now she has to deal with one mayor problem and a fucking feast. On second thought. Better to cancel that ceremony untill she knows everyone's safe.

She should have left Anya to beat the shit out of Nia those few years ago.

 

\---

 

_"I want Monty and Jasper to scout the areas from abowe now."_

_"What happened?"_

_"We just found a spy in the trees. He's from Azgeda."_

_"Knew I should have stomped that bitch when I had the chance."_

They dragged the spy to the tower, everyone on alert. Not long has passed when other guards ran towards them to aid. 

"Take him to the chambers. I'll deal with him myself." Lexa's voice was stone cold. Suddenly, her problems didn't really matter anymore. It would sure as hell help if she'd knew how to use her powers. She has to get in touch with Dimitri. 

"If you're doing this, I'm doing it with you." Lexa turned to her, about to talk her out of it.

"Count me in." Of course. Anya wouldn't miss any of the action. Lexa stopped, thinking for a second. What could she refuse? She could be in danger just as much as her. Finally, a nod.

After Lexa gave the commands, she stopped her and dismissed the guards once they were safe enough noone could shoot them from a far.

"Baby are you okay?" She saw the anger in her eyes. She saw all the possible things Lexa could do to that man.

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't sound fine."

"I'm pissed off, alright? I thought we showed Nia her place. But she's gonna do something."

"What?"

"Let's find out. But first tell me what's with you?"

"It's just the powers. Nothing to worry about." Well, for anyone else. It drove her crazy. She tried to figure out how to use "dash" all night last night. Nothing. Dimitri won't tell her a thing. Won't give her a single clue. Atleast she figured out what the colors behind people are. And how to see even the ones she can't at first.

She followed Lexa and Anya to the chamber, where the man was tied up to a giant X. The room was small, dark, there were blades, things the look like something she does NOT want to know where they go, and many devices she didn't know how to use. To her relief, it was all covered in a pretty thick layer of dust. So she's guessing the room isn't used very often.

"Why don't you let your guards do this?"

"I'll get the info I need myself." She took one of the smaller blades, checking the sharpness by impaling it into the wooden table. It got halfway through. She winced. It hurt her just imagiing what's about to happen. She stood in front of the man, Anya by her side. Lexa got closer to him, leaning the blade to his index finger.

"For every time you don't answer, you lose 1/3 of your finger. Now, I'll be nice, and start with your nails first." She could see the horror in his eyes. 

"Who were you spying on?" Silence. Scream.

"Again. Who. Were you spying on." More silence.

"I hope you understand that the more silent you are, the more painfull this will be for you." Another scream. This one longer.

She stood there, as the process repeated again and again, untill the man was left with no fingernails. He wasn't giving up easly. 

"I was nice. You still have your fingers. Now. You know the question. You still have your entire tounge. Speak." Silence. Lexa turned around, switching to a bigger blade. She came back, pressing the blade to his thumb. Clarke saw her look him in the eyes, as she pressed down. The man screamed, this time it was accompanied by weeping. Blood started gushing out, covering his hand. Her stomach could take the fingernails, but at this she nearly threw up. But she wanted to be here.

She knew Lexa. She knew Lexa didn't enjoy doing this. She knew Lexa probably felt so nauseous by now, it wouldn't take much for her to throw up too. She couldn't imagine the fingers that traced her skin in the mornings, that pulled her in for a kiss could ever do such gruesome things.

But she was seeing it. Except it wasn't Lexa. It was the Commander. Only now she realised how big of a difference there are between the two. The Commander is gruesome, harsh, demanding, cold, shows no mercy.

But Lexa? She's warm, and sweet, and smily, and loving, and caring. She's everything the Commander is not. And Clarke's heart ached when she saw the things Lexa was forced to do in order to create the image of the Commader. That weight was never thrown upon Clarke. Sure, death was, but she never had to act as though as Lexa.

She always had her mum, Kane, her friends to count on. But Lexa as the Commander? She had noone that would make the decisions for her. She's been doing this since she was 16. How was she so full of love, when she was taught to hate? Lexa never told any of this to Clarke. She never put the weight of it on her. But the things she just realised, made her love Lexa even more.

Love? Does she really..love her? She got brought back to reality by another scream. The man lost two of his fingers. 6 cuts. How hasn't he fainted yet? 

Lexa put back the knife, turning towards them.

"Anya, if you wish to use his face as a punching bag, go ahead. He has too many teeth anyway."

"Gladly." 

Lexa left, and she ran after her. She found her leaning on to a bucket of water, rubbing and scrubbing off the blood. 

"Hey, hey, hey, let me help you with that."

"I'm fine. Please go away."

"Lexa, don't push me away. Not now." Lexa looked up at her, her eyes red. She was about to cry. She ran towards her, closing the short distance, and hugged her.

"Hey. You're okay. It's not your fault. This isn't you. If you had the choice, youd never do that to someone." She felt Lexa's body relax in her embrace, sinking her head in her neck, breathing in her scent. After a while, Lexa parted them, and she wished she'd stay a bit longer. 

"I have to check in with the scouts. They should be back by now."

She gave Lexa a nod, pulling her closer, kissing her on the forhead, the nose, and her lips. They just stood there for a moment, holding eachoter.

"I have to go." She gave her a nod, and watched her dissapear. Joining Anya, she saw the man's face was now covered in blood as well. His stance wasn't upright anymore. The only reason he wasn't laying flat on the ground was because he was tied up. He was weak.

"How about you give him a break. He's not very useful to us passed out." Anya stepped back, catching her breath. "I think I just made him look prettier." She looked at his face. His three front teeth were missing. She scoffed. For a second, she made eye contact with the man. In that moment, she got sucked into his head. She saw everything through his eyes.

He was in battle, just defeating his enemoy. He looked to the right, seeing a manly figure being impaled. He screamed, running towards the fallen man. He cut off the man's murderer's head, turning to him.  _"Ryko. Beja. Du nou bants ai op. Beja. Nou."_ He started crying.   _"Nou fir raun, strikon bro. Ste juy."_ A last breath. A scream.

The scenery changed. He was walking with his friend, when a messenger came to him.  _"Yu nomon wan op."_ Everything stopped. She felt his pain. The moment everything in him fell apart.

The scene was different again. She saw a person dying. She could feel the pain, again. It was an older man. His father. Different scenery, again. It was a little girl, his sister, being taken away. Change of scene, again. It was his lover, being tortured and hanged.

New scenery. He was kneeling before a piece of paper, something written on it. A knife, a blade, a bow, a stick and...a small bottle with a green liquid inside it.

 _"Gon ai nontu. Gon ai nomon. Gon ai bro. Gon ai sis. Gon ai niron. Gon ai kwin."_ She snapped back to reality. She had no idea how she understood every word.

Lamenting.  _"You're not the one who gets to grieve."_ She understood it now. If the person was weak enough, she could see their pain. She could feel it. She could see what kept them going.

"Can I try something?" She got a nod out of Anya. She picked up a dagger she didn't really intend to use. She got close to the man, and hovered it above his heart. 

"You know the question. Do you want to answer?" Silence. There was nothing but hatered, fear and pain in his eyes. Understandable. 

She moved the dagger to his head, his temple, to be exact. She pressed it lightly.

"Goin ai nontu." She could see the surprise and fear in his eyes. "Who died because of an uncurable disease." It was followed by a look of emptiness. Anger.

"Gon ai nomon." She dragged the dagger to his heart. "For who you never knew how she died." The emptiness was starting to be replaced by complete awe and pain. More emotional than physical.

"Gon ai bro." She moved the dagger to his stomach, exactly where she saw his brother being impaled. She put pressure on it, so it made contact with his skin. "Who died in a battle won by noone. For nothing."

This is the first time the man spoke "WITCH!" He yelled at her, pulling at his restraints, tugging. He was struggeling and trying to escape for the first time. She got to him.

"Gon ai sis. Who got taken and sold away by the queen." His eyes were flooded with grief, sorrow. She made him feel the pain of all the loses all over again.

"Tell me, and I'll stop." The man was silent, barely struggeling.

She grabbed him by his chin, pulling his head up and making him look at her in the eyes.

"Gon ai niron. Who was tortured and hanged because he was your lover." She could see all emotion drain from him. It was too much.

"YOU. I WAS SPYING ON YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I POISONED YOUR DRAGON TOO, AND THERE'S MUCH MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM, JOKA!" Good. Lanara's body must've already created anti-bodies. Now way it hasn't.

"For how long?"

"SINCE THE MOMENT YOU FUCKING GOT HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"How many of you are there?"

"JUST ME. IT TOOK JUST ME TO NEARLY KILL YOUR MIGHTY FUCKING DRAGON." His english was impressive. She turned around, seeing Anya speechles, with her mouth open, looking at her. After she got herself together, she finally managed to speak. "Looks like your powers are usefull after all, skaiplana."

"You know about them?" She only got a nod. No explanation. They left the man there, going up to find Lexa. She wanted to see her. To see how she's doing.

"Nou get trana." She turned back to the man, but he didn't seem like he's going to say anything else. She got the info they need, for now.

Running back to the tower, the got lifted up to the throne room. Anya asked the sentrys where Lexa is, and they motioned towards her room. Entering, they saw her and Indra looking at the desk, figures on it, talking.

"What happened?"

"They have an army just outside Trikru Territory. It's Ice Nation, Desert clan and Lake people. I sent my best riders to raise an army in Trukru and the closest clans, sending them here immediately." Her stomach twisted. Nia did this. Why did she think she could win againts five dragons?

"How many warriors do they have?"

"My scouts told me they have around 50.000-100.000" If her stomach twisted before it must have been doing backflips right now. "The army I can raise in half a day around Polis is around 10.000. I don't know how much time we have. 

Anya jumped in, looking over the table. "What's the plan?" Lexa expained everything in detail, the worst case scenario being they fight with 10.000 warriors and 5 dragons. Her scouts are watching the army, sounding the alarm as soon as it crosses the border. The march from the border to polis should be around 2-3 days. That gives them a bit of time.

"You got anything from the spy?" She explained what she got out of him, which wasn't as much as she hoped for, but it was enough. They all parted, and she ran to check on her people. They were all in one room already, waiting for someone to explain.

As soon as she entered, her mum got up, hugging her. "Griff, do you mind explaining?"

"There's a war coming. Nia has raised an army of about 70.000 warriors." They all looked at her, as she explained the rest.

"Monty. Your dragon's the fastest. Go to Indomabilis, bring back the fastest riders, and the dragon armor you manage to take with you." He gave her a nod, going towards the window, waiting and jumping. They all stayed in the tower for the rest of the day, bringing their dragons on top of the tower. It was a very, very tight fit. 

After she left Lanara on the top, she headed straight for Lexa's room. The guards didn't even flinch at this point, they just let her pass in her room. As soon as she stepped in, she was met with Lexa's scent, lingering in the room. It was so strong, but so soft. It felt calming.She's never noticed that before. But the room was empty.

"Lex?"

 

\---

 

She heard the door open just as she was washing her face. Grabbing a towel to wipe it off and see who it is, she heard her voice. She was hoping it would be her. Before she went out, she double-checked in the mirror if she looks alright. Her hair was unbraided, she wasn't wearing any of her commander armor. She felt...stripped, to be seen like this by Clarke. Just her. Just Lexa.

Every single time untill now, she's had something that kept her facade up. Her braided hair. Her coat. Her warpaint. Her weapons. Even her helm. But not this time.

She looked towards Elmer, petting him on the head. "Gaf ai os op."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, took a deep beath, raised the flap of her bathroom and stepped towards Clarke.

"Yes?" Clarke's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth parted when she saw her. Why?

"I just-I just uh, wanted to see if you're alright." Something in her warmed up. She smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've done worse." Her smile faded at that. But Clarke stepped forward, hugging her.

"I'm sorry." She stepped backwards enough so she could see her face. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"For not being here. When things like this happened." The words hit her like an arrow. She felt the urge to cry, the urge to just hold Clarke close and never let her go. She smiled, and finally kissed her. Her lips felt so soft, so warm. She's done it so many times by now, but none of them felt as special as this time. It felt like there was something electrical between them. Like Clarke's a magnet she can't stay away from. Like a drug. It felt, so much different than last time. So much stronger.

She felt a tear sliding down her cheek, and Clarke pulled away. Her hand reached up to her face, wiping it away gently. There was so much emotion in her eyes. Compassion. Understanding. She's never had anyone undersand her. This time, Clarke kissed her. They stood there, breathing eachoter in, pulling eachoter as close as they can, kissing eachoter as deeply as they possibly ever could.

Clarke's hand pulled on her shirt, asking for permission to take it off. She stepped back just enough so she could do so. The shirt landed on the floor, and they moved to the bed. Clarke straddeled her, looking at her body. She traced her stomach with her fingers, every muscle, untill her hands reached her breasts. She pushed herself up, grabbing Clarke's head and sunk in to a kiss.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" 

"Because you're beautiful." She felt the urge to cry again. She felt like every bone in her body lit up. Clarke pulled on her binder, and she allowed her to take it off. She felt bare before her. Not just physically, but emotionally. Clarke closed the distance between them, slowly making her lay down again. She felt her mouth move to her collar bone, nibbing at it, kissing it, moving to her neck, and sucking on her skin. She felt overwhelmed.

She moved to her breast, leaving small bite marks that would dissapear before she would make another one every time she touched her skin. She felt her mouth come closer to her nipple, gently sucking on it. She let out a moan. She could feel Clarke unbottoning her pants, and she helped her get them off. She seemed surprised at what she saw.

"Boxers?"

She smiled. "They're comfy. Don't judge." Clarke laughed, looking at her body again. "I'm not. They look hot on you. But it's time they hit the floor."

And so they did. Clarke seemed satisfied with it. It made her smile even more. She got back up, where she left off, and left wet kiss trails all over her stomach. Her hand moved between her slit, thumb sliding across it. She left out another moan, jerking her hips up for more. Clarke's mouth kissed her on her thighs, near her slit, above it, everywhere but where she needed it. 

She let out another gasp when she felt one finger slip inside her, curling up and stroaking her wall just right. She put on a rythm going up and down, getting used to the feeling. She just started enjoying herself, when Clarke added another, surprising her. She let out quiet moans again and again,her back slightly arching up. Her hand searched for Clarke's head, and when she finally found it she could only get out one word.

"Beja." It was a mixture of a moan and a gasp, but Clarke heard her. She felt her tounge right where she needed it, flicking up and down in the same rythm as her fingers. It sent a schock through her body, and she let out a louder moan, which Clarke seemed to enjoy, as she put on more pressure.

She tangled her hand in Clarke's hair, lightily pulling it. Clarke kept changing the rythm, the pressure, the strokes, untill she finally got it perfect.

"Just like that, please, fuck." She kept at it, and she could feel the orgasm building up, making her moan higher and higher. 

"I'm gonna come, Clarke, fuck, I'm gonna-" The orgasm took over her body, sending pleasant shocks all over her. Clarke helped her ride it out just enough so it felt even better. She could feel the pair of fingers slipping out, hurting a bit, but she didn't mind. She got up, smiling at Clarke, kissing her on the forehead.

"That was amazing."

She got a smirk in return. "I know."

"My turn." She grabbed Clarke and turned them over, so she was on top now. It surprised her, as she let out a little squal.

"That was cute."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taik kef kom flika - Take care of the candles  
> Ba Heda - But Heda  
> Dula chit ai biyo! - Do as I say!  
> Chomouda oso? - why us?  
> Gyon op Azplana - Long live the Ice Queen  
> Ryko. Beja. Du nou bants ai op. Beja. Nou. - Ryko. Please. Don't leave me. Please. No.  
> Nou fir raun, strikon bro. Ste juy. - Don't fear little brother. Stay strong.  
> Gon ai nontu. Gon ai nomon. Gon ai bro. Gon ai sis. Gon ai niron. Gon ai kwin. - For my father. For my mother. For my brother. For my sister.For my lover. For my queen.  
> Nou get trana. - Don't try.  
> Joka. - Fucker.  
> Gaf ai os op. - Wish me well/good. (There's no word for luck in trigedasleng.)


	10. A betrayal so dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and shorter chapter, but school was knocking me off my ass this month plus I was in London, so I didn't really have any time. I do have vacation starting friday tho, so (if I don't spend every day drunk) expect a pretty long chapter somewhen next week.

Something was being loud outside. It sounded like someone's very bad at playing the trumpet. She was too deep in her sleep-state to care. Lexa's body was so warm, and her scent just made her doze off even more.

Wait.

Trumpets. Loud. Very loud. Being blown three times.

Isn't that- She flew up.

"LEXA WAKE UP."

"Just five more minutes." The girl turned around, twisting herself in the blankets. She jumped up, looking for her uniform, throwing Lexa's at her.

"Lexa wake the fuck up they're blowing the horn!"

"THEY'RE WHAT?" And now they were both jumping around the room, looking for pieces of their clothing, trying to dress themselves. What the fuck. How did Nia get to the border so quickly? What kind of a fucking horse does she have. She wodered if the leaders from Lake and Desert clan were with her.

"Where the fuck is my binder what the fuck Clarke."

"I don't know I just threw it away."

She got all her clothing pieces first, making sure they're ajusted correctly. Lexa was done close after her, and ran behind the flap.

"What are you doing there's no time to put on warpaint."

"Yes there is." 

"Just give me that." She took the little container out of her hands and smacked some paint on her while dragging her out.

"Clarke wait no there's a procces to it you can't just-" She smuged it over her eyes, trying to make it look like what it was last time she saw her in it.

"COME ON!" They burst out of her room, running towards the throne.

"How many of the clan's leaders did you ask?"

"All of them. But their armies don't help much when they're days from here."

"How many do we have?"

Lexa smacked-open the door, finding the throne room full a few leaders missing, Indra, Anya, Linclon, Kane, Abby, and the three of her friends waiting.

"Has Monty returned?" They shook their heads.

"What's the situation? How many warriors do we have?"

"30,000 all together." Lexa was about to sit on the throne when Indra interrupted her.

"Heda, Clarke. You might want to see this." They stepped outside. Her jaw dropped. Her stomach turned. There were 7 dots in the air, coming closer and closer. They were merely specks for now, but knowing how fast dragons can be, they'll be here in no-time.

"Traitors. I'll kill them for this."

She saw Lexa turning towards her. "How much time do we have?" She didn't answer. She turned inside, ready to give orders.

"Octavia, Raven, get all your weapons and gear. Jasper, go get my weapons from the house."

"Clarke. Let my army help." 

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause unless you hit the dragon right in it's eye, or the rider, your arrows aren't gonna do shit. We need to do this."

"It's seven to four."

She saw her mum about to interrupt. "No way. You're staying here. I need you alive." Abby tried to convince her otherwise, but her mind was made. All other clan leaders were silent. Noone dared to interrupt. They had no idea what was about to happen. They've never seen how brutal these fights can be.

"We'll hit them before Polis. We don't want them to come anywhere near." She thought it over .Seven to four. She can take two. Raven and Octavia could take four. Jasper wasn't trained in battle. But he could take the weakest. The poison isn't an issue. Lanara's body made an antidote, she told her to make sure the others get it.

Jasper returned with her belt, sword, bow and empty arrow holster. "Do you have any to spare?" He gave her a nod, running to his room. Octavia and Raven returned, ready for battle.

"Alright here's the plan. Octavia, Raven, you two go from the sides, stealthy, flank them from behind. Me and Jasper'll distract them enough they won't see you. Understood?" She got a nod.

"Hit them hard, fast, just like you were trained. This is our first battle since Zotos. Octavia, Raven, go."

_"Are you ready for this?"_

_"Ready as ever."_

_"Monty's not back. There's no armor, or reaforcements."_

_"We'll do Clarke. We always live."_ She turned to Lexa, making sure to say "I love you." with her eyes. She wasn't ready to say it outloud. Not that she could yet. She just wanted her to know. She wished she could pull her in for a kiss.

"As soon as you see the first dragon fall, send help on the ground." Lexa gave her a nod. Her face was stone cold, but her eyes gave out her soul. She could see Lexa was afraid. She's never seen her afraid before. Maybe because she had nothing to lose.

 

\---

 

She hoped Vidar'll be okay. No battle armor. That flank really is their best chance at having a slight advantage. She hoped she'll be able to go back to Lincoln after all of this. They were already unseen, and unless they have assasins of their own, this'll work. She was angry. She couldn't believe someone would betray their kind like that.

They were halfway there when she turned around to see two small dots behind them. Clarke and Jasper. Let's hope they'll fall for it. They parted, both taking one side to flank behind.

_"Are we close enough? Do you sense any of them to be like us?"_

_"There's no assasins. I don't feel them."_

_"Good. Vidar, if this is our last ride, I want you to know, it's been a hell of a life to share with you."_

_"Don't be stupid. There's only one thing we say to death-"_

_"Not today."_

They were close enough to barely make out the colors of the traitors. She made a big circle around, just to make sure noone could feel the wind made from Vidar's wings. Coming up behind, she saw their support. She could recognise the dragons. They were trackers. Not the best option to pick for battle. Easy kills.

She made sure all 7 are focused on Clarke and Jasper, before she gave Raven a signal to get ready. Poor attack coordination. Whoever planned this is a fucking moron.

 _"Drop in 3. 2. 1."_   Vidar turned around, enabling her to drop right behind the rider. She grabbed on to the rider with one hand, taking out her dagger with the other. "Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, he's an enemy, he's not one of yours." She had to force herself not to throw up as she slit the man's throat. Vidar was already waiting for her below, and she dropped down, watching the rider and it's dragon fall to the ground, seeing one more fall at her side.

They had about five more seconds to kill two in the middle, leaving the two on the side and one in the front. She took a deep breath. One shot. She reached for her arrows, aimed at the little crack between the dragon's armor and-

 _"FUCK"_ The arrow missed, hit the armor, alerting the whole group. Looks like Raven didn't get a chance to shoot. She heard their leader shout, but couldn't make out what he said. They both flew to their sides, trying to shoot, before they figure out where they are.  Some arrows hit, but nothing else than the armor. It made the dragons a bit slower. They were spreading apart. Clarke and Jasper were about to reach the battle.

 _"Catch up to him. He's not getting away alive."_ Vidar started chasing the dragon she missed, getting ready to jump him. It's not gonna be easy. He was looking in all directions. She jumped off, her dagger in her hand. She was just about to land when the rider looked up and saw her last moment.

He knocked her off, and she grabbed on to his foot at the last moment.

_"Get ready to catch me."_

_"Below you."_

She looked down to see Vidar waiting. The rider was trying to get rid of her, kicking and hitting her hands. She pulled herself up enough to stab him in his thigh, getting enough time to climb on. She saw a dragon falling down with a corner of her eye. She didn't know if it was theirs or not.

_"I'M HIT. HURRY. i CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER."_

Pulling the dagger out of him, she saw he's grabbing on to the saddle. Fuck. He was about to turn the dagon upside down. She turned around, finding a crack in the dragon's armor, and slitting it's throat. She wanted the rider alive. They started falling, the rider screaming as he realised what she's done.

She fell off, looking around for Vidar. He was flying behind, and she didn't know if he's going to make it in time to catch her. She knew he wasn't going to make it.

_"It's okay. You tried. I'll be fine."_

_"OCTAVIA."_

_"You're hurt. I'll be fine."_ He kept trying to catch up to her, he was so close, she could almost grab on to his leg.

Thud.

 

\---

 

She saw Octavia fall. She'll be okay. Vidar'll catch her. She couldn't do anything about it. She was too busy having an arrow-shoot down with this motherfucking idiot. Go invisible, reposition, go visible, shoot. Go invisible, reposition, go visible, shoot. Again and fucking again. The armor the dragons and riders wore was the one her and Monty designed. Her chance of hitting and damaging a stationary dragon were 0.0005, a moving one? 0.0000. Fuck this.

_"I'm dropping down."_

_"You'll end up like O."_

_"I don't have any other chances of winning otherwise."_

_"Fine. Don't fucking die on me."_

_"Don't get hit."_

Dropping don, she pulled out her sword, ready to put it right through his fucking throat. She landed, grabbing his head, and piercing it as fast as she could. Don't think about it. Don't fucking think about it. She jumped back on to Morrigan, looking for Clarke and Jasper. She saw Jasper needed help, but Clarke was hesitating on attacking. She was only dodging. Why? She saw Clarke fight. She had atleast 3 chances to knock them both down by now.

She was just about to reach Jasper, when she saw one of the arrows hit the dragon. Getting closer, she saw Jasper was hit too. She was so close, so close.

Hit. Her heart stopped. She watched Jasper and his dragon fall to the ground.

"JASPEEER!" She flew forward as fast as she could, pulling out her sword. Without a second thought she jumped on the rider's dragon, kicking him in the chest, grabbing him, and stabbing him right in the stomach, before throwing him down. She felt the dragon starting to fall, and jumped back on to her own. She headed over to help Clarke.

The closer she got, the more the dragons looked familliar.

_"It can't be them."_

Morrigan didn't answer.

_"Please fuck no it's not them."_

_"I'm sorry Raven. But we can't fuck up. Remember the training. Keep your mind straight."_

She calmed down, riding over to Clarke's side. She didn't believe it untill she saw their faces.

Clarke was fighting Bellamy and Finn. 


	11. An evil within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understod why fic writers said "I'll have the next chapter out in a week." And then 3 months passed and still no update. Now I deeply understand. But I got my lazy ass up and did it, so here ya'll go!

She couldn't see anything that was happening.

Her horse was running as fast as it could, but it wasn't fast enough. A bounch of healers were with her, but she felt like they won't be able to do enough. They don't know anything about treating a different body. For all she knew the medicine they had could poison riders and their dragons. Fuck.

She could look up in the sky here or there when her wiev wasn't blocked by the branches. There were only 4 dragons left up in the sky. She didn't know anything else. For all she knew they could all be dead. Clarke could be dead. Her heart skipped.

Fuck, Lexa. Snap out of it. This is war. No time for emotions. Just like every time untill now. Save your people, no matter the cost. Her stomach twisted knowing what one of those costs could be.

The forest cleared out, and she could see seven dragons lying on the floor.

"Hon op osir. Honon op en chon nou "

It felt better than anything in the world seeing Clarke isn't on the ground. But the relief soon went away when she realised that means she's still fighting. They couldn't do anything. All she can do was watch. So she decided to make herself useful on the ground.

Walking over to one of the nurses, she saw she was trying to attend Octavia. She was unconscious, her dragon watching over her, and he only loosened up and stepped down so the healer could examine her once he saw Lexa was there.

The dragon had three arrows in his right wing. She knew that they'd have to be pulled out, but didn't know how the fuck to pull out an arrow out of a dragon. Could be same as she'd to do a human. But it's a fucking dragon. Their skin's as thick as the walls of her tower. How the fuck do you even pull that out?

"Em ait."

"os."

She went to look further and found only Octavia and Jasper were down. That means they took four of theirs with them. Now let's hope Clarke and Raven can defeat the other two. It didn't seem like they were attacking. It seemed like they were just flying past eachoter.

She rushed over to Jasper.

"What's happening." He wasn't in the greatest state to talk. It looked like he was barely conscious.

"Finn. Bellamy." 

"Who is that?"

"Brother O and R." She tried making sense of that. Brothers from Octavia and Raven? She realised what a betrayal that is. No wonder Raven doesn't want to attack. Does Octavia know?

She decided not to torment Jasper anymore and went to see the prisoners. One of them was alive. Good enough. She could see the fear in his eyes. The boy didn't count more than maybe 17. No wonder they could convince him into this.

She grabbed him harshly by the shoulder and put him up onto his dead dragon so he was sitting up. She felt sick doing it. She squatted down to his level, looking him in the eye. The fear he showed before was now turned to terror.

"Nia sent you." She could see him shiver by the tone of her voice.

"Why have you betrayed your people?"

"Be-etrayed? We-e were goin-g to s-save them."

"From who?"

"Y-you."

"Your leader was here to make a peace treaty. We did not harm any of them. They were supposed to go home tommorow." She saw the added panic as his pupils contracted.

"We we-ere fo-following Ri-idar. O-one of o-o-ours got hurt. N-ia f-found us. S-sh-she said y-you b-rainwashed Rida-ar a-and tur-d h-her aggaint-s us." She assumed "Ridar" was Clarke. Funny. She hasn't heard anyone else call her that.

"And you believed her."

"Th-he sce-ene she put up was-s convin-ncing."

She stood up and made room for the healer. "Sou nou teik em wan op." She wanted more information. No need to tie him up yet, he seemed beaten up enough to barely breathe, let alone try to get away.

There was nothing left to do. They already pached up both Octavia and Jasper, she got the info. They could only watch and wait.

 

\---

 

"Bellamy, we weren't brainwashed!"

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU KILLED FOUR OF OURS?"

"YOU GAVE US NO CHOICE!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WEREN'T COMING TO TALK?"

"YOU'RE SUITED UP FOR BATTLE, BELL. WHO TALKS DRESSED UP TO KILL?" It was the first thing Raven's said since she joined her. She felt angry. Betrayed. She could tear apart anyone and anyting at this moment. The only reason she hasn't is because she's trying not to kill one of the best soliders they have.

"I STARTED HAVING DOUBTS AS SOON AS I HEARD ABOUT DANA." That ticked her off. She flew forward, taking out her sword and swinging for the dragon's head. They doged, Bellamy nearly scraping Lanara.

_"Clarke, keep a cool head."_

_"I'm sorry."_

She turned around, seeing Bellamy was attacking her. Fine. If he wants a fight, he's got one.

_"Try not to kill them. You need them alive more than dead."_

_"How about we try not to get killed?"_

He has arrows. She doesn't. He has armor. She doesn't. Her odds are not great.

 

\---

 

"WHY DO YOU BELIEVE A WOMAN YOU JUST MET? AND NOT YOUR OWN SISTER?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE TRAITOR. STOP FIGHTING US AND KILL LEXA."

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T WIN THIS FINN."

"THEN I'LL DIE TRYING."

He flew forwards, trying to attack, but she was faster. She fired an arrow, and hit him right in the chest. She felt like it hit her, too.

_"You can do this. Don't kill him. Knock him down."_

She turned Morrigan around, and fired another shot in his back. Hit. Flying above him, she dropped down, lading on his dragon. Finn already turned around, ready to defend himslef. She put a sword to his throat.

"I'm giving you a chance, Finn. Stop."

"I'm doing this for my people." She felt something sharp in her stomach. She looked down to see a dagger plunged in half-way. She was shocked. She couldn't move a single muscle.

_"Raven. Snap out of it."_

It took her a moment to realise what happened. She felt so much anger. "No brother spills blood of his own sister."

She pulled out her tazer and shocked him untill he was unconscious and fell down. His dragon went to catch him, and she jumped off. She wanted to fall down. She couldn't care less if she had died right now. She felt disgust towards her own brother. She wished she'd plunge that dagger deeper.

_"Morrigan. Come on, we have to help Clarke"_

_"How hurt are you?"_

_"It could be worse."_

Landing on him, she let out a yelp. 

"Fuck." She saw Clarke had an arrow in her hip. And it seemed like Bellamy was going for Lanara's throat.

_"Go full speed while invisible. Knock Bellamy off."_

Bellamy didn't see them. He's too focused on Clarke. There was pure hatred she felt in her chest. She wanted to separate his head off his shoulders. She knew he was the one pulling the strings. He was the one who decided to do this.

They flew right above them, Morrigan swinging his tail at the last moment. It hit him right in the stomach, and he fell down.

They won. But it felt like she's lost more than her life.

 The adrenalin wore off and she felt the pain again. She looked down to see she's lost blood. A lot of it. Could be the reason she feels drowsy. A little too drowsy. Just a bit more and she'll be-

"Fuck, RAVEN!"

 

 

\---

 

 

 

She jumped after her, trying to be as aerodynamic as she could, but she still couldn't reach her. Morrigan could catch her, but he'll cause more injury than good. She has to get to her first. She could almost reach. Almost. Fuck. She's not gonna make it. Raven was too far away. She tried as hard as she could and-

What. How did she catch up. What just happened. Morrigan got under them and cought them so Clarke took the landing impact. He landed, and she carried Raven to the ground.

Lexa came running to her, along with two healers.

_"How did you do that? You just...teleported."_

_"I don't know."_

"Clarke, are you okay?"

She put Raven down, sitting as well.

"No."

Lexa looked behind to see how far the healers were. Enough.

"What was that? Clarke you teleported."

"Yeah. I noticed." The healers arrived, one paying immediate attention to Raven, one started examining her. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Anything broke? Entry/exit wounds?"

"Just the arrow."

"Okay, I'm gonna push this all the way through and out."

"Yeah." She could hear the arrow sliding through her. She could feel it too. But she didn't really mind the pain. It felt quite nice. After she was patched up and the healers were now paying attention to others, Lexa sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Clarke. What happened up there?" She kept looking at the ground. She could hear Lexa. She could feel her. She knew she was speaking to her. But she just kept looking at the ground. She felt. Empty. Rotten.

"Clarke?" She wanted to answer but. She couldn't. She didn't have the motivation. Or the energy.

_"It's alright Clarke. It's not our fault. Take it easy. Let her help you."_

She could feel Lexa's soft, worried and loving gaze fixed on her. She heard her inhale and exhale, felt her body relax and hold her hand even thighter. "It's okay Clarke. Whatever you did. You're going to be alright." She turned her head, and buried it in Lexa's neck. She couldn't care less about who could see. She needed her. After she felt a kiss followed by Lexa's hand resting on her head, she relaxed.

"Ai Niron. Ai na kep yu klin." She didn't know what that meant. But the words calmed her down. They stayed like that for quite some time. In the mean time, on of the healers came to check up on her. Lexa didn't move a single inch untill she finally lifted her head up.

"I'm fine. How are the rest of us?"

"Stable. They need rest. But they'll be alright." She nodded.

"Lexa, we have to get back to Polis. As soon as they wake up."

"They're passed out. How?"

"The dragons can carry them." They were all awake. Perfect. Noone gets left behind.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Lexa looked at her in surprise. "It's the fastest."

"And the prisoners?" She got up and drew out her sword. 

"They broke the law. They attacked their leader. By our laws, that's punishable by death. But because I still need them, the first punishment they get is to see their dragons die." She saw the shock in Lexa's eyes. She felt sick. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kill herself, not the dragons. She's never done this before. Her hand was shaking. She was so close to throwing up.

_"Lanara. You know what we have to do."_

_"I know."_

She waited for Lanara to land on the first dragon. She didn't know his owner. He was tied up now. They all were at this point. Only Bellamy was still passed out.

"Please. Don't do this."

"The law is the law. You attacked me."

"Please. I'll do anything. Anything. RIDAR PLEASE!"

She tried disconnecting from her body, as she walked to the dragon beneath Lanara. He was struggling, roaring. Trying to escape. She stepped behind his head, and pointed her sword right where the small brain is. She nearly threw up, as she pushed the sword in, hearing the skul crack, and the dragon's motion stopping.

She can't remember much after that. All she knows is she's covered in blood. She couldn't even look Finn in the eye. She couldn't look at anyone. She put the sword back in her holster, and walked over to Lexa.

"Leave the corpses." Lexa gave her a nod

"TAKE THE PRISONERS. LEAVE ANYONE WHO ISN'T BREATHING. WE'LL MEET IN POLIS."

Lexa looked at her, her gaze changed to a loving one.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Not in the slightest."_

_"Me either, Lanara. Me etiher."_

 

\---

 

She was following Clarke, neary straddling Lanara, when she heard it.

"No. How?"

"Three blows."

She drew out her swords, looking in the forest. She couldn't spot any scouts, any archers, nothing.

"Clarke. Can you go up and look?" She got a nod, and they were already up in the sky. It took nearly no time at all for them to return, and Clarke seemed scared.

"There's five more dragons." She wanted to scream from anger. How many did Nia manage to get?

"We can't fly away. They'll follow."

"We're moving on land then. Now." She gave orders to the guards and healers, straddeled up her horse ready to go. The dragons had their Riders, the prisoners were knocked out.

"Clarke, how far are the dragons?"

"They'll reach Polis by nightfall."

"WHO'S THE FASTEST HORE RIDER HERE?" One of the guards stepped forward. 

"Ride to Polis. Warn them. Get them ready. Clarke. What can we harm them with, except your weapons?" She saw the hesitation.

"Fire. Use it carefully."

Lexa turned to the guard, who bowed and rode away. She and Clarke were the first one to head for the trees, the rest following. She couldn't understand how the damned dragons even managed not to ruin the whole forest. Surprisingly they knocked down a very small ammount of trees. When they made a faily big distance, and nightfall was about to reach, Lanara and Clarke suddenly shot up in the sky. 

"CLARKE!"

She couldn't do shit. There's five dragons. She can't take them all. They couldn't see anything. None of the other dragons followed. She gave the command to wait. Even tho all she wanted to do was chase Clarke down. Her heart was pounding. She nearly lost her once today.

It was well into the night when she returned. When she landed, Lexa ran to her. She wanted to yell at her. What the fuck was she thinking. But all she could do was check if she's wounded. If others weren't around, she'd kiss her, and high her, and yell at her, and kiss her more.

But she was okay. She was in one piece. Nobody dared to move except the healers, but Clarke sent them away. She could sense something was different.

"How? Did you kill all of them?"

"No. Two got away."

"How did you do it?"

Clarke lifted her sleeve up just enough only Lexa could see it. The mark looked like it was burning itself into her. It was scolding red. She covered it back up.

"We have to make camp. They didn't see me come here, but we should make a bit more distance before."

She had to take a second to try and forget what Clarke just showed her, nodded and looked at everyone else.

"You heard her. Let's move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hon op osir. Honon op en chon nou. - Find ours. Imprison everyone who isn't.  
> Em ait. - She's alright.  
> Sou nou teik em wan op. - Don't let him die.  
> Ai niron. Ai na kep yu klin. - My love/lover. I will keep you safe.


	12. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna say sorry for no update for so long at this point anymore. I'm busy a lot, and when I'm not, I'm just really lazy.  
> Anyway, as always enjoy!

She was worried about her. The mark. What she'd just done. She didn't even know how she did it. She didn't know if she wants to find out.

She's seen fucked up shit in her life. But she knew the chosen ones were capable of losing their minds. The power took the tool on them, and they lost it.

She's seen it happen. They mass murdered so many innocent. But Clarke? She was a rider, with the powers of the Callan. Nobody has ever seen that before. They don't know what could happen.

Clarke didn't know certain things about the Callan. And Lexa didn't know if she should tell her. She has a right to know. But most of the chosen figure it out themselves. Could she really leave the risk? Should she tell her?

She snapped out of her gaze, turning around to see her surroundings. She acknowledged the prisoners waking up every now and then, but they were knocked out as soon as possible. It was dark, only a few things could be seen, shined on by the moonlight. If she wasn't in the situation that was leading up to a war, and if she'd be alone, she'd stop and look for caves. Pretty places. That was her favourite to do. Even in the snow. As a kid, she loved running around, pretending to hunt animals, stalk them to the point they'd lead her to their caves. She never did them harm, unless the village really needed the food.

Food. Her stomach made a noise. She realised they'd been walking for quite some time.

"Wan daun." All of her people stopped, except the riders. She was so tired, she needed a second to realise they don't understand Trig.

"Stop. We should make camp here."

"Yu to. Hon up bida dina."

"Me, and three other guards will stay watch. We'll wake you at first sunlight." She didn't think there was a reason for them to switch watch. There wasn't much nigh time left anyway.

They quickly gathered some fire wood, while the guards returned with some berries and a bunny. They left the bunny for breakfast, and ate the berries. She took watch on the ground, while the guards took the trees.

Not long passed, and everyone was asleep for exhaustion. It was crawling up on her too. She wished she could close her eyes. But hell, she's used to functioning on no sleep for three days or more, this is nothing. After a while, she saw Clarke sitting up, leaning on a tree.

"Hey. How are you, Clarke?"

"I don't know."

She looked up at the guards, they all stood their post. They'd be able to see something atleast 10 seconds before her. She sat down, keeping one eye on the camp.

"Do you want to tell me? What happened?"

Clarke was staring at her feet for a long time. She looked as if she was replaying the memory again and again. "I don't know."

"It's okay to talk about it. Whatever you did, I'm sure I've seen worse."

"I know."

She felt a clutch in her stomach. She wanted for Clarke to let her in. But she knew that's not done so easly. She knew Clarke might push her away.

She reached for her neck, gently swiping her thumb on her jawline, slowly turning her head towards hers, hoping she'd look at her. She did. But her eyes were so stained with pain, regret and tiredness, the clutch moved to her chest, and didn't let go. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't tell her it's going to be alright. She couldn't give her some amazing, enlightening advice, that would just take the pain away. She couldn't do anything. She felt so fucking helpless she wanted to apologise.

"It all happened so fast. This whole day."

She turned her head back to Clarke, her forhead connecting with hers. She lovingly nuged her nose, letting her know to go on.

"I killed those dragons. I killed half of the Rider's souls. I didn't do anything wrong. According by our laws. But fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I did so many things, to enforce and make sure everyone fears me enough to not go againts me again, that are wrong. So motherfucking wrong."

"I understand Clarke. But what must be done must be done."

"You don't understand wh-"

She interrupted her. She had to. "I do understand, Clarke. I understand on so many levels. I've killed a hundred, maybe two hundred, to make sure the other thousands fear me. To hear what I've done. To respect my word and make sure they don't betray me."

"I've never had to do that."

"That's how it is. Be cruel to the ones that betray you, and reward the ones who are loyal."

She saw Clarke's look fix on Raven, Octavia and Jasper. They were all sleeping. "Is that why your people love you?"

"I wouldn't say they love me. They fear me. But they know as long as they don't betray me, I'll do everything in my power to protect them. And I owe you a thank you. For killing those riders. For giving Polis a chance to prepare."

Clarke didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"Do you want to tell me how?"

She hesitated at first, but then she showed her the mark. It was still scolding red.

"Does it hurt?"

"I don't feel it."

After a few minutes of silence, she heard her take a deep breath.

"I was riding, and Lanara was telling me this is the dumbest fucking idea I've ever had. Which it was. But I wasn't going to let my people attack Polis, because they're dumb enough to believe you've abducted me. When I was close enough to the Riders, I imagined myself being there. And then I sunddenly was. But I was looking through their eyes. I was controlling them. After a short amount of time, I got thrown out, and I was siddenly behind them. I drew out my sword and slit his throat. I did the same with the second one."

She took a rock, and started fidgeting with it. "But I controlled this one. I knocked the other Rider off his dragon, and when I jumped out of his body, I slit his throat as well."

She was speechless. She's never heard of anything like that before. She could see Clarke was about to cry. The adrenalin of the day wore off, and the tiredness of the night kicked in.

"I'm sorry, Clarke."

"You don't-"

"I know." She stood up, making sure none of the guards were looking in their direction.

"I know." She leaned in, and kissed her on her forhead, then on her cheek. She could feel something wet.

"Oh baby. This isn't a time to cry. Not yet. You need rest now."

Clarke looked up at her, eyes still filled with tears. The broken look felt like a kick in the gut. She wished she could do more. Take her to her bed. Make her feel safe and okay. But all she could do was sit back down, motion for her to lean on her chest. Clarke did so without a second thought. So she sat there, going through her hair and kissing her head every now and then, untill she fell asleep.

"Lexa?"

"Hmh?"

"Please don't leave."

 

\---

 

"Hello again, Clarke."

She stood up from the pitch black ground. Not that that was the only thing pitch black. Everything was. Exept him. He seemed whiter than a ghost. And of course the scarlet ass glowing eyes. She was too tired for this. Why did she even stand up?

"What do you want?"

She heard his faint laughter. Was he having fun? Cause she was down to drop dead in .3 seconds. "I saw you discovered some more of your powers."

"Why the fuck do you even care, exactly?"

"I don't. I am only here to give you advice."

"Great. Let's hear it, braniac."

"With an attitude like that, you can be thankful I still bother." She scoffed.

"Sorry. I'm a bit busy killing my friends."

"Depending on your emotions with your powers will not help you. You'll only hurt others. You discovered one, and learned how to use another today, but that will not always be a good thing."

"Aight, cool dude, can I go now?"

He nodded, giving her a smile and fucking off. Fan-fucking-tastic.

She woke up, feeling worse than death itself. She looked up, seeing Lexa still holding her, eyes fixed on the darkness.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long."

She snuggled up to her more, inhaling her scent. She smelled like a mixed version of soil, sweat, but mostly of that soap her entire room smells of. She couldn't pin point what it was.

"He was there again."

"Dimitri?"

She nodded. She wasn't sure if Lexa could see it, but she knew she could atleast feel it. She felt a light sigh.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing useful."

She could feel something itching on her arm. Lifting up her sleeve, she could see her mark. It was still red. And she didn't know what the fuck could that mean.

"I'm gonna have to get up baby. You get some more rest." She felt another kiss on her head.

"Not yet."

"You know I have to."

She let go of Lea just enough so she could stand up. Prompting herself back on the tree, she saw the prisoners. They looked..dead. She knew they weren't. She could see the breathing. But the worst of all, she could see their colors. They were all pitch black from sadness. She felt like her stomach twisted atleast a million times in a second. Losing your dragon is like losing half of your soul. And she was forced to do that.

_"Hey. You up?"_

_"How could I actually sleep?"_

_"Fair point. How you holding up?"_

_"Like shit. I'm guessing you ain't feelin like a million bucks either."_

_"I just keep seeing my sword going thro-"_

_"Stop thinking about it. I know you need time to heal. We all do. But this was a battle. A war is coming."_

It only then hit her Lexa had gone through shit like this again and again. No wonder she's so calm and collected. She's used to this. She has to be. She felt sad. Knowing Lexa never had a proper childhood. Then again, neither did she. She didn't even know what's the plan. She didn't really have time to form one. She just winged it untill now. Monty should be back with back-up soon.

_"You know which way are we facing by any chance?"_

_"Away from Polis. Pretty sure we went south-west. Why?"_

_"I need you to keep your senses open to Monty's dragon. Tell them what happened, and that Polis needs them. Those are my orders."_

_"What about us?"_

_"We go back to Indomabilis. Get the numbers."_

_"Clarke, I don't think this is your war to fight."_

_"We already fought it, Lanara. We either finish it, or let them win. You know which option I'm choosing."_

She got up to help Collect more firewood. It was still nightime, but you could see the faintest of light rising. Most of them were already up. She saw bags over the prisoner's faces. It made her feel relieved. She's not sure if she could bare to look at them. She wanted to yell at them. To beat the living shit out of them. To apologize to them. It was all too much.

Snap out of it, Griffin. She went to check up on her friends.

"Hey Jasp."

"Ridar."

"How you holding up?"

"My arm's healed. Still hurts but it's fine."

"That's good." She could see he's not alright. But there wasn't much she could do. So she gave him a hug, and went over to O and Rae.

"How you two holding up?"

"I'm good. So are Morrigan and Vidar. Rae needs a bit more rest tho."

"I'm fine."

"You can barely stand up."

She heard an angry scoff soming from Raven's way. She wished she could do more than just exchange supporting looks and give a short hug. But fuck it. Like Lanara said. This is war. We heal our wounds after.

"Keep holdin up, you two."

"It's what we do." 

She gave them a faint smile, and went towards Lexa. They needed a plan. And she had no idea what to do, to be honest.

"We need a plan."

"I've been working on one all night."

"Alright, let's hear it." She saw Lexa's brows furrow.

"First I need you to figure out where are we between the army and Polis." She gave her a confused look, but didn't question it.

_"You good for a lift?"_

_"Always."_

She nooded, straddeling Lanara and lifting up. She flew around a bit, and after a few moments she could see Polis way in the distance. Alright. So if she's right, they should be right on the left where the army is. She could see where Lexa was going with this. Returning, she told her what she could figure out.

"Alright. Nia won't attack for atleast three days. She needs whathever's left of her Riders to recover. Meaning we have time to move the army to the nearest clearing, that's not far away from here. We make camp there." Her eyes followed the motions Lexa made with the stick. She drew a map in the dirt. 

"Do you have any idea how many Riders she could have?"

"All I know it could be half of Indomabilis. Or only those two."

"Clarke, do you wish to fight this war with me?"

She didn't even know why was that a question. She's already in too deep. How more fucked up can it get. She looked her softly in the eyes and grabbed her hand.

"I've been in this war with you from the begining." She saw a hint of relief in Lexa's eyes. Not just a hint. It looked like her heart nearly stopped waiting for that answer.

"You and Octavia ride home. Ride over the army, see how big it is. Take as many dragons as you think fit."

"And you?"

"I've already sent someone to tell the army to move to the clearing we're headed to, make camp, secure the prisoners. I got word Polis is unharmed, and our army now counts 60,000. I have no idea how many does Nia have. I need you to tell me that."

She gave her a nod, thinking everything through.

_"Anything from Monty and Vor?"_

_"I feel them. They're not close enough to communicate, tho."_

She moved on, searching for O. All she found was a busy Raven, making a wooden figure. "O and I are riding home. We'll return in a matter of four days. You stay here, help Lexa."

"Ridar, I do not serve Lexa."

"These are my orders. Untill I come back, you protect Lexa, understood?"

She knew Raven didn't like that. She'd reather protect a pond than a leader who isn't hers. But orders are orders. They sat around, exchanging words, waiting for O to return. After what seemed like forever, they saw her coming in with a dead deer. She must've figured out they were judging her.

"What. I needed to strech my bones. Figured we could use some food."

Right, food. Shit.

_"When was your last meal?"_

_"On the way here."_

_"I'm not even gonna ask, I'm sure it's gross."_

During the breakfast, they made the suggestions to the others. One of the guards was Lexa's war counsler, and with a few adjustments they forged a solid plan. Alright. It's set. Her and Octavia straddled up and hopped on their dragons, while they others packed up and headed for the clearing. There was no chance of an ambush. Just a plain war. She could feel something was wrong, though, she had no clue what.

 

\---

 

She watched them fly away, and as Clarke flew further and further away, she felt her heart sink deeper and deeper. All of this was so shitty. When she was alone she didn't give a shit. She'd already lost everything dear to her. She knew her friends would be fine. Atleast she blinded herself with that.

But now Clarke's here. And she's shit at comforting people. Clarke hasn't been through this. She's lost now what Lexa lost years ago. It made her sad thinking about it. It made her sad she felt nearly nothing when she thought of Costia. Only the need for revenge.

She wasn't scared for so long. And now she's found Clarke. She fell in love with her. How stupid of her. And now she's scared of losing her.

She saw everyone's done packing. She gave some orders to organise who carries what. She had to wait for Clarke to come back. So her and three guards stayed, while the others left.

She didn't have to wait long.

"What's the situation?"

"You have to go to Polis, I'm riding home right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Octavia flew in to see how many there are. She said she saw 5 different banners."

"Do you remember how they look like?"

She recieved a short nod.

"Good. You both come with me. Octavia, you'll show me what banners you saw."

They straddeled up, Lexa behind Clarke, one of her bodyguards behind O. The other two joined the ones making a camp. There was a storm inside her. Five banners means Nia convinced two more clans to join her. She wasn't mad anymore. She was pissed.

As they neared Polis, she saw hundrets of campfires, tents, food supply huts and most importantly - thousands of warriors. She saw banners from Boat People, Shallow Valley, Broadleaf Clan, Blue Cliff and Glowing Forest. Good. She was sure there were more warriors on the way. But what she wanted to see was a banner from Plains Riders. They have numbers, they're fast, and they're good at fighting. For now, she could estimate she has around 60.000 on her side.

The warriors noticed the dragons and she could hear cheering coming from beneath. They landed on top of her tower. She led them inside, finding Indra, Anya, Lincoln and a few of her war commandors and advisors in the throne room, busy with the map and figures.

As soon as she walked in everybody kneeled, Anya rising first. It made her heart a little lighter seeing all three of them alive. She knew that might change soon. By the looks Lincoln and Octavia were exchanging, they knew it too.

"Heda, I just sent the fastest riders for you."

"For what matter?"

"In numbers, we have exactly 70.000 warriors from Broad-"

"I know which clans. Have you heard from Plains Riders?"

"We got the news this morning. They chose to stay loyal to you, and are sending their best riders first, counting 10.000, then they'll send back up."

"Os. Octavia, come here."

The girl moved closer to the table, seeing surprised. It was the first time she was seeing a map of their clans.

"Show me the banners you saw." She showed her a piece of paper, on which was every single clan's banner. The girl looked at it for a while, then pointed at the five selected.

"Delphi, Lake People, Rock Line, Ice Nation, Desert Clan."

"It's seven to five." One of the advisors moved the figures. In numbers, she seemed to have the advantage.

"There's more." They all looked up at Octavia. The expression in her face made Lexa's hearbeat stop for a second.

"They were splitting up into three groups. It looked like they're trying to come around the boarder."

"Heda?" She thought for a second. All that could come to her mind was-

"She's trying to surround trikru. All our forces are at Polis. Blue Cliff, Shallow Valley, Boat People and Broadleaf have no protection."

"We'll split up the warriors. Send them to the boarders." She agreed with the war commander.

"Split them in three groups. Send the smallest to Boat People, biggest to Blue Cliff."

"Sha, Heda."

"Stop them before they can come near Shadow Valley. Go. NOW."

"Sha, Heda." The advisors and the war commandors bowed, rushing to execute the plan. She turned to Clarke.

"You and Octavia go get your people. If you meet Monty, send him here." She got a short nod from Clarke. All three of them went up to their dragons, guards ready to follow them. She turned towards them. "Leave us." They immediatly moved away.

Reaching the top, Octavia went ahead and straddeled her dragon, while she pulled Clarke by the hand. She grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Knock it off you two. We're preparing for a war, not the bedroom."

Clarke lifted up her middle finger towards O, getting a giggle out of her. The whole situation made it seem like they're not really in a war. Just a few kids fucking around. She returned her gaze back to Clarke, looking her lovingly in the eyes.

"Fly safe, alright?"

"You bet your ass I will." She cupped her cheeks and kissed her forhead. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't know when she'll see her again. If she'll see her again. Clarke pulled her in to a hug, inhaling her scent and kissing her neck. She felt warm in her chest, even though it ached.

"Come on Griffin."

"I have to go."

"I know." She watched her turn around, straddle Lanara, turn back one last time and fly off.

"Hey commander."

She turned her gaze towards Octavia, giving her a questioning look.

"Stop being so fucking extra." She gave her an angry look and a smirk, and watched her fly away. Get yourself together Lexa. No time for this bullshit. She sighed, and went back down.

 Walking back in she saw Clarke's mother and...dad?  She always called him Kane so she's guessing he's not really her dad. Stepfather?

"Was she here?" 

"Is she alright'"

"Is she alive?"

They sure didn't hesitate to invade her personal space. She backed away, looking them cold in the eye. Noone invades her personal space. Unless it's Clarke.

"I assure you, Clarke's alright and back on her way home."

"Why? You people haven't bothered to tell us anything. Do you mind starting?" She nearly rolled her eyes. It took a lot not to do it. Moms. She was too tired for this bullshit. She probably should try making a good influence. Fuck it. If she can play god she can go take a bath instead of dealing with this.

"Yu thot. Tel up em strat."

She walked out, heading to her room. The second she walked in she threw herself on her bed, slowly removing her armor, accompanying it by grunting.

 

\---

 

They were flying for a while now. As far as she knows, they should be approaching the army soon. I mean, she's pretty sure they're not going to miss a massive fucking ocean of torches and camp fires. It was dark already, so she figured they should get past them no problem. As soon as she saw the first ligts, she slowed down.

_"Tell Vidar and O to go above them under the radar, check if everything's alright to cross. If not we're going around."_

_"You think I'm gonna be carrying your fat ass all the fucking way around?"_

_"Shut up or you get no treats when we come back home."_

_"Biiiiiitch."_

She hid them between the trees, waiting for O to return. While they were down there, alone, she thought she kept hearing voices. She tried to brush it off but they kept getting louder and louder. She wasn't completly sure how that was possible, since they were whispering.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

She went in the direction the whispers were coming from. Each step felt like it was harder and heavier, untill she realised the closer she got, the more bright was her mark. It radiated blue this time. She's never seen it be blue before. She arrived on to a small clearing. "Small" as in there were maybe three trees missing. But the ones around the clearing.

They were shining that same violet light Dimitri always gave off. She spinned in circles, the whispers slowly disappearing. The dark got thicker, untill the only thing she could see were the violet shining runes.

She kept looking at them, untill it felt like they became a part of her.

_"I walk, through the valley, of the shadow of death._

_And I'll fear, no evil cause' I'm blind to it all._

_And my mind, my mark they comfrot me._

_Cause' I know I'll kill my enemies, when they come."_

She couldn't see anything anymore. Just the words. Just the sounds. Just the color. They kept repeating it. Those few words.

She wasn't sure when she came back to her senses. All she knew was, as she was coming back, she was the one saying those words. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. She ran back to Lanara, seeing O already returned.

"Where were you?"

"I was just getting some water."

"You're out of breath. Why?"

"There was a fucking panter."

O didn't say anything. She just looked at her with her eyebrow raised, eventually shrugging.

"Everything's set. To our luck, there's a lot of coulds. If we fly above them we should be good."

"Alright, let's go."

They straddeled and lifted off. After what felt forever, and the sun was already rising, she saw it.

Home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yu thot. Tel op em strat." - You three. Tell them the plan.


	13. To fix a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass realised you guys probably want a map to go along with all of this, it's the first link down below. I'm sorry the chapter's quite short despite the long wait. I didn't realise it's been over a month. I put in some things very important to the story, and later-known relations, so pay close attention to little things.

[Map.](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/thehundred/images/1/19/The_100_land.png/revision/latest?cb=20160401163327)

 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh." She heard a shift on the sofa.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh." Silence and a long sigh.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH."

"Being annoying won't bring Clarke into your bed jesus fucking christ Lexa get your shit together."

She turned around, so her face was no longer buried in the covers. "Can you let me be childish for once in my life?"

Anya put the book down, shifting her attention to the sad lump of pathetic love induced lesbian she was. "You realise I'll never let you live these moments down?"

"You realise I'll have you thrown to the pauna if this leaves the room?" She saw Anya roll her eyes.

"You haven't gotten up the whole day."

"Noone needs the all great Commander to boss them around, therefore I am not moving."

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." She threw a pillow her way.

"Lex."

"Fiiiiiiiiine."

She got up, putting Elmer off the bed.

"You jump up there again, you sleep with Anya for a month." Both of them growled at her.

She got up and lazly walked up to her closet. She threw on some black pants, slipped on her holsters and put her dagger in one. She chose a random dark red long sleeved shirt, and put on her coat. Her hair was newly braided, she wouldn't give two shits if Anya hadn't insisted.

She turned around, seeing something move by the window. She ran towards it, opening and leaning out to see what it was. Nothing.

Okay.

She walked out ready to go, when she saw Anya staring at the window too.

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"I thought someone was staring through the window."

She pulled out her dagger and went to get her sword as well.

"What?"

"I saw someone through the bathroom window."

Now both of them had their swords out. Noone could be in this room. She was hesitant to call the guards. They moved around the room quietly, their backs turned to one another. This wouldn't be such a problem if the room wouldn't have a million fucking curtains covering the closets everywhere.

They checked every single one. She had one left. Her heart was pounding. She quickly opened it, ready to pierce whoever was behind it and-

Nothing. She let out the breath she was holding in, turning around to-

"LEXA!"

 

\---

 

She missed this. She missed her bed. The fluffy covers. The comfort of home. The smell. The air. Her art corner. She missed it so much, she jumped on her bed and buried her face in the covers. She wanted to plug-out her brain. The word of Ice Nation spread around. She already made sure guards didn't let anyone out. They locked up Monty. That's why he hasn't returned.

She has to give a speech. Figure out how many went to Nia's side. Judging by the army they saw, she'd need atleast 20 dragons, excluding her, O, Rae, Jasper and Monty. She thought about leaving them. But she knew she needed them. And there's no way they would sit their asses down and do nothing at home.

Despite being annoying, Jasper's a great scout. One of her best. He notices something moving in a tree 100 meters away. She can't miss that.

Rae and O are the highest trained assasins. They've hit targets with bows half a kilomiter away. Their fighting skills are beyond excellent. Only Lexa won that one round of "fighting". But she knew Raven didn't give it all. They try to keep the assasin's positions as discreet as possible. Therefore the body guard disguise. Not even her people know about them.

Monty's a great scout, but he's got an even greater mind. Not that Rae's any different. She needs them both for planning, finding back doors and ambushes. They think of shit so smart but simple it makes her question reality sometimes.

She wants to make them stay at home, she knows they need rest. Bellamy's betrayal to O, Finn's to Rae and her injury, Jasper's injury, Monty got out of this pretty well.

Her on the other hand. The only thing forcing her to breathe were Lexa and the fucking Mark. She wanted to atleast use it if she has to handle the fucking bullshit. After getting her uniform jacket off, she looked at it. It was shining cold blue.

What the fuck even.

She heard someone walk to the door and knock. Putting her jacket back on she opened the door to see one of her guards.

"Ridar, here's the list. The people have gathered. They're waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a second." She took the list of people that left to Nia's side.

Before the guard left, she stopped him. "The people that left, why?"

"After Abby and Kane left, Bellamy decided to follow them. He got lost, found Ice Nation. They told him the Commander has convinced you, brainwashed you our "kind" is less worhty, and you're going to agree to us serving to them."

She looked at him in disbelief. Baffeled, honestly. "And." She looked at the list again. "You're telling me. 15 people. 15 Riders. Believed that nonsense?"

"Yes, Ridar."

Her thought were all over. She didn't even know what to ask. There's too much stupidity to be cleared up.

"And the others? Why did they lock up Monty?"

"It was Well's call. He decided to wait for Bellamy's return."

"Did Bellamy know about that?"

The guard was silent for a bit. "No, Ridar."

She was so close to smacking her face into a wall and eating glass it took every single molecule of strenght not to. "Leave."

The guard nodded and moved away.

She sighed, wanting to rip her eyeballs out. All of this. This entire war. Her killing the dragons. Everything. Could be avoided. If these dumbasses would fucking communicate. Her stomach felt like it just rotted, got thrown in mud, was walked and landed on, then put back inside her. She sighed, going to the bathroom.

She quickly patched herself up, her hair, wich was still surprisignly braided well enough to hold in place, put on her spare crown, smacked on the warpaint and left. She did a double take on the warpaint.

She frowned, seeing the obvious difference. Fuck it, it's not like anyone's gonna see her up close.

_"Ready fuckface?"_

_"They put a fuckton of shit on me, I look majestic, let's go"_

_"Did they put on your armor?"_

_"Not yet. They said they're designing a new one?"_

_"Weird. I didn't order one. Your old one's still good."_

_"Whatever. Just get your ass up here, let's make a badass entry and speech."_

She sighed, getting to the roof. Lanara's warpaint was on. She looked..amazing. She's never had warpaint on before. Mostly because she was never in a war before.

_"No time to fall in love with me gayass get on let's go."_

_"Fucker."_

She straddeled on and flew up, trumpets blowing to quiet people up and geather up. Hundrets of eyes looking at her. Either she convinces them, or lets Lexa and her people to possibly die.

 

\---

 

She heard a scream as soon as she felt a dagger on her neck. The attacker turned her around, putting more pressure on her skin to make sure she can't escape. She could hear the guards through the door.

"HEDA?"

She heard him whisper in her ear. It wasn't trigedasleng, it wasn't english. She knew very well what it was. "Dic eis vos es bysso."

"Ai laik os." She heard the guards put their swords back in the shealths. 

"Bonum."

"Chit yu gaf?"

There was a faint laugh coming from him. It was raspy. She noticed his voice was, but his laugh sounded like he's been dead for a few years.

"Motherfucker, you better but that dagger down, or I'll skin you alive from head to toe."

Another laugh. It was a bit louder this time. She felt his body move, just for a few centimeters. Just enough so she could grab his hand, twist it, go under it, and after she was on the other side, she broke his elbow. Not that it was hard. The bones shattered like glass. She could hear the man grunt and squeal in pain. Not a second passed after he'd hit the floor, Anya already had her knee pressed to his face.

"How many are with you? You didn't come alone attempting whatever the fuck that was."

"There's no more." The voice came from behind them. It was Dimitri.

Anya would've probably killed him if he wasn't already a ghost.

"How could you let him escape?"

"I didn't."

"Then why exactly, is he not in the overworld?"

"Calm down, Commander. This was only a test."

"What did you test, exactly? What happenes when you let out a serial killer, who now has teleporting powers?"

"I put him in a corpse, didn't I?"

"Dimitri, something like this can never happen again. Understand?" She felt the man wincing and wiggling under her, so she twisted his arm even more. Dimitri looked at the poor man, and nodded.

"You're lucky you're not under my command."

He smirked at her, and as soon as he started fading, so did the corpse.

Anya was looking at her, confused, in disbelief and her mouth wide open. She knew what she had to explain before she even asked.

"Dimitri controls the overworld."

"Overworld?" She saw Anya trying to connect the dots, but all the pieces weren't quite there yet.

"The overworld is where all souls of people who had seen the mark, been killed by it, touched it, that were not supposed to. You can also get dragged there if the Callan decides so. Of all the people, Dimitri lets out a serial killer.

"Why exactly are they there?"

"Whatever job they get. Or punishment. Depends on why you're there."

She could see Anya got goosebumps. "And why does the Callan decide it wants you there?"

"It either sees your soul as a threat, containing important information or have power."

"What was the language he spoke?"

"Latin. It's the tounge of the dead."

"Does Clarke know of this?"

"No."

"Has she told anybody?"

"If she did, they were meant to know."

Anya picked herself off the floor, pacing around the room. "So Clarke will be the next to control the overworld?"

She nodded. It made her feel..weird. Knowing Clarke's exsistance won't end untill the mark lets her go. She got chills down her spine.

Then again, she has power. If the Callan likes, he may drag her there after she dies. Ugh. She noticed the dagger was not taken along with Dimirti and the body. She took a closer look at it. It had definetly been used before. If not, on multiple people. It didn't really look like it had been washed by anybody. It was stained with blood and dirt. On it was a little note.

"Excuse for the fuck up, as you see, I am not completly cold-hearted." She recognised Dimitri's handwriting.

As soon as she picked the dagger up, it was like magic. All the stains vanished. It was like they were never there. She didn't think much of it, just tucked it in her holster and got up.

Anya was still pacing around the room, thinking, when she finally stopped. "All this got me stressed. Wanna fight it off?"

"Sounds good." They took some training equipment and headed to her private training grounds.

 

\---

 

Her speech wasn't so bad since it was completly improvised. Most of the auras she could see were violet, pink or a mix. She could feel the emphaty. Her throat was starting to hurt from nearly yelling so everyone could hear, aldo the small mountain where speeches were held was shaped in a complete o form, and she was above the ground level, she was sure not everybody heard, specally not the riders sitting on the mountain tops, still straddeled in.

"I'm glad no more of you believed the false accusations." She let the silence settle in for a brief moment.

"But I want you to know, the ones who had been captured were already punished by the second rule." She heard gasps, whispers and a few whimpers all over. She could see some auras turn darker. Everybody knew the first 5 rules of war*.

"So I ask you, Riders, to join me in this war. It is not ours. But we helped to start it. I am not forcing anyone. But I'm asking you to right the wrong of not stopping those 15." She looked straight at Wells, with some of the others following her gaze as well. He sighed and stood up.

"I volunteer to fight this war by you, Ridar." She could see the hint of regret hidden in his eyes.

One of the Riders sitting on top of the moutain flew down, landing just below her. "I volunteer too, Ridar." She thankfully nodded.

One by the other Riders volunteered, some were family from the traitors, some were people who she knew were highly trained warriors. All together, she counted 48 volunteers, out of now all together 97 Riders. Including her, O, Rae, Monty, Jasper and her mum, that's 54, wich was way too much. After everyone setteled down, she spoke again.

"I am grateful for all of you who volunteered. But I will not need everybody. Our dragons, our strenght and weapons are much greater than them. I and Octavia will be waiting tommorow at sunrise at the main cliff. I'll only take the first 15 to show up."

She stood up, walking to Lanara and riding away.

_"Nailed it."_

_"I better have."_

_"Don't worry, I'm sure your lesbian love'll be alright."_

_"Shut it, dickhead."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason I didn't describe Indomabilis, and that reason will be known later on.
> 
> Dic eis vos es bysso. - tell them you're fine.  
> Ai laik os. - I'm okay.  
> Bonum. - good.  
> Chit yu gaf? - What do you want?
> 
> *The 5 rules:  
> The one betraying their Ridar, must pay with their life.  
> The one betraying their Ridar in a war, must pay with their dragon's life.  
> The one killing another Rider outside the war, must give up their position, unless in self defence.  
> If your war opponent gives themself up, do not harm them.  
> If the Ridar uses their power for greed, them and their family pay with their lives.


	14. For war we prepare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my shit together to give you guys a proper chapter. I had a hard time getting back into writing it, that's why the last few were so short. I hope I can keep the pace of giving decently long ones up for a while atleast.  
> Also, since this is crutial to the chapter, I'll put it here so hopefully most of you see it:  
> Time mesurment:  
> Riders have a star that circles or "turns" around another. It's wisible from every point of their known world, including grounder territory. It's called the Traveler's star. They keep it as time mesurment during the night, 1 "turn" = 45 minutes. They use the position of the sun at day. They can mesure the exact position of it in degrees, 0° is sunrise and 180° is sunset.

She didn't count on stopping at this many posts. But people were using the upcoming war to sell armor, weapons and medicine. Even though she made sure every warrior in the coalition was provided with basic equipment, such as a sword, chest armor, bow and arrows and a med pack, a lot wished for better weaponry. Most could afford it. She saw some buying hammers, other labrys. She recognised a group of archers trying out some fancy ass bows.

"Teik yo ogud gon raun, Heda?" She turned around to find Artigas carrying a huge ammount of medicine supplies. He was suited up, armored and masked, there was even some warpaint already.

Raven stepped in front of her in a protective stance.

"Step down. He's a friend." She turned over her shoulder, giving her a nod and stepping back to her previous position.

"Artigas! Long time no see." He gave her a soft look and smiled.

"Indeed. Maybe too long. How's Ridar?" She gave him a confused look.

"How do you know how she's called?"

"Word spreads quickly about anything Draga Kru related." She gave him a nod, realising people must still talk about them.

"She's doing okay. I hope. She's lost a lot in the past few days. The Mark isn't going easy on her."

"If she ever needs help, send her my way." She gave him a grateful smile.

"You know I will. Are you heading towards the main camp?"

"Right where you assigned me. My horse and the group are waiting. I should go." They shook hands, and she gave him another nod, moving to the side to let him pass.

"Oh, and Artigas?" He turned around.

"I want to see you coming out of this alive." A smile formed across his face.

"You too, dear Heda." She gave him a light smile in return, and watched him dissapear in the crowd. She turned to look for Anya, but the crowd made it nearly impossible to do so. Everbody stepped out of her way, but she still couldn't find her. She was very happy everybody was busy preparing to offer her, or stop her. Just bows and greetings. A few people working behind posts offered her weaponry, but she declined. She was happy with the gear she had. It's been serving her since she became Heda.

After a while she saw her. She was looking at some of the best and most expencive swords and daggers.

"Your job must pay very well for you to afford those." She had to keep her voice down so nobody would hear. But the crowd was so big she could scream and get her voice muffeled.

Anya turned to roll her eyes at her, but remained formal and bowed while doing it. Fancy. She noticed the little smirk and wink intended towards Raven. 

"I decided to upgrade my gear. My armor's been pretty worn out as well."

"I'll leave you to it. I heard Indra and Lincoln are on the training feilds, join when you're done."

She got a nod and a bow, and was about to turn around when Raven pulled her back, shielding her with her own body. She quickly realised what had happened. There was an arrow now sticking out of Raven's uniform. Before Anya could even turn to the sounds of gasping people, Raven's bow was out and an arrow pulled in, then quickly making it's way towards a near branch of a tree. When it hit, a muffled scream could be heard, before someone nearly fell and was now clinging on in hopes of impossible escape.

"ASSASSINO!" Nearby people ran to get the assassin who just tried to murder her out of the tree. She stared wide-eyed at Raven, who was busy assuring Anya she was alright. She took a closer look. The arrow barely punctured her uniform.

"Raven."

"Yes, Commander."

"You saved my life. I won't forget that."

"Yes nearly at the cost of her own you fucking asshole you could've been killed." Anya took Raven's face in her hands, looking over the girl.

"No time for this you two."

Two people brang the traitor who tried to murder her. It didn't take much for her to recognise she's from Desert clan.

"HA NA YU FRAGA YU HEDA?!"

"GON AI KWIN!"

"TAI EM OP!" She watched as the girl was taken to the first pole and tied up. The people were furios, but so was she. Anger burned deep inside her, and in a very long time, she felt hatered. She felt hatered towards a traitor who she's done nothing but provide for. Who she's done nothing but make sure her and her family live in peace. And now, people like her are turning againts her, for what? Because Nia can convince any fucking idiot she's the bad guy.

She watched the last knot being tied and took our her dagger.

"Yu wan op kom thauz kodon." The girl looked at her in hatered. She wasted no time in pressing her dagger storngly agains her inner arm, and dragging a long, deep cut. The girl could barely muffle her pain. She turned around to the nearest guard.

"Fetch my armor and gear. Bring it to the front gates. Raven, Anya, you come with me." They all gave her a nod.

"You two" She pointed to two of the people she knew were scouts. "One of you find Indra and Lincoln. One of get a group and scout the whole city. Whoever you catch that is not an allie, imprison them."

"Sha, Heda." They bowed, both running in seperate directions. She truned to the two girls, picking up her pace towards the main gate. "We go to the main camp. Now."

"Heda, the messenger hasn't come yet." She truned around, facing Anya and staring her dead in the eye.

"You dare question me?" Anya stepped back, bowing her head.

"No, Heda. Biyo moba." She raised her head, turning around. It didn't take long for her to reach the gates.

"Konge op ai gapa!"

Anya's horse was already there, and she could hear the dragon coming. It didn't take long for the men to bring her horse, and just a bit more untill her gear arrived. They strapped the luggage on her horse, Lincoln and Indra arriving in the meanwhile.

"Straddle up, all of you. You four." The guards, already on horses looked up. "You're all coming with us." 

"Raven!" The girl looked down from her black, slick dragon. "I'll meet you two in the camp. If you spot anything unusual, fly over us as a signal." The girl gave her a nod and flew off.

She waited for everybody to be mounted on and ready, taking their form. two guards at the front, followed by Anya, her, Indra and Lincoln, then two more guards.

"OPEN THE GATE!"

As soon as the gates opened, they galloped out. There was nobody around for a while, untill they reached the army protecting Polis. It was huge. After they got through it, it took them a quarter of a day to reach the main camp. The sun was about to set soon.

"Heda! I was about to ride for Polis, when skaiplana told me you're coming." It was the messenger.

"What news do you carry?"

"Borders for Boat people are secure, Blue Cliff was just saved from incoming warriors halfway to shadow walley. Trikru is secured. Plains riders will be here in a day's time."

"How many were the incoming warriors?"

"20.000?"

"Was there a battle?"

"No, Heda. Their army stopped when it saw ours. They're waiting for commands." Good. That means they don't want to lose numbers.

"Do you by any means have their numbers?"

"90.000 and counting." Okay. Bad.

"You've been of great service."

"Mochof, Heda." He bowed, walking away. Incoming 20.000 means they and the enemy are now tied in numbers. Clarke better get here. Fast.

She walked towards her already set up tent, seeing everyine already waiting for her. They bowed upon her entry, and she greeted with a small nod. She didn't waste any time and started placing figures on the map.

"We have an army protecting Polis" She moved a tiny, curved-like fence round the marked capital. "The main camp here." She moved an upright, blue standing stick in the middle between Polis and where Desert clan, Azgeda and Trikru borders meet. "Blocking camps here." She moved two red upright sticks to where the army protecting borders from Blue cliff and Boat people are. "Two big support camps between main and border camps." She moved two green sticks to the positions. She then proceeded to mark their camps with black sticks.

"Two on both border camps." She took one more, placing it horizonatlly. "Their main is in Azgeda." She stared at the map, thinking if there's any way Nia's army could ambush. She wasn't satisfied with predictions of their camps. But it'll have to do.

"We wait for their move. All our camps have that order. Send more scouts to the borders. Tell them to sound the horn as soon as the enemy crosses it."

"Sha Heda." She dismissed them, ordering some people to bring her gear in.  After the tent was empty again, she went to the private part of it, flinging herself on the bed, sighing.

"Now we wait."

 

 

\---

 

Octavia and her have been walking and flying around, attenting last-minute meetings with people she had to make sure she'll take with her. She wasn't about to sacrifice all of her people. What's left of them, anyway. She went to two of the healers she knows are qualified to work under pressure. That leaves her with 13 warriors.

Her and her mum are there, but she'll be keeping her mum out of this. If she dies, her mum can take her place. She can patch up a pretty nasty wound, but has nowhere near enough capabilities to perform complicated surgeries. Her mum on the other hand. She's saved people Clarke was sure had already entered death.

"I'll meet you tommorow before sunrise. We should both get some sleep."

O just nodded. She could see the brown haired girl was just as tired as her. Well, except for the burning she's been feeling on her arm. She wasn't sure why, but she was certain it was making her even more tired and sleep-gazed. She sighed, running home. Climbing through the window, she threw all of her clothes off and flung herself to bed. She couldn't bother showering. Or brushing her teeth. Or any of that shit.

With the last strenght to keep her eyes open she looked at the Mark. It was still shining cold blue. She sighed, turning around and shutting her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

It also didn't take long for her to wake up, seeing the darkness as far as her eyes can see.

"What now? Can you fuck off and let me sleep?"

"I am only trying to help."

"Help some other time." She closed her eyes, turning away from him. The next moment she opened them, there was no longer darkness. She couldn't see, feel or hear Dimirti either. It was different. It was bright and warm and colorful.

There was grass and trees. Freedom.

"Hello, Clarke." She turned around to see who the fuck it was. What now. She gets rid of one problem, here comes another.

"Yes, all magic entity of god?"

There was a really deep laugh. And by that she means really, really deep. Like a villan but about 3 times lower and deeper than that.

"Okay.. What do you want?"

"I want you to look at something." A blue light appeard infront of her. She reached out to grab it, and as soon as she touched it she saw a memory. It was a battle. Dragons were flying, people were fighting. Wait. This wasn't a memory. She doesn't recall that.

She was flying on Lanara, and she saw Lexa. The girl was defeating one solider after another, there must have been around a dozen bodies around her. Lexa started running towards the camp, clearing some of the enemies. She followed. But she wasn't in her body anymore. It was like she was spectating.

She tried to look at the surroundings, recognise the place. But she couldn't. It was all so unfamilliar. A scream turned her attention. A scream followed by another. It was Lexa's.

"ARTIGAS!"

She saw her lover standing over the body of a man, his head cut clean off. Lexa was kneeling, staring at it. Her eyes were completly empty. She was motionless. Like she froze in time. Suddenly, all the poor girl was feeling hit her. It knocked her out, and the memory-whatever the fuck that was ended. She was the one who was kneeling now, trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" She turned her head up, screaming into what was supposed to be the sky. She still had no idea who she was talking to.

"That was merely a sequence. A sequence of great importance."

"WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT? WAS THAT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?"

"Indeed it is. And you can change that. But be careful. Be too early, and you'll create destruction of someone else. But be too late-"

"Why is this important?"

Dimirti suddenly appeared next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?"

_"From now on you will know when someone wants to do harm, only if that harm is big enough to lead to devistation, war, or suffering."_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? WE'RE ALREADY AT WAR!"

"The consequences happening if that sequence takes place will be greater than war. Greater than any suffering you've experienced. You must stop it."

She woke up, gasping for air. She couldn't think, she could barely get any oxygen into her lungs. It didn't take long for her to pass out. The next thing she knew someone was shaking her. She could hear some sounds.

"Cl----!"

"Cla-ke!"

"CLARKE!"

"I'M UP." She quickly got up, seeing nothing but darkness. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Come on, get dressed."

"What's the time?" She looked through the window to see the stars could still be seen.

"Sun'll be up in 3 turns. Take a damn shower and get ready. I'll see you at breakfast." She had no knowledge of what happened during her sleep. She just couldn't remember. All she could feel was tirdness, guilt and a rotting feeling in her stomach. She took a look at O, who didn't seem to be doing any better. Her eyes were red, her eye baggs were as dark and deep as a cave. She reckoned her own physical appearence wasn't any better.

Walking over to her bathroom, she finally stripped herself of all clothing and looked at the mirror. She looked like a complete wreck. O was right, she really needed a shower. Spring was ending and she didn't feel cold, so she didn't bother with warming the water up. She just stepped in, turned on the shower and let it wash all over her. She couldn't even feel it. It woke her up, sure, but she couldn't feel the cold. At all. She just shrugged it off and dumped a fuckton of shampoo on herself. After she was done washing her hair out and turned off the water, she noticed she was shivering.

She shrugged it off again and went to dry her hair. It didn't take long, and she didn't bother with drying it till the end anyway. She walked over to her closet to put on clothes she usually wears for training. It was some weird shit Monty designed years ago, it was made of fabric that absorbs sweat but dries fast enough you don't get cold. She figured it'll be good to wear under armor.

Looking at the stand where her sword, arrows and bow, dagger and full body armor lie, she got chills. She's never been in a real battle. Her father never allowed her to fight. It was too great of a danger if she had died.

She walked downstairs, seeing O had already been drinking coffie and eating. Coffie. She missed it. Grounders don't have it.

"Spare some for other?" O looked up from her half-eaten breakfast. It didn't seem like she was about to eat anymore.

"Mornin."

"Mornin. How are you?"

"Shit. Like you." She looked at her with sympathy. She knew exactly how she felt. Maybe even worse since her own brother betrayed her. She figured Raven wasn't doing any better. It gave her shivers, thinking that. How azgeda manipulated them with ease. Her most trusted soliders. They were about to become her war advisors. She sat down, grabbing a shit ton of coffiee and dumping some food on her plate. They ate in silence for a while, untill O spoke up.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sparing their lives." She knew what O meant. But she decided to pretend she doesnt.

"I only acted by the rules."

"You know you didn't. They didn't betray you in a war. It was merely an attack. We all know that." She looked at her with a half-forced smile.

"If anybody finds out-"

"They won't, O." The brown haired girl gave her a nod, stood up and took away her leftovers. "See you at the main cliff."

She nod her head as bye in return. It didn't take long for her to finish as well. Not that she ate much. She returned to her room to finally put on her warpaint and armor. It wasn't much different than her uniform, just more enforced and even more durable. It was all black, with the strongest metal there is sown inside it. It covered the whole of her front body, including her shoulders, the outside of her upper arm and forearm. At the back it covered her spine and shouder blades. On her left shoulder there was her scarlet-gold patch, under three small stars, for the number of battles she-her army has won during the war.

It used to be much less convenient, but they still used it in battle. After the war, one of te scientist figured how to chemically change it, so it was more flexible but the protection it offered stayed. It's quite easy to do, so every Rider could afford it. It was quite heavier than she remembered. 

The pants were simmilar, covered the back, side and front of her thigh as well as her shin. She put on her warpaint, with some more percision this time. She quickly took al her weaponry and backpack filled with shit to keep her alive and went to the roof.

_"I can hear you downstairs. Wouldn't hurt to say goodmorning now would it?"_

_"Shut up. I'm busy."_

_"Being miserable?"_

_"Do you fucking mind?"_

_"For the difference of you, I lost my friends, remember?"_

The words stung her. She was so busy being mad at the world, worrying and being tired, she forgot how Lanara must have felt. She felt even shittier now. _"I'm sorry."_

_"Get over with it, and get up here."_

She reached the top so see Lanara already waiting for her. She looked amazing. The new armour was forged from the same material she had as her own armor. She didn't know they improved it even more. It wasn't possible to bend it this much before.

_"Who did this?"_

_"Monty sends his best wishes."_ She smiled. Of course. Fucking smartass.

_"When did he leave?"_

_"Somwhen at night. About 12 turns ago."_

The armor was amazing. It covered all of her head, neck and torso, including some of her tail. She secured the backpack to the saddle and straddeled on.

_"Let's go, Vidar said they're already waiting."_

_"Can I put you on autopilot, or do you need my skilled guidance?"_

_"Fuck off."_

_"I'd prefer not to."_

She relaxed while Lanara took them to the main cliff. The sun'll rise soon, and she wanted to be there before the group gathered. Soon she could see the waterfall, and O and Vidar waiting. There was noone else there. She jumped off, Lanara and Vidar wasting no time before they were playfully flying around.

She didn't either. She hugged O, wich surprised her, but the girl returned the gesture.

"You got all your gear this time?" She saw O giving her a smirk, as she activated the hidden blades strapped to her wrist.

"Got my loves back. I'm good to go."

"You took Raven's as well?" The girl gave her a nod, motioning towards the luggage on Vidar.

"Good. What did they improve anyway?"

"The deployment time's quicker and the blade's stronger. They're pretty nice, I tested them out on some practice dolls." Clarke gave her a nod, seeing 5 people joining them. She noticed the first rays of sun were starting to show.

Looking back at O, the girl was checking if everything's in place adn in no way of falling off during the flight. "O?" She got a confused look from her.

"I'll be pissed if you don't come back in one piece." They gave eachoter a smirk, both straddeling their dragons waiting for the other 10. It didn't take them long, and she ordered who goes to what position.

Octavia was at the front, her dragon detecting any danger there might be in front of them first. Two riders followed, then her and two at her sides, then two behind. The other seven were split in two groups, flying behind them in a backwards V shape. She couldn't wait to see Lexa again. She couldn't wait to see her in one piece, her warm body her soft face and smile. She could feel a bit of excitment in her stomach, and let a little smirk crawl on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teik yo ogud gon raun, Heda? - Getting ready to fight, Commander?  
> HA NA YU FRAGA YU HEDA?! - HOW DARE YOU MURDER YOUR COMMANDER?!  
> "GON AI KWIN!" - FOR MY QUEEN!  
> "TAI EM OP!" - TIE HER UP!  
> "Yu wan op kom thauz kodon." - You die by a thousand cuts.  
> "Konge op ai gapa!" - Fetch me my horse.  
> "Mochof, Heda." - Thank you, Commander.


	15. A feeling so dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, two chapters in one month, what am I, a decent fic writer? Hope you guys enjoy this one, and feedback'll be very much appreciated.

Something fell and lightly woke her up. It wasn't enough to actually get her to open her eyes. After her hearing had fully come to it's senses, she sighed and slowly got up. A few rays of sunshine were now hitting her face, and she squirmed to block them out. She stood up to find herself still dressed up.

She must've fallen asleep reading the book. Right. The book. She picked it up off the floor and placed it on the desk. It's not like she'll find the page she was last on. Making her bed look somewhat made, she checked if her braids had to be re-done. It's been quite a while, but they looked fine. She raised the flap to find her armor and the rest of her weaponry left on the desk. She took it in to put it on the armor stand.

It didn't differ much from the armor of warriors. It consisted of vambraces, chest guard, greaves and spaulders. The only difference was one of the spaulders. They were designed the same as her usual shoulder guard, just from metal and had no cape hanging from it. And of course, since she's the Commander, it's made from the finest metal there is. It wasn't very damaged yet, but she was a bit worried she'll have to change it soon. She put up her sword and the two of her daggers, as well as her throwing knives.

Her stomach let her know she hasn't really eaten in a while. She hasn't really eaten in nearly a whole day. She went out to order one of the guards what to get her. She also sent him to send in Anya if he sees her. The map and the figures drew her attention enough to hover over it for a bit and think of any plans on ambushes or invasions. She couldn't find a single thing, only to send in a few spies. There was nothing to do. They blocked the enemy from coming in, the enemy blocked them from going out. Wherever any of them go, they just block eachoter. She knew Nia was waiting for something. But she wasn't sure what.

Maybe it'd be smarter for them to attack now. Maybe that's exactly what Nia wants. Anya and her breakfast came, interrupting her trail of thought.

"Anything new?" She sounded quite cheerful.

"Same contradictions as always."

Her food got set down and she gave the guard a nod.

"What if this and what if that?" Anya came closer, and she swore she could smell the sex on her. So much for the mysterious joy. She just gave her a nod and tried to ignore the smell by going over to her food and eat. She didn't have much luck, since Anya followed her, and she could see the girl eyeing one of the freshly baked bread pieces and ham. Before she could even reach for it, she smacked her hand away and Anya stared at her with a questioning look.

"What was that for? Don't tell me you're too royal to share your food with me since you're dating the all holy Ridar." She rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm glad you found an equal freak with a heavy charachter like yours Anya, but for the love of fuck, please atleast wash after." The girl stared at her in question for a bit, but she could swear she saw the realisation in her eyes as she pulled her hand away and tucked it behind her back.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"That's fucking nasty."

"Oh don't tell me you wash every single time after." She looked down to her food and shoved some of it in her mouth.

"Wait. Didn't you say you two did it already?"

Not bothering to stop chewing, the answer came out a little too annoyed. "Unlike you, some of us don't have time to have sex all the time." Anya looked at her and a mocking smile came to her lips.

"Wait, so you're telling me after all this time, you guys have only done it like, once?"

"Keep talking and I'll shove something up your ass Anya." She heard a slight laugh from the girl, followed by her walking away.

"I'll go wash, see you in a few."

She scoffed in her direction with a smirk before she was off. It wasn't a new sort of interaction between them. After Anya got her lover killed she'd done nothing but drink and fuck random strangers all day. It took Lexa years to get her out of it and back on her own feet. If Raven fucks this up she'll skin the girl alive.

She finished her food and stood up to equip her sword, before checking everything going on outside. Her guards followed her like shadows from the moment she stepped outside. She didn't get far before one of the scouts stopped her.

"What is it?"

"We've sent some of our best spy's. He was in and out through the night two days ago. The news took time to travel, but they have 5 riders left."

She didn't expect much else. She knew that, infact, she just wanted it confirmed. "If there's nothing else, you may go."

The man nearly turned around, but hesitated the last second. He seemed very unsure to say. "Heda, may I ask something?"

She gave him a calm nod.

"Why not question the prisoners? Why did that man have to risk hi-"

"YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR HEDA?" One of the guards jumped at him, grabbing him and nearly taking a swing at him. She grabbed the guards arm.

"STAND DOWN." The guard quickly put the nearly scrawny man down.

"Ai moba, Heda, moba." She turned her gaze back to the man.

"Those are Ridar's people. We cannot harm them. She'll deal with them herself." She knew the man didn't get the answer he wanted, but bowed and left anyway. She had a feeling the spy sent in was dear to him, it didn't take much for that murky feeling to appear in her stomach. She decided it's best to visit Artigas. 

When she arrived the man was busy wrapping up a patient's leg and murmuring something to her. Probably cursing her out for needing to be there in the first place. There were about a dozen people there. Not much, especially since this is the main camp. From the looks of it most just broke something either moving on the front lines with the army, or scouts falling out of trees. It all seemed so easy now.

The healer just finished with the patient, turning to see a pleasant surprise.

"Ah, Heda. What brings you here?"

She turned to her guards, motioning them to wait outside-

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm alright. I've got everything I need. Not too many wounded.

"If you're not busy, do you wish to go for a walk?" The man's face lit up, seeming to be happy to catch up and take a break from the work.

"Will, do Heda. I'll just finish this quickly."

"I'll wait outside." She turned and exited the tent, seeing people gathered around the landing they've made for Dragakru. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked up to see atleast a dozen dots in the air. Like her mind forgot everything, she made her way through the crowd to the front of the landing area. It didn't take long for the first one to land. She recognised Octavia's dragon, the girl jumping off and hugging Raven. She didn't notice the other girl was next to her.

"Heda." She gave her a nod as a greeting. The girl was..intriguing, per say.

The blue and golden dragon was next and she could feel her heatbeat getting faster. The blonde girl stepped off, walking to her. She seemed fierce, Lexa noticed the hair change. It was secured in a tight ponytail. Easy and useful, but the grounders never used it, they used their hair to express what clan they're from, who they serve, what they've done. Her gaze was torn off Clarke when the rest of Dragakru slowly landed, greeting her people. She couldn't help but notice the little smirk on the blonde's face when she came closer.

"Heda."

"Ridar."

"Was your travel back here without trouble? Were you seen?"

"Octavia made sure we came through as unseen as possible." She turned to look at the brown haired girl, but she was already gone, as was Raven.

"Good. Shall I call my advisors and go over the plan with you?"

"I'm sure we can go over it alone. No need to waste their time." She gave her a nod and a small smirk she later regretted and hoped nobody saw. They turned and got their way through the mass back to their tent, where she ordered her guards to stay outside and not let anyone in. As soon as they stepped inside and were sure nobody would interrupt, she turned around, cupping Clarke's cheeks and kissing her. Her lips felt softer than she remembered. The kiss made her tremble, wanting more as she pulled her lover closer and pushed her hips in her own.

Clarke broke the kiss, leaning her head back to get some air.

"Hi to you too, Lex."

"I missed you so fucking much." She felt Clarke's lips back on her own, and she let out a little moan in enjoyment. She could feel the girl's hands on her thighs, slipping up, and her leg slowly pressing between hers. They stumbeled back a bit, and she bumped into the table. She got rid of all of Clarke's weaponry, turned them around, lifting Clarke up and placing her on it. She attempted to take off Clarke's upper body armor while making out, but she couldn't for the love of shit figure out how. She felt her smile and lean back.

"I'll take care of that." Before she could even catch a breath the armor was on the floor.

"Do you mind taking this to a bed?" She gave Clarke a laugh, lifting her up again, so the girl's legs were resting on her hips, stumbling to the bed. She threw Clarke on it, grabbing her hips and pulling her close enough to get on top of her. She leaned down to kiss her, moving to her jaw, her neck, nibbing on every inch before stopping at the collar bone. Her hand reached down, putting some pressure between the blonde's legs and earning herself a soft moan.

A soft chuckle escaped her, and she kissed the girls neck while beginning to make circle motions with her hand. "You like that, don't you?"

"Lexa, please!"

She got off just enough to get the girl's pants off, placing herself to Clarke's side, so she could reach better but still look at her and kiss her. She could feel her lover's hips arching back and forth, wanting more and more. She felt a hand on her own, guiding her beneath Clarke's underwear. She dipped a finger inbetween her slit, feeling how wet she was. The blonde just burried her head in her neck, kissing and nibbing, begging for more.

She slipped a single finger in, hearing Clarke's breath getting stuck in her throat. She worked up a rythm, till the girl's hips were in perfect sync, and then stopped.

"Lexa no fuck please, please!"

She gave her a soft laugh, kissing her neck, making her way up to her ear. "Turn around."

The girl obeyed, and Lexa started to massage her clitoris, making Clarke's hips go higher and higher. She moved her hand, inserting a finger again and working her up. The pace kept on getting quicker and quicker, and Clarke tried to help herself out, but she smacked her hand away.

"No. No touching."

"Please." She took the finger out, returning on massaging her clitoris. 

"Mmh, do you need it?"

"Yes, please."

She chuckled, continuing the teasing, untill Clarke's leg was shaking, and she was grabbing the sheets like she's about to rip them off. She flipped the girl over, dipping two fingers inside of her. She could see her lover's eyes turn in her head. She worked up a rythm, then added added her mouth. 

"Oh fuck, Lex!" She let a smile creep up on her lips, as her lover moaned her name over and over again. She could feel the grip on her hair getting stronger, and her hips jerking up and down at a fast pace. She could feel both of her hands on her head, pushing her down as Clarke's hips jerked up and her fingers dug into her skull.

"Oh baby fuck, fuck!" She lifted her head up, giving Clarke a smirk and climbing her way up. They lay there, intertwined, both giggling and Clarke kissing her forhead.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go wash this."

 

\---

 

She was bundled up on Lexa's bed, covering herself with one of the furs. She could still feel the sensation between her legs and smiled even more. Looking through the room, all she could see was Lexa's armory and a book on the nightstand. It was a tent after all. 

She stared at the armory, wishing she could've chosen what armor and clothes she'd have. Then again, the uniform offers her as much protection as she could possibly get. Her gaze returned to the book, it was very worn out, the cover ripped in multiple places. "City of bones." She picked it up to read the back. It was about a woman that ended cities, millions of lives for the sake of maintaining a number of people that the earth could sustain. She heard the flap being moved aside, and Lexa stepped in to return to bed.

They lay there, telling eachoter the thing that happened in the past few days. Lexa even managed to tell her some of the plan. She was pretty clear on everything, but still needed a visual for all the pieces to fall to their place. No way she's getting up now. She barely got a hold of Lexa.

"How's the mark?"

"It's..tiring. To be honest. But I'll live."

"Anything weird." She raised her arm up to inspect it. It was still cold blue.

"No, not really. It pisses me off I can rarely see your aura. It's very pretty." She saw the curiosity that sparked in the girl's eyes.

"Pretty?"

"It's red and gold, with black always taiting them. I only saw it twice." She felt Lexa's grip getting stronger on her, like she was trying to pull her even closer than she already was and kissing her temple.

"So, you read?" A giggle came out of her lover.

"When I have time. It helps me sleep."

"Mmmh, smart girlfriend. I like." They laughed and kissed, and for a while, everything seemed okay. Like they were just kids who snuck away from their parents and are now having the time of their life. It saddened her they'll have to return to the harsh truth. But they chose to stay like that for a while, untill they were forced to go for the sake of people not questioning why were they in there for so long.

She put all of her clothes back on, and they stepped outside to see if there's anything new. And party just because they wanted to take a walk. Two guards followed them, and she didn't see Lexa sending them away. They kept a respectable distance, but were still close enough to defend them in a second.

"So you know the placement of her main camp?"

"No."

"You know we could take care of that?" Lexa gave her a worried look. 

"I'm not sending your people. Too risky."

"Octavia or Raven can be in and out. They'll never know."

"How are you so sure?"

"You'll have to trust me on that." She saw Lexa was atleast considering it. That was a good sign. If she could just convince her a bit more.

"With the knowledge of the exact position where their camp is, they have an advantage. If her people destroy their support camps, that'll give them no shelter or healers. It could work."

Lexa was zoned out for a few more moments before focusing back on Clarke. "You're right. But we can't do that untill they attack." It wasn't what she was best happy with, but it was a start. They dropped the war convo, and started speaking in a tone they knew the guards couldn't hear.

"When all of this is over, I want to show you Indomabilis." Lexa smiled and stepped closer than she already was. Their shoulders were now brushing againts eachoter.

"That sounds lovely, babe." They finished their walk by the time the stars were out. She saw the Traveler's star and got a bit homesick.

"How's my mother and Kane?"

"They're holding up." She felt a bit relieved knowing they're safe in Poils. Even though they'd be much safer at home. But she's not sending them there, so she'll go visit them tommorow. They found a campfire where all their friends were and decided to join in. They've already cooked food, had some fresh vegetables cut up and were drinking something. When offered, Lexa declined it, so she immediatly thought it was alcohol.

"What is it?"

"Sojoy deva."*

"English, Lexa." The girl laughed.

"Sweet devil." She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Wanna taste?" A cup flew in her direction and nearly hit her face. She grabbed it last second. She looked at the direction the cup flew from and saw O winking at her. Anya poured her some, and she decided to smell it before doing anything else. It smelled only sweet.

Rae and O lifted theirs up in cheers. She returned the gesture, and all three took a shot at once.

"OooH FUCK!" The liquid tasted sweet at first, but as it made it's way down her throat it felt like it left a trail of fire. She turned to Anya, who she knew was responcible they were drinking that anyway.

"What is with you and drinks that are practically made of fire?" The girl turned to her smiling, downing a shot herself with no problem.

"I like to remind myself I'm not dead inside." Everyone laughed, Rae kissing Anya in the process. Lexa nuged her and gave her a look to let her know she'd do the same if she could.

"Anyway, O, where's Lincoln? And Monty and Jasper?"

"I sent him to go look for those two. They're probably fucking somwhere in a bush."

"How did you know? That's supposed to be a secret!" The three of them came out of the shadows like someone timed this moment. They all ate, had a few more drinks and talked. She even managed to convince Lexa to have a few drinks. The girl seriously needed to loosen up. She planned on taking care of that in bed as well.

After they ran out of wood, and they were all too lazy to go get any more, the same goes for the food, they said their goodbye's and all left to their tents. She could feel she was a bit tipsy, but judging by the way Rae stood up, she was good.

"Oh, that reminds me, did I show you where your tent is?"

"No need. Your bed'll do."

"It's placed three tents away from mine, it has enough cover in the back so we can sneak out." She laughed and nuged her with her elbow,

"Lexa, has anyone told you you're a little bit..." The girl turned and had a confused look on her face.

"Just a tiny bit extra." Lexa winked at her and they both laughed again, parting their ways.

"I'll see you in bed, Heda. Warm it up for me." She left for her tent, feeling happy. It was pleasant. She allowed herself to smile, to feel good, to not worry for a while. She felt guilty doing it, for the things she'd done, but she made herself suffer enough. None of it was her fault. She dropped all the thoughts of the things she'd done.

_"How are you holding up my dearest?"_

_"Are you drunk?"_

_"A bit."_

_"Hoe, next time I want some too."_

_"You're a dragon. You can't get drunk. Anyway, are they taking good care of you? You got food, everyone else?"_

_"Don't worry we're having a blast. Go and sleep or fuck Commander or whatever you humans do in your spare time."_

_"See ya, fuckface."_

The guards stepped aside and let her into her tent. She threw down some of her weapons and walked to a table, where a letter was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sojoy deva."* - Sweet devil. The term is not in the trigedasleng dictionary so I just made two words up cause I liked the name for the drink.


	16. Sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's been a long time, yea. I ran out of motivation for this. If anyone still actually reads this, I decided I might as well finish this one thing in my life. While re-reading this I also noticed I first named Dimitri Damir. Sorry bout that. Guess he's Dimitri now.

"Fucks sake is this?" She picked up the envelope and took out the folded piece of paper. She actually hesitated to unfold it. Her mind went to a lot of dark places thinking what it could be. She decided it's best to go to Lexa's tent first, then she'll bother with it.

Sneaking out, she made sure noone was around to see her. She walked past the other tents as silently as possible, before entering Lexa's through the back entrance. She was surprised when she saw Lexa asleep on her bed. All her clothes were off, except for her underwear. Her mouth was slightly open and she could hear the slight snores. She chuckled.

Carefuly walking over so she doesn't wake her up, she put the book aside and covered Lexa with one of the furs that were lying on the floor from before. She leaned closer to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Guess you didn't want that orgasm so bad after all did you?" Blowing out all the candles, she decided it's best to return to her own tent. If the guards heard her she could cause major trouble.

Coming back and staring at the letter, she went and picked it up. Unfolding it, she found only one sentance written on it.

_"You can't run from it."_

She sighed. Is this supposed to be a threat?

"Run from what, exactly?"

"I wondered when were you going to show up." That scared her. But she calmed down when she recognised it's Dimitri.

"So you can visit me in the real world now, too?" She turned to look at him, and found surprised that, well he was human. Sort of. His skin was still way too pale for an actual living person.

"I came to help you."

She scoffed. "You? Helping?"

"I'm not as uptight as you'd think."

"Really? Cause you seem like someone showed a stick up your ass a few decades ago." He crossed his arms, a smile painting his lips.

"You want my help, or not?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" He walked over to the table, getting a but too close to her personal space. Leaning forward to pick up an apple, he looked at her, bit it, chewed it, and kept quiet the whole time. It took her long enough to figure out he's just looking at her with amusement. He finally stopped chewing and smiled.

"Nah. Ya don't. C'mon." He left for the woods. She felt like she's minutes away from literally laying down and taking a nap but sure. Let's follow the dead dude who still somehow smells okay. Shouldn't he be rotting by now?

"Dimitri, I understand you're a half-god, but please, I can't see shit. Slow down."

He turned around to look at her.

"Have you been trying to use your powers, at all?"

"Not really. I was too busy killing people."

"Touché. Alright dumbass, first of all, take off your jacket." She did so, and when she looked back up, he was already walking away.

"You wanna see? Use your mark dumbass."

She couldn't see him anymore. She just stood there. She felt defeated already and she didn't even bother trying.

"UsE yoUr POweRs YoU DiDn'T ask fOR cLarKE" She murmered.

"Don't mock me." How did he even hear her? She raised her hand up and looked at the mark. Same as before. It's not glowing anymore tho. Would be nice if that'd be that case. Oh come on. You have got to be kidding me. The fucking thing lit up. A lot. She started annoyingly stomping in the direction she saw Dimitri go.

"Hey, look at me, a sparkling target, but atleast I can SEE can't I Dimitri?" She was too busy swinging her arms around and being sarcastic to notice he was standing right in front of her. He stopped her and she saw they were in a clearing.

"Yes, you can. Good job. Turn it off now."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Let me just turn my arm off here I go." She didn't really know what to do. She just stared at her arm untill it eventually stopped glowing. Okay. So she has to just think about doing it and it happenes. Cool. Got it.

"Wasn't so hard now was it?"

"How did you even know I can do that?"

"Cause we all can. Some powers are universal. We all get them. Like that. Or like dashing. Lamenting was a new one though, haven't seen that one yet."

"Amusing. Can we get on with it, or can I pass out?"

"Alright, stay here." He walked over about three meters away.

"Dash behind me." She rolled her eyes and thought about being behind him. She raised her hand, her mark lighting up a bit. And she was. Before she fell to the ground. And noticed she's beside him.

"You can't just think at where you want to go. You need to look at the specific spot and imagine yourself there. Try again." She went back to the spot she was stading, looked at the spot where she wanted to be. She raised her hand, and this time, she could see a little violet circle to where she wanted to be. She clenched her fist, as if she was trying to grab the circle. Dimitri turned around with a smile still fixated on his face.

"Good. Now do that, but fast."

"How fast?"

"As fast as you can."

She went back again, raised her hand, saw the circle, grabbed it and voila. This time when he turned, he got a nice sight of her bowing.

"Don't get cocky. Kay. You got dashing down. You already figured out how lamenting works. Now possesion." Right. She was able to posses those people.

"Could we..continue this somwhen else? I'm really tired."

"Sure." He just turned around a dissapeared. She sighed. Good thing she has some orientation. They went pretty deep in to the forest. She decided to dash her way back. She's going to sleep anyway, right? She kept thinking about how different Dimitri acted. He seemed..way less formal. And using slang? Where was the smartass she knew and hated? On the way she noticed the mark feels..kind of emptier and emptier as she continues on using her power. She had to just walk and wait for a while. When it felt full again, she used it. She could dash a good 6-7 times before it felt empty. No matter what she could still keep it glowing though. She came back in her tent, threw her jacket on a chair, threw the rest of her clothes on the floor while walking towards bed and deciding to just pass the fuck out.

 

\---

 

"Lexa. Hey. Wake up."

"Wha?" She opened her eyes to find Anya waking her up.

"We know the positions of their camps."

"We what?"

"Get dressed."

She stepped outside to find Anya, Indra, Lincoln, Raven, Octavia and Clarke at the table above the map.

"What's this about? What time it is?"

"Don't know. About noon." She looked at Anya. Why was she looking like she's about to get one of her bright ideas?

"We really could use a better time mesurment." Raven nodded to that. "I've actually been working on it." She added

"Not the point." Lexa interrupted. "How do we suddenly know about their camps?"

"You know how I was talking about how we could just fly over and take a quick peek of where their camps are to detetmine them and just like maybe destroy their food supply and weaponry and..stuff?" She look at Clarke in disbelief.

"You went, and executed that, without getting my permission?" Her tone was a bit angry. Everyone in the room looked at her and waited. She sighed. Noone got hurt, so, whatever. "Where are the camps?"

Anya looked at her with a smile, and everyone loosened up.

"Don't worry, Octavia went, you know nothing can go wrong if she's doing the job."

"Yeah, you'd know Lincoln." Everyone laughed.

"Alright." She broke the fun time. "Show me the magic." Anya pin pointed their main camp. It wasn't far off to where she predicted it. They showed her where their healing camps were hidden, their food supplies, their weak points. Now, they had a great advantage. With this, she could still prevent a war. This was okay. Okay. We might be okay.

"So what do you advise we do?" She thought about it.

"We destroy the food supply. Raven." The girl looked up.

"What are those things on your face?"

"Oh. These? They're sunglasses." She looked around to see Intra already rolling her eyes,

"And that is?"

"We use them for flying a lot. You know. So the sun doesn't burn our eyes out."

"Raven, we're in a tent."

"Oh drop it she's hung over." Raven stepped on Anya's foot and the girl laughed in response.

"Alright." She thought who'd be the best for the job. "Shit. Okay." Everyone stood in silence for a bit.

"Alright. We focus on their main camp. What's outside of it won't last them enough for a war." She looked around to see her choices, trying to make up the teams. She decided it's best she leaves the pairs like they are. If they work, why fuck with that.

"Raven and Octavia. You two will take care of their weaponry. Destroy as much as you can." The girls nodded, starting to make a plan.

"Anya and Indra. You two will destroy the food supply."  It didn't take long for them to start working on one too.

"Alright. Me and Lincoln will will stay in the trees, Above Indra and Anya, if anything goes wrong we can help. I'll send two warriors to Octavia and Raven. Clarke. You'll be in charge of destroying their medicine supplies. I'll send you to Artigas, he'll show you which supplies are too precious to destroy. Take those."

"Why does Clarke get to go alone?" She got concerning looks from Raven and Octavia. How does she explain Clarke could teleport out if she wanted to?

"I'll handle it you two. I'm better off alone anyway. You know me." She looked at her thankfully. One lie she doesn't have to make up.

"Alright. You can all go. Keep this mission a secret. We leave the day after tommorow at night. I'll find the two warriors I need myself. Lincoln, take Clarke to Artigas." Everyone concluded their plans and headed out. Indra seemed to hesitate.

"What's wrong Indra?"

"Heda, you haven't called in any of your advisors, except me. Is this a good idea?" She looked at the older woman.

"Indra, I'm Heda. You know the people won't give a shit about what I did behind their back as long as it benefits them." The older woman still didn't give up.

"And if this backfires? If we get cought?" A knot formed in her stomach.

"We better be damn good at our job."

The woman looked at her in worry, but said nothing else. She was left alone to her own thoughts. She decided it's best to go check in with everyone. After a walk. And a bath. She went out, walking past all the people gathered around campfires. What good does an army suit her, when half of it is drunk anyway. Then again, who would want to be sober knowing they could die any second. As that thought went through her mind she saw a woman cross her path, bumping into her.

"Pardon me, Heda. I'm not at my best senses." One of the guards grabbed the woman, ready to beat her up. The woman didn't react to the pain. She just stood there, looking at Lexa, while waiting for her to order the guard to beat her up. Her eyes were..empty. They didn't give out any joy or well, atleast a will to live. She didn't even try to defend herself. That stung her.

"Leave her be." The guard looked at her confused, but didn't question her. He released his grip off the woman's shirt.

"Mochof, Heda." She watched the woman bow and walk away. She turned to the guard.

"Send a basket to where she sleeps."

"Pardon, Heda?"

"You heard me. Send her a basket of food from my stack. And don't tell anyone." She could see the thought process in his mind. Heda? Being nice to someone? The guard went off regardless. Okay she got rid of one. Now the other. She couldn't think of anything and they were nearing the forest. Ah fuck it.

"You go do something. I'm fine on my own."

"But Heda-"

"I said I'm fine. On my own." The guard didn't question her any longer and went off. She sighed. Some alone time. Finally. She walked and walked through the vivid green forest untill she found a clearing. She decided to practice a few pomsaes to clear her mind. She tried tuning everything out. Focus just on the moves. She must've went through the same pomsae atleast 7 times. She just couldn't get it right. She decided to just give up on it and sat down. The sun was nearly setting. She didn't even notice it had been so long. Right. That bath she was about to take. 

She walked back and noticed all the dragons laying around on the clearing they've made. Some of Clarke's people were just sitting besides them in silence. Lanara was alone, though. For some reason she decided to go and pet her. She checked around if anyone could see her. Not really. Everyone seemed to be busy enough. And the rider's didn't give a shit. She came up to the giant blue dragon. Her head was as big as half of her torso.

"Hey" She felt kind of stupid doing that. Nothing happened for a while. She was about to say something else when Lanara looked at her. Or well. Past her.

"You seem to be doing okay. You're still alive." She blushed seeing Clarke, who was coming closer.

"If you pet her beneath the jaw she may start liking you. Bring her a rabbit and she'll trade me for you." She laughed at that.

"Under the jaw then, huh girl?" The dragon looked at her with her eyes squinted. She moved forward to pet her and the dragon moved away. She stepped behind her untill she cought her and tried petting her. The dragon just let out a slight scoff. She gave up and turned to Clarke.

"Alright, what am I doing wrong?" Clarke laughed and stepped right next to Lanara, turned her back againt her and started rubbing her back where the dragon's jaw was. Lanara just squinted her eyes in enjoyment and started nodding a bit, untill it was strong enough to knock Clarke over.

"Alright you asshole, last time I'm petting you." She smiled and helped her up. "You wanna try it?"

She looked at the dragon again. "Maybe next time."

"You wanna go for a ride? Don't worry, I'll take her towards Polis to not accidentally start off a war."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said, a laugh escaping her. Clarke seemed really excited.

"Great. Stay here. I'll just go and grab something." She watched the blonde storm off and was left alone with the dragon once again.

 

\---

 

She was running to Raven and Octavia's tent. They better have the parachutes.

"GUYS" They both shot up from their beds.

"WHAT?" They were completly alerted and ready to attack.

"DO YOU HAVE THE PARACHUTES?" They both dropped their stance, looking at her like they're about to smack her.

"Clarke. How about next time. You don't come here out of breath. And yell. Unless it's an emergency."

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY I'M TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC!" They both looked at eachoter, went to go get the parachutes, threw them at her and started having a good look at her.

"Okay, hair braided, uniform on point, how's your breath?" She let out a sigh.

"Not the best. Here" A bottle of something green came her way. "Artigas gave it to us." She opened the bottle, took a sip and tossted it around her mouth. Holy fuck what the fuck her mouth is like burning.

"Good shit ain't it?" She spit out, needing a few seconds for her saliva to come back. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure our dragons could use it." They both laughed. 

"Alright Griff, go and get it." She gave him a thankful smile and ran back towards Lexa. The girl was waiting for her, sitting next to Lanara's head. They were both just staring at eachoter.

_"Did you do anything?"_

_"No.."_

_"Lanara?"_

_"I might've pushed her over."_

_"Hoe."_

"Sorry that took long." Lexa got up and smiled.

"Not at all." She saw the girl was brushing off some dirt.

"Was Lanara any trouble?"

Lexa looked at the giant beast for a second before pretending nothing happened.

"No. We just waited for you."

_"Yeah right."_

Clarke couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Lexa looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, cmon. Put this on." She threw her one of the parachutes and watched Lexa examining them.

"Why do we need backpacks?"

"You'll see. C'mon. Hop on." She got on Lanara, even though the dragon had no saddle on. She took Lexa's backpack and her own and tied it to one of the ropes that were still on Lanara. She felt a bit bad she forgot to take them off. Then again she never mantioned being in discomfort.

"Um, Clarke?" Clarke just pulled her up, making sure Lexa was comfy enough. Without the saddle and luggage this dragon could easly fit 5 people on.

"Clarke, unlike yours, my bones aren't made of steel."

"Realx will you?" The girl didn't say anything else. She just tried making herself comfy and scooted over to hold on to Clarke.

_"Take us to the mountain we flew over when we went to Polis for the first time."_

_"You got it. But I want some rabbits as a thanks for assisting."_

_"Alright."_

They flew off, turning the heads of most people. The sun was ready to set, and the scenery was beautiful. The trees were getting hit by the orange light, and the sky was so clear you could see the sea in the distance. They flew all obove the camps, the hundrets of already lit fire camps. If she turned back, she could already see some of the stars. She took Lexa's hands and untangled them from her torso.She turned around so she was facing Lexa.

"Pretty, isn't it."

The brown haired girl blushed, giving her a kiss on the lips. "I don't get to see many sun sets like this one." They both smiled. She offered for Lexa to just lay on her, and they stayed that way the whole ride. She drew some of the constelations on Lexa's forearm, and the girl snuggeled up to her even more. She kept smelling her hair and kissing her head. The scent filled her with such warmth.

_"Hate to break up your moment, but we're here."_

"Lex?" The girl just let out a slight sound that sounded something like she said what. Was she falling asleep?

"We're here." Lanara landed right as she said those words. They got down from her, and Lexa stood there, taken by surprise. The mountain was big enough to see Polis and all of the fire camps beneath it. On the left of her tower, there was the sea, and behind her were more mountains. Last rays of sunlight were hitting them, and it looked like in a fairy tale.

"I've lived here all my life, but I never got to see such beatuy from so far up." Clarke came behind her and hugged her.

"I can be romantic too." She gave her a kiss on her neck.

_"Just don't fuck up here. I do not want to witness that."_

_"Can you like, not, right now? I'm trying to have a moment."_

They sat down, this time Clarke in Lexa's arms. They talked about their dreams, their childhoods and lost friends. She felt like there's so much about Lexa she doesn't know. She wanted to know everything there was. When the conversation ended, and the moon was already very high up in the sky, Lexa finally asked what the backpacks were for. Clarke smiled and got up.

"Cmon, I'll show you, but you have to trust me, alright?" Lexa gave her a very worried look, but nodded anyway. She was about to walk towards Lanara, when she got an idea.

"Wait. Watch this." She raised her arm and dashed on top of the dragon.

_"What the fuck. A little warning next time."_

"So you learned?" She gave her a satisfying nod. 

"When?"

"Last night. You kind of fell asleep on me. Didn't wanna wake you up." Lexa searched around her memories to remember last night.

"Right. Sorry." She laughed. It's alright. Now cmon." Lexa made a little jog to the dragon. It was quite cute. She finally got her back up and told her to put the backpack on. She secured some of the straps to her, then got hers on herself, and they launched off agian.

_"Alright Lanara, up."_

_"You got it."_

She turned around to Lexa, she practically had to shout so the girl could hear her. "Hold on!"

"TO WHAT?!" They went as far as she was sure Lexa's ear drums wouldn't blow up from the pressure. She turned around to tell her what to do.

"Lanara's going to turn upside down, dropping us off. When you've been falling for about ten seconds, pull the rope that's hanging out of the backpack." Lexa looked at her with the most terrified look the girl could manage. She wasn't sure if she froze from fear. "SHE'S GOING TO WHAT? I'M GOING TO WHAT?" She was fine, okay.

_"Do it."_

They got turned around, and she could hear Lexa yelling "holy shit!" over and over again. She pulled her parachute out, and as soon as she did Lexa did the same. Right. She didn't tell her how to steer.

"GRAB THE ROUND THINGIES A BIT ABOVE YOUR HEAD. PULL THEM DOWN TO SLOW UP, LEFT FOR LEFT AND RIGHT FOR RIGHT." The girl looked up and immediately grabbed them. She was doing pretty good. Great. She's a natural. After Lexa got used to it, she could see the girl was having fun. She was making a few circles around, Trying to gain back height and then dropping down a bit fast. Once they got to about 500 meters to the ground she decided it's enough. They can't land here anyway. Not that Lexa would know how to.

_"Cmon. Pick us up."_

_"Should I, though?"_

_"Lanara. Don't kill my girlfriend. Please. I like this one."_

_"Alrgiht, you both get to live for now."_

She yelled towards Lexa to get rid of the backpack once Lanara is under her. She did it first, then they went for her. Once They were both safely on Lanara, they headed back to main camp. She turned back to Lexa.

"I'll kill you for this, I nearly shat my pants." She laughed.

"Did you have fun though?" The girl looked at her stubbornly for a bit, then let out a silent "A bit."

They returned back to the ground, seeing everything was still as they left it.

"You wanna grab something to eat then go to bed, for a snack maybe?"

Lexa looked at her with a smirk.

"Sounds lovely."


	17. Love's a poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if the chapters are getting shorter or is it just me. I'll make the next one longer, promise.

"Good morning love."

She was waking up to a pleasant feeling of strokes going up and down her arm. She turned around and saw Clarke smiling.

"With a view like that, it is a good morning." Clarke chuckled and gave her a kiss. She turned over to face her girl, and Clarke buried her head in the crook of her neck. She just layed there, stroking her hair and trying to empty her mind. Not that it worked. A good ammount of time must've passed when they actually decided to get up.

"C'mon Dragon Princess. We have plans to plan and missions to not fail." Clarke lifted her head just barely enough so she could speak clearly.

"Dragon Princess?"

"You don't like it?" There was a bit more mocking to her tone than she wanted to let out. Clarke just slapped her on her thigh and got out of bed. She went around the room picking her clothes up.

"We really need to stop doing that." She was looking at her lover, still lying comfy in bed. "Doing what?"

"Throwing clothes everywhere."

"You didn't seem to mind." Clarke put some underwear on.

"Yea cause in the moment it's hot." She laughed and decided to finally get up on her own. Finding her own clothes and putting them on, she came behind Clarke and put her hands on her hips, kissing her neck.

"Mmmh, Lex, c'mon."

"Can't help it. You're too hot." The blonde turned around and kissed her. "Let's go get some food."

They both came out of her tent, her guards turning and looking at her for a slight moment. They took a double take when they saw Clarke come out, too. She walked towards the usual place they sit at. She was glad to see Lincoln and Indra there.

"Monin." She took a sit across them. "Any good food left?"

"Just what you're looking at." She looked at Clarke and saw she wasn't so impressed either. 

"I'll go grab some stuff." She watched the blode walk away and turned back to Lincoln and Indra. "So where's Anya?"

"She and your girlfirend's bodyguard are off somewhere smoking weed."

"Weed?" She'd never heard of that before. Smoking it?

"It's some thing riders have. Anya said it's something like our crazy nuts, except it doesn't give you hallucinations."

"Wait they're getting fucking high?"

"Don't worry. Apparently it doesn't last that long."

"Depending on what shit you have." She didn't notice Clarke coming with a full tray of food. She gave her a plate. Corn bread with ham. Her favourite. Nice.

"What do you mean?" They all looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Well the effects can be strong or mild and last for long or short period of time. Depends on what type of the cannabis it is, how it was dried and shit like that."

She just looked at her for a few moments. "How do you know all that?"

"I used to use it a lot. Now it's just on ocasion." She looked at her friends, who were both staring at Clarke like she's a madman.

"it's not even as bad as it sounds, sometimes you're not even high, you just ger munchies, which means you're just really hungry and eat everything you see."

"That's not very practical."

"It is with periods. It also eases pain." Lincoln and Indra still haven't stopped staring at her like she's crazy. Clarke was silent for a bit and tried to eat, but couldn't do it with all three of them staring at her.

"So how long are they gonna be high?"

"Have all of you seen Raven drink?" They all nodded.

"Have all of you seen Anya drink?" They nodded again. She didn't like where this is going.

"So you all know they either don't drink or go all out." And there it is.

"You're meaning to tell us they're high as shit."

"Correct." She sighed and buried her face in her palms. Why. Indra got up, probably planning on stopping them from smoking any more, but Clarke stopped her. "Relax. They'll be fine by the time we have to go."

She turned to her, letting the anger out a bit. "Are you sure? Cause if they're not.."

"If they're not I'll shove their asses in to a cell." Indra seemed even more mad than her. If she wasn't fully awake before, she sure as hell was now. Clarke turned to her. 

"Just eat your breakfast. We'll make a plan in the afternoon." She rolled her eyes and continued eating. Indra sat back down and they all chatted for a while. Clarke wanted to know all about the crazy nuts. She had a feeling she shouldn't have told her about them.

Some time had passed and she noticed two silhouettes coming closer from the trees. It was Anya and Raven. They looked fine. Just a bit smiley. The whole group noticed their arrival and made it clear they knew. Anya just rolled her eyes.

"So what's for breakfast?" She looked around, seeing all of them staring. Except Clarke. She thought it was funny. Maybe even amusing.

"What you see's what you get." Raven sat down and grabbed everything she could. Anya joined her. Was this the case of munchies? After watching them for a while, she decided she's had enough. She has more importaint things to do anyway.

"Meet me at the tent before sundown begins." She got up and decided to go check on Artigas. She hasn't seen him in a while.

 

\---

 

"So, Raven, where in the fucks shit hole did you get weed, without telling me?" She leaned on her hand, watching Raven stuff food in her mouth.

"Well." She needed a pause before she could speak again. To shove more food in of course.

"Me and Monty were doing some planning. And we thought elytras might be a good idea for the mission."

"Elytras?" Indra interrupted them. Raven gulped down a fuckton of food before opening her mouth.

"They're some thingies some really smart dude designed a few years ago. They're like wings. Except you can't really go higher. You can just slowly go down." Indra seemed intrigued by that.

"Anyway. We sent two of ours back to Indomapolis. I asked them to bring me some if they're already going home."

She laughed and stared at both of them. "You really are a junkie you know that?" Raven just stared at her for a while and smiled.

"Where'd you put the elytras?"

"Monty has em'."

"Where are Monty and Jasper? I never see them."

"Oh they went on some pretty mountain they found." She shrugged. "Gays, man."

Indra got up and tapped Lincoln's shoulder. "Hoz op. Osir gada mou beda lernon op go du."

"Kom sen in op gon em? Eni rein." Indra and Lincoln both laughed and she was confused. She has to make Lexa teach her trigedasleng. Raven threw a piece of bread at them. "Rude."

"Wait. Rae, you know trigeda?"

"Anya thought me."

"Now I just feel left out." She noticed Lincoln and Indra leaving.

"Hey, Lincoln, where's O?"

"She went hunting."

"When's she gonna be back?"

"Not sure. Is it that hard to spot a flying dragon for you?"

"Ha. Ha." They turned and left, and not soon after she realised Raven't won't be much of a talk, so she decided to go too. Her decision seemed to be right, since one of hers came to her, and told her Artigas wants to speak to her. She went on her way, entering the now pretty well made medical room. It wasn't really full. Just a few unlucky fuckers who injured themselves scouting.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Clarke. Yes. I recieved a sample of a weird green liquid, collected from the forest near where Lanara was staying when she got poisoned. I didn't know what it was untill I made a few tests."

She looked at him, expecting to hear nothing new.

"It's a kind of poison I've never seen before. The poison can, kind of, think. It does it's job, which is to kill the living thing it's come in to contact with as soon as it can. It makes the subject sleepy, so they forget to eat or drink. The poison itself cannot kill at first."

She was starting to get worried. Artigas paused so all of that could sink in. She nodded and asked him to continue.

"If it does not work the first time, it remains in the body. Then, with time, it starts to rot the victim from the inside out." Her eyes nearly popped out. 

"IT FUCKING WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure your dragon's fine. I began working on an antidote. I'm not sure how much of it I need. But since it's a dragon, I'm guessing the process needs a lot longer to go through.

She was almost crying. "How long?"

"I'm guessing around 6 months to a year. Not sooner." A few small rocks got off her chest. But there was still a mayor one on it.

_"Hey, the antidote to the poison, remember?"_

_"Yeah, what of it?"_

_"That you produced?"_

_"Yeah. What?"_

_"How many did you give it to?"_

_"Everyone. Why?"_

_"Nothing, thanks."_

_"Hey, I'm gonna go hunting."_

_"Do they not feed you?"_

_"They do."_

_"Fatass."_

"Okay." She said to him. "So how can I help?"

"You can't really. Unless you can bring me a healer from Azgeda."

"Does Lexa know this?"

"She does."

"What did she think of this?"

"She said that's probably what Nia was waiting for. For your dragon to die." She nodded. The same thought was going through her mind as well.

"That sneaky little fuck." She looked at the poison and the mixed herbs Artigas was preparing. 

"How long until the antidote's ready?" Artigas looked at her for a while, then sighed.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to test the actual posion and antidote on rats and mice. Since I know nothing, it could be months."

Months? No way is she waiting for that long. She could probably send Monty on the job. She needs Raven on guard. Her and O have been doing regular check ups on the enemy's line. And Jasper's a good enough tracker, even if they do end up executing tonight's mission, he would do fine on his own to warn them. Probably.

"What if I tell you I can get you help with this?" Artigas raised his eyebrow and crossed his arm. "How?"

She smiled. "Follow. Send someone to get Lexa as well."

They arrived at the tent Monty was supposed to be at. She remembered Raven told her him and Jasper went off. Fuck. Now she has to go find them.

_"Did you eat?"_

_"A satisfying ammount of fish. Why?"_

_"Get your ass here and help me find Monty and Jasper."_

_"Sure thing. Royalty."_

"I need to go find Monty. I'll be back soon. You and Lexa wait here."

 

\---

 

Making fun of high Anya was fun. Maybe Clarke was right. It's not even that bad. The woman just sat there, eating baked potatoes and laughed at her. She was raising her eyebrow up and down slowly, and Anya could barely breathe. It was amusing, really. 

"You were going to tell me something?" The girl finally got some air in her lungs. 

"Skrish, ait. We know what Nia's been waiting for."

Anya's eyes bulged out in slow motion, and the girl very slowly put the bowl of potatoes down. It was very, very hard not to laugh at the reaction. Someone interrupted their conversation.

"Heda. Artigas gaf in kom yu." She gave him a nod and stood up.

"Wait. You have to tell me."

"You're way too high anyway."

"Leksa!"

She let a small smile creep on her lips and walked towards the man to guide her. She followed him to..Monty's tent? The man bowed and walked away. She entered to find Artigas alone.

"Heda."

"Why are we here?"

"Clarke said Monty can help with the antidote. But she had to go find him." She stepped closer to see the device he was tinkering with. It had a weird hole you could look through on the top, the tube connecting to three arm like tubes, each a different size. You could move them.

"What is all this?"

"No idea. Draga Kru fancy equipment." She looked at the shelf where there were a bounch of glass bottles, on each a letter or two, some had basically nothing in them, some had liquids, and some were filled with rocks.

"What are all of these?"

"I would like to know as well. Mostly they look like earth materials. I haven't seen most of them before." She saw him reach for the one that was glowing. He started examine it, tossing the liquid around in the bottle.

"Have you seen this before?" The man slowly shaked his head. "Never in my life."

They heard footsteps outside, and she saw Clarke enter. Monty and Jasper were behind her.

"No no no no, what are you doing with that?" Monty rushed over to Artigas, taking the bottle and putting it back.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"That's radium. Do not fuck around with that."

They both looked at eachoter confused, but they had more important things to do.

"Clarke said you could help?"

"Yes, she told me all about it. Do you have the samples?" Artigas nodded and have him the poison. Monty didn't seem so happy.

"There's not a lot, so we'll have to be carefull." He took some little glass squares, a bounch of weird stuff and put it under the weird thing with a hole. After some time, he looked back up.

"These ingrediants aren't from here. They're from Indomapolis." Hm. That meant someone of their own assisted in having the dragons poisoned. Clarke seemed very angry.

"Can you make an antidote?"

"With what I've got? Probably, yes." That was good. "How long will it take?" Clarke seemed nervous.

"Give me two weeks and Raven." She looked at Clarke, thinking things over.

"I need her on guard."

"Clarke. Come on." It took a while, but Clarke gave in and agreed.

"Artigas, you stay and assist of whatever they need. Clarke, go get everyone else. I'll see you in my tent. Tonight's plans are canceled." Everyone went to do as told, and she walked over to her tent. That's what she was waiting for. Nia was waiting for the dragons to die. She walked to her tent to see Anya still in the same spot she was.

"Good news for your state of mind. The mission's off."

"Chit?! Hakom?"

"I'll explain when others join." They both waited for the room to fill with everyone needed. After the last person entered, she waited for them to take their places. After a long pause, she started explaining everything to anyone left who didn't know what's going on. They seemed pretty surprised as to how smart Nia's plan fell together. She was pissed Nia almost managed to pull it off.

"What now?"

"We don't follow through with the mission. Not untill the dragons are cured. But." She paused for dramatic effect.

"I am sending a spy to find out how much more of the poison they have. After we have that figured out, we can destroy it or take it."

"How well does the antidote work?" Octavia seemed really concered. Like she didn't really trust it will work at all. She looked at Artigas and Monty.

"Once you've got it, you're immune to it forever." Octavia seemed a bit more calm, but not really satisfied.

"So who'll be sent to take the poison?" Clarke jumped in the conversation. "I suggest Rae and O." She looked at her lover in confusion.

"Why them?" Clarke seemed hesitant. She looked toward the two girls and after they both nooded, the gaze turned back to her.

"They're not really my bodyguards. Well, they are, kind of. But the truth is they're trained assassins."

She almost chuckled. Assassins? And she could beat Raven with no problem? Right when she was about to speak, she felt her feet get swooped, was caught, and felt a blade pushed to her throat. Everyone seemed to stare in wonder. Raven released her.

"Yes. Assassins." Noone seemed to doubt that anymore. They all just stared in awe. She tried to hide it. But that was the most impressive thing she's seen. The girl was almost on the other side of the table.

"Alright. I'll consider sending them."

"This isn't just your decision." Clarke didn't give way. She felt a bit mad at that. But a bit amused as well. Her own lover, challenging her?

"Is it not?"

"We're in this war, too." She looked at her a bit angry and intrigued.

"If your "bodyguards" get caught, they'll be executed on the spot, and we'll be at war."

"Do din't think they're capable?"

"I've never seen them perform."

They both stared at eachoter, the tension in the room rising. She wasn't going to give up untill Clarke could prove to her.

"How about?" They both snapped at Lincoln. He rolled his eyes.

"How about, we send one of theirs, and one of ours?"

She returned her gaze to Clarke. They stared at eachoter for a moment more, before agreeing to the compromise.

"We'll see who we send after the cure is made." They all nodded.

"Dismissed." She turned around to walk to her room. Taking off her gloves, she heard footsteps behind her. Before she could even turn around, Clarke shoved her on the bed, about to get on top of her.

"Oh no you don't" She got up, right before Clarke was about to throw herself, and pinned her on the bed. The girl struggled for a bit, before she felt a kick in her crotch.

"That low? Really?" She laughed, kissing her, and feeling her lip being bitten. She pulled away fast. "Oh, come on now." Clarke managed to get her leg around her hip, twisting them. She didn't give up so easly, though. She grabbed Clarke's shirt and ripped it off, before being pinned down herself. She let Clarke amuse her for a bit, so she let her shirt get fucked as well.

Managing to free herself from Clarke's grip, she reached towards her bra and pulled it down. No need to rip a perfectly nice bra. She grabbed Clarke's thighs and managed to stand up. Having her on her lap, she twisted thim, and pinned Clarke down once again. This time she didn't let the girl get the better of her. She stripped down her pants and slid her fingers right in. She could feel Clarke's body loosen, before tensing up again and shoving her away. She stumbled to the floor, and they wrestled to see who'll get to top. She's not sure how, but she lost all of her clothes in the process.

After she was tired enough, she found her fingers in Clarke's mouth. She knew the girl surrendered when she felt her suck on them.

"Not so feisty after all, are we?" She said, smiling at her victory. She inserted her fingers in once again, not even bothering to go slow. Clarke's expression of pain concerened her a bit, but the fact that the girl just sucked on her fingers more made her know she's enjoying every second of it. She kept going faster and faster, and Clarke's eyes started rolling in her skull, and she couldn't control herself but moan. God. The sight of that. She swears she could get off just on that.

Clarke opened her mouth, letting a silet "please" out with the rest of the moans. Lexa raised one eyebrow and laughed.

"Please, what?"

"Your mouth, please!" She laughed at her more, letting her know how pathetic she is.

"You're such a mess aren't you you little slut."

"Just for you, please!"

She silenced her by shoving her fingers back in her lover's mouth, her other hand stroking stronger and faster. She made sure she stopped a few times, right before Clarke was about to come. The want and begging were so satisfying. The control felt so good. When she noticed Clarke was nothing more but a shaking mess, she got her up to the verge of orgasm. She saw the girls eyes plead, and then drill themselves into her skull as she finally let her. She felt her walls tighten around her fingers, and her back arching up. The sight of that was priceless.

After Clarke could speak again, she smiled at her. "I won." The girl gently tapped her cheek.

"Shut up." She laughed and picked her up so they could go on the bed and cuddle.

"That was nice, Lex."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hoz op. Osir gada mou beda lernon op go du." - Come on. We have better things to do.  
> "Kom sen in op gon em? Eni rein." - Than listen to them? Any time.  
> "Skrish, ait." - Shit, okay.  
> "Heda. Artigas gaf in tu yu." - Heda, Artigas seeks you.  
> "Chit?! Hakom?" - What? Why?


	18. It all comes down to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it's always harder for me to get in Lexa's head. Atleast as I imagine her. Not sure why. I honestly thought it would be easier than Clarke.

She was standing over Lanara. It was the middle of the night. She was tempted to go back to Lexa. But she just couldn't help it. Knowing she could lose Lanara. To a terrible death. So could the rest she gave an antidote to. Shit. Shit. Fuck. They can't tell them. They just can't. She sat down on the wet grass. It was quite chilly.Noone was around. She liked it. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, watching them. She heard some footsteps behind her, but didn't bother turning.

"Can't sleep?" She looked up and watched O join her.

"No. What are you doing up?" The girl didn't answer for a while. They both just sat there.

"Can't bare to lose him."

"I know what you mean." The conversation turned silent at that. O was never the talkative type. Not that she minded. She thought about the time Lanara died. The pain she felt. It was... indescribable. It was like te void Dimitri pulls her in was her. Empty. Nothing. Chills went up her back. What if she couldn't have brought her back? The mark. She lifted her arm. She aimed at the clearing up ahead. The small purple circle appeared there again. She noticed the mark under her uniform glow. After she let go of the dash, and the circle was no longer there, she noticed O staring.

"What exactly was that?"

Ah. Shit. No point hiding it, I guess. Come on. It's O. She can show her.

"Follow me." She got up and ran in the woods. She heard O calling her. But she knew she'd follow. And she was right. Once she was in the woods, she waited untill the girl cought up. She pulled her sleeve up.

"I can't see shit, you know?" She smiled and aimed. The mark glew up, and O's eyes widened.

"You have a glowing tattoo?" She smiled, and dashed behind her. Octavia just stood there, confused. It was like she was cemented to the floor.

"Over here O." The girl slowly turned around.

"What in fuck's shit hole did you just do?" She smiled.

"Pretty cool eh?" She aimed at the branch above. Looked sturdy enough. She hoped. And she was right. Seconds later she was standing on it, above O. She aimed at the ground and came back down.

"Mind explaining where you obtained supernatural powers?" They walked through the woods and she told her everything. The Callan. The mark. How she was chosen. About Lanara. She was still surprised the other dragons didn't feel her die. Maybe there wasn't enough time. Octavia looked at her like she's mad. Except she wasn't. She thought the thing was pretty cool. She could get to places much faster. She should honestly use it more. For something she recieved she didn't really use it that much. It was fun. At some point O just sat on the ground while she teleported around.

"I'm pretty jelaus of that, you know?"

"I know. I'd be too. But it's not all fun and games."

"What do you mean?" She stared into the woods for a while before speaking. 

"Sometimes I see people die in my dreams. I've never seen them before."

"Do you think they're real?" She let the cold shiver take over.

"I know they are."

They both sat there in silence for a while, before O spoke again.

"And there's no way to stop it?" She thought for a while.

"There is. There's just so many." She was glad to get that off her chest. She hasn't even told Lexa yet. She's not even sure what to do about it. She could see the place. She knew when. But there were atleast 10 a night. She wasn't sure how many times it happened. But this was the first time since she slept with Lexa. If only she could make it go away. Dimitri didn't sound like an ass anymore. She was glad he warned her. I mean he could've used more direct fucking words.

"Sun's already up. Want to go?" O was right. Even through the trees she could see a bit of sunlight. She wasn't sure when the stars dissapeared.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." She didn't seem to mind, and Clarke was left alone soon after. She layed down on the grass. It was still wet. But she didn't really feel like getting up. She wanted to get back to bed before Lexa was awake, but knowing her she was probably already up. She made herself get back up anyway. It was so peacefull here. even though it wasn't fat from the main camp. She walked and mostly dashed back, being near the camp way sooner. This is handy and fun. She could already hear the first of the people being up. She decided to go check on her own.

Heading towards the tents, she saw the two campfires everybody was gethered at. They all stopped talking and stood up, bowing their heads.

"Ridar." She heard said over and over. After they've sat back down she spoke.

"How is everyone treadet?"

There were only murmurs of "well" "good" "no problems". Good. She didn't feel so bad about not cheking up.

"How are all your dragons?"

"We mostly take them out hunting. They eat too much for Commander's people to catch enough food." She nodded and told them she'll alert them to any new plans or changes. She did not want to tell them about the poison. Starting a panic attack isn't in her plan. God. If they catch that spy. Fuck. She carried on towards Lexa's tent. The guards let her in without even moving at this point.

 

 

\---

 

 

Hundrets of piles of paperwork. Fuck this. The letters from the ambassadors were starting to piss her off. How was she supposed to know how long are they going to keep waiting? This has been dragging on for a fucking month. How did Nia think she could just wait it out for six months. Six.

She took another gulp of the wine. How much has she had?

It didn't add up to her. What if the poison's already taking effect? She raised her gaze when she heard someone enter. Clarke.

"Wine?" She lowered the glass and looked at her, smirking.

"You get an amazing orgasm and leave me to sleep alone?" She notcied Clarke wasn't really sure what to say.

"I-"

"It's okay Clarke." She tried sounding as reassuring as she could. Clarke joined her, sitting down and looking over the paper. Everything was in Trig, so she knew Clarke didn't understand a thing. But the girl just kept staring at it.

"Can you teach me?" That got her surpirsed.

"You wanna learn Trig?" Clarke gave her a very confident nod. She smiled at her. That was cute. She took an empty piece of paper and wrote down a few basics and handed her the paper. Clarke truggled with the pronounciation a lot. The language was much harder than english. She helped her and corrected her here and there. After she got a few basics down, she told her to form a sentance.

"How do you say hard?"

 _"_ ain _"_

 _"_ dison laik ain" She smiled.

"That was correct." She was a pretty fast learner. She was sure that if she'd stick her out in the street the girl would be fluent in about two months. She realised her glass was empty. She didn't even notice drinking it all, but she poured another glass.

"Let me try that." Clarke reached for it, taking a sip and tasting it.

 "It's pretty good, I gotta say."

"You're an expert, aren't you?" A scrunched piece of paper got thrown her way. She continued doing all the boring paperwork. Clarke helped her and tried to learn a few words. By the time they- she was done the girl could make out a few sentances. By the time she was done she also almost drank all the wine there was. Shit. She didn't even want to stand up. But Clarke reached and wanted to pour more.

"No more." The girl put the bottle back down.

"You like being in control, don't you?" She looked at her for a split second, before returning to proof read her message.

"What do you mean?"

"You never drink too much, you never let anyone see you while not armored up. You don't like when someone hits too close to home. You barely let me top. Why?" She smiled at her. But Clarke was right. She did always want to be in control. It gave her a sense of security. She didn't like admiting that, however.

"And?" She didn't get an answer for a while.

"I just think you should loosen up a bit." Now THAT hit a bit too close to home. Her automatic response was to ignore it and just continue with her work.

"Hey." She didn't want to look up.

"Lexa." After a pause she gave in. Even though everything told her to just ignore it she looked up.

"You can trust me." She put down the piece of paper she was pretending to read. It wasn't easy. She could've just asked Clarke to leave her alone.

"I won't hurt you." She looked at the girl she's found herself in love with. Why was she such a fool? But she couldn't help herself. After a while she managed to speak.

"There used to be this girl. She was. Something. She was special." She stopped. She needed a moment to collect herself. Speaking of Costia wasn't easy. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time she said her name out loud.

"I met her when I was thirteen. Still training to be commander. She wasn't training to be a warrior. She spent her days in libraries. She knew everything there was to know about everything. We talked all night sometimes. To the point where I would be late to trainings. I remember the first time I kissed her. We were fifteen. And a year later, I became commander."

"What happened?" She sensed the carfulness in Clarke's voice.

"When I made the coalition. Nia was very againts it. She wanted special privileges. She was impossible. Somehow always a step in front of me." She felt Clarke's hand on her own for support, trying to encourage her. She could feel her leg bounce. God, it's been so long from the last time she did that. It used to be a pretty bad habit of hers. Costia helped her to stop. Commanders can't show any sign of nervousness. She cleared her throat, snapping herself from her thoughts to continue.

"Costia started leaving more and more often. She said she went off to teach children in villages. I became suspicius of it. So I followed her one day." She went silent, trying to swallow the the giant knot in her throat. Clarke wasn't pushing her. She appreciated that.

"It turned out she was working for Azgeda. That's how Nia was always a step ahead." She let a tear fall down. "It was my biggest fear. I tried ignoring it. Stop talking to her about politics. But I couldn't risk it. If my people would've found out that I knew, it, I, I had to trial her." Her head was spinning. She noticed more than that one tear fell down. She was crying. She felt that same terrible pain she felt all those years ago. Her ears were buzzing. She swallowed slowly, trying to gather herself as much as she could.

"She was accused of treason and sentanced to death by. By my hand. It's considered an honor. To kill a traitor. And as I slid my dagger through her heart, she slid another one in mine."

She remembered those cold brown eyes. Those same cold eyes that shined so brightly on the day she asked her to be hers. That were so warm and looked at her like she's the purest thing after she had to do something terrible. Thise same eyes that shined when Lexa told her that, she loved her. She could feel pain in her fingernails. They were dug in the table. She didn't really care. She felt sorrow, at most. She forced herselg to finish.

"Because there was no regret. No plead. No "I'm sorry." in her eyes." A sob escaped her mouth. She looked up in Clarke's eyes for the first time. The girl was almost crying.

"There was no goodbye."

She couldn't stop herself from crying anymore. She remembered how she scrubed her hands that night. She remembered how the bed still smelled of her. She remembered how she couldn't sleep. She just cried. She just stared at the celing. She just became numb. She trained untill she couldn't feel her body. She didn't eat. Didn't sleep. 

She remembered what it was like when she woke up to an empty pillow and an empty heart. How she burned her clothes. How she couldn't bear to hear the title of the books she always read to her. She sobbed, more tears filling her eyes.

"She-. She never loved me at all." That was it. That was the tipping point. The wine and the memories, it all let her become a shaking mess. She slid from the chair to the floor, gripping her chest and sobbing. It still hurt. It still hurt how Costia's eyes were as empty as the second she died. Clarke came to her, hugging her, trying to calm her down. This was no time to be a fucking mess but it was too late. She managed to get up and sat on her bed. Tears were still pouring down her cheeks and she still couldn't breathe. Clarke was hugging her, telling her it'll be okay. But it was like she couldn't hear any of it at all.

She wasn't really sure how much time passed. Her head was buzzing and throbbing, her throat hurt, and she was sure this was the 3rd glass of water Clarke brang her. This was a bad idea.

"Tell my guards I won't be seeing anyone today unless it's an emergency." Clarke nodded and rushed out. Before she could even lay down she was back.

"Just take it easy love." She layed down next to her, stroking her cheek. The emptiness just remained there. The memory of Costia's last look replayed over and over and over.

She wasn't sure what time it was. She must've fallen asleep three times by now. Clarke was still there. She felt a bit better knowing she hasn't left. She turned around to see some food on her night table. She couldn't even bother eating it. She just turned back to Clarke and closed her eyes again.

 

She could feel the bare consciousness. Her mouth tasted like utter shit. How much did she fucking drink? She didn't really want to upen her eyes. At all. She turned around to fall back asleep, but her body was screaming for water. Fine. She got up and tried to sit. Oh shit. That felt horrible.

"Morning." She turned around to see Clarke woke up too. Or was already awake. She wasn't really sure, she wasn't even sure how long she had slept.

"What time is it?"

"I'ts early. I already got you some water." She looked at her night stand and took the glass. She probably gulped down a good half a liter of water. She still felt horrible. Her head was a complete blur.

"How much have I drank?" Clarke laughed and hugged her. She leaned back to enjoy the embrace for a bit.

"Two bottles." What.

"Two?" Where did she even have two bottles of wine? She maybe drinks a glass. Not a bottle, let alone two. How did she not notice?

"I mean I tried it. It was good." She rubbed her temples to make her head stop feeling like something's squishing it. After a while she tried getting up and she felt fine. Untill she actually tried walking. She sighed and decided it's best to lay back down. How could she have been so foolish? What if Nia attacked? What if something happened?

"Hey. I'll go out and check for you, alright?" Clarke must've seen her worry. She just gave her a thankful nod and a smile. She can't go out like this. Not even she can hide this mess.

"And Clarke?" The girl turned around, curious.

"Send in Anya." She sat up at the edge of the bed and watched her leave. What a mess. She poured herself some more water, drinking down as much as she could. The faster it's out of her system, the better. Walking up to her mirror, she noticed her clothes were changed. She smiled. The hole she felt left from Costia and re-opened warmed up atleast a bit by Clarke's caring. She was able to hear her guards let Anya pass and the footsteps now getting closer and closer.

"God, you're a mess." She was right. Her face looked like it's been stung by a bee, and her hair was so messy she couldn't tell what's a braid and what's a knot. 

"Here." She ripped her stare from her form in the mirror to catch a small bottle thrown at her. She gave Anya a questioning look.

"Just drink." The girl walked over to her drawer, taking out various brushes and hair ties. She opened the small bottle containing a pink-ish, thick liquid. Bringing it up to her nose, she could barely stand the stench she smelled while it was still quite far away from her. Alright. She's downed worse things. Tilting the bottle and forcing herself to swallow the thick, slimy liquid, she could barely keep herself from throwing up.

She tossed the bottle back to Anya, who stored it in her pocket.

"What is this stuff?" The taste was horrible. But the after taste? Dirt would be better.

"It's my old secret recepie. How do you think I was able to train you and drink all night?" She furrowed her brows. But if this actually makes her feel better by the time of noon, she can't be mad.

"Come on now, get your ass over here."

 

 

\---

 

 

Nothing new here and nothing new there. Good. No worries. Everything's still intact.She finished scouting around for information and went to the dragons. She was sure to find O there. And she wasn't wrong.

"How's everyone doing?"

 _"Hungry."_ She looked towads Lanara and rolled her eyes.

 _"Your constant state is hungry."_ The dragon scoffed. Octavia was just cleaning Vidar's armor parts. The girl looked up, clearly happy to see her. That was unusual. Sober O has feelings?

"Fine. I'm just finishing the armor. Wanna go for a scout with me and Jasper later?" The idea seemed tempting.

"Later when?"

"Sundown."  She looked towards Lanara.

 _"Sounds fine."_ She gave O a nod, feeling a bit happy. The happiness was quickly over and replaced with the worry and sadness she felt for Lexa. Not that she could help. But she felt thankfull she was able to see and know that part of her. However fucked up it is. Jasper emerged from the back, and seemed happy to see her as well.

"Hey Griff."

"Hey Jasper. How are Monty and Raven doing?" He stopped and set his things down.

"They have their heads up in a microscope's ass as we speak, probably." She giggled. Jasper saw her amusement and decided to continue.

"I'm serious. I think they haven't slept since you gave them that project." She sighed, sitting down and talking with them for a bit. She didn't want to keep too long. Then again, maybe Lexa would like some alone time.

After a while she decided to go check on Raven and Monty after all. She tumbeled upon Artigas and Indra, and when they asked about Lexa she didn't really know what to say. She just ended up with "busy with work, better to leave her to it". They didn't seem to mind or question it. While walking among, she had the urge to just dash around. But that probably wasn't the best idea. But after walking this camp for a while, it started getting annoyingly long.

Raising the tent flap, she saw the absolute mess Monty and Raven made. There were plates of food piled up one another. How did Jasper even live in this?

"You guys discovered anything?" They both turned around, a bit surprised. They were so invested in the work they didn't even hear her come in.

"Actually, we did." They both ran around the room, taking a few things before combining them and putting them under a microscope.

"Come check this out." She made her way across the nearly blocked floor and looked through the microscope. She could see a little bacteria swimming around.

"We figured doing the test on rats and mice takes way too much time. So we switched to a tiny organism." She nodded to let them know she's following.

"Now, based on this, we were able to determine the time it takes for the organism to kill it's victim the first time. We also managed to prevent it, getting the time it needs to kill off this little guy the second time."

"How did you prevent it the first time?" They looked at eachoter and shrugged their heads.

"You wouldn't understand." They said that at the same time. Freaky. Monty took something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Raven happly started answering.

"Remember when I said I was working on a time mesurment unit? This is a stop-watch. We mesure time in days, months and years already, we know how many days there are in a year, but we have nothing to determine it more specifically." She nodded, remembering the time she mentioned the time mesuring.

"Well, calculating some stuff, this thing can count what I call milliseconds, seconds, minutes and hours." She looked at her, trying to follow up. Monty just slid her a piece of paper where the mesurments were written down. So a second has 1000 milliseconds, a minute has 60 seconds, and hour has 60 minutes. And a day has 24 hours. Weird. But okay. Seems practical. If she can make it work, of course. She didn't doubt Raven could. She knew she could.

"Okay."

"So, for the poison to kill this guy once, it took a minute and 4 seconds on avarege." She had no idea if that was good or bad. She watched Rae take an eye dropper and let out a tiny drop, soaking the organism in it. At the same time, Monty started the stop watch. She saw the rapid change. The organism went from cravling around the glass to barely even moving.

"25 seconds." Raven took another eye dropper, and put two drops in. By the time Monty marked 40, the organism started moving again.

"You guys are fucking magic."

"We know." She waited to see if anything else would happen. The organism seemed fine. It was back to as it was before the poison was applied.

"A minute 30." She noticed it started slowing down again. It hasn't stopped moving, but it seemed like it was struggling to. Not long passed and the organism stopped. She looked up, and Monty pressed the watch again.

"Like the rest. Around a minute 50." She looked at both of them.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we took the mass of that organism, took the mass of the avarege dragon, and found out." They put up some papers so she could see. All the calculations were messy, and it's not like she understood anything.

"It takes 30 seconds to kill this little thing, and it takes, well, it really depends on how long the animal can survive without food or water, for the first time. Keep in mind, the poison uses those resourses in the body 14 times as fast."

"And the second time?"

"That's when the calculations come in. It takes around a minute and 10 seconds to kill the organism. By mass calculations, for our dragons, it would take around 4 months and a half. Nearly three have passed." Only one thing came to her mind.

"Fuck."

"Exactly." She didn't want to know anything more. But she had to.

"The antidote?" Raven went and got out a fuckton of more papers. She looked at them and had no idea what they mean. Again. Why do they even bother? She looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"It's almost ready. Just a few more tests. We can apply it tommorow." She felt relieved hearing that. She hoped "almost ready" meant a few days. Three at most. She decided it's best to leave them to it. She wanted to check on Lexa anyway. Not long and it'll be sundown. She wanted to groan at the annoying long path there is to Lexa's tent. It took her most of the day just to see if there's any new information. She spaced out while walking, imaganing her life as someone who wasn't anyone important. Someone who got up, went to school and had a regular life. Who could have a loved one without fear, and a family without needing a dozen guards at the door. She got so lost in her mind, she didn't even notice she was almost at the tent. The guards moved aside, and she walked in to find an empty tent. Weird. She must've felt better then. Great. Now go all the fucking way back.

_"You should be happy you have wings, yanno."_

_"Someone's cranky."_

_"I've been on my feet all day."_

_"Oh no. You getting too much exercise?"_

She felt the urge to throw a rock at her. Goddamn. She decided to just daydream again untill she gets there. She wished she could listen to music. That would make it a less of a pain in the ass. Upon arrival she noticed Raven and Jasper were already waiting. Lincoln was there, too.

"You riding with us?"

"Oh hell no. I like my feet on the ground." Octavia smiled and gave him a kiss. She rolled here eyes. She went over and buttoned everything in place.

_"You good to go?"_

_"Ye."_

She nodded to O and Jasper, which already had everything set up. They all straddeled in, and she felt the little rush of adrenaline when she took off. It just made her a bit happy to finally fly for a bit again. They went over the whole main camp, near Polis, and one of the side camps. It all seemed so small now. The air was getting a bit chilly, though. She regretted not grabbing her dtandard uniform. This jacket she got from Lexa wasn't cutting it.

_"Vidar asks if we want to go to the border line?"_

_"Sure thing."_

They changed direction, heading towards the border. She let go of the rein and leaned back for a bit. The sky was clear and she could see the stars. She always said she'll learn the constilations. She only knows like, what, 5? She was starting to get a bit cold, but she really didn't want to go back down yet. The sun had set a long time ago, but it seemed like nothing. They were now at the boarder, and she could see the faint lights of the enemy's camp. It was still pretty far away.

_"Hey, Vidar said he sensed something. Just a heads up."_

_"Sensed what?"_  

She looked around to see anything in particular. After a bit of flying she saw a light here and there. It took her a while to get it.

"Oh. Shit."

 

 

\---

 

 

"Miss." The arrow went straight from her bow and hit the branch, breaking it in half. She got a satisfying smirk in her face. It was hard to see at this point. If they stay a lot longer, she's not sure if they'll even see what they're jumping down to.

"You were saying, dear teacher?" Anya scoffed softly, looking at her ex pupil.

"I was a child when they decided I'll train you." She laughed, feeling a bit nostalgic at the mention of it.

"Yeah. A child training a child, huh? What were you? 7? 8?"

"11. And you were 8." She tried bringing back the memories of the first time she saw Anya. She remembered how scared she felt.

"I know you're touchy about your past..but if you don't mind me asking." She waited for her to continue. She hasn't really told Anya anything about her childhood. Anya never really asked. "Who trained you, before me? No way a child would be that talented, to move so swiftly."

She inhaled, keeping the air in her lungs for a bit. When she exhaled, she let a small smile fall on her face. "It was. It was my mum, you know. She was pretty good. Dad helped but. He was more of a farmer than a fighter." Anya laughed.

"So, first your mother, then you got stuck with me, then on top of that, nightblood trainings and trainings after with me." She laughed, nudging Anya.

"You know I liked you if I decided I'll train extra and look at your face till sunset." Anya took the bow, putting an arrow in and shooting it, cutting off a leaf from the branch.

"You liked me cause I was good. And hot." She pushed the girl away a bit this time, laughing. They sat there for a while, letting the nostalgia take over, before she decided it's best to go back. She jumped to the floor. It was dark now, but she didn't twist her ankle, so that was nice. Anya joined her, and they started walking towards the camp. Boy she whished she'd have Clarke's powers at the moment. She's get back in no time.

They walked towards their usuale fire spot, finding Lincoln, Artigas, Monty and Indra. Lincoln threw her and Anya a piece of bread.

"Are they still not back yet?"

He shook his head. "Haven't heard from them." Odd. It's well in to the night.

"Artigas and I made the antidote."

"You made the antidote." He looked towards Artigas, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, but you helped."

"Good. Are the dragons cured?"

"Yes. It should be fine now. Well, we're still waiting for the rest who are in the air." She gave him a nod and he smiled. She shifted her attention to the party while waiting for Clarke to come back. They talked and she got some food, finally. It didn't disgust her anymore. Guess Anya's secret potion really does work. All of a sudden, she saw Monty's face turn completly serious.

"Sound the alarm."

"What?"

"EVERYONE GET READY." He ran off, leaving them alerted. She saw the mild panic in the people that were around.

"DON'T STAND AROUND. DO WHAT HE SAID." Everyone who wasn't on watch started running for their things and armor. She ran towards her tent, suiting up, strapping on her sword, dagger, and the dagger she recieved from Dimitri. She ran back out, two guards always around her, finding one of Clarke's people. She yelled after him to stop him.

"What's going on?"

"They're attacking."

"That's impossible. We would have heard the alarm."

"Ridar saw them."

Now she was a bit panicked. If Clarke saw them, why hasn't she come back? She made her way through the crowd, finding Anya. People were starting to gather around her, waiting on orders. She couldn't say anything. She didn't know where the enemy was. Waiting for what seemed like forever, she finally saw a dragon land. It was Raven. She gave the other riders some orders, and five of the straddeled their dragons. She made her way through, finally telling what's happening.

"Nia's about to reach the border army. Ridar and two other of my people stayed there to help. Get ready. By sunrise there will be a battle. Your commander will give you orders." She grabbed Raven by her arm, stopping her.

"The antidote."

"That's why I'm here."

"Amd Clarke?"

"She's coming." She ran off in the direction of Monty's tent. She turned towards the crowd, taking a deep breath.

She turned to the hundrets of eyes staring at her. This is it.

"War counclers. To me."


	19. Always enough time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 19th chapter, huh? it's been too long, I know. But I really can't help myself, I've lost interest to be honest. Upon re-reading some parts of the story, because I forgot who does what I noticed I make a shit load of typos and misspellings. Can't promise that'll stop either. Anyway, I'll probably round this up to this chapter and make it longer, or make two chapters so I end on 20. We shall see.

"We can't do anything, really Heda. Not untill Ridar comes back." She paced around the room, eyes darting from maps to her people, weighing one option to another. She knew the man was right, she wasn't foolish. Clarke had already sent out orders from her people. Raven was the one to give them, meaning. She paused. When did the girl even get up in the sky? She doesn't recall her leaving.

She knew Raven left to stick the antidote in the other three. Her brows furrowed as she got lost further in thought, not paying attention at all to the conversation going on behind her.

"Heda?" She didn't bother looking up at them, but returned to her position, fighting off the urge to bite her nails while looking over the maps. It made her a bit angry, to be honest, to be left in the dark about the situation. She really can't do anything but wait untill Clarke returns. Her options aren't great. "We wait." The room fell silent. She knew they had been expecting that decision, even if they weren't happy about it. Including her. She turned around, giving them a nod as a dismissal. The entire time walking back to her tent her gaze was fixed onto nothing, her mind racing. She tried to stop it, tried to keep her hands busy by flipping her dagger, tried to count her steps, her breaths. It almost worked. But she still sensed the people looking at her, waiting for her to tell them they'll be alright. They won't be.

Arriving and stepping inside, she wasn't surprised to find Anya there. The girl stood and opened her mouth, but closed them again. Her posture slouched, eyes softening, and Lexa knew the girl decided to throw the formality out the window. "I've organised the battle groups, assigned the leaders." She let out a sigh. It gave her great releaf to know she has someone as great as her by her side. Someone who'll take care of what she doesn't have time for, can't worry for. "Thank you." The girl smiled at her, stepped towards the table, putting up two glasses from under it. Lexa watched as a bottle was joined, the red liquid being poured in. Her stomach gave her a warning not to do that, but she was amazed at the fact Anya would even think she'd consider drinking in this moment.

"Anya-"

"I know, Lex." The girl cut her off. Her voice was soft and full of worry. She watched her sigh, letting the silence linger for a moment, before Anya spoke up again. "But I don't know if I'll see you again after this one. So please."

She took in the words, and even though her gut was telling her not to, she took the glass and they raised them up.

"To life." The other girl said. It was quiet, almost a whisper, like a prayer being said, filled with hope, yet at the same time drenched in pain.

"To war." She said, getting a sad look from Anya.

"To all of those we'll lose." The girl finished, bringing the glass to her lips, and they both drank it all. She could feel it like it's already pouring through her veins.

They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an empty silence though, it was pleasant. They both enoyed the taste left in their mouths, as they sat and looked at the tent's flap, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. It was easier with Anya. She was calmer. She knew the girl has her back no matter what. She'll do anything to see her come out of this alive. She finally sensed the tent flap moving, but to her dissapointment, it wasn't Clarke.

"Heda. I'm truly sorry to interrupt. But the dragons have landed." She paused for a moment. Something moved inside her. A bit of anger, perhaps? She finally stopped looking through the poor man, who probably thought he was going to be executed by the way she was staring, and spoke.

"Good. Send Ridar in." Even her voice was cold. Drained of everything. Why was she so angry? Where had it come from? She shifted her attention when the tent flap raised again, Clarke stepping in. She couldn't help herself but let some of the anger out. "Look who decided to fill us in." Clarke stopped in her tracks and stiffed at the cold words. She was so close to continuing. Come on Lexa. Snap out of it. You let her know. Now stop. Jeez.

"I know, Lexa I'm sorry, but it was useless returning while I could see their positions. They didn't see us, I set up a trap in case something goes wrong, I've-"

"It's alright, Klark." She was surprised she used Clarke's name in her native language. But she saw the girl loosen up, the slight fear in her eyes going away. Good. She felt the anger slowly leaving her, too. She moved from her chair, hovering over the table and inviting Clarke to it as well.

"Mind explaining?"

 --

After a shit load of planning, they finally agreed. She was satisfied with herself. The plan was good. The information was good. The fact that the spy they sent in returned during their little meeting and assured all the poison was destroyed made the situation almost splendid. Now if only there wasn't a war about to happen, she could almost call it perfect.

Anya decided to leave, dragging her exhausted body outside. Lexa could smell the girl's intentions. She knew she was going to slip into the first company that guarantees anything remotely related to alcohol and drink herself to sleep. She had the crazy idea Raven might stop her. But upon getting to know her a bit better, Raven'll probaby join her.

She relaxed at the fact there was more time. She shouldn't've paincked when Monty started shouting. She was better than that. But yet, she let it get the better of her.

"Everything alright?" Clarke's worrying gaze made something warm light up inside her. She gave her a soft smile and a nod, looking at her for a few brief moments. "Yeah. I'm okay. You?" The girl returned the smile, leaning in the chair and letting her head fall back. "I'm good." She watched her swallow and close her tired eyes. The memories of the past night came rushing to her, and she felt a bit embarrased.

She wasn't sure if she should speak up, but before she knew it the words were leaving her mouth. "Listen, about last night, I" She paused, not sure what to say. Clarke looked up after a moment, giving her a a reassuring look. "It's okay Lexa. We all have weak moments. I'm glad you told me."

She felt a bit better at the words and smiled thankfully at her lover. God. Her lover. She sighed, getting up from her chair to walk over to Clarke, pressing a small kiss on her forhead.

"I'll go tell a messenger. Everyone's waiting for me to tell them to do something." The blonde just murmured a soft "mhm", and she went off promising to return soon. She heard Clarke mumble something before she exited, but she wasn't sure what it was, and when she turned back to check, the girl was already out of the chair and probably in bed.

After the done job, she returned to Clarke, taking off her- well everything, letting it hit the ground just silent enough the girl didn't wake from her sleep. She felt the tiredness in her bones, making it's way to her brain. She felt a bit more at ease, knowing they have a plan A, B and C. And well after that, a D, but she wasn't so thrilled about actually fighting this goddamned war.

She slipped in bed, her arm reaching over Clarke and pulling her closer. She inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. It smelled more like fresh, cold air now, but she might've liked it all that more because of that. She let herself enjoy the warmth and softness of the furs, feeling a smile creep up on her.

You absolute, gay fool. What have you gotten yourself into, Lexa?

She chuckeled to herself, letting the sleep creep up on her at the corners of her mind. She felt relieved, as she slipped in the realm of unconsciousness.

Her dreams were vivid. The trees, forests, animals sounds in the distance. In fact, they were so vivid, it hadn't taken her long to see it wasn't in fact, a dream. She fought off the urge to roll her eyes.

"Long time no see, huh Dimitri?" The man appeared in front of her, giving her a smile. He sat down on the grass, inviting her over and relaxing into it.

She took up on the offer, knowing the man he probably wants something. Laying down beside him she found the grass warm. "So what is it?"

The man swinged his hand around, showing up a picture. She didn't recognise anyone in it. There were people. Fighting. Dying. It was war. She sighed, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow.

"Will this happen?"

The man smiled, swinging his hand again, making the picture dissapear. "No. You can stop it."

She knew she shouldn't ask. She knew his answer will be a riddle to her. She sat up, leaning on her knees, looking at the stars. "How?"

He sat up next to her, giving her a knowing look. She could see he knew she was waiting for a bullshit answer. "I've given you enough gifts to win this war. I cannot change your fate. I can only help you." She sighed again. And he keeps up the reputation of being mostly useless once again. He stood up, walking away. But he stopped, turning back and handing something to her.

"I suppose I can give you one last gift." She accepts it, the strange power flowing through her at the touch. She knew what it was by the feeling of it. "A charm?"

The man gave her one last smile an walked off. She took the time to actually look at it now. It was round, on it engraved ancient runes, symbols she couldn't recognise. Costia could probably read it. She felt a sting of pain at the thought, which she brushed off and got herself to her feet. She's recieved a charm before. But not as strong as this one. Clarke can probably tell her what it does. She closed her eyes once more, hoping when she opens them again, it'll be in bed.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Her head was pounding. She knew she shouldn't be using her powers so much. But she was so tired of walking from one place to another she just didn't care anymore. Upon arriving at Raven's she was relieved to see Anya was already gone and probably out there punching trees down or something. The other girl greeted her and she threw herself on the bed, feeling the headache slowly fade and her arm slowly charge again.

_"I can feel that headache myself."_

_"Sorry. Experimenting. And stuff."_

_"Well keep it down will ya?"_

She scoffed, even when knowing Lanara couldn't see or hear her.

"How's superwoman?" Her heart skipped a beat. She knew she was careful enough nobody had seen her. She raised her head up enough to look at her. "How do you know?"

Raven let out a scoff. "Did you honestly think I can't sniff out a secret from O?" She let her head fall back, groaning. "You got her drunk didn't you?" She didn't need to look at her to know the girl was poining at her with finger guns after hearing two tounge clicks. She sighed.

"I assume you'll be using me as your test subject for the next, what 5, 10 years?" Raven stood up and hastly walked towards her. "I just want a blood sample first!" Hearing that she rolled to her side, just dodging Raven's arm and a needle that was surely about to stab her.

"How about we leave that for once we deal with Nia?" Raven's childish expression of excitment upon having a new test subject faded into dissapointment, and she watched as she collapsed back into her chair, that was now covered in many furs and pillows. Go figure, Raven probably spent half the time they've been here in there. The furs were very luxurious though, and she was sure Anya was the one delivering all the goods she was now avare were lying around the girl's tent.

"How do we even know the information the spy gave us is correct?" She looked at her with a raised eyebrow. For a genious she sure can be dumb.

"Why would Nia give her soliders false orders? They'll try to push us in with the 5 dragons Nia still thinks she has and surround us, then finish us off. She sure knew how to use the whole "Lexa won't attack cause she can't risk that" thing. If they weren't technically attacking, we couldn't do anything, and Lexa couldn't attack my people. We prepared. We'll be fine Rae." The girl stood up and sat down next to her. She playfully punched her to try and cheer her up.

"We got you and O. They can't top us." The girl sighed, walking back to one of her tables. She started working on polishing her blades. "I can't believe the riders were actually dumb enough Lanara had to convince the dragons they're on the wrong side." She scoffed. It was amazing indeed. How could they have been so blind? Jesus fucking christ. That reminded her of..Bellamy and Finn and..ah shit. She didn't want to think about them. She hasn't visited them in their cells. Maybe she should've. But why? They betrayed her. Raven's words snapped her out.

"The riders will accept their fate. They know what they've done. But they'll still cooperate. They're not that dumb."

She sat up, streching her arm that now felt much better and recharged. On top of that her headache was gone. "I know that. But still. I'm losing valuble people." Raven stood up and sat beside her again, putting a reassuring hand on her thigh. "We'll be alright." The smile Clarke tried to put on wasn't so convincing, but she ran with it anyway.

"How's miss Commander doing, by the way?" She shrugged. "I left before she woke up." She stood up looking around the room some more. After a brief silence and after she knocked something over, she decided it's best to go. "I'll see you." Raven stood up, repairing the thing and putting it back together. "Now that you've wrecked something, that sounds about right." She rolled her eyes, walking out. She was running out of things to do to keep her busy.

_"How's hunting?"_

_"Fine. Where are you? You haven't said a thing since the morning."_

_"Keeping busy. How are our so much valued traitor-helpers?"_

_"Checked in when I flew in their direction earlier. They said they'll be executing the plan tommorow, like said."_

_"Good. Wish we knew when tommorow."_

_"What'll you do when it's over?"_ She frowned and stopped while walking. She leaned on the nearby three and though for a second. She can't just cut off the heads of five more dragons. But she's done so to Bellamy's, and Finn's, and god.

_"I don't know. I'll decide then."_

She heard nothing more from Lanara and she knew the feelings were mutual. Fuck. Bellamy. Finn. Right. She sighed, heading in the directions she knew the dungeons were. She was never actually inside. She just ordered them to be taken out of her sight. Walking towards them, every nerve in her body was telling her to just turn around. But before she knew it she found herself in front of a guard, who was now moving to the side, unblocking the view to a bunch of cells, in them three bodies slumped on the ground. Only the three survived out of seven.

The sound of her footsteps echoed through the room, none of them bothering to turn around. After so long in the dark, she was having doubts if they could even see, let alone recognise her. She felt her chest becoming heavy.

"How are my favourite traitors?" Now she knew they recognised her, as all thre twiched and all three heads moved towards her direction. She stopped a good meter in front of the bars. After a few moments of silence, she was starting to wonder why had she come here. But t the same time, the answer was coming out of her mouth.

"Why did you do this?" More silence. The only thing she recieved was Bellamy's scoff. Before she almost turned around and left, she got her answer.

"Because we thought we had the chance to be in charge." She was struck for a moment, blinking to hide the surprise, even though the visibility was almost at zero. She crossed her amrs, stepping a bit wider to seem more menacing. "What do you mean?"

Bellamy stood up, walking towards the bars to get a better look at her. "We never believed you were brainwashed, Clarke. We just thought finally, we'd get a chance to have a say in the matter." She nearly burst. Her nail were digging into her arms, and even through her jacket, she was sure her skin was starting to bleed.

"By killing me, your, and Finn's sister?" The third person rose up. It was the boy she didn't know. He half ran towards the bars and dropped on his knees, crying. "Ridar, please. I didn't know. They tricked me, please, please, forgive me."

Her voice grew cold. "A crime is a crime."

They boy kept pleading. "I'm not asking you to pardon me. Please. You already took my dragon. I've brought shame on my family. Please. End me." He was now a crying mess, his hands pulling out his blonde hair, kneeling on the floor. She felt bad for him.

"Your sentance will come, along with the others." The boy kept sobbing, but he quiet down, retreating back into his corner. Her gaze got fixed upon Bellamy again, her fury rising. "Answer me." It came out so cold it surprised even her, and she could see the uncomftrable shift Bellamy made, and the way his shoulder stiffened, trying to keep some of the pride he now didn't have.

"Yes. By killing you." She didn't need to hear any more. She didn't even want to look at Finn.

She found them her most trusted soliders, hell, she was going to make them her war advisors. Now she felt like plunging a dagger through all their joints, then leaving them to the pumas. She gave out no emotion, thought. She now knew what their sentance will be, and she turned around, walking towards the guard.

"Make sure the dark haired ones don't eat for a week." The guard gave her a confused look but questioned nothing, nodding and taking back his position of blocking the entrance. She felt like she could kill an army. How convenient.

 

 

\---

 

 

Scrambling through countless tiny books and ancient scrolls wasn't really in her plan one day before battle, but Dimitri didn't give her much of a choice. She had to figure out what these symbols ment and what the rune does, but she was as clueless as Elmer when she pretends to throw his food but hides it behind her back.

She felt a little sting in her chest. Elmer. She hoped he's alright. She hoped Aden's taking good care of him. Of course he is. Aden knew if something happened to that cat, the exact same thing would happen to Aden. She smiled.

The sound of the thent flap being risen was finally there, and she snapped her head towards it, seeing Clarke enter. Excitment spread across her face. "Clarke!" She stood up and hugged her. She was immediatly struck by the scent of her lover, and she buried her face in her neck, getting her love returned as Clarke's arms wrapped tightly around her. She stepped away to give her a kiss, before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the pile of papers.

"What's all this?" She said, carefully stepping forward trying to avoid mudding everything. She sat back down, gaze fixing upon the last book she was reading and her brow furrowing.

"It's magic. The same one in you. But older." Clarke sat next to her, picking up some of the papers and reading them. After quickly skimming over some, she turned back to her, still confused. "And they are for?" She dragged out the charm she'd gotten from Dimitri and handed it to her.

As soon as Clarke touched it her mark lit up. That was an understatement. It almost exploded. "Woah. That's some strong magic." She gave her a hum and a nod, getting back to her book. "I haven't figured out what it's for. I was hoping you could help me."

She recieved a nod from a girl, and they buried themselves in the work. After a while of finding nothing, she finally found a match of what was on the charm and what was written in the book. "Here." She offered it to Clarke. "You can actually read this."

The girl read through it, confusion never leaving her face. By what Lexa could tell, she was looking a bit concerened at most. After what seemed like forever, Clarke finally put the book down and turned to her. "This is a charm for, well, a second chance." She sighed, closing her eyes and needing a moment before opening them.

"A second chance? That's it? A second chance at what?"

Clarke looked at it for a while more before shrugging and sagging her shoulders. "I don't know. It literally just says "Second chance."

"Damn him." She layed on the floor, defeated.

"Who?"

"Who else than your dear Dimitri." She saw the girl smile and let out a soft laugh. "Of course." They layed in the pile of papers for a while, before Clarke turned to her.

"So, you just have a bunch of, er, magic scrolls and books on you at all times?" She laughed, turning to Clarke and kissing her. She almost moaned at how good and soft the girl's lips felt. "When I saw you got your mark I decided to keep them around. Only I have acces to them."

"So I must be one lucky girl to see these." She reached over her with her hand a pulled the girl closer. "You definetly are." They lay in the pile for a bit more, when she decided it's best to put these back together. It was nearing nightfall, and she wasn't sure if she'll get one more whole night of sleep.

"Can't you just order your guard to do this?" She eyed her. "Noone can see these."

The girl let out a small groan and continued gathering and putting them all back together. Once it was done, Lexa took them to her bed and threw them in her box. She kicked the box under the bed and collapsed onto it. "Come on love. Let's get one last night of sleep."

Clarke gave her a smile and joined in. They tangled together, trying to get in as much of eachoter as they could. She wrapped herself around Clarke, squeezing her as tight as possible. She left little kisses her lover was giving her on her temple, cheek, all the way down to her neck. The girl hummed in appreciation. It felt so nice to soften. She felt fingers tracing up and down her back, and she got goosebumps at how good that felt. She's not sure when it happened, but soon her lover's hand went limp and she was taken by sleep.

\--

_"Clarke."_

She heard the voice loud and clear. She knew she had to get up. But fuck she didn't want to. She opened her eyes to see everything around her was dark.

_"Clarke!"_

_"I heard you. Let me wake up. Jeez"_

_"Cmon now. It's time. They can only stall for so little time."_

_"Alright. Hold on. I'll see you in a few."_

She gently nuged Lexa to wake her up. The girl wasn't moving.

"Lex? Lex."

Nothing. She frowned. Guess she'll wake the whole camp.

"LEXA!" The girl franticly jumped up, kicking off most of the covers and nearly falling, letting out a yelp. The bed wasn't exactly made for two people. After Clarke saw she knew there was no actual danger, she gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

"Why would you do that?"

"You weren't responding to my gentle voice, and we don't have time. Now come on." Her eyes were slowly getting adjusted to the dark as she stumbled around, still sleep dazed, getting her things. After she buckled the last strap, she turned around to see Lexa in nothing but her underwear, the moonlight slightly illuming her body. God. Nevermind. She was the god. Snap out of it Griffin. She shook her head, stepping towards her.

"God you're stunning." She kissed her, wanting to let go but her body just didn't listen. And soon neither did she. They just stood there, sharing themselves with one another. Lexa finally broke the kiss.

"Go." The word was said so carefully, so gently, wrapped in sadness but sweetness at the same time. She almost shed a tear. She pretended one didn't fall as soon as she turned around and her smile faded.

Outside people were already waking up. They didn't have much time anyway. She hurried up and ran to Lanara. Might as well warm up.

"Hey."

_"Hey,"_

Her dragon was already covered in armor. She stepped to her, putting her hand on her snout, The dragon let down her head, touching her giant forehead with hers.

_"You look badass as shit."_

"Same to you babe."

 _"Give them the signal."_ Lanara gave her a nod and shot her head up.

_"They got it."_

_"Good."_

Her people were greeting her and rushing around, getting everything ready. Raven and Octavia came in her sight. She could barely see them. They wore their black masks, the only skin showed was at the slit for the eyes, and at the top of the fingetips. In fact, she could barely see Vidar and Morrigan. Raven did too good of a job at their new uniforms.

"You two almost terrfy me." Raven winked at her.

"That's the intent." They shared a laugh before hugging eachoter and straddling up, waiting. In a few moments, most of her people were on and ready. 15 of them, in the shadows, the tension thickening with every second. Lexa's people were watching her. She wished she could see Lexa. It'd make her less nervous. Hearing the shifting of the metal, tasting the cold air and hearing whispers in trigedaslang made her want to fly up and jump back down. The time passed slower than the last years of her life had. She felt like she'll turn to stone if she doesn't shift soon.

Suddenly Lanara shot up, everybody following them, and her tension and anxiety were replaced with adrenalin and a hint of fear. She could already taste metal in her mouth. She welcomed the cold air beating at her cheeks. She's not sure why, but it made her calmer.

Soon she could see the few shadows of her traitors in the air. They still weren't at their defense lines, so she was happy they'll meet in the middle. The first of them flew past her, the dragon roaring. They all halted, waiting, and she looked down to see a torch here an there. They were all still. Soon the five joined their side abd turned towards Nia's soliders.

If only she could see the terror in their eyes.


	20. A healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this chapter would've been out two months ago if my girlfriend wouldn't have gotten me addicted to Skyrim. Blame her. I hope you do enjoy this, because i poured my heart and soul out into this last chapter.

There was a long pause of nobody moving a single muscle. They hovered in the air, the torches of Nia's army now more visible. No sense in keeping the hidden, since their cover was blown. To her left and right she could see the silhouettes of her people. Maybe five in each way, the rest were covered by the darkness.

_"I didn't expect more waiting."_

_"They really are passive in this fucking war."_

_"You think all of them are like this?"_

_"I hope not. I'd die of boredom."_

She would've laughed if not for their situation at the moment. But the feeling of slight ease left her soon when she realised there were lights swinging past her. She would've been concered if their amor wasn't made specifically for the dragons to be safe from fire. But them using fire meant someone ratted out more than she thought.

_"Give them the signal. They attacked first. We're in the clear."_

She tightened her grip around Lanara as her dragon roared and dived towards the ground, the other nineteen following. The loud shreeks could be heard all throughout the sky, and she could see the arrows were coming in smaller waves as they continued to dive straight for the front line.

_"Tell them to spread out as much as possible. We need to push their whole army back."_

They were close enough to the ground she could see some of the warriors running and leaving the front lines, while others were heading straight for her. She pulled Lanara up, blasting the wind into them as much as possible without coming to a full stop and landing.

They flew back up, ready to circle around and push in again. She looked back and saw that the two armies were now colliding. The gaps that were left between her, Raven and Octavia were completly taken advantage of by Nia's army, but theirs was making quick work of them. Perfect.

She still felt the tugging of a memory in her brain. There's no way. They're pushing the army back, it's nearly 3 kilometers to their main camp. They'll be fine. The camp has a whole extry wave of army waiting to be protected. So does Polis. It'll be fine.

They turned around, diving back in. She took her now and arrow out, aiming for as many enemy soliders as she could. She must've hit atleast five before she was forced to get back up.

She pulled them up, but insted of circeling back, she dove in for the soliders waiting in line to fight. Might as well try to wound them. She pushed the into the front line, back, sideways, any direction she could come from to distract them. But something was still off. The gaps which they couldn't push soliders back were getting too wide and too big. She tried pushing back a few times, but at this point everyone was so mixed it didn't matter. She'd just do more harm to her own side than help. She couldn't believe Nia's army still went in for the attack. 

She was sure their plan of pushing them in would work. But they didn't hesitate for a second.

_"Check in with everyone. Are the gaps too wide everywhere?"_

_"Hold on"_

She doged an arrow right as she heard that sentance.

_"Apparently it's the same everywhere."_

_"Alright, we can't attack their camp alone. They're probably stacked with archers by now. One of those arrows will hit us. By us, likely I mean me."_

_"You're right. Best chance we got is if we drop you off to the battle grounds and I keep confusing them by diving down every now and then."_

_"So we're set then?"_

_"I'll drop you off behind the battle lines."_

_"Pick me up as soon as I'm needed back up."_

_"You got it."_

They went back and as soon as she was close enough to the ground she jumped off.

The ground was a mess. She could already smell the blood, hear the screaming and god she wasn't sure which one was worse.

She dashed to the nearest branch high enough for her to get the vantage point. It was such a mess down there she was sure noone would even notice.

 She could see the scouts by their aura. Picking people off one by one by jumping off trees. She dashed from on to another, either shooting them down ar sliding a knife in their skull. Every time she would hear the crack and their body limp she'd think she'd disgust herself. But the slow burning hate towards these people and their dumbness for following Nia almost made it enjoyable.

Woah. Fuck. What the fuck. Pull yourself together, Griffin. This isn't enjoyable. It's sick.

She tried to convince herself but she could still feel it, deep inside of her. She looked around to see there were no more scouts to hunt.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but she was deep in enemy territory. She had to get back before anyone noticed her. Why was she doing Raven's and Octavia's job anyway?

She dashed from branch to branch as fast as she could. The adrenaline she felt rushing through her made her feel immortal. It was like a high.

_"How are you doing down there?"_

_"I'm fine. How's the situation up?"_

_"We have the advantage. But they're breaching in the parts where we can't cover. I think one of our camps has been seized."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"That's what I was told."_

_"Lanara that can't be. We have TWENTY DRAGONS."_

_"We can't do anything. The people are so mixed together, we can't possibly keep diving in. We'll just harm ours."_

_"I know."_

There was a burning feeling inside of her. She felt it under her skin. The grip on her dagger tightened to the point it hurt. She couldn't handle not being able to do anything about that camp.

_"Did we seize any of theirs?"_

_"One."_

_"Good. Go into their main camp. Make any diversion you can. Take some with you."_

_"As you say Ridar."_

She jumped off her branch, landing on the enemy solider and piercing her dagger through his chest. It felt strangely claming to take her anger out. It almost made her smile, how swiftly she was able to move through. She kept making her way, getting occupied every now and then with a new opponent. It seemed like forever untill she was back in their lines. They seemed to have pushed further in. Nia's army used the fact she tried pushing around their second lines to attack full force. What bad is it leaving their camp open if her side can't breach the front line. She can't send Lanara to knock over stuff. That'll start a fire.

She could feel anger getting ahead of her. Her mind was so blurred with the rush of power she felt, the adrenaline, how bad her mark was burning form the usage, she didn't even notice the bodies she was walking through. Only one thought snapped her out of it.

Lexa. Where's Lexa.

She started running, dashing through wounded and soliders waiting untill she was at the start of their main camp.  She wandered in, seeing Lexa standing on the one of the higher hills, looking over. She ran up, seeing Lexa was horrified at the sight of her. The girl was so schocked it took her a moment to move towards her.

"Clarke! Are you hurt?" She could feel Lexa scanning her body for any entry wounds, and she slowly reached to move her hands away from her blood drenched body.

"I'm fine, Lexa. How are things this bad? We had the advantage."

"Why aren't you on Lanara? Clarke this isn't your battle to fight on the ground. You could've gotten hurt, and as brave as you are,"

"But. I didn't." She almost hissed through gritted teeth and immediatly regretted it, seeing Lexa's eyes momenteraly flash with hurt, which was gone as instantly as it appeared.

"I was informed only now that the information of their numbers is higher than we thought." She took a moment to process those words. Her mind didn't allow her to.

"What do you mean?"

"They don't have the same count. They have fifty thousand more." The blood in her veins froze. The mix of adrenalin, schock, fear and anger blurred her mind so much now that she could barely think anything at all.

"Fifty?" Her voice was shaky. She could barely keep herself from screaming. "From where?" The adrenaline was slowly fading, being replaced by fear and a slight bit of panic, and her head started pounding from all the emotions.

"Turns out Plain riders double-crossed us. Not only are they with Nia, they started killing us from the inside. We took care of it. But it cost us a lot of lives. That's where they pushed us in." Lexa's voice was so cold and wrapped with a poisonous tinge of hate and anger it sent shivers down her spine.

She couldn't believe this. She couldn't move a muscle in her body. It was like she was bolted to the ground. She looked for any sign of anger in Lexa, but it's like she was replaced with a damn robot. Only the clenching of her jaw gave her away.

"What now?" She saw Lexa dropping her commander's cape to the ground and pulling out her sword. It was like every living being around them sensed it, as every head around was turned directly towards them.

"GON WAR!"

The crowd under them cheered, and they ran down and through together, eventually joining the lines that were fighting to push back. It was as the energy of the army changed. As soon as they saw their Commander join, they started fighting harder. God, Lexa.

_"Push back their lines."_

_"Clarke, we're doing all we can."_

_"Push back the ones at their camp. Make them alerted. Exhaust them out. Put everyone on it at their locations."_

_"Got it."_

She pulled out her red crystal sword, and the opponent that was about to cross her changed his mind, but she went after him anyway. She cut down one after the other, helped out solider after solider, hearing the clanging of metal, the screams and shouts of anger and pain. She could hear the hard cold sound of her own sword colliding with iron, with clothing, flesh, with bone. The cracking of joints and limbs being torn and cut off people all around her. The clean cuts her sword made, one afther another. The sheer pain her body screamed with after every new movemend. After she felt each cut on her face re-open. The taste of blood and iron in her mouth she kept spitting out.

And after what felt forever, after her muscles tired, she could see the first bits of sunlight shine through the blood stained forest. There was barely anyone standing. But from what she saw, it was mostly her side that were standing. It wasn't untill now that she realised the state of things.

There were trees burned down. Corpses laying around, one on another. Heaving breaths of those barely alive, clinging on but begging for death. Wounded dragging themselves towards their side. People chasing them down. The stench. God the stench was unstandable. She looked down at herself. She was drenched in blood and sweat. There were cuts everywhere armor didn't cover, and she was pretty sure her nose was broken. She had atleast three arrows tips still buried in her armor.

Why would Nia choose this? She felt sick enough she nearly threw up after she stabbed the 10th wounded one. The 10th person, Clarke. For fucks sake.

She was filled with complete and utter nothing. She kept walking between the corpses, just waiting to see someone she knows. Waiting to see Lexa there. She kept stumbling around, leaning on her sword for support. She's not sure when she wandered into the main camp, but two warriors immediately tried to help her. She sent them away with nothing more than a wave of her hand. She didn't have the energy for anything else.

"Clarke! For fucks sake everyone's been looking for you!"

She looked up to see Rae running towards her.

"Your nose Clarke. Jesus fuck go to medical. Is anything else broken?"

"My bow."

"We'll get you a new one. C'mon. Lexa's been worried sick." She gripped Raven's arm to the point she was sure the girl was in pain. She let go as soon as she managed to pull some of her emotions together.

"Is she okay?"

"Maybe three bruises on her. The girl's a tank. She came back early morning. Anya took her place in finishing off the wounded."

"How's Anya? How are all of ours? What's the time?"

"Enough chit chat. We can talk on the way. You shouldn't've stayed this long."She felt getting swiped up and before she even knew it she was being carried to medical. If Raven didn't have anything bad to tell her, she guessed all her people and dragons were alive. She wasn't sure if she passed out mid-way cause the way seemed a lot faster than it should've been. Except they weren't really at medical. The whole damn camp was filled with people laying on make-shift beds, being tended to. She wasn't sure if the smell was better or worse. The horrid mix of alcohol and blood, trying to cover up the smell of infection and death.

"Stay. Put. I'll get Artigas."

She grabbed her hand before Raven could leave.

"He's alive? Is he okay?"

"Yeah Clarke. He's probably tired. Hasn't slept since the battle began. Like you." She let her hand go and fell on to her make-shift bed. She tried keeping her eyes open but it was like sleep was pulling her. Her body muscles were practically screaming at this point. And she swore she could feel a voice pulling her in.

"Come, Clarke."

She opened her eyes, and to her surprise was standing without any effort at all. The pain in her body way gone, and so was the stench. The familliar hint of purple was making it's way through the darkness.

"Dimitri?"

 

 

\---

 

 

"Is she going to be okay Artigas?" Her voice was wrapped with worry, even if she tried speaking normally, it trembeled enough to be noticable.

"She'll be fine, Lex. Just a broken nose. Their armor's so thick you could send a Pauna on it and it'd survive. So are their bones."

She felt a bit more at ease at the man's words. He's right. They were built to survive falls from higher than the mountains reach. She sat down next to her lover and traced her fingers over her hand. She was still covered in blood and dirt. How foolish is this girl? Fighting all night without stopping? A battle she was supposed to be in the air for? She was worried sick all night. She didn't let that affect her fighting, but still. She cought herself looking around in case she would see her. And those few seconds of distractions could've meant the end. Hell, Lexa. How could you let yourself be off-guard.

She forced herself out of her mind, turning back to Artigas. "I expect she'll be out for some time?"

"Maybe two days."

She sighed. God, Clarke. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring grip. "You've got yourself a wild one there, Lexa."

"I don't take them any other way do I?"

The warm laugh coming from her friend almost warmed up the emptiness and coldness she felt in her chest. Part of her was glad Anya came in to take her place in finishing off the wounded. Part of her was glad she never saw the absolute massacare that is out there. 

But a part of her was cursing herself for leaving. How could she expect people to do something she herself didn't? She sighed, staning up to leave.

"Get some rest Artigas. And before you refuse, I've sent more people to come tend the wounded. They'll be fine without you for a while." The man gave her a grateful smile, and took the bed near Clarke's. He let his shoulder sag, relaxing and giving in to the tiredness. She left the medical tent to which she had Clarke moved, and headed towards her own. Anya and the others were waiting for her inside. And it seemed like they almost dared to start without her.

"What are our loses?"

"Around 20,000 soliders."

"Theirs?"

"More than ours, atleast. We won their front lines. And because they left such a big gap between the front line and their camps, we have an entry way to knock on their door."

"Thanks to the dragons. If it weren't for them, their numbers would've doomed us from the inside." They all silently agreed. Someone would've thought that after winning the first battle you'd feel a bit better. But she never did. Not with the cost there was. Not with the corpses laying on the ground, waiting to be recognised by a loved one. If there was anything left to be recognised. She would have Nia's, and the head of anyone who chose to fight by or for her.

She fought off the shiver wanting to go through her body and turned back to the table.

"So what do we do, Heda?" All eyes were fixed on her.

"We wait."

"Again? You know Nia won't stop, Heda. Waiting means losing more numbers." She looked towards Indra.

"Not for their attack. For my soliders to rest."

"And how do we know they won't attack first?" She was trying to keep calm. She really was. She wasn't in the mood to be questioned, not even once.

"Because they lost the front line. And their inside army. They'll be licking their wounds for a while. They haven't seized a single camp. And the one they almost did, we took back. We wait for a two days time. Then we attack the rest of their camps." She said, her voice so harsh it could cut through the air.

"Won't that be enough time for them to assemble atleast a weak front line?"

"No. Because Clarke's warriors will make sure that anyone that tries to come even anywhere near to where the front lines were, will be a snack to the dragons." Her voice was so cold and sharp by now, noone was objecting, questioning or even moving. In fact, she was sure they were barely even breathing. She dismissed her army generals first. After they left she felt a bit more comftrable.

"Anya. Ask Raven to send half their people to Nia's camps. Give them any resources they need. From now on they fight in the air and only in the air. All of them."

"Sha, Heda." The girl wasted no time in getting out of her tent. She knew Raven and Octavia would sneak down and kill of the enemy's generals, without her knowing. Hell, she questioned if even Clarke knew. The girls were the best assassins she ever saw. She saw Anya dissappear behind the tent flap. She wanted to thank her, for taking her spot. but it'll have to wait. She had ne reason for anyone else to be here, so she dismissed them too.

It felt beyond destroying to be left alone in the silence. She hoped she'd see Clarke coming in any second, but inside she knew that won't happen. She just needed to drown the emptiness so badly. So she did. She buried herself in designing a new plan, one that won't take many sacrifices. One that'll knock Nia right off her throne. But that was easier said than done. She kept stumbling upon a million scenarios where something could go wrong. But she felt most accustomed to the one plan in her head.

Her army surrounds the two camps. Takes any obsticle, any line protecting them. She was sure she had enough people left, even for such a wide area. They attack the smaller one left. Once seized, Nia will have no other choice but to forefit. The dragons will make sure they don't get ambushed from behind. The camp they seized will be in big help. They'll have a closer spot to heal wounded and send in rested soliders.

She smirked at herself. All of it fits. And it was a plan designed well enough it shouldn't fail.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was not long untill the sun will set, and her candles were the only thing illuminating dozens of sketches and plans enough so she could see them clearly. She heard footsteps closing in towards her. She didn't even need to look up to know it was Anya. And a tray of food.

"You haven't eaten all day have you?" She could sense the bit of worry in her voice, even though she had her always smug smirk on her face.

She didn't reply. But she saw the tray get pushed in front of her nose. And she wasn't sure what her stomach wanted, to throw up at the smell of it, or to eat all at the sight of it. She eventually took the meat and shoved some in her mouth.

After a while of them sitting in silence and her eating, she finally managed to break it.

"Thank you."

"For what, all mighty?"

"Taking my place. At the end." Anya knew that was the part she hated the most. Warriors, she could kill. But wounded people on the ground, crawling for their life. There isn't a word in this world that would describe the icy feeling stinging through her entire body as she sees those pleading eyes, and the words "Heda, beja," leave their lips, right before she puts a sword through them.

She snapped out of her though to look at the girl across her. But Anya only shrgged.

"Don't mention it."

She offered her a weak smile, and the girl returned it.

"I'm off to see Raven. Your girl's awake as well."

Her head shot up. "Since when?"

"About before I went towards your tent." She got up, trying to hold back her fast-paced walk to hide her worry.

It didn't take long to come to the tent. Clarke was already getting ready to leave, standing and collecting her weapons.

"Hold on there. It's been not even a day. You should be passed out." Clarke turned around with a smile on her face and rolled her eyes at her.

"Dragon rider, remember?" The worry she felt soon eased, when she saw her nose was completly healed already. She stepped towards her, wrapping her in herself and breathing in her scent out of habit. She realised that was a mistake a bit too late. Instead of smelling the usual sweetness of her, she smelled dried blood and sweat.

"How about a bath? I think we both need it." Clarke smiled and kissed her, and she could swear for a moment she felt okay.

She took a step back to smile and appreciate the fact that Clarke's alive. "You go on. I'll have a word with Artigas."

Clarke gave her a nod and turned to leave. She didn't want to bother him for too long, but she needed to know how many more are too wounded to fight. She already stepped towards his bed to wake him, when she decided it's not worth it. He needs some rest. She turned around and headed to the tent flap.

"Heda? Where's Ridar?"

She stopped sighing. "Clarke woke up Artigas. She's alright. Go get some more rest." The man already stood up to get back his healing gear and go back out.

"That's an order. Not a request." He stopped, looking at her defeated, but smiled anyway. She knew he was glad he could get some rest, even if it was deep, deep inside of him. She raised the tent flap, when she saw Clarke sprinting back towards the tent.

She was immediatly alerted, although she had no idea what to be alerted to. She kept looking left and right, seeing nothing.

"LEXA, MOVE!"

She saw Clarke was headed right into the tent, and confusion still hasn't left her. She hastly turned around, to see a figure dropping down on Artigas. She started to move in his direction, but it was like her legs didn't want to move. She kept running but she couldn't move. In fact, neither was the figure. It was just hovering there. In mid air. Artigas, who still had no clue what was happening, was still as well. She felt something shove her aside, and wanting to turn around and catch herself, she couldn't. She couldn't even move her head. Everything was completly still, and she swore she could hear the void. Everything was so silent, she could hear her own blood flow. She couldn't even move her eyes. Not even blink.

She saw Clarke sprint past her, jumping and tackling the attacker to the ground. Suddenly, everything moved again and she almost fell to the ground, but caught herself last second. She rushed to Clarke, seeing she pinned the attacker to the floor and already managed to knock him out.

"Artigas, are you alright?" The man's eyes were wider than the moon. He blinked and slowly came back to his senses.

"Yes. I'm okay. Thanks to Clarke." The breath she noticed she was still holding left her, and she ran outside to alert the guards.

"Search the camp. Send out word to the other two. There's been an assasins. Look through every ceiling, every box and every branch above us."

"She, Heda." They immediatly started grabbing people to help them look and secure the camp. She returned in, seeing Clarke already dragging the assassin out.

"Stop." She looked at her. "Care to explain this?"

Clarke dropped him, and she could see the girl was confused herself.

"I saw this. In my dream. Dimitri showed me a while back. Except it was different. Our camp was seized. There was war outside. It was daytime, mid-day, and you were running to save Artigas but it was too late. Your scream was so loud I can still hear it." She looked at her, trying return her eyes to their normal state, but they continued to widely stare at Clarke.

"How did you know it would happen now?"

"I didn't. I was walking towards your tent, and a part of me got pulled back. Suddenly I was standing back here. And saw her. When I returned to my body, I started running back. I knew I'd be too late, and time suddenly just. Broke." She looked at Clarke and she wasn't sure if she should be astouned, in awe, kissing her for saving his life or continuing to stand here, bolted to the ground. She decided to to kiss her. It lasted for long, and she wasn't sure if Clarke stopped time again or not.

When she pulled back, she felt pride looking at her. "You do realise you have the power to actually..break time, right?" Clarke let out a laugh and she was sure the laugh was more of a "I'm losing my fucking mind" one than anything else.

"I don't think any of the ones who came before you had an ability so strong, Clarke." She couldn't even describe her feelings. Buta mixture of pride and fear came the closest. The other girl was trying to allow her brain to understand what it's able to do. "Come Clarke. Let's take that bath now."

She wasn't sure what affect the girl had on her, but she felt a bit less of a monster with her next to her shoulder. The camp outside looked like a disaster. One more day. Then Nia'll see all hell loose.

They settled in her tent, and she went to prepare the bath. After the water felt warm enough, she went to get a bucket for Clarke to get off the worst of the blood and the dirt.

"How did you avoid being covered in blood?"

She smirked. "The commander learns to be elegant." They both laughed. It felt wrong to laugh at such a thing. But she couldn't help it. They needed all the smiles they could get. Besides, it wasn't true. She'd already washed herself a bit.

She returned with the water, to see Clarke removing her armor and clothing. The girl still looked like a godess. Hell, she probably is one. How is she banging the girl who possesses the power to control dragons and use magic?

"Lexa?"

"Yeah, um, here's your um bucket." Clarke furrowed her brows at her. "You alright?"

She had to blink twice to get her thoughts together. "Yeah, it's just. You're stunning."

"I'm covered in other people's blood and a good 5 centimiters layer dirt and you find me stunning?" She smiled, wanting to hug her, but the girl stepped back.

"You truly are odd, Leksa kom Trikru. But not so fast. I'll wash off first."

She nodded, and left the bathroom to give her some room. Even though she wanted to stay so badly. She couldn't describe how badly she was longing to tuch her. After she heard the last of the water pour, she started removing her clothing as well. She was desperate for a bath. So were her muscles. She doesn't remember when she ached so badly. Probably on her last training with Anya. Guess the girl stands up to an army. She smirked to herself, grabbing the glasses and bottle of wine before opening the flap and seeing Clarke already in the bathtub.

But Clarke was moving frantically. It took her a while to understand what she was doing.

"Hey, hey, hey, Clarke. No. Clarke, calm down." She rushed over, dropping everything and grabbing her arms, trying to stop the girl from scratching herself more. Her face was stained with tears. "Hey, listen to me. It won't help. Trust me, I've tried it." The girl's breathing slowed down from the heavy sobbing. "Lean forward, come on."

Clarke obeyed and moved a bit forward, allowing some room for her. She picked up the glasses and wine, placing them on the table near. Stepping in, she hugged Clarke's beaten up body and started placing kisses down her neck. When her breathing evened completely, and her body relaxed into hers, she was glad it worked.

"Let me, alright?" She could feel Clarke's nod, and she picked up the soap to clean her neck, arms, collarbones, breasts, her stomach. The dirt and blood got everywhere. She kept traicing the now clean skin with kisses, gently scrubbing off the rest of the dirt.

She traced her arms, seeing her mark was lighted very weakly.

"How much did you use it?" She said, voice gentle and raspy.

"A lot. But I guess bending and breaking time takes a lot out of me." She gave her a soft laugh, continuing to trace her skin, to give her comfort. Her skin smelled like blueberries now. She offered her the glass of wine and the girl gladly took it, sipping most of the filled glass instantly. She decided it's best to not give her any more. They stayed like that untill her fingers started to wrinkle, and untill the last of the sunlight was gone from the skies. She knew Clarke was about to doze off in her arms if she didn't get them out.

"Clarke?" She whispered, softly and gently.

"Mhh?"

"Mind getting out and in bed?"

"Yes." She sighed, knowing she'll have to probably carry her. She got up and out, despite Clarke's protests. The girl was nearly asleep.

"Come, love." Her voice was tangled with sweetness and love, admiration and sadness. These things didn't faze her so much anymore. But Clarke wasn't as strong. She hasn't seen so many die. She got her dried up and tangled in a towel, but with the weight Clarke was pressing on her she knew getting her to bed'll be a challange.

So she picked her up, and despite her muscles screaming in protest, she carried her to bed with nothing more than a grunt, and placed her on the soft furs. From the way clarke moaned at the feeling of it, she knew the girl was thankful to be in bed. She felt good, now that her lover was safe.

Taking the other side of the bed, she joined in and covered them both. She didn't bother looking for any clothes to put on. She turned to Clarke, pressing soft kisses over her neck and temples, murmuring sweet songs from her childhood. She didn't even notice the world slip from her consciousness.

-

Running errands wasn't her favourite thing to do right now, but it was necessary. The wounded count was much lower than she expected. So was the death count. Still, it didn't help when the camp was filled with people laying on the ground. She blocked her feelings out, rolling off any trace of sadness or guilt. Clarke, Lexa. Focus on Clarke.

She picked up the tray of food that was made ready for her lover, said bye to Anya and Indra and hurried off. Raven and Octavia had asked her for permission to execute some of the more important people on Nia's side. She knew they'd do it. She didn't expect them to ask.

_"What about your Ridar?"_

_"She'll know. In time."_

The words echoed through her mind. Raven was right. As much as she knew how it felt like being kept in the dark, as a leader, she knew how important it was in some cases. Nia moved againts Clarke as well as her. It would be foolish to not give back a strike while they can. Plus, she's sure they won't even notice untill both Raven and Octavia are far, far away. So what's the harm if she has to let Clarke out on this?

She noticed the slight worry she was starting to develop for the girls. Well, when someone jumps in front of an arrow for you, you don't easly forget. She smirked at herself, stepping in the tent and placing the tray down next to the still very much asleep Clarke.

"Do you ever stop sleeping?"

She saw a big intake of breath, followed by an even longer release of it.

"No, preferably."

"Sit up, Clarke. I got you some food." The other girl just whined, not moving a muscle.

"Got your favourite here. Chicken wings." The blonde's head was suddenly up, turning to the tray of food with lust in her eyes. She eventually moved, sat up and took a handfull of food into her mouth. She watched her for a bit, still naked in the morning sunlight.

"I think it's this whole powers thing. I've never felt so exhausted." She hesitated with her question. But she decided to ask.

"What about the "you stayed fighting through the whole battle" thing?"

The other girl scoffed and shoved more food in her mouth. She sighed. Why was she so stubborn? She decided to take the dangerous way and dig further in.

"Does it have to do anything with your father?" Clarke's chewing stopped for a moment, before shrugging it off and continuing. She knew it.

"Clarke?"

She stopped eating and finally looked at her. But the ammount of anger built in Clarke's eyes made her want to step away, even if she was sitting down. There was something else there, too. Clarke blamed herself for his death, didn't she?

"I don't know. I just got. So. Angry. When I was in the air." She paused, looking at particularly nothing. "When I was useless, knowing I can do more." She was sure she could see tears forming in her eyes. They were as glossy as they get.

"I couldn't watch it again. I couldn't stand by and do nothing again." The first teardrop rolled down her cheek, dropping onto the tray. She moved to hug her, kissing her on her head while she sobbed in her neck. She felt sad her lover hadn't come to terms with what had happened before. She was glad she was coming to them now. But the stupidity of her actions could've caused her her life last night.

"He didn't die because of you, Clarke." There was another, muffled but louder sob. She could feel the vibrations of the sound go through her body, as Clarke's grip around her tightened. She stayed with her for as long as she needed. She was glad she could help her. In a way, Clarke was helping her, too.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next day she spent mostly in bed. Naked. Her soul felt like it was drained. From the mix of devouring, dooming emotions and her mark slurping up any energy she finally replenishes. She finished her second tray of dinner with a sigh.

"You need a thrid one?" Lexa's been sitting on the bed, watching her through the two whole meals she ate. There was a smirk on her lips and an honest spark of joy in her eyes. It made her feel warm.

"It's like I'm eating for two and a half, I swear." She groaned, rolling her eyes. The mark felt fuller. But she felt as empty as a bottomless hole. To be more specific, her stomach felt like a botomless hole.

Lexa smiled, and she swore she could see some teeth peaking out. It was so rare for the girl to give her a full smile. Let alone a laugh. As far as she knew, only her and Anya made her laugh that way untill now. The girl stood up, picking up the tray. "I'll get you more."

She swooped out of the room before she could protest. It's not like she exactly wanted to. Fucking christ. It's like getting food for one beast wasn't enough. She wanted to call out to Lanara, but she didn't want to bother her. She was pretty exhausted for the fight as well. Flying all night wasn't really an easy task.

She layed in the bed, playing with a wooden scolpture Raven had made her. It was a bear. She thought it was kind of cute, so she kept it close. It wasn't long untill Lexa poped up in the room again, with a fresh tray of food in her hands.

"They're starting to run out. I think you've eaten up the winter supplies, too." She played offended, but she didn't hold it for long, as the food was calling to her. It was like her stomach had a magnet in it.

After she'd finish her third and, christ, final plate, she layed on the bed, on the verge of falling asleep again. "Thank you for taking care of me, Lex." She felt a hand stroke her cheek, and lips press againts hers. She loved the feeling of Lexa's soft lips.

When she opened her eyes she found forest green ones staring at her. God. She was so beautiful. Beautiful and hot. Whenever she grabbed a hold of her, she could feel every muscle. And her biceps. God. She could probably lift the world. But her favourite part were Lexa's abs. She's not sure if she's ever seen anyone's stomach look good enough to eat.

"What are you thinking about?" Her gaze jumped back to Lexa's eyes, her lips, her neck.

"You. How beautiful you are." She streched up, kissing her girl and practically coming when Lexa slipped her tounge in her mouth. "And hot. Did I mention you're hot?" The girl smiled, kissing her again, deepening it with every second. She felt pressure between her crotch, and without even realising she started rubbing up and down. Lexa's mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, then to ker neck, and she gasped and moaned when she felt the nibbing and sucking.

Lexa moved her knees between her legs, spreading them apart and positioning herself atop of her. She could feel the slight movements of her crotch as she gently scratched her back, and the contact she'd gotten when Lexa pushed in a bit more made her bite her lover's neck, getting a moan out of her.

She ached for more, and the more she wanted, the harder she dug her nails in Lexa's back. She couldn't stand the fabric between them anymore, and nearly tore off her shirt. The sight of Lexa's bare skin made her even more frustrated. She pulled her back down and into a kiss, scratching up and down as hard as she could, getting hard, rhytmic thrusts in return.

She felt the girl gently bite and suck on her earlobe, and she couldn't help but give out a frustrated moan.

"Someone's getting impatient." The heat of hot air and wet kisses, Lexa's hands in her hair and her hips thrusting againts her were starting to make her so turned on she could feel her own wetness. "Someone has a certain lack of cock."

She felt a stronger bite on her neck, making her whimper, but she was soon cut off by her own moan as she felt a finger slipping inside of her. "Fuck, Lex." She could feel the girl's smile againts her neck, and she started thrusting up and down with the rhytm Lexa was giving her. As soon as she'd gotten used to it, she felt another slip in, making her moan and dig her nails in Lexa's back so hard she was sure it was bleeding.

And she probably wasn't mistaken, given from the girl's reaction, the thrusts starting to get stronger and faster. She could barely keep her eyes from rolling into her skull.

"Lex, please. Your mouth."

The girl laughed, kissing her.

"You'll have to be patient." She felt the fingers slip outside of her and move upwards, rubbing her just right. She wasn't sure if she should complain at the lost, or moan at how good that felt. The decision was soon made for her, as Lexa swiped her thumb againts her lips, slightly pushing it in her mouth.

"Open." She obeyed without a second thought. She felt the thumb in her mouth, pressing down on her tounge. She moaned, starting to thrust harder at Lexa's hand between her legs.

"Good girl. Now suck." She obeyed again, sucking her finger in, licking it, nibbing it, and she was soon rewarded with the feeling of two fingers slipping back inside of her. "You've gotten even wetter, babygirl." She whimped at the comment, thrusting harder with each second Lexa didn't give her what she needed. She could feel her own wetness dripping between her legs.

She finally felt the girl's mouth trace down her neck, collarbone, in between her breasts. She felt the girl move to on of her nipples, gently sucking on them. She moaned, buckling her hips upwards, offering all of her body to the girl above her. She must've noticed, as she felt the fingers inside her curl up, and it took every single bit of her willpower to not shriek out a moan.

Lexa kept leaving wet trails of kisses on her stomach, finally setting in between her legs. The need for her mouth was getting bigger and bigger, and she was sure if she thrusts up any more she'll throw her hips out. She felt kisses on her inner thighs, Lexa licking everywhere but where she needed it most. 

She could feel herself starting to become a mess of whimpers and moans. She almost screamed of plesure when she finally felt Lexa's tounge right where she wanted it.

"God. Fuck. Please, oh fuck, fuck me, right there." Her hands moved to Lexa's hair, tugging on it, and the stronger she tugged, the better Lexa fucked her. It was like a chain reaction. She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling into her skull anymore, and she coud feel all of the build up exploding, making her hips jerk up and down uncontrollably, and her moans loud enough she was sure people heard it.

Once she'd come back to earth, she felt Lexa kissing her inner thighs again and slowly crawling back up.

"You taste amazing baby." She hugged her strong enough Lexa basically collapsed on top of her, breathing her in and kissing her.

"I don't think anyone's ever fucked me that good." Lexa buried her head in her neck, kissing it, but she could still feel her smile. When she pulled her head back up, she kissed her and got up, showing the wet-covered fingers. "I'm gonna go wash this." She rolled her eyes. "That's gross."

The girl walked out, and she rolled on her side, still feeling the orgasm and almost moaning again. After Lexa returned, she pulled down her pants and sat on top of her. She couldn't help herself but to start touching her. And it seemed like she didn't mind either.

She reached under her underwear, feeling a puddle of wetness. She raised an eyebrow, laughing. "Look at what we have here. You're soaked."

Lexa scoffed. "You've been rolling around this bed naked all day. Plus, I can't help your pussy tastes so good." She raised her brow again and pushed her finger in. She could feel the girl's shoulder sag, trying to impale herself on it more. Right. And she's the one that's impatient.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Don't leeeeaave. Cuddle me." The whimpering mess on her bed kept making noises. She pulled her pants up and continued searching for the rest. "As much as you are hot when you do that, you're hotter without em'" She finally turned towards Clarke, and the girl immediately started rolling around and making cute noises.

"Clarke. I don't have time for this, we have to prepare." She didn't give it up. She eventually sighed, walking up to Clarke and kissing her. Big mistake, as she was pulled back into bed and tackled. Clarke really put an effort to make sure Lexa couldn't move.

"Clarke. Please. I have meetings." The girl was silent for a while, untill she got a smirk on her face.

"Alright. But it'll cost you." She raised a brow.

"What, exactly?"

"Exactly 12 kisses." She rolled her eyes but got to it. Clarke held on the 12th one for a really long time. "Babe. I gotta go."

After a bit of silence and a sigh, she was finally set free. "Fine. You may."

She gave her a smile, oicking up the rest of her clothes and putting them on. "Thanks love." She got dressed and gave her one last kiss before heading out. Clarke should be fine. As soon as she puts on some clothes. She ordered double meals to be taken to her. That should be enough, since the mark is now fully healed.

The camp was still a mess. Full of wounded. But much better than it was right after the battle. Most of the people that died in camp of injury were already wrapped and ready to be sent to loved ones or the rest of the family once this is all over. She felt a stone roll onto her heart, but she pushed it off with all she could. Can't afford to be sentimental now. 

She had meetings with war commanders, Anya and Indra about the upcoming attack. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The camp they seized was secure, and Nia wasn't making any attempts to attack. Smart, but dumb. Octavia and Raven reported all attempts of them trying to form a defence line were broken by the dragons. They weren't giving them rest. She was happy with all of this.

It wasn't even noon yet and she had everything in place. She decided it's best to go and get some rest before the battle, so she ordered one of the guards to send someone for her as soon as the sun shows the first signs of setting. She returned to her bed, but with dissapointment she found it empty. She wasn't really sure why she was surprised, Clarke doesn't seem like the kind of person that would rest for long. The girl probably took off soon after she left, and she knew exactly where to go look for her.

Except when she arrived at the rider's part of camp, there was no Clarke. And no Lanara. Of course. "When did your Ridar leave?"

"Soon this mornin', miss. She went with one of the parties assigned to keep Nia busy. They should be back as instructed, an hour's time." She almost said alright, except she didn't quite catch that last sentance.

"How long?" His eyebrows shot up and he started apologizing.

"Oh, sorry ma'am. It's Raven's new time system. She figured out how to mesure it more persicely, n' it doesn't completly rely on the stars." She nodded at him, frowning a bit, before remembering she should probably leave her facade up.

"I'll check in with her. Thank you for your help."

"No promblem ma'am."

She felt weirded out with this man calling her "miss" and "ma'am". She wasn't sure what that last one meant. But from the tone of respect in his voice, it was probably something the riders used. He didn't talk as correctly as Clarke, Raven or Octavia. Monty and Jasper seemed to've talked pretty well tought english as well.

And her biggest problem, she didn't exactly know how much "an hour" is. She sighed, realising she has a lot of time left anyway. More than half the day, so she decided to pay Raven a visit and get on track.

But that was easier done than said. After Raven had explained everything, and probably too much, she just stared at her, while Anya laughed in the back.

"Cmon Rae, tell her the simple version." Raven pushed all the notes and calculations aside and put on a blank piece of paper.

"How many of those do you have?" She looked at her with a raised brow.

"I'm an engineer and a scientist. Do you really have to ask?"

She rolled her eyes, muttered an "I guess" and returned her attention to the explanation.

"Alright. So." Raven drew the, what they call "solar system". "This is earth right here, got it?" She nodded, and raven moved her pencil to the bigger circle. "This is the sun." She nodded again.

"The earth rotates around the sun, as well as around itself." She nodded to ensure her she's keeping up, not that there's a lot to keep up with.

"It takes 365 days and 6 hours to rotate around it once. Therefore, one year has 365 days, but every fourth year has 366, because the hours pile up into a whole day." She took a moment to memorise everything.

"So, you're saying a day has 24 hours?"

Raven smiled, happy to see she was following completly. "Exactly. Next, we have 12 months." The girl threw a few pieces of paper on the table, and she examined them. It contained all 12 months with days arranged on them so some had 30, some 31 days. And one had..28?

Before she could even ask, Raven cut her off. "One has 28 because on every 4th year, the leap year, it has 29." She looked at her like she didn't really think this through. "But why not just move the day around so every month has 30?"

"You wanted the simple version, right?" She gave her a nod, even though she was very close to just smack her.

"Alright. Now. We have the four seasons. And we're at the end of August. Meaning, fall is about to start soon."

"How soon?"

"In about a month." Now that she understood what Raven was saying, it all made some sense.

"And the hours?"

"Oh. Right. Well as you figured, a day has 24 hours. A week has 7 days. A months has 3-4 weeks, and a year has 12 months."

"So it all goes into one another, from smallest to biggest."

"That's how I found it to work best, yes. Now, an hour has 60 minutes. And a minute has 60 seconds."

"How long's a second?" The girl grabbed for some round object, showing it to her. "This is a stop-watch. It counts seconds." She hit one of the buttons, and what looked like a tiny little sword started moving.

"When it moves from one line to another, a second passes. When it moves all 60, a minute has passed."

She was quite impressed. A minute did not seem like a lot, and this system seemed like it would be easy enough to explain to people. If a minute wasn't a lot, and an hour has 60 of those, she figured Clarke should be back by now, so she thanked Raven, flipped off Anya with a stare and returned to her tent, where low and behold, a naked Clarke was waiting once again.

"How was your flight?"

The girl turned to her with a smile on her face. "It was good, Lanara was happy to see me alright."

She smiled back, taking off some of her clothes and getting into bed, where lay a couple of trays. "I see you've eaten your meals."

"Not all. I left the fresh one for you." She squinted her eyes at her. "I knew you wouldn't have time to eat." She sighed, massaging the inner part of her eyes and laughing. "You know me too well."

She sat on the bed, taking in the tray of food and gladly eating it. After, she lay in bed with Clarke, and they fell asleep tangled together. Or atleast she thought, because when she woke up, Clarke was gone, and there was a little note that said "With another party. Will be back before sunset, don't worry."

She sighed, putting on her coat and walking outside to check on things. For once, everything wasn't falling apart without her checking on it every 5 minutes. That made her so happy she could cry, so she just went back to her bed and got a few more remaining hours of sleep.

-

"Wake up you useless piece of a commander!" A soft slap in the face woke her up. Followed by another one. She opened her eyes to see Anya standing above her with a pillow in her hand, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. The fact that she could see all of that told her it was still day time.

"I'm tired. I'll sleep. Leave." She turned away, about to shut her eyes again when a pillow hit her again.

"No you won't. That's not what I taught you. What I taught you was to stay awake untill you're practically on the verge of passing out in times like these." She scoffed at Anya's comment. It would be funnier if the girl wouldn't've made her actually do that a couple of times during training. But she was a kid. So staying up till almost sunrise then, was like not getting sleep for three days now.

"Alright, I'm up."

"That's my girl." She threw all her shit and gear on and left to put on the warpaint.

"You know, I'd think having Raven would help you let some of that frustration off." She was already gone behind the flap when she heard the pillow coming after her. She smirked.

Making a quick job of the paint, she returned to the main room to see noone else there. She turned to Anya with an unamused expression. "What's so urgent?"

Anya stared at her with a blank expression for a while, before finally opening her mouth. "Sundown'll begin in er..two hours. Thought you might want to check on everything." She kept herself from rolling her eyes so hard they'd turn into her skull, sighed and walked out. After she checked on everything, again, and nothing was getting blown up, fucked up or falling apart, she got a meal for herself.

Her peace wasn't long before she heard footsteps approaching. It made her smile when she saw it was Clarke. And some of her people.

"You're back." It wasn't really a statement. It was something between a question and a supposed to be held back excitment. She mentally slapped herself at the near crack of her voice.

"Yeah. Everything's set. Enjoying the last meal?" She smirked, putting more of the turkey leg in her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes."

People brought more food for them to eat and they went at it. Might as well. The slight nervousness was starting to pile up in her stomach. Nia won't surrender. She'd reather die than have Lexa outsmart her and let her army starve. She'd reather kill herself than let herself be defeated by her, she knew that. So she had no idea what to expect when Nia figures out she's in a check mate position.

The events unravaled fast. Soon she was looking at Clarke straddling her dragon, her people joining, her army starting to get ready to marh, her positioning herself at the front of it. God. She wished Clarke could stay down here. She wished she could go up there. But yet, she was alone again, and before she knew it, she was moving, her hand hovering on the handle of her sword, preteding it's giving her power, leaving it and linger on the dagger she was gifted by Dimitri, and again over the bonecharm, like they give off more of it.

They made her feel more powerful, for sure. Made her feel like her heart isn't crumbling with all the corpses she was stepping over. It wasn't there now, anyway.

Every now and then she was shaded by the large shades the dragons made. It made her spine shiver, how big they were. The march was rythmic. She could hear the beating of the drums, alligned with the songs her people sang. The songs of freedom, of justice, of life and death.

The sun was now set and the moon was bright, illuminating the make-shift camp they were now around. The other one was nowhere in sight, and it made her think if she really has enough people for this. She smirked. The illusion of power will match with the power of illusion.

It wasn't long untill a man was set out of the main gate, and after he came closer she couldn't believe her eyes. Nia had sent out her own son, with no guards, no scouts, no back up, nothing, to what, negotiate? The two guards in front of her closed his path, but she called the off and the man was free to step foot in front of her.

"Commander."

"Roan." He looked at her from head to toe. She almost mockingly scoffed in his face.

"What do you want?"

"Queen Nia has requested for you to stand down. Or else."

She now did scoff in his face mockingly. "Or else what? She'll send me more empty threats?" She could see Roan wanted to bury himself in dirt.

"No, she'll sim-"

"I don't care what she'll do. To send you to negotiate in her name is beyond low. And you can be lucky I'm not sending her your head back." She did have to force herself not to look at one of the warriors and just not her head. Or actually just slice it off herself. Roan's never done anything to her. But it would hurt Nia. Just like she hurt. No. Not now.

He gave her a firm nod and furrowed his brows. "I'll tell her you denied her, reqest." She really had to contain herself not to cut off his head for that one. A request? More like a plea, a begging. She motioned for two warriors to grab Roan, and the man hadn't expected to be grabbed. She had to send a message.

"It seems you're tired of walking Roan. Help him get back inside to his mother." She couldn't've said that in a more disrispectful, shaming and disgusted voice if she tried. The warriors obeyed and almost carried the man to the front gate where they threw him back inside.

She felt a bit bad for him. He was just an unfortunete puppet.

They didn't wait long untill she heard something swoosh along her head.

"SHEILDS!" She yelled as loud as she could and soon everybody cought on, putting up their sheilds. She hoped Clarke would see what's happening and act as they agreed to. They didn't wait for long, but it seemed like forever waiting under these sheilds. Soon she heard a big crash, and she knew it was safe to put the sheilds down. The wall protecting the camp had been broken off, and her people started charging in, from above she could see the dragons grabbing people, carying them up and dropping them. She squinted at that. Brutal.

She lunged forward, taking down solider after solider. She knew exactly where she was headed, but her path was blocked by atleast a few thousand soliders. She let some of her anger power her, but not blind her. She sliced her way through, avoiding as many fights possible to save strenght. It felt like forever, and she wasn't getting any closer to the base.

Untill dragons started swooping down, taking their soliders resting in the back lines ready for attack, and hear army made huge progress. What it took to come forward for 5 meters, now took to go 50. She was getting closer and closer with every swing, her mind completly turned off the fact she's slicing through real human flesh and bone. Blocked from her brain.

She was soon at the gates if Nia's make-shift base, her people already taking down the walls and pouring in like water from a leak.

Her mind was fixed on only one person. And she could see her being protected by atleast three dozen giant warriors, taking on five of hers at a time and still somehow winning. She saw she didn't have much time, because Nia was getting away. And just like ordered, a giant, golden-blue dragon landed in the middle of the base, shreiking and growling, stunning and then stomping the giants before taking off again. And Nia was left alone. She was still too far away to actually see what the woman was screaming, but soon Roan rushed over with new back ups that didn't seem to be much of a problem to take down.

It made her want to pity Nia. To be such a coward, you send your own son to die. She hoped he would make it out of this alive. So she can slap him for not running away when he had the chance. She doged, punched, kicked, swung and ran untill she was at the heart of the base. A few meters away from the pathetic "Queen" yelling for protection. She'd waited for this for so long.

"Roan! Fight her! Warriors! To my side! Protect me!" She stepped closer and closer, making Nia stumble back, hoping they would fight Lexa. She gave nothing away. She wanted to spit in Nia's pathetic face. She wanred to show her how much she disgusts her. But she kept her face straight. And everyone seemed to know it was over when noone came to her aid.

"You'll all burn for this! I'll have you all gutted." The Queen drew out her sword, but she couldn't cover the shaky hand. She felt guilt ending her pathetic life like this. It wasn't enough. She heard the clanging of metal slowly stop. The screaming and the crying, whimpering sounds of wounded slowly fade. The roaring of the dragons dissapear. Everybody went quiet. But something was off. She knew Nia was cold. But even in a time like this, her face should be showing how petrified she is. She squinted her eyes.

"Roan. How could you betray your mother like this? Peasants! Have I not fed you? Given you roof?"

She kept stumbling back, the sword in her hand almost falling out. It was the only thing giving away that she was scared. She stepped towards faster and faster, and she could see the panic set in the woman's eyes. Nia stepped towards, trying to attack, but she knocked the sword out of her hand as easly as jumping over a small puddle. She spun around, getting enough speed to almost chop the woman's leg off when it collided with her sword. She yelled, trying to withstand the pain, but she simply got the sword out, and kicked her to the ground.

She stepped over her, looking down and pointing her bloodied sword at the now whimpering, pathetic woman on the floor. But there was still something off. She could feel it.

"You're nothing, Nia."

She pressed the sword deeper into her neck, to the point where blood started spilling out a bit, making sure she's not quick, but very slow and precise. The woman whimpered more, and she heard the dropping of Iron behind her. The swords carried by Nia's warriors were slowly droping one after another upon seeing their queen about to die.

But she simply removed her sword, looking at the, whimpering, wheezing, bloodied and torn apart woman and deciding she's not even deserved to die by her sword. It would be too much of an honor. She turned to Roan. The man was covered in blood, but surprisingly, it didn't look like much of it was his own. He was a good fighter.

Let's see if he's a smart man.

"Surrender yourself and your army, and I'll be merciful with your punishment." She wasn't sure if Roan even considered it twice, because he just nodded, and the rest of the swords, axes, bows, daggers started dropping to the ground. It surprised her, really. All fighting eventually stopped, and she swore she could hear the birds chirp in sunrise. She hadn't even realised how much time has passed. They've been fighting all night.

"How dare you, Roan! HONOR ME! HONOR YOURSELF! FIGHT TO YOUR DEATH FOR ME!" She turned around, turning to one of her war commanders that were by her side.

"Knock her out and bring her to Polis."

"Sha, Heda."

She turned away, sheathing her sword and almost smiling to hearself as she heard a crack and a thud of a body. She'd made it onto a clearing where there were warriors patching themselves up, helping woulded. The smell of death, vomit and blood made her stomach twist. But atleast it was over. Atleast it took as few lives as it possibly could.

She saw some of her's trying to end the life of fallen Azgeda.

"YU." The man turned to her, wide-eyed.

"Do not end another life." She turned to the gathering crowd around her. She understood that these people felt hatered towards the azgeda warriors. But they were merely figures in Nia's hands, up untill now.

"If I hear any of you ended another life of these people." She wanted to make sure everybody took in the word  _people._ "I will not be merciful in your punishment. The war is over. Nia is defeated by my hand. And she will be executed for her crimes." There was cheering coming to life all around her. She nodded, and continued on walking, ordering her war commanders to find the clan leaders of the other betraying clans. They can rot with Nia.

In the sky, she could see Lanara coming down, landing in one of the freed up spaces. Clarke jumped down, coming up to her with a smile.

"Congrats Commander. You did it." She gave Clarke a small smirk.

"We did it, Ridar. I'm not sure I could've done this without your help." It took her every ounce of power she had left not to hug and kiss her lover.

"Would you mind a ride back to Polis?" She looked up with a questioned look. "Don't you want rest?"

"I'm sure we can get plenty at your home." She smirked, deciding that yes, she does want to do that. So badly. Her bed sounds like the best thing in the world at this moment, but Commader duty is still there.

"I have to make sure everything'll be alright here."

"They don't need a babysitter Lexa. You'll be okay. I asked my people to help repair things. Raven and Octavia have already put out all the fires. Some of the others are transporting the badly wounded and dead to the nearest camps."

She wasn't sure how much burden fell off her shoulders at those words. "Thank you. And I'll be right back." She jumped around to find some war commanders and instruct them to move everybody home, help the wounded and get all the help they can. Standard stuff. It couldn't've been more of a drag, but she fast walked back to Clarke. Seeing her face made the feeling of death in her stomach get replaced by feelings that are atleast a bit more comforting.

"Take me home, Clarke." The girl smiled and climbed back on her dragon, offering her a hand to join.

 

 

\---

 

 

She woke up to an empty space in her bed. Leaning herself up she found Lexa at her bed, binder and underwear on. She sighed. "How long have you been up?"

It took a bit of time for the girl to answer. "Since a bit before sunrise."

She looked through the window but couldn't see any indicator of what time it is. "What's the hour?"

"The hour? Oh, Raven's system, right." She nodded, wanting to slap herself when she remembered she left the clock Raven gave her at her tent back at the camp. She stood up, walking behind Lexa to hug her, smiling at the feeling of her warm body. "How about we go back to bed for a while? Your furs are so soft."

"I wish I could Clarke, but I have a lot of things to handle." She made a sad noise and started kissing her neck to persuade her, and as much as it made Lexa drop her pen and moan a bit, it didn't do much else. She eventually gave up and started collecting her clothes. Bending down was more painful than she'd thought, and an unintended whimper left her. 

Lexa turned to her to see what's up, and when she saw her staring she could feel herself blush. God Griffin, can't even survive a night of war?

"It's nothing. Just sore." Lexa nooded. "You'll get used to it if you stick around." She saw the girl give her a sad smirk as near tears filled her eyes. She stepped towards her, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead. "Hey. You handled the situation as best as you could. None of this is your fault."

The girl sighed, placing her forehead on Clarke's. A shaky, barely heard "I know" escaped her, and she knew how much it must've hurt. She wished she could do more, but it didn't take much for Lexa to collect herself.

"I need to finish this. Breakfast is in the dinning area. I saved you some ham." She gave her a light smile, dressed and headed towards the food. "Oh and Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mother and Kane have been asking crazy about you."

She sighed, running off in the direction of their rooms, in which upon stumbling in she was meeted with a nervously pacing Abby and a sleeping Kane.

"Clarke!" Soon her mother's arms were wrapped around her, and she gave into the embrace. She missed her.

"How are you? We've been worried sick." She glanced at Kane, still sleeping. "I see."

Abby rolled her eyes, stepping over to wake him. "Give him a break, he's been up all night waiting."

"And you?"

"I don't recall when I last slept." She saw Kane wake, and with a wide smile on his face he hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay, Clarke."

"Did any of outs die, get injured?"

"With Raven's armor?" She laughed, and she saw their worry go away. She stayed and they chatted for a while, untill she invited them for breakfast, but they already ate. "Alright mom, get some sleep. After Artigas could use you to help the wounded."

"Who?"

"He's one of their best healers."

Her mum nodded, and she hugged them goodbye and headed through the door.

_"How are your wings?"_

_"Fucking sore."_

_"You gonna be alright?"_

_"The pain should fuck off in a few hours."_

_"Good. Did they feed you?"_

_"They brought all of us a shitton of deer. I'm guessing Lexa sent out the rested warriors to fetch our food."_

_"I'll thank her later. You up for joining the second party with cleaning up?"_

_"Sure thing. Also."_

There was a brief pause, and a good thing it was because she was so focused on talking to Lanara she almost ran into a door.

_"Do I need to ask what?"_

_"Yes. Weirdest thing happened."_

_"And that is?"_

She was hit with the smell of food as she entered the room. God. There was so much ham.

_"Anya came by and dropped off some rabbits. Guess Raven's been ratting out our secrets."_

That was odd. Not the part of Raven telling Anya stuff. Anya being nice.

_"Did she say anything?"_

_"I pretended I was asleep. She put a hand on my head and said "you're alright"_

_"I KNEW IT. SHE'S SCARED OF YOU."_

If she was there right now she knew she'd hear what's simmilar to a dragon laugh. And she knew if Lanara was here she'd eat all this ham she was stacking up on her plate. She saw Raven, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln at a table nearby and she joined.

"How's everyone?"

"In one piece." She looked at Anya, rolling her eyes at the snarky remark. She just has to doesn't she? She joined the silent feast and she could swear she's never eaten so much in all her life combined. The small chit chat that came up here and there was mostly uninteresting. They were all too tired, and none of them really wanted to talk about killing people, so they didn't. After she finished she headed back to Lexa's room, where she found her playing with her cat. She guessed she didn't hear her, so she stood by the doorframe for a while.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

Lexa turned, surprised to see her. "How about next time you don't sneak in?" She laughed. "C'mon. You're cute though." Lexa rolled her eyes and she joined her with sitting on the floor to play with the cat.

"He's cute. What's his name?"

"Elmer."

"Does that have anything to do with trig?"

"No. It's a name I associate with old grumpy people. And since he's usually grumpy." She smiled, reaching out a hand which Elmer gladly took and bumped his head into. His fur was so silky and fluffy she could bury her face in it, and she pet him for a while, he purred, untill suddenly he decided it's enough and bit her. She pulled her hand back in order to stop him from scratching it up.

"Ow. You asshole." Lexa scoffed, looking at her with a smile. "Told you. Grumpy." She looked at Elmer with her brows furrowed, but the cat didn't care. He just went on to play with his toys.

"How's the paperwork?" Lexa's gaze turned back to her, and she was lost in her head for a while.

"I finished it. I have to go out on the feild, though. Once every wounded and dead warrior is taken care of, I can announce Nia's execution."

"When will that be?" She moved closer to her lover, hugging her from behind, and Lexa fell back into her.

"I don't know, Clarke. Even though this was probably the shortest actuall battle I've seen in my life, and there were minimal deaths, it could take up to two weeks to clean everything up."

She whined, burying her head into the crook of Lexa's neck, inhaling the fresh scent of her. It was so sweet she swore she could get addicted to it. "Can I still persuade you into cuddling?"

Lexa scoffed, kissing her. "No. But you can help with the clean up."

"Yeah. That'll put me in the mood." They both laughed, and she kissed Lexa because it just felt right. The kiss deepend, and she found herself moaning, and Lexa turning around to climb on top of her, when suddenly she felt the warm soft lips abruptly leave her. "Hey!"

"That's all you get Rida."

"You do realise that means a ride? Not Rider." Lexa looked at her for a while, brows furrowing.

"What, do you actually have a tounge?"

"Dragontounge, yes. We speak with our dragons in dragontounge."

"You didn't care to tell me this before?" She laughed, shrugging. "I've never actually heard anyone speak it outloud, except for "Ridar"."

Lexa sighed, kissing her on her forehead before getting up. "You can tell me all about it later. I got places to be." She watched her put on her coat and leave the room. Sighing, she shifted her attention to the cat. He was insanely cute.

_"What do you think about cats?"_

_"They're assholes."_

_"Point. But they're cute assholes."_

_"Point."_

_"Fly your ass over to the tower. I'll jump on you from Lexa's window."_

_"And which one is that?"_

_"The giant one you dumbass. Do you see any else being this big?"_

_"No need to be rude about it."_

She threw on the rest of her shit and sat on the window, untill Lanara came up to it.

_"Jeez. You didn't mind to put the saddle on?"_

_"Use them thighs girl."_

_"I really, really hate you."_

She jumped and landed on Lanara, flying over to what was the battle grounds. Her thighs already hurt from yesterday, and this really, really wasn't helping. Landing she found some of her people still carrying out the dead.

"Monty. How long have you been out here?" He was just about to ride away.

"I don't know, bout five, six hours?" She sighed.

"Fucks sake Monty, take a break, alright? Pull everyone that's been working with you off and send 5 others in. Change shifts every 3 hours." He nodded, straddling up to go tell others. She found one of the war commanders and asked what's left to do. Getting nothing but "Help move the wounded" she loaded them up on Lanara and they went back to Polis.

At about their 3rd round, she saw someone shifting in the trees.

_"Hold up. Land."_

_"Kay."_

She jumped off, running in the direction of the tree. She clenched her fist to scan for any aura presence, and she picked some up. When the person saw they were spotted, they started running.

"HEY. STOP!"

Sure, like that's gona work. She sighed and ran after. The ammount of branches that hit her face were starting to annoy the shit out of her, while the other person seemengly flew through the forest. She dashed to get close enough to them, keeping up her pace untill she found a branch right above. Don't fucking miss this Griffin.

She dashed up and had about three seconds to drop back down, landing straight on the person.

"I told you. To fucking. Stop."

She turned them over, pulling off the mask to reveal an unknown face. She had to put all her weight on her and her hands, but that didn't stop her from nearly getting kicked in the face. Flexible much.

"Who are you?"

"Ai gon jok yu joken swela au!" The yelling of the words was loudand dragged out enough it made her head hurt.

"Agressive. Alright." She punched her in the face, knocking her out and accidentally breaking her nose.

She sighed, wanting to call Lanara over, but there's no way she could land here. Too many trees. So she grabbed the person's feet and started dragging her away. She tried dashing, but found only herself on the next spot, her prisoner left on the floor, so she tried loading her up on her shoulders, and that seemed to work, except she didn't really realise how far they ran, so by the time she got to Lanara she was more than exhausted.

_"What'd you got there?"_

_"Dunno. Let's take her to Polis."_

_"Alrighty."_

They rode off and finally landed on the main square, where people gathered around, gasping. One of the guards came running over, inspecting the unconscious person. They turned up, a surprised and happy look in their eyes.

"Ridar, where have you found her?"

"Hiding in the trees, why?"

The guard bowed, and she didn't particularly like it. "You have done us a great service once again, Ridar. This is Souri kom Ingranrona kru. She led the betrayal attack during the war. We have been looking for her, thinking she escaped.

"Do you wish to take her?"

"No, Ridar. The honor is yours. I will lead you to the cells."

Great. She loaded the woman back on her shoulders, following the guard to the cells. He would not shut up about how happy Commander'll be about it. Maybe she'll be happy enough she'll get something as a reward. An orgasm perhaps.

The cells were dark and the air was humid, and there was nothing else but a few torches lighting the area up just enough so she could she the steps, and arriving in she saw all of the azgeda war commanders, Nia, and the rest of the clan betrayals. Walking past them she looked at their auras, and Nia's was off. Not only was it black, it was radiating off magic, and it didn't feel the same to hers.

The guard opened up one of the cells, and all the prisoners got up. She didn't notice untill now that they were all chained to the walls, so she walked up to the empty space and set the woman down, letting the guard chain her up. The people around were muttering something in Trig, but the guard quickly silenced them up by kicking one of them in the knee.

On her way back, she stopped at the cell, just staring at her. The guard infront noticed the stop of her footsteps, and turned back to see where she is. The other woman was. She couldn't place it, it was as she was pulled towards her. She couldn't break her gaze, even when noticing the guard was talking to her. Nia was staring back, blankly. Her face was giving away nothing, but at the same time showing her she's hiding something.

"Ridar?" She finally turned her head away. "Yes?"

"We should go. Don't worry about them, they've no chances of escaping." She gave him a nod and they continued moving, and as she stepped outside she was partially blinded by the sunlight. Good, that means she still has time for one more trip.

_"You up for one last ride?"_

_"I'm still in the main square. They're praising me here, so this better be good."_

She quickly made her way back to Lanara, noticing people kept giving her offerings she politely declined. Hopefully she was polite. None of the weapons or armor she was offered could ever top theirs, but that didn't stop her from grabbing random bits of food, and from the noise her stomach made she knew it was thankful.

She finally made her way on Lanara, and riding off she found the clearing near the town she crashed in a matter of half an hour, empty. She got off and stood in the middle of it, waiting, looking. And long and behold, there was a rune appearing on a rock nearby, and after touching it she could feel it pulling her into the void.

 

 

\---

 

 

The progress was good, most wounded were already either in Polis or already in home, most now parentless children taken care of, most dead sent out to be buried by their close ones. She felt a slgiht bit of relief creeping up on her when she finally entered her room. It was empty, except for Elmer on top of her bed.

She had already ordered people to start preparing the set up on the main square, after they got the two dragons off of it, of course. The plan was to announce the traitor executions tommorow, and she felt that they didn't really need to wait long. A week's time should be enough for everyone to prepare.

She collapsed on her bed, throwing off most of the clothes and fell asleep hoping Clarke would join her somwhere during the night. After all, the sun was barely setting, but she was so tired. Elmer snuggled up to her, and they doze off to sleep.

-

She woke to someone shaking her, and after her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, she saw it was Clarke.

"Chit yu dula?" There was a long silence before there was a soft, quiet "what" coming from the person. It took her a while to realise she wasn't speaking english.

"What are you doing?" Clarke lit a candle, and she could see the girl was covered in dirt. "Did you fall again?"

Clarke's brows furrowed. "What? No. Lexa listen I found Dimitri."

"That's not possible. You couldn't find him if he'd be in your own pocket."

"Well I did. Look, I was passing along Nia and her aura, it wasn't right. And it was radiating off magic. So I tried to reach Dimitri, and he reached out to me."

She smirked. "So you didn't find him."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Not the point. He said he couldn't tell me why her soul's radiating off magic, as he doesn't know."

"That's not possible either. He's connected to the Callan, and since the Callan knows everything, he knows everything."

"Except he doesn't, the Callan had no clue of this. I could feel it, he wasn't lying. I could feel it in my mark. He somwhere, I don't know where, returned, and told me the prophecy was true. That the "gift" you recieved from him finally has a meaning."

She blincked and blankly stared at her. "God Clarke, couldn't this wait untill the morning?" She got up, lit a few more candles and dug out the bonecharm and dagger that were gifted to her. They both had the same engraving, and she offered it to Clarke.

"Can you tell what it means?"

"A second chance."

"And he told you nothing else?" She watched Clarke storm her mind in hopes for anything else, but she didn't say anything else.

"Alright. It's clear Nia has to die by this dagger. But what's the bonecharm for?"

"Well he gave it to you. Not her. Meaning you're the one who needs to wear it." She walked back to bed, throwing the things on her nightstand, laying in the soft furs that felt like heaven on her skin and inviting Clarke. "If I die, I'm ordering you to order Anya to kill Dimitri. Clarke gave her a nod and kissed her, before they dozed off to sleep again.

-

She called Anya to try to figure out how and what to do. All Anya suggested was torture, and usually she'd be againts her, but at this point she saw no other solution, because Nia won't talk. So here she found herself, sliding down her pole and walking towards the prison cells.

As soon as they entered the humind, cold and dark space she was hit the the smell of rotting. Looking at the guards she saw they covered their faces with cloths, trying to block it out. She ordered Nia to be taken out, and as soon as the others noticed it was her they started banging on the bars, pulling their chains, yelling, some even crying and pleading, and Anya wasn't having any of it. She grabbed a stick and started hitting the bars to silence them, even hitting on some of the hands.

"Yu na spek daun in ha yu Heda." Her voice was cold and sharp, it cut through the air with such harshness she could feel Clarke shiver and the room quiet.

When she saw she had the guard's attention she nodded towards Nia. "Teik em." The guard immediately obeyed, opening the cells and throwing out the now very weak Nia. She gave very clear instructions that the prisoners may only recieve the minimal ammount of food needed to survive. She had loyal people to feed.

Anya picked her up by the clothing behind her neck and dragged her towards the torture room down the hallway, and upon arrival she threw her on the floor again, waiting for the guards to tie her to the giant x in the middle of the room.

The room was very porrly lit, and she could see Clarke was shifting uncomftrably, probably due to the last memories of this place. After all the props they used to torture were laid out, she prdered the guards to leave, and then finally turned towards her biggest foe. And the smug grin on Nia's face made it nearly impossible for her not to break all her teeth in.

"What will you do now, Lexa? Cut away my body, bit by bit? Destroy my body like I destroyed you soul?"

She took a step forward, getting in her personal space, not giving away a thing. She expected Nia to start spitting out her icy words, her hatered, her attempt of hurt. It had no impact on her. She did nothing but stare at her for the longest time, untill Anya finally broke the silence.

"What do you wish to be done to her, Heda?"

She didn't answer, but instead took out her gifted dagger, on which the engraving was now glowing. She smirked and looked at a very displeased Nia. She took the dagger and leaned it towards her hand, and when she felt her body tense up, she pressed in, making sure theres a ot of pressure, and cut away.

Nia's brows furrowed in confusion, upon realising there was no pain to be felt. So she continued. She cut away the pieces of Nia's clothing, piece by piece, revealing every scar, every tattoo, untill the woman was hanging there in nothing but her underwear, and untill she found what she was looking for.

On Nia's stomach were engraved four runes which she couldn't read. She turned towards Clarke in question, who stared wide-eyed.

"What does it say?" Clarke continued to stand there, not uttering a word, but just staring. 

"I'm not sure. It can't be translated."

"What do you mean?"

She stepped forth, touching Nia's skin. "I can feel the meaning. But it's not the language of the Callan. These are not it's runes."

"Can you tell us what it means?" Even Anya was getting curious now.

"Yeah um. Something along the lines "May my soul die with the Commanders."."

They all looked at eachoter for a while, while Nia lauged. "Your little pet's smarter than I though, Lexa."

She turned towards her, and this time, she used a regular dagger to cut the palm of her hand. As soon as the blade touched Nia's skin and blood seeped out, she could feel her own hand sting, becoming wet. Then, she took the gifted dagger and cut her once again, but this time, there was no harm done to her own body.

She stared Nia in her eyes, almost smiling in her face. She felt almost victorios, because now, finally, she was 3 steps in front of her, and the woman had no way of catching up anymore.

She turned around, walked out and told the guards they're done. It felt good, it felt so good knowing she had finally defeated her. Even the lights from the torches seemed cheerful.

"So what now?" Clarke's voice didn't really show much emotion.

"I announce the executions. Or a future holiday, if we might." She wasn't really a cocky person, but this time she felt like she could allow herself a bit of a feeling of victory.

They walked back to her room, and she prepared herself for the announcment. She didn't put on her usual war paint, but insted smudged it on the corners of her eyes, up to the temples. She'd gotten back her favourite coat from washing, and with a few touches she was happy with how she looked. 

Clarke didn't really complicate. She just threw on her spare uniform, brushed her hair a bit, and that was it.

The announcment went smoothly.  Since everyone, and mostly everything was back in place, she felt like a 2 day's time should be enough to prepare everything. She asked Draga kru to stay these two more days for the executions as well, as it would bring them honor for them to see the people that tricked and caused her people to suffer finally come to an end. She hoped this wasn't too barbaric for them. Clarke never mention anything about executions happening at their home.

But she agreed nevertheless.

After, Raven came and invited them to go drinking, in celebration. If Clarke hadn't been so persistant, she would've declined. They of course, went to Anya's favourite bar, where the girl didn't hesistate to order the first few drinks. As soon as the barista noticed her, she offered free drinks, but she declined. She pulled some money out of her pockets and put it on the bar. 

"This should be enough to cover for all of us for the night. Keep what's left."

The barista just stared, wide-eyed, as she probably put enough coin on there for a whole month of food. She didn't usually carry money herself, or used it for herself unless needed, but she had a feeling they'll go out, and even if she wouldn't come with she'd just give it to Clarke.

And so it began. Anya ordered the strongest shots and the best wine, and she drank nearly none. Not that Octavia wasn't happy to take it. And that's how she ended up nearly carrying Clarke through the middle of the night back to bed. She got her undressed and covered her up, then preceded to wash herself and go to bed as well.

"For a moment, I thought I was in my own room."

She looked at the drunk nearly passed out Clarke, barely uttering out those words and smiled.

"You miss home?"

"You've no idea. So do dragons. Not getting me wrong, you've been great to us. But still." That was what she could make out of the mumbling. It made her smile, to see Clarke relaxed, even if she was drunk. As long as she didn't throw up.

 

 

\---

 

 

Waking up was a mistake in itself, let alone opening her eyes. Her head was buzzing, and she felt like her skin was burning but at the same time covered in sweat. She saw there's a glass of water on the nighstand, and she chigged it harder than the liquor last night.

She got up and took a bath, dissapointed at not seeing or having Lexa with her. After getting breakfast and getting laughed at by Indra, along with the other zombies, the day went by pretty lazly. She didn't really feel like doing anything, not like there was anything to do. The only reason they were still here was because of the executions. 

God she missed home. She just layed on the grass, leaning on Lanara and sleeping for a good portion of the day. And drank water, lots and lots of that water. Here and there a few people stopped by, offering her tours around the city and chatting, but she was so tired and hungover the thought of using her brain made her want to vomit.

She felt so bored and unproductive she decided to workout for a while to feel better, but that didn't really go as planned, since her stomach knocked her on her knees when she puked yet again. How much did she drink? This was her third time puking in the past 24 hours.

But to her relief, dark was comming, and she gladly dragged herself back to bed and waited for Lexa. It was as if all the candles in the room lit up when she heard that door open, seeing her lover and most of all, seeing her throw her clothes off and join her in bed.

"Hey stranger." Her voice was still very raspy.

"Hey love. Sorry I haven't been around. Busy day when you're preparing for murder." She heard the little nervous laugh Lexa tried to make, and she just offered her some cuddles.

"It's alright. I know it's your tradition." There was a brief silence before Lexa spoke again.

"Do you find it barbaric?" She smirked.

"No baby. We wouldn't really execute them, we'd let them rot in jail, but it's a waste of a life anyway, so there's not much of a difference, except if you let them live they just suffer for longer." Lexa seemed to have calmed down knowing they don't find these people barbaric. She didn't know she worried about that at all.

They were both tired, she from digesting all the poison in her body all day, and Lexa from doing less important stuff, like being a commander and ordering people around and stuff. She smiled at her own joke, and hoped Lexa didn't see it, because she didn't want to explain.

"You ready for tommorow?"

"The ceremony's prepared. We decided there'll be no feast, I don't want to burden my warriors with mass hunting. Not like the forests are massevly deprived of animals at the moment."

She just kissed her, because if she hadn't, she wasn't sure if Lexa would stop thinking about all the problems she's supposed to solve. And apparently it worked, because she felt the girl's shoulders relax, and heard the soft moan of her voice. She just cuddled up into her arms, and she traced patterns on Lexa's back while holding her, untill they eventually fell asleep.

-

When she opened her eyes and saw Lexa's still in her arms she was more than happy. When she figured out her headache's gone, she was probably even happier. She just stayed there, holding her girl cause this was one of the few peacful moments they had. But of course, it didn't last long, because when Lexa woke up she dragged her out of bed and to breakfast.

"What happened to the cuddle princess?" Lexa rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"If I remember correctly, that's you." She smiled and just followed her towards the food. God they had ham again, and her stomach was planning on getting all of it, and after stuffing a plate full and then almost gulping it down she felt happier than a child with a new toy.

"When are the executions?"

"At mid day." That wasn't far away.

"Still not using our new time mesurment?" Raven's voice was saltier than her ham.

"I keep forgetting about it, sorry. It's not like you gave us a watch." 

"Actually I gave it to Anya. Didn't she deliver it to you?"

"I might have forgotten."

A piece of bread flew across the table and a haste "sorry" was muttered. Wow. Anya apoligizing. Just wow.

After they were all done, they went down to the main square, where the stage was already set up, and it was almost 12. The crowd was gathering, and she could see the dagger Dimitri gave Lexa was set on the table, and after inspecting Lexa's clothing she saw the bonecharm was strapped to her coat.

They still didnt really know the signifigance of it, but better safe than sorry. The crowd was soon gathered, and the sun was above them, so Lexa stepped on the stage, and everyone started cheering and bowing. Lexa just raised her hand, and suddenly everything went quiet. Only the flapping of the dragon wings around could be heard. Her people were watching from the sky.

"Today, we will bring to justice those who have betrayed my coalition. Those who have betrayed me, and all of you. Those who have taken the lives of your fellow warriors. Friends. Partners. Mothers. Fathers. And children." Her voice was sharp, full of dignity, cutting thorugh the crowd and sending goosebumps through her body, and she was sure she wasn't alone. The crowd was dead silent, taking in her every word.

"And as you all know, we had help defeating these people. So I invite Ridar Klark kom Draga kru, to stand here beside me, in honor of her and her people." The crowd bowed again as she stepped up, and Lexa waited a bit before raising her hand.

"We are forever in debt to you and your people, and we hope you accept this as a show of our gratitude." She motioned for the guard to bring up the prisoners one by one, tying them up to the wood logs set up especially for them, and people were saying hateful things, booing and cursing, she assumed, because most of it was in trig. Even some rocks got thrown.

Lexa grabbed the dagger, unsheathed it, and gave it to her. It felt warm in her hand. To be more specific, it felt warm in her mark. "To show our gratitude, I am giving you the honor of being the first to cut them." She accepted the dagger and gave her a smile. "I accept your gratitude, and will happly accept your reward." She wasn't really as thrilled.

There were 8 logs, and she guessed all the other's weren't as important. These were just the clan leaders and a few of the most important war commanders. They were all ligned up by importance, and she started at the lowest one.

Standing face to face with a person, helpless and tied down to a log so she could cut them was beyond strange. It just felt, wrong, especially since the person just stared right into her eyes, not with guilt, not with a plea, but with pure hatered. But regardless, to be seen as an equal leader to Lexa, she raised her hand, pressed the dagger along the person's arm and made a long, deep cut.

It wasn't as before, where she'd just slice through people, one by one. And the dagger didn't make the cut nearly as smoothly as her blade did, it felt jagged, the blade stopping as soon as she stopped putting enough pressure. The person tried to keep a straight face, but she could feel the twiching of their body.

She moved on, putting the cut on the same place over and over again, except with Nia. The woman looked at her with despite and disgust, and this cut, Clarke took personally. The woman that could've taken Lexa away from her was now at the mercy of her hands. She felt dissapointment and betrayal towards the others, but towards her, she could almost say she felt hate.

"Now you can finally reach me, Dragon rider."

She made no response to her teasing, simly raised the dagger to the woman's face, right above her right eyebrow. She pressed, seeing the blood spill and Nia's eyes being covered in it. The woman tried to blink to clear her vision, but the blood was steadly flowing over. She dragged the dagger down, right over her eye, and she felt her hand go weak as she hit the soft skin of her eyelid, heard the yell of pain unravel out of the woman's throat as the dagger finished sliding and stopped at her cheek, but the screaming didn't stop right after.

It transfered into grunts, and then fast, panicked breaths.

Everything was silent, and she spoke clearly and loudly, so everyone could hear. "Now you can only see the wrong you've done."

"I hope you rot." The words were pushed through her clenched teeth, stained in blood and shaking from the pain. She took no reflection upon the woman's words, because it didn't matter. They won. She stepped towards Lexa and handed her the dagger. Her lover looked at her with a surprise and slight fear in her eyes, because noone expected that. The crowd hadn't expected that.

She waited for Lexa to do the same, but she took her time, cutting through their flesh. She made the wounds more rigged and not as clear. She knew Lexa didn't enjoy violence, but she could understand where her frustration was coming from. The girl said something in trigedasleng which she couldn't understand, and all of them seemed to have apologized and ask for something.

They couldn't have been asking for their punishment, could they? It went on, right up untill Nia, where she again, spoke something in trig, and she knew Nia spat back something poisonus. Worst of all, she thought she heard Costia's name, and at the menton of it, Lexa raised the dagger, placed it over Nia's left eyebrow, and the woman knew what was coming next.

But Lexa didn't seem to have hesitated. She dragged the dagger down, deep and slow, untill Nia's screams could be heard again. But this time, they were almost never ending, and at the end, she swore she could hear weeping.

"May you never see the light of day again."

The voice was loud, proud and full of victory. Nia was now nothing. Lexa stepped back on the stage, announced that they may continue the ritual, and demanded this dagger to be used on Nia at all costs, so she had a small table brought there and placed it on it.

But before they could begin, she turned toward the crowd and spoke as loudly and proudly as she could.

"I know what you have been through, and I am sorry for all of those you have lost. My people were also betrayed by our own once. But we defeated them, just like you defeated your foe." She paused, letting the words sink in into each and every individual.

"So I am giving an invitation, an opportunity to all of you, and presenting it especally to your commander." She could see the eyes in the crowd widen, and slightly turning towards Lexa, she knew the woman had no idea what she was about to do, or, that she's about to do this.

"I've decided to give you the opportunity for us to join together, my people with yours, to ensure battles like these never happen anymore." She knew what an offer that was. She knew her people had little to gain from Lexa's, while Lexa's had almost everything to gain from hers, from knowledge of science, to better weapons.

"I know our ways of living differ, but together, we could live in peace, and no longer in the fear of war and loss."

She wasn't sure if half the crowd died from schock, but noone was moving. Even Lexa stared at her, wide-eyed for a moment, before slipping on her usual mask.

"That is a very generous offer, Ridar." Lexa paused, looking over the crowd to see everybody staring, whispering.

"And I will consider it. But first I would like to see your capital." She knew what the Commander meant by that.  _If it even exsists. If it's as great as they say._ But Lexa knew.

"As you know we are leaving for home shortly after this, and we wouldn't mind if you came with us." Lexa took some time to look at Clarke, to make it look like she's studying her, like she's taking in the odds. But she knew the answer would be yes.

"It's agreed, then." She reached out her arm, and Clarke saw this handshake being used before, so she gladly took it. The Commander turned towards the crowd again and with a simple "Let the ceremony continue." set the whole crowd into motion.

 

 

\---

 

 

The ceremony took well into the night, even thought most clan leaders have already been taken mercy upon, and only Nia and one other were still standing. If you can call that standing. Nia was a weeping mess of blood and spit, barely being held up by the rope, and the other person seemed to be on the verge of death. Most people have gone home, but a lot were still around, drinking, eating and some still getting their turn to cut.

She eventually decided to end it, by stepping in, stabbing the man and turning to Nia. She debated what she should say with herself, but decided it's best to keep her alive. She wanted her to suffer. She wanted her to suffer much longer than she has.

"The ceremony is over. Nia will be left here, untill she bleeds out. She has no right to mercy."

She could hear Nia plead for death, and at that point, she knew she'd won. Not the political war, the personal one. She broke the solid, cold ice that was Nia. There was nothing left of her. And she felt like the pain caused by Costia finally left her, all together.

She'd finally come to her room, taken a bath and cleaned herself up and when she threw herself on the bed next to Clarke she felt, in a strange way happy. She rolled over and put an arm over her, pulling her closer and inhailing the soft, fresh scent.

"So when do we leave?" Clarke giggled.

"Tommorow after breakfast. You should get some rest. You'll need it."

"How long's the trip again?"

"Now that we know our directions, it'll maybe take a day, a day and a half, depending on how fast the dragons are."

"Have you picked out the people coming with us?"

She slowly nodded. "Indra seemed a bit happy about it. Anya declined, but linclon took the offer. And Artigas."

"Artigas?"

She nooded. "He was the first one running up to me, almost begging to get a ride."

Clarke smiled and cuddled up to her some more.

"Also two more of my advisors."

"Alright."

She felt nervous, realising she'll be sitting on a dragon for THAT long. She hasn't sat on a horse for that long, not even when Anya wouldn't let her stop riding untill she could gallop on the fastest horse in Polis. She tried to calm herself down, just so she could fall asleep, and Clarke's steady breathing seemed to help, as she slowly drifted towards her much needed rest.

-

"Lex?" She opened her one eye, and being hit with sunlight she wasn't very happy about it.

"Mmh?" Her voice was raspy, and she felt like she slept for five minutes.

"We should get up. It's almost 8."

She thought for a while, deciding if she should pretend she knows how much 8 is, but she gave up instead.

"Is that a lot?" She heard Clarke's silent giggle.

"Since we have to ride, yes it is." She groaned and got out of bed, accidentally knocking Elmer off, and he didn't appreciate it. She picked him up and he started purring, so it was all forgiven.

"I'm gonna miss you." Clarke stepped towards, a big smile on her face, and since Elmer let her pet him, she assumed he got used to her.

"C'mon, get dressed we're going to breakfast." She quickly put on some formal but comfy clothes, while Clarke was still - in her uniform. She was glad she put it to be washed, even though it was harder than washing a whole pig. She's not sure what was in that armor, but it sure as hell will not be pierced thought.

Making some last minute adjustemnts to her hair, they went of to breakfast at 8:15. She was quite happy to get some food in her, as yesterday she kind of forgot. Then again, maybe it wasn't such a good idea, because of the ride, but she can't just not eat for a day and a half. Or show that she'd nervous. She knew Clarke could feel it, though.

After breakfast they went down to the group's original place, where the dragons still were. But there were obviously less of them.

"Where are the rest?"

"Some already took off. They want to see their families as soon as possible, and since we have enough place for the five of you I let them go.

"Since when were you up?"

"Five." Not that that told her anything. But it probably meant she was up way before her. Her nervousness set in again when they started straddling the dragons. Clarke got on Lanara, and offered her a hand, and when they were all ready, she gave the signal and she felt the air pressure pushing down harder for a moment.

They didn't really fly as high as she usually saw them, probably because the air pressure and the lack of oxygen would most likely kill them or get them very sick. Not the she minded being closer to the ground.

But the ride went smoothly, she even saw the Hollows Clarke was talking about when she face-crashed into dirt, and by the time the moon was halfway up, or as Clarke said, "3 o'clock." she could see some mountains come into their view, and by the sounds the dragons and people around made, she was guessing they were close. She was glad they took numerous breaks, because she wasn't sure what her people would think of her if she couldn't walk when getting of Lanara.

She felt excitment and nervosness pile up inside of her. Staying still on the dragon was becoming harder and harder.

"You never really did describe how your capital looked."

She heard a small laugh. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

The dragons slowly went their seperate ways, except for the five carrying her people. She saw lights in the trees, but couldn't really make out much more, as the ground was covered in branches, thicker than the ones she's used to. In fact, the trees seemed bigger and thicker for a while now, probably since the Hollows.

The mountain soon came into better view, and she could see a watefall coming off of it. It seemed beautiful, and the dimmed lights from the trees and the moonlight illuminated the rocks and water just enough so she could make out whats's what.

But her astonishment and awe was soon replaced by slight panic when she saw they weren't really changing direction, but were instead, headed straight towards the waterfall. She waited a bit more, but they didn't seem to change the course.

"Um, Clarke?"

"Just hold on to me tightly." She did, probably pushed all the air out of Clarke, and she swore she though it was a joke untill they were in fact, going right through it. But it didn't last very long, and she barely got any water on her at all.

"CLARKE?"

"Please just open your eyes."

She hadn't even realised they were so tightly closed. But when she opened them, she couldn't believe what she saw. The mountains were like a wall around the huge city, and she could see dragons sleeping on the tops, windows and lights being carved in, indicating there's people living on the inner side of them. The inside floor was less dense with trees, and she could see the wooden and stone-like homes placed between the trees. There were grey, straight lines all over the city, illuminated with light that was not fire, and she could see fastly moving dots and lights coming from those dots.

The whole city seemed in harmony with itself, nothing looked out of place.

In the middle stood a tall mountain with a flattened-out top, made to be a landing spot, where they landed and finally got off. Now they weren't as high anymore, she couldn't help her curiosity, neither did any of the others, so they all stepped towards the edge and looked over the city. It was breath taking. Everything looked so clean, organised and neat. She could see the fast moving dots closer now, and they had people on them. She saw Clarke step next to her.

"You never mentioned you have horse like very fast." She stopped mid-sentance. She didn't really know what to call those.

"Those are motorcycles. They're machines."

She kept staring at the few that were going around every now and, and she had the urge to go down to see the rest of it, but her body was telling her she should just go to sleep. She turned around to see the mountain was curved in from the other side.

"You'll see it all tommorow. Follow me. I've got your rooms set up." They followed them in to the stone doors, but as soon as they stepped foot inside, it was a room covered in dark wood, light matching paint and beautiful, bright furniture to balance it out, some armor stands and weapon stands. On one of the walls there was a fireplace, now unlit, but the balls of white light were shining. They followed down some stairs and came into a very big, comfy room, with lots of couches, a table and another fireplace.

"This is the common room. Your maid will show you to your rooms, they're all one of the doors leading to the room. Commander, you come with me. We'll intruduce you and show you around after you've gotten a good rest." They all went to their rooms without any complaints.

She followed Clarke out of the common room, up different stairs that lead up to a room. In fact, it was a large room. There was so much to take in at once, she couldn't really believe it. And everything looked so warm and welcoming and comfy.

"This is my apartment. It's seperated with the rest of the castle, and there's a whole other entry to it. But I'll show you everything tommorow. Right now let's just go to bed." She couldn't really even say anything. To describe this place as magical isn't even a start. She just nodded and followed through, untill Clarke opened the double doors to the most beautiful room she'd ever seen.

The walls were covered in a combination of green and brown, and the furniture was very nature-like, the shelves representing the tree's branches, the bed was dent in the floor.

She felt a tug and was pulled into the soft, comfy, incredibly Clarke-smelling bed. It was so overwhelming she was actually speachless, and Clarke smiled and kissed her.

"I knew you'd like it here."

"Clarke, I'm actually speechels."

"Well, I hope you'll have the ability to speak tommorow when I introduce you to my people and show you around." She felt the nervousness settle in her stomach again, but she couldn't deny she was thrilled. She actually felt honored, to be here, in a great civilization hidden from them for centuries. 

 

The lights were then turned off when Clarke clapped, and she got startled by it. That was something she needed explained right now.

"What is-"

"It's called electricity. It charges the lightbulbs inside the light with energy, making them glow. The sound sensors installed in the room detect clapping, and cut the electricity on and off."

She just stared at her, wide-eyed and amazed. This was all so amazing. She couldn't help herself but to clap, and thel lights turned on again.

"This is...more than I could've imagined."

Clarke giggled and clapped again, huging her.

"Let's get some rest."

 

 

 

-

 

 

I seemed like a dream, waking up in her own bed. God has she missed the feeling of it. The soft light hitting the lower part of it. The modern yet still natural look of everything. Hell, she even missed training. She turned to hug Lexa, but to her dissapointment, the bed was already empty, and there was a busy figure standing over her bookshelves and her drawing table.

"Morning to you too, love."

Lexa took one of her latests paintings, holding them up and what looked like admiring them. "These are..stunning."

She smiled and picked her lazy self up.

"You can see all my sketchbooks later. First, shower." The brunette followed with a little protest, but was soon satisfied with the large bathtub she saw. It didn't really take her long to get in. The whole sight of it filled Clarke with joy. She's never seen Lexa act so freely and carelessly before. Even in her won chambers, there was always a class, a tinge of carefulness, like someone's always watching her present. She was exquisite. But now it was like she was watching a kid lit up when you offer them candy.

They finally cleaned themselves and enjoyed every second of it. She showed Lexa how water heating here works, but she couldn't keep her for long as the girl was rushing back to her drawing table while mumbling "mhm".

"Tell me about these, Clarke."

She saw her numerous and favourite works taped across the ceiling, some sketches still scattered across the floor. Lexa was loving each and every one. And she didn't really know what to tell her.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"What inspires you to draw these?"

The motives she drew were glowing crystals in dark caves, plants, magic, enchantments, nature, skulls, and fictional charachters she's created.

"Pictures in my head, mostly. My dreams."

"What are they created with?"

The same kind of curiousity she saw here was the one she had gotten when they first met. It was kind of cute.

"Watercolors. They're soft, almost transparent, but apply too much, and the color becomes too saturated, the texture dry and hard and the picture ljust looks so off."

"I've never seen these. Our artists use oils, chalk, pencil, stuff like that."

"It's a special chemical mix." She saw Lexa's head slowly move up and down as she kept staring.

"C'mon. I'll cook you breakfast while you can look through all of these."

She dragged her to her kitchen with a pile of her old sketchbooks, and Lexa was determined to see every picture. To be honest, she was quite embarrased with the drawing skills she started out, but everyone learns, and Lexa's not an artist, so she won't notice the huge mistakes an artist would.

She made her some warm sandwiches, with cheese and thin chicken breasts between bread, and Lexa almost fainted at how good it tasted. It made her lit up, seeing her this relaxed and happy. With no burdens.

"It's no fish-eye soup, is it?" She looked at her with squinted eyes, and Lexa just laughed and continued enjoying her sandwich.

After the breakfast she finally managed to drag her out, to meet everyone else, who was to no surprise, already waiting.

"What took you two so long? I could've came five times by now." She shot Raven a glare. "Gross."

The girl just smiled and rolled her eyes, happy she finally showed her ass up. She noticed the uniform change, and she was very happy she was able to swap hers as well. Casual Ridar wear.

"O, Rae, call everyone to gather for the announcment and check if the feast is ready." The girls nodded and hurried out and returned in the next short five minutes. Rae threw herself on the couch next to Anya and made herself comfy again. "We can start in half an hour." She nodded, cause she can work with that.

And it passed before she knew it. They were making their way to her throne, where she had set up an extra set of chairs. Everyone was already waiting, including her mom and Kane, sitting near. She could see the wide-eyes of Lexa's people, including Lexa herself upon seeing the large space, filled with dragons and people. She showed everyone to their seats and wanted to make this as quick as possible. She was so eager to eat the food. She wanted to show Lexa everything. Especally the Choosing grounds.

She waited for everyone to settle before beginning. It was nice, seeing all her people again, welcoming her back with warm looks and smiles. "Riders. As you all know by now, we have won the battle between the Ice queen and the Commander." There was cheering and clapping, even some dragon roars that went around.

"And with the time I spent there, with the end of their war, I saw that even if we lived so far apart, we are not as different. Their war reminded me of ours, not so long ago." She let there be a moment of silence for all their fallen. "So I have come back with company." She didn't really thing there needed to be build-up, but she paused anyway.

"I want you to meet their Commander." She pointed at Lexa with her arm extended, palm facing upwards. It was a sign of respect for their people. As she sat down, Lexa rose, and she gave a small nod to greet her people.

"I am most greatful of what your Ridar has done for us. Without her, this battle would've been a lot tougher." There was a bit of murmoring in the crowd, but no negativity could be sensed. Judging by all their auras, they didn't seem to see Lexa and her people as anyone worth less. Lexa continued, with a strong and confident voice, which was lighter now, no longer tainted with demand and anger. It was as if it was actually Lexa speaking, not entirely the Commander.

"I am most pleased to have had your Ridar as my ally. I don't remember the last time I met someone as trust worthy, and I hope you can find the same trust in us." Lexa looked at her to signal she was finished, and she was kind of glad it wasn't long.

 

"With that said, I want to propose an alliance between both our people. I believe we have much to gain from eachother." She watched the auras carefully. None seeme to have changed the outer color from green, relaxed. Good. The murmuring wasn't negative this time either. Spending so much time with Lexa's people really showed her how much calmer hers are.

"The details of the alliance will be presented after the deal has been made and agreed by both of us. So for now, I'm inviting you all to come join and eat in celebration." That seemed to have made people happy. Food always makes people happy. She stood up and walked towards Lexa, others already following Raven and Octavia.

"Ready to taste the real good food?"

Lexa just smiled and scoffed, and they walked towards the endlessly long tables filled with all sorts of meat, vegetables, potatoes, rice,salads, tuna, salmon, shrimp. But of course, her feet were already taking her in the direction of ham. After they'd all taken a plate and sat down, she saw Lexa stuffed a bit of everything.

"How's it looking?"

"Odd. But smells good." She smiled, and was entertained by the faces they all made trying the food. It was mostly positive. To be completly honest, most of it wasn't as different, but her people used spices, something Lexa's didn't seem to bother much with. They made conversation and people came by to greet her and Lexa, even her mother and Kane stopped by. Her mom seemed to have a suspicious look on Lexa. And knowing her, she probably knew.

As the feast came to an end, she was tired of talking to all of her advisors and some of the higher soliders, questioning her out about the battle. Lexa was even more occupied, and she swore she could watch that girl talk all day. Her expressions were soft but firm, the movement of her mouth swift, charming, even if she never really smiled. There was still a strong presence of the Commander there. And god, when she did sneak in a smile, it was just for her.

They eventually got out, and she was finally free of all the questions. Raven and Anya took off to bed, and she was about to say the same when Lexa asked her for a tour of the city. To be honest, she didn't really mind. She was excited to show her around.

So they walked, and she told her all about the houses, how the wood isn't really wood, but chemicals Raven, Monty and some others were able to combine well enough to make fake, fire resistant wood. How the roads are made of glass, and beneath are solar panels, collecting and giving power to the houses.

The big, dark trees had their magic, and even though the houses on them were pretty big, they looked tiny. The best thing was that they grew so high from the ground, so there was easly space for walking andfor people to set up small stands to sell their produce, special jewlery, even armory here and there. Most of the people made their own weapons, and all of them got armor from the castle.

They hired a lot of smiths and payed them well, so everybody was happy, and her people had protection.

They stopped by jewlery stand, and Lexa seemed to have found a particular interest in one of the rings. It was made of red and black opal, the colors balancing eachoter out, and there was a small, iron dragon in the middle.

"Would you like it?" Lexa asked for permission to try it on, and it fit perfectly.

"You don't have to, really." She smiled, taking the ring and giving it back to the seller.

"One for the fierce Commander, please." The cashier smiled and happly packed it in a small, neat bag. She overpayed it a shitton. She always did that when she actually went and bought anything from a stand.

They continued on and found one of the armory stands.

"These are amazing. Anya would flip her shit." She took up one of the dark green bladed daggers with beautiful, carved redwood as the handle. She weighed it carefully, before flipping it around it her hand. It had a sister sword balde, and she smiled when she realised what material it is.

"It's emony steel."

"What kind of steel is this glass-like?" She smiled.

"The dragons are a great help when forging weapons. I can't give you out more of our secerets, unless our trusted smith wants to tell you more." She looked towards the man who seemed amused.

"She'll have to join a smithin class if she wants to know more. But I can tell you that blade would fit your hand perfectly. I can see you have a fast swing."

Lexa gave him a slight smile, and this is probably the first time she saw her smile at someone else than her.

"Better make it hers then." She payed him probably enough money to last him through the week, and he seemed grateful. He packed the amazingly carved holsters and they headed towards the castle.

"So are you going to explain how exactly these motorbikes work?"

"I wish I could. But for all the details, turn to my trusted mechanic. Although she's probably operating something else at the moment." She gave her a wink and the girl hit her shoulder, grossed out a bit.

"Will you let me ride one, thought? Wait do you have one?"

"Of course. And maybe. I don't want you to break yourself." She smiled while Lex put on a fake offended face.

"You think the great Commander could fail?"

"Never doubt it." She felt the urge to hold Lexa's hand, but she stopped once her brain reminded her there's people around. To her comfort though, she saw an ince cream stand and she almost slapped herself for forgetting to show Lexa ice cream.

"Come here." She rushed off and ordered two of them, sticking one in her hand.

She look at her confused, trying to smell it. "What is this?"

"It's called ice cream. It's basically a thing made so perfectly you'll want more forever, turst me." Calm your enthusiasm, Griffin.

"How exactly do you eat it?" She licked hers and she swore she almost got wet at the taste of it. How she missed this.

"You lick it. You shouldn't have any problems with that you're quite good at it." She gave Lexa another wink, and this time she was done with herself as well. She watched Lexa taste it, and she couldn't really read out the reaction.

"I mean, it's good. But odd."

"Good? That's all you have to say?"

"Excuse me, it's so amazing I'm yodeling, Clarke." She started laughing and got the urge to just kiss her. She really, really wanted to kiss her.

"C'mon. I got a surprise for all of you tommorow." They returned back to her apartment, and after they showered she stayed to take the makeup off. She returned to the room to see Lexa checking out her new blade, swinging it and testing it out. "I have something else you might wanna check out."

The girl looked up and smiled at her, putting away the blades and inviting her in bed. The silky covers felt heavenly on her naked skin, mixed with Lexa's warm and smooth skin she just didn't want to leave the moment, and as soon as Lexa's hand started tracing her side down to her hip she swore she could feel a part of her explode.

They just layed there, tracing eachoter, because they wanted to remember every single line, every muscle. It was the first time they really had time to actually take in the whole beauty of it. Lexa turned her over, climbing on top of her, and she pressed kisses on her forhead, her nose and her lips. She kissed her, with all the love and passion she could possibly manage, and she let out the moan when she felt her lover returned it.

She felt Lexa's hand slowly trace it's way down her stomach, her fingers dancing around between her thighs. She pushed her head back and Lexa kissed her neck, inch after inch, all the way to her earlobe on which she sucked and Clarke swore she could feel her heart racing and her stomach twisting at that.

Her own hand went up Lexa's thigh, playing with the elastic if her boxers.

"Why are those still on?" She got a playful look from her lover.

"You haven't taken them off." She smiled, kissing her and pulling the boxers off. Her hand went back to Lexa's stomach, tracing up and down untill she finally stopped at her slit. Feeling a slight twich of her hips, Lexa moved her leg between hers and her hand pressed firmly on Clarke's clit, to which she couldn't help but give out a gasp.

"Mhh, fuck, Lex." Her own hand pressed in on Lexa, and the girl's hips fell forth, moving back and forth on her hand.

She felt Lexa move towards her entrance, and she swore she could feel her own wetness. It wasn't soon untill Lexa could too, pressing her finger just a little in, giving her just a bit of pleasure, and she tried to jerk her hips up to get just a bit more, but Lexa moved away.

"No princess. I control your pleasure. Now you play by my rules babygirl, and you'll get plenty of it. Got that?" Her voice was low and raspy, and she swore she came just from that. She nodded, kissing her and to her delight she felt the hand return, dipping in and out, each time a bit further.

She was getting used to the pace, to just the little ammount, when suddenly she felt the whole finger slip in and she felt her walls contract, jerking her hips up, moaning and gasping. Lexa was smirking, kissing her neck and working up a pace again, untill she was rocking up and down, not too much so Lexa wouldn't stop, but just enough so she knew she was hooked. Every inch of her body was craving more.

Lexa stopped kissing her neck, moving to her lips, but she stopped, hovered just a bit above them. "You want my mouth down there, babygirl?" She felt her move to her ear, sucking on her earlobe again and gently nibbing on it. "Do you want to know how good my tounge can make you feel?"

"Please."

The pacing of her finger stopped, and she swore she nearly screamed at the loss of it.

"Please baby, I want you to make me feel good." She heard a satisfied, playful laugh come from her lover as she moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses at random spots, untill she settled between her legs, kissing her thighs, around her clit, her lips, everything but what she needed."

"Please, baby, please." She could feel how dripping wet she was, and when her beggin was finally answered she moaned at the warm feeling between her legs.

The pace started out slow and light, but soon Lexa added one finger, curling it up and bit, and pressed down harder.

"Fuck, baby." Shit. That felt so good her eyes kept rolling into her skull, and she kept breathing faster and faster, just like the pace was getting. She felt Lexa moan every now and then, and she swore it turned her on even more, if that's possible. Another finger slipped in, and the pace was hit just right, and she could feel the sweet build up start to form. She didn't dare rock her hips up and down too much, but she couldn't help herself with pressing a hand on Lexa's head, pushing her down. To her luck her lover didn't stop, and truthfully, she'd kill her if she would.

The build-up was getting stronger and stronger, and the heavy breathing was making her head dizzy, so before she even noticed her walls clenched around Lexa's fingers and her hips jerked up and down without her control for a moment, as the feeling took her body and for a moment, she wasn't on this planet.

It wasn't untill she felt the fingers slip out and Lexa kiss her thighs she came back. Her lover crawled on top of her, kissing her and smiling.

"So how was that?"

"Out of this world." She got a satisfied smile out of Lexa and a kiss, before the girl stood up to go wash. She turned to her side, still feeling the remains of her orgasm and smiling to herself untill she felt the warm embrace of Lexa's arms again.

"My turn."

"Actually, I'm good with just cuddles."

"How come?" A small part of her was wondering if she didn't do a good job at taking care of her.

"Don't worry, it's not you. I'm just not feeling up to it. You mind if we just cuddle?" The reassurance calmed her.

"Alright." So they stayed in eachoter's arms for a while, in fact, she didn't even know when she'd fallen asleep.

 

 

\---

 

 

The shining sun and the birds outside slowly woke her up. She still hasn't fully adjusted to Clarke's amazingly soft blankets. I mean, hers were made by the best designers, so what the fuck are these people doing, magic? Clarke was still asleep on her arm, and with her the arm was asleep as well. Ah shit.

She waited for what seemed to be thirty minutes, judging by Clarke's clock for her to wake up as well.

"Morning."

"Monin. Ha yu don riden?" Shit. Her brain still had troubles adjusting to english sometimes. "I meant morning. How'd you sleep?" Clarke smiled and kissed her.

"It was good. You?"

"Good. I can say the same for my arm."

She moved up so she could get her arm back and wake it up. "It's no big deal."

"Breakfast?" Her stomach growled and answered that one for her.

They got dressed and went to the kitchen, where Clarke put together some more of their food. She was thrilled, really, her people never bothered to spice things that much. She watched her girl walk around, combining some eggs, flour and milk.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Some pancakes."

"...and those are?"

"You'll see." It didn't really take long before a round, golden-brown pancake was in front of her.

"Okay. So you can put on jam or chocholate spread."

"You people are fucking weird. But okay, jam." She spread some on, carefully because the pancake seemed like it was about to rip apart.

"Now roll it and enjoy."

"420 right?" That is what they say, isn't it. By Clarke reaction she judged they do. But she rolled the pancake and took a bite and holy mother of shit that's good. She practically moaned while taking another bite, and Clarke smiled.

"Glad you like it." There were about three more that followed untill she felt like her stomach would explode. They then dressed up for the public and went down to the common room, where people were just sitting around, not doing much.

"Rae, O, you up to take them for a ride?"

"Sure."

"Gotcha."

They jumped on their feet and walked towards the landing path where they'd first stepped foot here two days ago. It was still so amazing. Everything seemed so tidy and neat, compared to how Polis looked. Not that she minded, both had their charms. But there was something about the arhitecture of it all that just made her feel so welcome and so safe.

And of course, the surrounding mountains were breath taking. Add a couple of dragons flying around, and you got yourself a damn fairy tale. It was especally pretty during the sunset or sunrise, where the mountains were red or orange or yellow, with the sky being colored in all the colors of the rainbow. Then, it was a fairy tale.

She mindlessly followed them to the platform untill it hit her.

"Where exactly are you taking us?"

"Where are you taking us, C?" Okay. Raven and Octavia don't have a clue either.

"I don't know just some choosing of some grounds, a bit of a tour." She saw in their eyes they got the hidden meaning of it, and she didn't like it. Neither did Anya.

"I'm not going on that thing untill you tell me where we're going."

Clarke came up to her, putting on her cute face. "C'mon Lex, don't you trust me?"

She sighed, giving in and climbing in Lanara. Anya, Lincoln and one of the advisors that decided to join just stared at her.

"They won't tell us. Might as well. You're not forced to go." And they weren't, but they still got on and soon they were in the air again.

She could see the patrols flying around, some of the dragons still sleeping, and the tiny fast motorbikes going around on the roads. They flew out of the city, this time, not through a waterfall. Was that really necessary, then? Clarke was probably trying to impress her. No words needed, she was.

She decided it's best to use the time to take in all of the surroundings. Outside, there were more houses, but the trees weren't as thick everywhere. The terrain was flat for a long time untill suddenlty there was just a random mountain or a hill.

Over all it was beautiful, and very different from their landscapes. Like it was made just for them.

She felt a bit overwhelmed, happy and stunned, still, at how nicely things look from here. She was a lot more relaxed, because now she knew they won't just crash out of the blue. They didn't really ride for long when anouther set of circular mountains came into view, and they seemed to've been headed right for the center.

And that wouldn't've bothered her, but when she noticed all the dragons flying around, she got a feeling Clarke just dragged her into something.

"Who owns these dragons?"

"Noone."

Um. What. She felt a bit of panic take over her, but she soon calmed herself down, because panic never got anybody anywhere. They landed, and with doing that seemed to have gotten the interest of the dragons, many if which were now flying straight over them.

"Don't feel scared. They won't hurt you as long as we're here."

"And what are we doing here?"

"Since our people were once together, that means there's a chance some of you might be riders. I wanted to test my theory. These are the choosing grounds. It's where our dragons chose us, and where we first rode them." She was shocked to say the least. And a bit scared. She could take down half of an army or even skin someone alive, but this?

Some of the dragons got really close, but for a long time, nothing seemed to happen, but over a while, a black dragon landed and started making it's way straight towards Anya. To say she almost jumped out of her skin was the least, but Raven calmed her down and tol her to stay put.

The dragon got really close, untill it stopped, maybe a centimeter away of her face. Anya was pretty much stunned. It didn't look like she could move a muscle, and it seemed to have dragged out forever, untill the dragon touched it's giant forehead with hers and she opened her eyes wide. She swore she saw a bit of light as the dragon removed it's forhead and sat down across her, and Anya actually pet it. Anya pet a fucking dragon.

"Hi, Petron."

Her eyebrows probably shot up to the sky. Anya didn't seem to've been bothered by the dragon at all. They just stood there, staring at eachoter untill Clarke broke the silence.

"Congratulations to both of you. Anya, you're an assassin." The girl finally broke off the gaze with her dragon. Of course, how fitting for her. She felt proud of her mentor. And she swore she could see some pride on her as well.

They stood around for a bit more, untill another dragon came down. But this one wasn't alone. It had a tiny, small dragon on it's back. Well, tiny and small, for a dragon. It carefully got closer, and it wasn't untill the last second that they noticed it was headed for Linclon. The dragon dropped the baby off in front of him and took off again.

He was as confused as her.

He turned to Octavia, asking what it means.

"You're a carer. Every now and then, someone does get chosen to take care of a baby dragon. It's a great honor. and it's not common. It only happened five times in history." The baby dragon stomped it's way towards Lincoln, and he bent down to pet it. It was making cute noises, unlike the rest of them. She felt like being a carer really fit Lincoln. He always did like to look out for his animals.

They waited for a bit more, and when nothing seemed to happen, they were about to leave, but she swore she heard someone call out her name. She stopped, frozen in her tacks when she saw a big, red dragon fly down. It had black spots, and it woke up fear and respect inside of her.

It landed like the previous two, and slowly made it's way towards her. When it was right infront of her, she took in the whole scary beauty of it. She was in awe, and she knew it could feel it. It got closer and closer, and seconds felt like a lifetime, untill it finally touched her forehead.

She could feel her head warm up, and the space in her brain expand as she connected with her mind. It was like she was pulling her inside of her, and she was doing the same. She saw every memory and every feeling she had ever encountered It was like she could explore every corner of her mind. And most of the feelings were simmilar to hers.

_"Hello, Lexa."_

_"Hello, Egeria."_

It wasn't untill after she noticed she said the words outloud and in her mind.

_"Why have you chosen me?"_

_"I felt your soul calling out for mine."_

She looked at her green eyes, extanding out a hand to pet her. The skin was rough and scaly, but her nose was wet. It was actually, kind of cute. It wasn't untill after she'd broken out of her trance that she found Clarke, Raven and Octavia dead in their tracks.

"What is it?"

After a too long of a silence that left her a bit nervous, Clarke finally spoke up.

"That's the dragon of wisdom, Lexa. She's been alive for two centuries, and has never chosen anyone."

She looked at her dragon with admiration.

"I know."

She didn't really know how she felt. It was all overwhelming and new, intense.

_"Will you be a worthy rider to me, Lexa kom Trikru?"_

_"I'd never let you down."_

Tracing her way to the spot between the start of the neck and the wings, she climed on Egeria, and noticed this will be a lot harder without a saddle and some strains. Clarke came to her, still shocked and in awe.

"Congratulations, love. That's truly incredible." She felt the need to sush Clarke so the dragon wouldn't hear, but it was useless, as it knew every part of her anyway. She waited for everyone to straddle on and took of in the air, a bit clumsly at first, but she soon got the hang of it, partly.She saw Anya was struggling as well. How did the riders make this look so easy and effortless? This all felt like so much, but at the same time, so freeing.

When they were up in the air, the feeling of it was undescribable. The wind on her face felt like was gently stroaking her cheek, and the cold air felt like life has finally returned to her soul. She felt like together, they were unstopable. Like all of the legends she heard, she was, indeed, one of them.

And when Clarke flew by next to her, their dagons apart just enough so they could fly, she felt true joy and freedom. She felt a connection, both to her dragon and to Clarke so strong it felt like nothing could be wrong ever again and it filled her with hope. It gave her herself back. She could feel the constant mask and presence of the Commander go away.

She felt like now, finally, after all these years, the hole that's been left inside of her was finally gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gon jok yu joken swela au! - I'll rip your fucking throat out.  
> Yu na spek daun in ha yu Heda. - You will show respect to your Commander.


End file.
